Surrender
by StarrySkyAtNight
Summary: Part Two of That Fateful Summer! Draco and Hermione are married. But what happens when the marriage is revealed? What happens when this mystery killer follows them to Hogwarts? Oh dear...and what's this about love?
1. New Beginnings

Ok...so I know most of you hate me...and I'm sorry...but this is part two...the continuation of That Fateful Summer...

Be warned however...if your new to the story and not one of my faithful readers than go back to my page and read That Fateful Summer because you wont understand a damn thing...

Anyway...on to the story...enjoy and review please...

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

* * *

Surrender

New Beginnings

It was almost three thirty in the morning when Mrs. Weasley burst into Harry and Ron's bedroom at Grimmauld Place. She seemed frantic about something as all the lights were lit and she had their mattresses flip them right onto the floor.

"Oye mum!" Ron cried as he hit the floor.

"Get up both of you and get dressed immediately."

"Why! Tomorrow's the day we go back." Ron said ready to get back into bed.

"Ronald Weasley you get up this moment!" she said and both Harry and Ron stopped to look at her.

She was dressed in a bright jumper and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair hadn't been combed and she looked as if she'd just been woken up. She was frazzled and seemed a bit frantic. Harry knew then that something big had happened.

"What is it Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked calmly.

"We have to go to the hospital." And that was all she said before she hurried from the room again. Ron and Harry looked at one another. The hospital? Was someone injured? Or was it something else, had they finally found her?

Both boys were up in an instant throwing on their clothes. They were moving just as frantically as Mrs. Weasley had been. There was no time to waste, if she was the reason they were going there was nothing more important.

They were in the foyer in a moment, Sirius' mother screeching behind her curtain. No one bothered to quiet her down for there was no need. They weren't going to be staying.

It wasn't only the Weasley family and Harry that stood there, but most of the Order. Moody along with Tonks were there, ready to lead the group while Lupin and Professor McGonagall were going to accompany. Mundungus was there hanging about as was Hagrid. They were all anxious. The adults seemed to know just what was happening; yet at the same time they seemed worried and frantic. It was as if a small disaster had occurred that everyone expected, but hadn't prepared for.

"Why are we going to the hospital Mum?" Ron asked as he and all his brothers filled out after her. Harry was walking beside Ginny who seemed to be worried into a shocked state. The last visit the Weasley's had to St. Mungo's hadn't been good.

"Be quiet Ronald." Was all that his mother said.

They walked down the dark sidewalk in almost military fashion. Yawns and low mumbling were the only sounds that came from the weary group. The night air had a crisp fall chill to it that shocked some. Harry felt the slight breeze and it sent a shiver down his spine.

The only thoughts running through his head were of Hermione. He knew that was why they were heading to St. Mungo's, she would be the only reason. But he wasn't sure whether to see her there was a good thing or a bad one. Was she just there getting checked out after finally escaping Voldemort's grasp or was she there barely clinging to life? The answers to his questions would come, but not soon enough.

They caught the Knight Bus a few blocks away from the Muggle houses and took that all the way to St. Mungo's. They entered the hospital and passed by all the witches and wizards waiting. But they passed other things as well, things Harry never remembered seeing there before. The magical police swarmed all around. It seemed as if they were trying to secure the hospital.

They were led up a few floors to a very special and very empty waiting room. There were just enough chairs for everyone to sit in, though some refused to sit but to instead pace up and down the row. Harry couldn't stand the waiting. He couldn't stand not knowing and was ready to demand answers when the door opened and the former Minister of Magic appeared.

"Arthur." He said softly.

"Fudge, what's happening?"

Everyone looked up at Fudge expectantly. He held the answers that Harry was ready to kill for. He knew the information that everyone sitting and standing there was dying to know. It turns out that everyone had received the same summoning, yet knew not why.

"She's been found."

Molly broke down. She began to sob uncontrollably, as did Ginny. Hagrid was blowing his nose on the big spotted handkerchief while McGonagall dabbed at her eyes. Everyone seemed overwhelmed with happiness that they couldn't hold back their emotions, or in fact decide which emotion to feel.

However Harry, through tears of joy, stated clearly, "I want to see her."

"In due time Mr. Potter. She's still unconscious."

"Tell us everything Fudge." Lupin said calmly though his eyes were watery.

"She was found in an alley just outside the Leaky Cauldron. Her clothes were the same that you described her in the last time you saw her. After we were contacted she was immediately brought here to St. Mungo's. They've been running tests and have discovered that she's under a sleeping spell, it's quite powerful, most likely done by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They've been trying to remove it for almost an hour now."

"Will she wake up?" Ron asked his eyes wide.

"That is unknown at this moment young man." Said a new voice from the doorway.

In walked a tall man wearing thick glasses. He looked to be in his mid forties for he was slowly loosing his hair. His eyes were dark and seemed tired as he looked toward Harry. He noticed that this mans eyes flicked up toward his forehead before turning away to land on Fudge.

"I will allow them to see her. We have decided to give the spell a little more time to wear off before continuing our counter curse methods. But only a few at a time."

"This is Hermione's doctor, Doctor Henter." Fudge said softly. "He's the best in St. Mungo's."

The man merely nodded then turned away to head back inside.

"Harry Ron, you two go first." Arthur said softly. The others seemed to agree as Harry looked about the room.

As Harry stood he wondered if this wasn't one of the many dreams he'd had since her abduction. Was this merely what he wanted, but not what was happening? Or was he about to see his best friend after being without her for so long?

His legs were unsteady as he moved with Ron beside him toward that hospital room. He hadn't been this scared any time he'd run into danger to save the world yet again. He'd always had his friends there, but now that he was about to go into a room where one of his friends was lying, unconscious, with a chance of never waking up, Harry was terrified.

His eyes watered as his he opened the door and entered the small bare hall that separated the waiting room and the hospital room. Ron was by his side and he could tell that he wasn't the only one fearing this meeting.

They moved down the small hallway cautiously as if waiting for the trap to be set. But there was no trap. There was nothing hidden except the fate of the girl in the bed. Her well being and health were the only things that were uncertain now.

The door loomed before them. Harry reached out and turned the knob, turning to look at Ron. The red head beside him seemed to be a nervous wreck. His face was white and his eyes were filled with fear and unshed tears. Harry knew that there was a chance that Ron would breakdown in there, for it had hit him hardest that Hermione was gone.

He'd always suspected that there was something deeper between the two, but neither had ever made a move. But now Harry could see the love in his friend's eyes and knew that it was for the girl in that room, the girl just beyond the door whose handle he now clutched.

"Open it." Ron said giving a nod.

Harry turned the knob and pulled at the door.

Draco sank down into his armchair his head resting in one hand. His head was reeling from what he'd just helped do. His head was throbbing and every sound seemed to echo ten times louder than normal in his mind. Nothing seemed right. Everything seemed haloed and hazy as he stared at it. It was like he was suddenly growing sick.

Flashes of her body, clothed in blood soaked rags lying on the wet and muddy pavement appeared behind his eyes. He couldn't seem to make them stop. But he also couldn't understand while he was seeing them. What was making him see these images of Hermione?

Was he feeling guilty? There was nothing that he should feel guilty for. He couldn't stop what happened, there was no way. He'd be punished if he'd even tried. But yet something within him was obviously not right with it.

"She'll be fine though. The Dark Lord wouldn't let anything happen to her." Draco said trying to reassure himself.

He lifted his head and looked out the window. It was still quite late. His body was tired, his muscles weak, but his mind was wide-awake. He just couldn't stop thinking about her and where she was.

'I have to do something to get her out of my head.' He thought as he stood.

He walked from the room and down the hall to the closet. He grabbed his favourite cloak and headed for the back door. He couldn't stay in that house. He had to get out and let his thoughts clear from his head before he could even try to go to sleep.

He stepped outside into the cold night air. The sky was dark; not even the moon or the stars were out. It looked as if a curtain made of thick black material had been pulled before the normally gorgeous midnight sky. It was silent. No crickets or owls hooting and creating that relaxing rhythm tonight, just the pure and cruel silence that left Draco to dwell on the thoughts that continued to ravage his mind.

He sat down in the same swing that Hermione had been sitting in just that very afternoon with him. They'd been chatting about the coming of school for it was only two days away. She'd been feeling much better after the last episode that had her in bed for a whole afternoon and night and part of another day. It had been her worst yet.

They'd been sitting together talking about school when he'd mentioned how much better she seemed. She was smiling at him. It was strange now that he thought about it for it had been so long since she'd smiled at him.

"Draco, that night that I was really sick. You had a dream," she said her smile slowly becoming a frown. Draco had known where she was taking this, and hadn't wanted to tell her about it. "What was is that you dreamed?"

Draco had tried his best to avoid that subject since it happened, but there was never avoiding anything with her. Now he knew how Potter and Weasley must feel constantly. She was always on top of things and she hardly ever forgot something.

He had ended up telling her a lie because he couldn't remember what it was that he'd dreamed. He'd just picked one of his older nightmares that had woken him up in such a fashion as a boy. She'd believed it and comforted him, though it didn't help him any at all. There was nothing to comfort for he wasn't feeling terrible anymore; just curious about what it was that he'd dreamed.

As he sat there on that swing Draco remembered how excited Hermione was about going back to school. She was talking endlessly about the things that they would learn and all the things that they would get to do now that they were going into their seventh year. She even started in on his duties now that he was Head Boy. She did however seem a little put off that she wasn't Head Girl.

"I just wish I knew who it was if it wasn't me." She had said her face pouting a bit.

"How do you know it's not you Granger?"

"They would have sent the badge like they did for you." She said not looking up from the ground.

Draco smirked; she had her heart set on being the Head Girl. It was the highest position offered to the students and she'd worked so hard over the last seven years to get it. But now that there was a chance she didn't have it she was depressed.

"Haven't you noticed yet Granger that you haven't received anything from the school yet?"

They'd watched the sun set on that swing. They'd taken their dinner outside that evening for it was to be their last night of relaxation in their house. After the sun went down and the evening air grew cooler Hermione had gone inside. Narcissa dropped by once again to give Hermione what she thought was the usual potion to keep the illness at bay. It was really a very mild memory elixir.

She was slipped this potion because Voldemort wanted to guard against Draco and Lucius being implemented to the ministry. The potion would take effect that evening after she was already asleep. It would last at least until the morning of school, depending on the dosage and the time it was given. Voldemort did the calculations himself so it should not have been wrong.

After she took that and said goodnight she headed up the stairs to their room. Draco stayed behind to listen to the instructions that were sent along with his mother from the Dark Lord himself.

Draco was to wait until she was asleep then send a house elf to the Dark Lord's mansion. His father Macnair and Voldemort himself would then come to Everwood Manor and Hermione would be prepared for the journey. Voldemort would place her under a strong sleeping spell, so that she couldn't put up a fight and would remain in the alley until found. Then they would switch her clothes, putting her original clothes that she was taken in back on her.

Draco remembered everything that happened. Everything had gone as planned. She hadn't heard anyone enter the room nor did she wake. Draco was half hoping that she would. After everything was complete she was loaded into the car and taken away.

Draco could still feel the drop that he'd felt when he'd gotten into the empty back seat. He stared out the window at that alley as his father pulled away.

"It is done." His father had said to no one in particular. Draco had merely stared ahead.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased." Macnair had chimed in.

He pushed everything into the back of his mind. He couldn't let himself grow any more attached to her. She was nothing to him but the bearer of his children. He shouldn't feel bad for leaving her in the filth she came from.

'She is nothing to me.' He thought to himself as he tilted his head to the sky. 'Nothing.'

It was close to dawn before Draco grew to tired to sit on that swing. He could just see the sun stretching over the horizon, the pink and oranges making the sky grow lighter. He crawled into bed and shut the hangings before closing his eyes.

For some reason he felt so alone. He was used to Hermione being in the bed beside him. Now it felt so lonely and empty without her. He tried to scold himself and tell himself that those feelings were not real, but he was much to tired. His eyes closed and slowly but surely he drifted off to sleep. But his sleep was fitful much like he was while he was when he was awake.

Miles away Lucius was walking through the halls of his mansion, just arriving home from his meeting with the Dark Lord. He climbed the elegant staircase his gloved hand sliding along the expertly carved wood banister. His silvery blond hair was pulled behind him in a low loose ponytail held with a black ribbon.

He moved soundlessly, through the shadows, heading toward his bedroom. The house was silent around him, for it was dawn. He'd gotten no sleep that night but it was for a good cause. He'd completed the mission that he'd been given, sending that Mudblood away for the moment.

The Dark Lord had been pleased. When Lucius and Macnair had arrived at the mansion after the deed was done he was smiling. His red eyes weren't narrowed yet that look was just as bad as any other. It meant that Voldemort was ready to start whatever devilish plans he'd concocted.

"It is complete my Lord." Lucius said bowing his head.

"Sit tell me. Did anything go wrong?" Voldemort said gesturing to a chair.

Lucius and Macnair sat in the armchairs that sat side by side in the study where Voldemort was currently searching the shelves. He was scanning each spine, reading the title, searching for that specific book that seemed to be alluding him.

"No my Lord. Nothing went wrong. We took the girl to the designated place and dropped her off. Draco however seemed out of sorts." Macnair stated not realizing what he was saying.

"How so?" Voldemort said turning about to face the two.

Lucius shot Macnair a glare before opening his mouth to speak. He looked as if he were trying hard to find the right words to tell Voldemort, something which Voldemort saw quite clearly.

"Tell me Lucius, what it is that has been troubling you. I've been able to sense your displeasure and if does not please me."

"My Lord it's just that I believe that the Mudblood has bewitched my son. I believe that she's manipulated him into having feelings for her. He no longer treats her the way he was instructed to since birth. He's treating her as if they were friends, as if she were pureblood."

"I've noticed that myself Lucius. Do you think that Draco has developed feelings toward this girl?"

"I believe so my Lord."

"That is not acceptable. I will put an end to these feelings. He is merely to conceive a child with her that was all that was asked of him. That was his mission."

Lucius watched his master. The man was angered at the information that was just revealed to him. Voldemort turned his back on the two as his superior brain worked, trying to come up with a way to keep his plans going while at the same time destroying the feelings that Draco supposedly had for the Mudblood.

"Leave me now." He said waving the two away over his shoulder.

Both Lucius and Macnair stood, bowing before they made their way to the door. When they were out in the hall Macnair turned to Lucius to apologize for opening his big mouth, but Lucius held up a hand. Macnair was silence immediately.

"It is better that our Lord knows. He will put an end to this once and for all. Draco will return to normal, and that Mudblood will wish that she never tried to seduce my son. She will pay."

Now as he slipped into his bed, planning to get the sleep that he so richly deserved, he noticed that Narcissa was awake as well. She'd waited up for him. She was lying there, her eyes watching him ever so closely. Lucius found it annoying.

"What is it Narcissa?" he asked as if he despised her.

"Has it been done Lucius?"

"Yes. Not only that, but now our sons feelings for that retched filth will be wiped away. Our son will be back to normal, Narcissa."

Lucius then turned on his side away from his wife. He was asleep in a matter of minutes. Narcissa however remained awake. She stared at the ceiling thinking of Hermione. The girl was lying out there cold on the ground and she'd helped put her there. But then there was a lot that she'd done to Hermione that has hurt her in the past months.

She remembered the wedding. She remembered walking down the aisle, Voldemort beside her. But no, she wasn't remembering. She was seeing it as if she were a third person. But how could this be. How could she be standing there watching herself walk down the aisle? And why did she look so happy? That was not right either, for she remembered being miserable on that very day. She remembered being hungry and feeling sick. What was happening?

Whoever it was wearing that white gown that had been hers turned her way. The most evil smirk spread across her face, the face that looked like hers but wasn't.

"Who are you?" Hermione screamed at the clone of her that was walking towards Draco.

That's when she noticed him. Draco. He was standing there staring at the bride as if he was in love, the bride that wasn't her.

"I'm Hermione." The girl stated in her voice, the voice that was supposed to be hers.

"No you're not! I'm Hermione."

The other her, the one in the gown, the one that was walking toward Draco, laughed. She laughed a laugh that Hermione had never laughed before. It was a menacing laugh, one that would never come from her. But the laughter rang out through the air filling Hermione's ears. Tears filled the edges of her eyes as she watched Draco start laughing as well.

"You aren't my Hermione." Draco said walking to the impostor and taking her hand.

That single gesture made Hermione take a step back. She stared on at the couple wondering if they weren't right. Was that Hermione? If it was, then who was she?

The whole world seemed to be caving in now. The scene before her was growing shadowy, almost as if things were fading out in a movie to change to the next scene. She could feel tingles in her hands, something that had never occurred before. It was then that she realized that she was alone.

She was alone in darkness. She could feel the ground beneath her, but she just couldn't see it. She could hear only her breathing. She could see nothing, there was no difference from open eyes or closed. It was as if she were suspended in time, lost in another dimension.

Her mind was reeling from what she'd seen. She was still trying to figure out who was real because now that she thought about it she couldn't remember. She didn't know if she was Hermione anymore. Hermione would never go along with these plans. She would never have married Draco. She would never have kissed him, or had sex with him. She would rather have died.

Who was she?

The door was pushed open. It was as if neither Ron nor Harry wanted to enter. They were both to scared to see their friend lying in that bed. Harry was terrified to see what she looked like for all that he could remember was hearing Malfoy's words, she's dead. But he could see the foot of the bed and knew that if the room was empty, she was fine, just sleeping, not covered in blood.

He and Ron moved into the room slowly. They immediately saw her there; her tiny form still garbed in the clothes that they'd last seen her in. She was lying there in the bed, unmoving. It was like she was asleep, only she was pale. Her body was covered in layers of blankets and her arms were hooked to blinking and beeping machines. It was like something out of muggle television, yet it seemed so unreal.

"I can't believe she's back." Ron said aloud moving up beside the bed. He grabbed a hand gently and held it in his own, as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

Harry approached her left side and took her other hand. But he felt something quite peculiar about this hand. There were rings on her ring finger that he never remembered seeing before.

"Ron look at these." He said lifting her hand.

Ron gazed across her body at the hand with the rings. He stared at them as if he'd never seen anything like them before. Harry couldn't seem to understand where she could have gotten the rings from but knew that everything would be revealed when Hermione woke.

He laid the hand down on the bed again and stared hard at the rings. One was a simple band made if sterling silver. There was a vine carved around it that was absolutely beautiful but the one that impressed Harry the most was the emerald ring. The stone was gorgeous and shown with all the beauty that a precious stone should. The diamonds that surrounded it added a bit of show without being too obnoxious. But what he saw within the emerald ring made Harry's eyes widen. He saw hidden within the green, yet right in plain sight, a tiny black M.

* * *

Well that was the first chap...basically the same story eh?? But anyway...go on now...review...

Starry


	2. She Returns

All right my dears...I'm back...and I'm sorry...I've kept you waiting long enough...here it is as promised...the next chapter to my favourite story to write and obviously your favourite to read...lol

PS...i strongly urge those with questions not to post them on here because most of the time when I post the next chapter I forget to answer...however there is a place that you can go that I visit quite often...it's called MySpace...lol...just go on there and either message me personally or go to the group that I started devoted to this series of stories and all others that I have created...http://groups. the sight...check it out and talk amongst yourselves and me...lol

Disclaimer: Umm...yeah anyway...

* * *

She Returns

The boys spent hours by her side. They hardly spoke except to ask the time. Not once did she stir something that didn't help their spirits any. Both were worried that she might not ever wake up and they would lose her. In fact that thought kept them awake, though of course both were more exhausted then they'd ever been.

Eventually the doctor came in and told them that there was no point in them staying there all night. In fact he told the entire group that sat patiently in the waiting room the same thing. He advised that they go home and get some rest. He knew how busy the next day would be for them and it was better to be rested while they packed than to bed tired. Harry protested as well as Ron. Neither boy wished to be further from Hermione than that waiting room.

"I promise that I will send word the moment that she comes round." The doctor said softly reassuring Ron that he wouldn't forget about them.

Eventually, though Ron and Harry still argued, the group departed. They headed back to Grimmauld Place where the boys wandered through the house. They attempted packing their trunks for school the next day, but the thinking of school, made them think only of Hermione.

"What if she never wakes up mate." Ron said softly at one point during the afternoon.

Harry hadn't been paying attention but at those words he turned his head to look at Ron. He could tell that question had been itching to be asked all afternoon. That was the thing that both boys feared the most, Hermione never waking up.

"She'll wake up Ron. She's got the best doctors in St. Mungo's."

"I know Harry but there's always the chance. And what if she's not the same Hermione once she does wake up? He might have done something to her."

"There's nothing we can do but wait." Harry said turning away.

He didn't want to think about what Voldemort had done to her. It would only make him madder. He hadn't been there to help her. No one had been able to help her. They'd broken in and taken her right under their noses. It was infuriating.

Mrs. Weasley kept them all occupied with packing but she could tell that they were growing restless. They'd barely slept the night before, and now they were waiting for any news. Every time the door opened one of them was waiting staring over the banister. Every time Mrs. Weasley called to them they came running as if the devil were at their heels.

No news came until nightfall. It was close to six o' clock when Lupin hurried into the house. Before the door even clicked closed Harry was staring at his parents friend from the second floor landing. Lupin only stared at him. He looked tired. He'd been out doing the things that he normally did all day for the Order but before he came back to do his report, he'd checked in on Hermione.

"Go get the others and meet us in the kitchen." He said to Harry before starting away.

In less than three minutes Harry and the Weasley children were all seated and waiting. Lupin had the entire room's attention. Everyone waited with bated breath for the news that he brought from the hospital. And after clearing his throat, he began.

"There's some good news that I have and some bad news. I'll start with the good news. I spoke to Hermione's doctors and they informed me that Hermione woke up shortly after noon today. They didn't have to force her awake, she just woke up."

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley cried excitedly.

"But what about the bad news?" Ginny asked looking Lupin right in the face.

"The bad news is that when the doctors asked her questions about where she'd been and what Voldemort had done to her, Hermione had no recollection that she'd been anywhere over the summer. She has no memory of being kidnapped."

"He erased her memory!" Ron cried jumping up from his chair. He was already in a panic.

"Now Ron it isn't as bad as you think." Lupin began hoping to get a word in before Ron went berserk. "The memory elixir that she was given was mild. It isn't permanent. Her memory will return to her, eventually, all that we can do is wait. She's going to be released to you all later this evening since there's nothing else that they can do. They just want to run a few more tests before the release her."

"She's coming home." Harry said softly tears of joy filling his eyes.

"She's going back to them now isn't she?" Draco asked his father as they walked down the hall toward Voldemort's private study. Since the deed was done the night before Draco had barely seen anywhere else. He'd only gotten and hour or so of sleep before the sun rose to wake him. Then he'd been pulled off to pack his things and ready himself for school. Now that it was evening he was being dragged off to meet with the Dark Lord again.

"Of course Draco. St. Mungo's can do nothing for her as the Dark Lord predicted. They have no choice but to rid themselves of her filth." Lucius said staring straight ahead.

Draco thought about his wife going back to Potter. She would be back with all of her friends, the people that she so longed to see while she was there. And she wouldn't remember him, with that elixir still in her system. She wouldn't likely remember him till after they were back at school.

Draco didn't realize that he'd walked into the Dark Lord's room and was currently standing before the man himself. His father would normally have smacked him with his cane but Voldemort stayed his hand. He knew that Draco was thinking about Hermione. He knew of the feelings that she was causing within this boy.

"Draco sit down." Voldemort said softly.

Draco woke from his thoughts and seated himself across from Voldemort. A house elf entered and served tea. Draco sat in silence watching the little creatures movements. He was slipping back into his thoughts when Voldemort spoke again.

"What troubles you Draco."

"Granger. What if the elixir wears of too soon?"

"It shall last Draco. Your mother makes very good potions. She will not remember a thing for at least another day or so. I've been informed that she is being sent back this evening. I shall have someone watching Grimmauld Place. He will inform me of anything that happens within."

Draco merely nodded. He knew that to be worried about the elixir wearing off was a bad cover for what really bothered him but he could think of nothing else. He couldn't just reveal that he was angry that Hermione was going back to Potter, to the Weasel. It would make him seem jealous, which he wasn't, he just didn't think that his wife should be mingling with them anymore.

Hermione was a Malfoy. She had a name to protect now whether she wanted it or not. She had to represent that name as it was supposed to be. But deep within him Draco knew that all of that was a cover as well. He was jealous. He was angry. He missed her.

"Have you made any progress on your mission yet Draco?" Voldemort asked. Draco snapped from his thoughts once more to face him.

"I've questioned all of your followers my Lord but it seems that they are all denying it. Only so many could have given the information away however. I've narrowed it down to those few and have been carefully watching them. I shall notify you if I've seen any suspicious activity." Draco said

"Very good. I want to personally dispose of this traitor immediately." Voldemort said venom dripping from his voice. His eyes were glowing.

Draco wasn't lying when he said he was suspicious of people. He was, but he knew that those people weren't stupid enough to cross the Dark Lord, and they weren't smart enough to be able to pull it off anyway. He only knew of a few whom were strong enough both mentally and magically but they would never disobey the Dark Lord. Draco was at a dead end.

Voldemort had finished with his questions for Draco and turned his attention to Lucius. Draco sat there listening to the things that they discussed. They talked about Hermione and the fact that Wormtail was currently wandering around within the walls of Grimmauld Place in his rat form. He had yet to make his first report.

Not much was happening in the world of the Death Eaters. The meeting changed topics again to what Voldemort was going to plan for after certain things transpired. Draco's future son was brought into the conversation, but only briefly. Voldemort seemed irritated at the fact that Hermione wasn't pregnant. Everyone seemed irritated at that fact. But it wasn't Draco's fault, Hermione had been sick, was he supposed to rape her?

Soon Draco and his father were released. Draco remained silent as he started down the corridor before his father. Lucius' cane clicked on the floor softly as he walked, a sound that Draco had grown used to but still hated to hear.

He and his father parted ways at the Floo Grate. Draco went back to his home, his father going to the Manor. He was glad that he could finally get back to his thoughts. He entered his home and sat down in a chair just staring. Looking at his watch Draco cursed. She was probably back with them. Sitting there between Potty and Weasel perfectly content, yet so out of place.

Her memory would start to come back soon. Not all at once but slowly. He knew that she would see images of himself and Voldemort and it would frighten her. She would probably think them to be dreams, but Potter would know the truth. And that damn Weasley would put his hands all over her. But neither of them would know the truth. Neither of them would know that she was his now.

"Clear the way you lot!" cried Mrs. Weasley as the door to number twelve Grimmauld Place swung open wide.

Sirius' mother began her screaming but no one noticed. Hermione slowly walked into the house where everyone she knew stood. All her friends surrounded her and they all seemed so glad to see her. Ginny had tears pouring from her eyes as did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello everyone." She said smiling.

She was so confused. She had woken up in a hospital bed, strapped and hooked up to machines that beeped and blinked away. Numbers and words that made no sense to Hermione were all around her and no one bothered to explain though she asked so many questions. No one wanted to answer them. No one wanted to tell her what happened. The only response she got was, "In due time."

She received many hugs from teachers and well wishers. She began to cry, not knowing why really but she couldn't seem to stop herself. She made her way through the crowd, wondering where her two best friends were for they were the only two that she hadn't seen standing there by the door as she entered.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" she asked softly wondering if something hadn't happened to them.

The crowd of people slowly parted and she saw them standing there. Side by side her boys stood there watching her. Ron was the first to move. His eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears, tears that confused Hermione. Why would he be crying, she was fine, nothing had happened to her that she could tell. She'd only fallen down the stairs and bumped her head.

He hurried to her and scooped her up into his arms holding her tightly. He began to sob softly and the sound of it sending Hermione into another wave of tears. He was acting as if she'd died. It was all so confusing to her as she held tightly to him, her tears sliding down her cheeks and soaking his shirt. Everyone around them watched the two smiling.

Finally Ron let Hermione down. She looked up into his eyes and saw the happiness within them. She had a feeling that he would never be happy with her again. Had she done something that Ron would hate her for? She smiled reassuringly at him hoping that he would stop crying. She hated to see people cry over her.

Ron stepped aside and Hermione saw standing right where he'd been, Harry. She felt a pang of fear in her heart as she stared at him and she had no idea what it was about. She walked over and stopped before him. He looked down at her his, green eyes piercing. She felt as if she hadn't seen him in ages. It was as if she'd been gone longer than a few days.

As she looked at him she remembered something about eyes. Something that she didn't quite understand. She saw a set of eyes, so beautiful so striking. They were blue grey and filled with so many emotions. Hate, yet at the same time she saw buried in them curiosity and caring. But as soon as the memory appeared in her mind, it disappeared. It was like a whiff of smoke carried off by a strong breeze.

"Harry," she said wanting to say something, but she stopped. What was there to say?

He however didn't care if she wished to speak or not. Slowly he pulled her to him and held her there as if she were the life preserve in a twisting turning ocean. She felt him shudder and knew that he was crying. There was nothing in the world that could explain then how Hermione felt. She felt her heart break slowly as she stood there holding her best friend to her. Eventually she broke down as well. They held each other and cried, for there was nothing else that either could think to do.

He'd finally gotten her back. She was standing there in his arms and Harry knew that he would never ever let her go. He would make sure that she was never captured again. He felt as if he'd failed her but now everything was fine again. They had their Hermione back.

"A celebration is in order." Mr. Weasley cried breaking the silence. Hermione and Harry parted Hermione feeling that Harry's arm still lingered about her shoulders.

Smiles spread through the crowd as Mrs. Weasley hurried to the kitchen to begin preparing. She would cook a feast. Ginny rushed to help as the twins hurried up the stairs to get some of their joke shop items to display for the crowd. Harry and Ron led Hermione into the living room where they all sat on the couch.

The rest of the evening was the most fun any of them had had in a long time. Hermione laughed as the twins showed her their new items. Her smile something all of them had missed for so long flashed the entire time. But as she sat there Hermione was becoming more troubled than she was entertained.

Flashes of things, almost like suppressed memories she never knew she had began to appear whenever she closed her eyes. She saw a party; people dressed in elegant dress robes. There were black veils all around draped over chairs and sitting in heaps on tables. There was a table of shiny packages.

What did it all mean? And why was she seeing it? Something was wrong, and she knew it. She knew that there was something that everyone was not telling her. They wouldn't be having a party for hitting her head. They wouldn't be so emotional at her return from her short stay at the hospital.

Soon Mrs. Weasley realized just what time it was. She sent them all off to bed saying that they had a big day ahead of them. Hermione wondered just what was happening the next day as she climbed the stairs. She followed the boys along the hall until she reached her room. She bid them goodnight and opened the door only to stop. She remembered something else, but this time it was something she knew really happened.

She remembered the last time she'd been in the house she'd been cleaning. She remembered finding the box with the rings. She remembered the dream she'd had. She remembered the hidden room in the closet.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked as she stood there before the open doorway.

"Oh nothing. Just thought of something that I needed to do that's all." She said turning to give the two boys a smile before she stepped into her room and closed the door behind her.

Hermione sat remembering just what the rings in that box looked like. She couldn't understand why she'd had that dream. She thought back to the other things that she'd found in the boxes. But she couldn't remember what she'd seen.

While Hermione readied for bed, still trying her hardest to remember what it was that she found in that dream, Harry and Ron discussed the situation in low voices as if they feared someone might overhear them. Little did they know that someone could overhear them.

"Do you think she saw something a few minutes ago?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. Hermione's so confused right now and you know that tomorrow will be a nightmare for her. She's not going to believe that she'd been in the hospital for so long from falling down the stairs. Who told her that anyway?" Harry said pulling down his blankets.

"No one. She sort of just figured that was what happened. I guess that was the last thing she remembered before they took her. She said she'd started down the stairs and that was all."

"Well they said that her memory would start to come back. Maybe it is and she's just not saying anything. Maybe she's afraid." Harry said his mind scrambling to figure out any way to help his friend.

"Go to sleep in there." Mrs. Weasley said through the door.

"Goodnight mate." Ron said smirking.

"Night." Harry said as he lay down and pulled the blankets up. He reached over and turned off the light.

As he stared at the ceiling Harry thought about the year to come. He'd already lost his parents, godfather, and Dumbledore to this war. Was he going to have to add best friends to the list as well? Harry knew that he was ready for what it was he would have to do. He'd known the moment that Hagrid had whispered his name to Harry that things would come to this. He knew that all the other years hadn't truly been Voldemort's best. He knew that whatever was coming this year, would be Voldemort's all, everything he could put into it would be. He just wondered if he would be able to fight this wizard and protect those that he loved at the same time.

Something big was coming everyone could feel it. Hermione being kidnapped was not just a warning. He'd taken something from her, or used her in some way to strengthen whatever it was that he was planning. Of course it wasn't Hermione's fault. But Harry was going to make damn sure that it never happened again.

The eyes of the boy who lived began to droop as the thoughts of the up coming year moved through his head. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the sight of Malfoy pointing his wand at his teacher, his headmaster, the man who held all the answers. Malfoy was the key. Harry knew this now Malfoy was the answer.

* * *

So...ok what's gonna happen when Hermione wakes up and is forced to head back to school??? She still thinks it's early in the summer...and whats up with Malfoy??? Jealousy????? hahahahahahaha...you'll just have to wait and find out...

BTW...everyone who reviewed and told me how much they love this story (and TFS) I love you all...and also...those people who have said that I am their favourite author on the site...I am honoured...

Starry


	3. One Last Train Ride

So after I finished the last chapter the ideas just came pooring out...Im not promising that they will all come as fast as this but I will say that I am currently working on the next chap and have a good portion finished already...lol...cause I know how excited you all get for them...on to the chapter and dont forget to review...

Disclaimer: Settings and characters are not mine...but how awesome would it be if they were...

* * *

One Last Train Ride

Mrs. Weasley woke everyone early the next morning. Hermione was curious what everyone was rushing about for. It was almost as if they were preparing to head back to school. So she started down the stairs in her pyjamas to inquire what was going on. Mrs. Weasley was cooking away in the kitchen, preparing the breakfast that everyone would soon be bounding down the stairs to scarf down. She saw the woman moving about the kitchen frantically.

"Mrs. Weasley what is going on?" Hermione asked her voice slightly raised to be heard over the sizzling sausages in the pan on the stove.

"Hermione dear, I can't talk now. Head upstairs and get dressed. I'll fill you in at breakfast time." Mrs. Weasley said forcing a smile.

Hermione looked at her curiously before turning and starting back up toward her room. She could tell that something wasn't right with everyone. For some reason everyone was rushing about, taking hurried showers and cleaning up their rooms, throwing things in trunks. It was the same rituals that they did on school day but it was far to early in the summer for that, wasn't it?

Slowly Hermione chose the outfit that she thought would best suit the abnormally chilly weather that had crept upon them. She was wearing a pair of light denim jeans and a short sleeved white button up cotton shirt. She pulled her hair half up and half down and slipped on her favourite sneakers before starting for the stairs again.

When she arrived in the kitchen again she noticed that she wouldn't be alone with Mrs. Weasley for the discussion. Harry Ron and Ginny all sat at the table eating. Hermione smiled at them as she took her normal seat. Mrs. Weasley sat a plate of food down before her and told her to eat up.

"When Arthur comes down then we will explain everything." She said softly moving back to the stove.

Hermione started to eat her breakfast having the feeling that something big was about to be revealed to her. Her body began to tense up as she wondered just what it was that they would have to tell her. Had Voldemort infiltrated Grimmauld Place again? We're they going into hiding for the rest of the summer.

As she picked up her fork a memory, one of the ones that had been temporarily wiped away rushed back to her. She remembered the smell of food cooking. She was standing before a stove, and she was watching the sausages cook so that they wouldn't burn. As she stood there she felt someone standing behind her. They were gazing over her shoulder so close to her.

"What do you want?" she had asked.

"That smells good." He'd said. His breath had tickled her neck.

He had been so close. His body had been so close to hers and the feeling of his breath on her neck had sent shivers through her. She couldn't remember why this person made her feel that way. She also couldn't seem to remember where she was in this memory.

As Hermione remembered more, for it played back to her like a movie, more and more questions were beginning to form in her mind. But she remembered what happened next. Whoever it had been whispering in her ear had flipped her around. She was pulled into a kiss that she remembered all to well. The feelings she'd felt that day were coursing through her as if the man himself were there, kissing her again. She could feel his hand on her back pulling her body up against his own. She could feel his other hand stroking her cheek in such a loving manner. She longed to feel it again. But the clatter of her fork on the plate caused everyone in the room to turn and look at her.

"Hermione is everything ok?" Harry asked staring at her.

"Oh my good lord! It was Malfoy!" she cried, her eyes wide.

She was staring ahead but not truly seeing anything. Instead she saw Malfoy turning away to sit back down at the table where'd he'd obviously been eating his breakfast. That was all she could remember but that wasn't important. What was important was what she'd seen and why she'd seen it. But even that was taking a back seat to Hermione's emotions.

Tears formed in Hermione's brown eyes as she quickly rose from her seat. The chair scooted back a foot or so from the speed with which she'd risen. Everyone stared; terrified that something was wrong with her. But she didn't answer Harry's question as she moved from the room at a rapid pace. She was lost from view as Harry and Ron rose to follow.

She reached her room where she sat down on her bed. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She obviously must have something more wrong with her than what the doctors diagnosed because she was seeing herself in impossible situations. Situations that she didn't remember ever being in. She would never kiss Malfoy. She would never even be in the same room as him without her wand.

"My wand." Hermione said suddenly.

She reached into her pocket but knew it wasn't there. She dropped to her knees and looked under her bed. Harry and Ron walked in just as she began tossing things from her night tables drawer in search of it.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron cried as she turned from there and moved toward her trunk.

"I'm looking for my wand." She said frantically. "It's missing."

Harry and Ron looked at one another. They both knew who had her wand. They also both knew that they weren't allowed to tell her what she so desperately needed to know. But that was beside the point, they were up there to find out what her episode in the kitchen had been all about.

"Hermione what happened downstairs?" Harry asked as he sat on her bed.

Hermione's movements, which had been frantic, stopped all together. She'd been hoping that they wouldn't ask about that. She was hoping that they would be too preoccupied with her missing wand to care about what she'd said. But they hadn't, they had stayed focused on her words and she was caught.

She turned around and walked to where they were sitting. She looked down at her two best friends. How was she supposed to tell them that she'd had a daydream or a memory or a flashback or whatever it was about their enemy? How was she supposed to tell them that she'd seen herself kissing Malfoy? Not just kissing him but snogging him so feverishly you'd think they were in love.

"Harry just please forget what you heard." She said softly. She knew however that he would never do that.

"Hermione why did you say something about Malfoy?" Ron asked and Hermione closed her eyes at the name.

She saw the images again behind them. She had definitely enjoyed what she'd done with Malfoy. But what was it? Was it real or fake? Was it a dream she'd had the night before or a fantasy that she'd produced one day long ago?

"I saw something. Something I wish I'd never seen." She said softly.

"What was it Hermione? You can tell us." Ron said as Hermione paced back and forth before them.

"No she can not Ronald." Said the voice of Mrs. Weasley. "Not until Arthur and I have explained things to her."

Hermione turned to see Mrs. Weasley pushing the door open. She entered the room and scooted the boys over. She ushered Hermione to the bed where she was forced to sit. Arthur entered a moment later and closed the door.

"Dear this may be a little hard for you to swallow." Mrs. Weasley said looking at Hermione with pity.

"What is it? Did the doctor's find something after all?" Hermione asked looking at the couple before her.

"Well dear, the simple fact is that your memory has been partially erased. The last two months or so to be exact." Mr. Weasley said taking his wife's hand.

"But I remember the last two months." Hermione said softly wondering what it was they were trying to pull.

"No, Hermione dear, you don't. You see it's September, the first in fact. Today is the day that you are supposed to go back to school."

"But that's impossible I only fell down the stairs. How can that wipe out the entire summer?"

"Hermione you didn't fall down the stairs. What's the last thing you remember?"

Hermione thought for a moment. She remembered the keys and opening the box to find the rings. She remembered that she had to take the keys back to Mrs. Weasley. She had gotten up and gone to the stairs. And that was all. She told them exactly what she saw in her mind.

"You see Hermione, you thought you fell, but you didn't. You just presumed it because the last thing you remember is the stairs." Mrs. Weasley said softly.

Hermione nodded but as she thought more and more about it more of the memories began to unravel. She remembered hands grabbing her, holding her tightly. She'd struggled, she'd fought but it hadn't helped. She'd thrown the keys, hoping they would make enough noise to get Mrs. Weasley up the stairs. Then her mind seemed to draw a blank. She knew there was more but when she tried her mind began to hurt.

"I didn't fall." She said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "I was grabbed."

"Yes. You were kidnapped."

"Kidnapped. There were two men. It happened at the top of the stairs."

"You were taken from us Hermione." Arthur said as Hermione's questioning eyes turned on him. He held the answers that Hermione needed.

"By who?"

"Him Hermione. By Voldemort." Harry whispered beside her. That was the first time that Hermione had ever heard him hesitate.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Voldemort had kidnapped her and held captive for all that time, only she couldn't remember any of it. He had taken her memories from her, rendering her useless to the Order. All the things he did to her were lost within her mind.

"Why'd he let me go?" Hermione asked wondering why he would send her back.

"We aren't sure. But Hermione you mustn't fret. Your memory will return. The potion that he used is only temporary, as you might have noticed. Have you been seeing things, things that are almost like dreams or visions, and you cant explain where they are coming from?" Arthur said leaning against the dresser against the wall.

"Yes how did you know?" Hermione asked the tears in her eyes threatening to spill out.

"The doctors told me that the potion would begin wearing off soon. All we can do is wait Hermione. There's no cure to this potion because it wears off so soon. We can't be sure why he used this potion; maybe he was buying himself some time. We are going to be keeping a sharp eye out. The train will be under close surveillance."

"Do you think he will try and take her again?" Ron asked his father.

"I'm not sure Ron. No one knows. But if he does we will put up a hell of a fight." Arthur said softly as he rose.

"You three should come back down stairs and finish eating. You're going to need it for the big day ahead of you." Mrs. Weasley said as she reached the door.

Hermione nodded saying under her breath that she would be down in a minute. She needed to take a moment to let things soak in. She had just been told that she'd spent her summer in the clutches of Voldemort and was unable to remember it until the memory elixir wore off. And even after that she would have to be guarded because there was a chance that he might try to get her back.

She remembered however the memory that she'd seen between her and Malfoy. She hadn't seemed like a prisoner then. She hadn't seemed like she was being held against her will. She was free to move about, as she pleased not shackled in a dungeon.

As the Weasley's left Hermione remembered the vision. The tears were sliding down her face as she remembered herself kissing Malfoy. She could still feel the feelings coursing through her, the excitement. But she didn't understand it. How could she be feeling like that with him?

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "What did you see earlier?"

Hermione rose from her seat and walked away not turning to face them. She couldn't look at them. She couldn't face them knowing that she had kissed their enemy. Voldemort had kidnapped her and kept as his prisoner, but in that memory she didn't seem to be acting like a prisoner. She was acting as if she were fine with where she was. She was free to do as she pleased instead of being kept under watchful eyes. She'd snogged Draco Malfoy as if she were in love with him.

"I can't say Harry." She turned to face them. "You'd both be furious with me."

"No Hermione. We could never be mad at you for what happened while you were kidnapped." Harry said.

"We know it wasn't your fault, whatever it was that you saw." Ron said joining in as well.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked her eyes shimmering.

"Yes we're sure. Don't be afraid Hermione."

Hermione saw that they were both being truthful. She turned away and began to explain the memory to them. She explained her surroundings and what she was doing, delaying as much as she could. But soon there was no more delaying; she had to tell them.

"He leaned in close to me and said something in my ear. Then he flipped me around and kissed me." Hermione said softly. She turned around to see both boys watching her. Ron's face was a little red, nothing to what it would be in a moment.

"When it ended, I opened my eyes and saw that it was Malfoy that I'd been kissing." She said, more tears slowly rolling over her already soaked cheeks.

Hermione couldn't look at them. She closed her eyes knowing that they would blow up. There was nothing but silence in the room for a few minutes. Hermione wondered if they hadn't just left her there. She opened her eyes to see Ron staring at the floor his face a deep red and his eyes narrowed. Harry was watching her. He was calm, as if he knew something that she didn't.

"I'll kill him." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Now Ron-" but he cut her off.

"No Hermione. It was obviously forced. Voldemort had to have forced you into it. We both know that you would never have kissed Malfoy unless your life depended on it. He's playing with your mind, he was trying to get you to cross over."

Hermione wasn't sure if Ron believed the things that he was saying. She knew that he was trying to convince himself just as well as her. There was no reason that Hermione could think of that would make her want to kiss Malfoy, yet there was nothing that Hermione could think of that Voldemort would gain from forcing her and Malfoy to be together. Everything was so confused and would remain so until her memories returned.

She looked at Harry again and saw that he was lost in thought. He did know something, Hermione was sure of it. Or at least he suspected something, but he was keeping his mouth shut. She wasn't sure why, and was curious to find out what he was hiding from her. But the rumble that came from her stomach from the smell wafting up from the kitchen made Hermione remember the breakfast that she'd so quickly left behind.

"We should go downstairs." She said rubbing her face with the back of her hand.

Ron had calmed down slightly. His face had lost some of its redness but still was far to bright for normal. Harry rose to his feet waking from his thoughts. The three best friends trekked down the stairs and joined the rest of the house to consume what was left of the breakfast that they'd left behind.

They ate in silence and no one asked what it was that they had spoken about. Now that Hermione knew what day it was she naturally kicked into Hogwarts gear. When she was finished she started back up the stairs to begin packing for the school year ahead. Soon her entire trunk was packed and she started to pull it out into the hall.

Hermione wasn't able to use her wand to take it down the stairs, since she didn't have it and wasn't seventeen anyway, but the twins were happy to help her. Things were almost like normal in the house. Everyone knew that Hermione had been told so the joking about her study habits and teachers started up as per usual. However certain topics were a little touchy.

"I wonder who will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." Ginny said as they waited by the door for their guard and the Ministry cars to arrive.

"Yeah, and your Potions master." Fred said leaning against a door frame. "Since Snape left and all both positions are empty."

At the mention of the ex potion master's name Hermione remembered another lost memory. She saw Snape enter a room, there were people applauding. Malfoy was beside her. Voldemort was there, sitting at the end of the table. But that was all, only that little bit was remembered. She knew that there was more.

"I saw Snape." She said softly.

"What!" Harry cried behind her.

Suddenly the screeching was heard from beneath the curtain as Sirius' mother woke up. Everyone covered their ears and moved into the living room to escape the horrid sound. Adults came rushing from every which direction in an attempt to soothe the loud painting. Once she was finally settled they all gathered in the room where the students had gone.

"What in Merlin's name happened to make her start shouting eh?" Arthur said slightly angered.

"Hermione remembered something. She said that she saw Snape." Ron said softly and everyone seemed to turn to Hermione at once.

Her face pinked a little as she looked at everyone. They all expected her to just begin telling the story. It was odd how everyone reacted but then she remembered that she'd been gone for two months, and they had no idea what had happened to her.

"I was in a room seated at a table. The room was dark. Voldemort was sitting at the head of the table and there were people seated all around it as well. Snape entered the room from a door behind Voldemort and people started to clap. But that's all I can remember." Hermione said as the door opened in the foyer behind them.

"They've arrived." Remus said as he poked his head in. He'd been waiting outside to alert everyone when the cars arrived.

At that everyone began gathering their things. Hermione grabbed her suitcase and the basket that held Crookshanks. She followed Harry out of the house and into the sun. She felt as if she hadn't seen the sun in days. On either side of the walk standing guard was people that she'd known for the last seven years, people that probably felt terrible because they hadn't been there to protect her.

They reached the magic cars and watched as the ministry officials picked up their bags and put them in the expanding trunk. Hermione got in sitting between Harry and Ron. She was holding Crookshanks basket in her lap when she realized something.

"My wand. I really don't have it. How am I supposed to do magic at school without it?" Hermione said her eyes getting wide as the fear of being unable to complete her seventh year at Hogwarts ran through her mind.

"Hermione we can get you another wand. Don't worry." Tonks said as she got in up with the driver.

Hermione watched as the other members of the Order guard and the Weasley family got into the car. She had a feeling that this was the last time that they would all be together. This year was their last going to school together. This would be the last time before the Golden Trio split up to continue with their lives. Hermione knew that they would always be friends, despite their little fights and her nagging they would always be friends. But she knew that after this year, she wouldn't see them as much.

Soon the group was on its way, rolling along toward King's Cross as they had every year. Hermione stared out the window wondering what the new year would bring. She was so unprepared. Mrs. Weasley had gotten Hermione her things based on the lists that had arrived for Harry and Ron. One had never come for Hermione since she was lost. She had all the basic things but she knew that she would be missing something.

She also wondered what everyone else was going to be like. Normally the reason that people rushed over to them was because of Harry, but now Hermione had survived being kidnapped by Voldemort, other students were liable to want to hear the stories but there was nothing to tell as of yet. She could only remember little things that wouldn't interest anyone. But she knew that they would come anyway, badgering her with questions.

She knew that Harry and Ron would be there to protect her but Hermione still couldn't help but feel vulnerable. She felt as if going back to school was the last thing that she should have been doing. It was almost as if her going back was more dangerous, or at least that's what the feeling in her gut told her.

The trip didn't take long. They pulled up in front of King's Cross Station and proceeded to exit the vehicle one at a time. Trolleys were brought to them and their things were loaded on. Muggles that passed were watching as if it were the strangest thing in the world but no one seemed to notice. Mr. Weasley led the bunch into the station, ministry officers and Order guard members surrounding them. It was almost as if there was a member of the royal family or a celebrity moving through the station. Muggles stopped to stare at the group of children being escorted by at least ten people toward the platforms. The group however began to disband, moving to stations around the platform to seem more inconspicuous.

All that was left was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, and Tonks. They were going to follow through the barrier to make sure that they all boarded the train safely. Hermione was the second person to go through, following Mr. Weasley. She waited as her friends joined her one at a time.

There waiting before her, was an enormous number of reporters. Everyone in the wizard world had discovered this morning that she'd been found. A picture of her in her hospital bed, had some how found it's way to the front page, though no one was quite sure how it was even taken. Hermione knew however.

"Miss Granger what was it like being held by You-Know-Who?"

"What awful things did they do to you?"

"Did you witness any plans for future attacks?"

"Were you tortured Miss Granger?"

The questions were fired so quickly that Hermione couldn't really focus. The flashes from the cameras were dizzying. She felt herself being jostled and couldn't seem to steer her trolley straight. Mr. Weasley was beside her in a moment and began to pull her along toward the train. Once they passed a certain point the press was left behind, ministry officers were there to keep them off the platform. She could still hear the sounds of there screaming questions.

Hermione noticed that the platform was empty. Students were already on the train. There were teachers walking on the platforms beside the cars to make sure that everyone was on the train and ready to go. She saw students hanging out the window to get a glimpse of her and the others. The press still screamed from behind their barrier.

There standing on the platform was Professor McGonagall. She was staring at Hermione as she approached and when Hermione looked into her face she thought she saw a tear in her eye. But the woman still looked as stern as ever.

"I'm glad to see you safe and sound Miss Granger." McGonagall said inclining her head slightly. "This is your letter. It's quite a shame that it couldn't be delivered."

She handed over the envelope. Hermione let go of her trolley to open the envelope. Everyone gathered around her to see just what was inside. This was the year that Hermione had been waiting for. She'd been working so hard all through her years at Hogwarts for one reason.

As she opened the letter and reached within Hermione's eyes shut. She was hoping so hard for one thing to go right, for one thing to start off the year right. And when her fingers closed around something besides paper, her eyes opened and a smile spread across her face.

Out of the envelope Hermione pulled the Head Girl's badge. This was the thing that Hermione had longed for. She'd wanted this honour above all else. Now she'd gotten it.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Harry and Ron cried reaching out and hugging her. She was beaming.

But as Hermione was enveloped in a hug from every member of the Weasley family another memory slipped into her mind. She saw herself standing before Draco Malfoy holding out his letter and the Head Boy badge. She was smiling as he looked up from whatever it was that he'd been doing at his desk. Hermione felt the excitement at his being Head Boy flowing through her. But then she remembered where she was. She'd sat herself down in a chair before the desk, sadness filling her. She wouldn't be going back to school. Hermione was brought back to everyone when Ron asked McGonagall who the Head Boy was since neither he nor Harry had received the badge.

"I can't tell you that boys. You will find out at the feast."

"Malfoy." Hermione said unconsciously.

"What did you say Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked surprised. She hadn't told anyone about that information. She hadn't even seen the letter that had been mailed to him.

"I remember when he received the letter. I was the one who handed it to him." Hermione said staring off into space.

"You mean while you were held prisoner you saw Draco Malfoy. He knew where you were the entire time?" Arthur asked turning Hermione around to face him.

"I'm not sure. I think he might have been captive with me." Hermione said softly. To be honest she wasn't sure. Why had he been there with her? She knew why he hadn't tried to help her, he hated her, but why then had he been there.

As Arthur opened his mouth to question her more the whistle blew shrilly. Hermione's head snapped toward the sound as if she'd not expected it to be so loud. Teachers down the platform began to board the cars that they were going to be monitoring.

"You three better get to a car. There should be one in this car. Miss Granger you will report to the Heads car." McGonagall said before strolling away.

"What! You can't go to a car with just you and him." Ron cried.

"She won't be alone Ronald. Professor McGonagall will be in a compartment right next door. She is perfectly safe." Molly Weasley said softly.

"Take care you lot." Tonks said beside Remus who stood smiling. He still looked a little shabby, but Tonks had cleaned him up a bit. He seemed a little livelier now, a little less tired.

"Be safe. Write as often as you can. Be sure to take care of yourselves." Molly said kissing all four on the foreheads.

"Do what you three do best." Arthur said pulling Hermione Ron and Harry to the side. "You're our best chance and you three know it. You've figured it all out before, and everyone knows you can do it again. Big things are happening this year, be on the lookout and make sure you watch out for one another."

The three merely nodded. They were like the front line soldiers. They were the strongest fighters, the smartest ones. They'd done this so many times it was beginning to become routine. They would go to school and odd things would start happening. Hermione would research while Harry and Ron would sneak around. It would be just like old times.

They turned around and Hermione started for the Heads Car. She turned just in time to wave to them. Her last train ride to Hogwarts and she would have to sit with Malfoy. But maybe she could ask him what happened while she was prisoner.

"I'll see you at the feast!" Hermione called to Harry and Ron as they boarded.

She turned and climbed the stairs pulling her trunk behind her. She moved slowly because the trunk was heavy. She heard another shrill blow from the train and knew that it was about to start moving. She moved as fast as she could toward the door wrenching it open. She pushed her trunk in and picked up Crookshanks basket from where she'd sat it. She waved to the adults that had seen her off before turning and entering the car.

She was standing in a tiny room. Just before her was another door marked Heads Cabin. She knew that on the other side of that door was the one boy that she despised, yet he was the same person that had the key to her lost memory. His things sat to her right, strapped in securely so that they wouldn't fly around as the train traveled. Hermione followed his examples and secured her trunk in the area to her left. When she finished she picked up the letter that she's sat down and grabbed Crookshanks. Taking a deep breath and preparing herself mentally Hermione's hand gripped the door handle. But nothing could really prepare her, for the train ride that she was about to endure.

* * *

Ok now...enough nonsense...down to reviews...the more the better people...it makes me work faster...

Starry


	4. Envelopes Tell Secrets

Ok so this ones a little long...but i know you guys like that...and another thing...i cant promise to keep up these quick reviews but i will definitely try...ok...

now on to the chap...and review when you've finished...

Disclaimer: it's nice to dream huh?

* * *

Envelopes Tell Secrets

Draco sat in the cabin wondering where Hermione was. She should have been inside already. He sat there as the third and final whistle blew. He felt the jolt of the train beginning the long trek to Hogwarts.

His father had told him that she wouldn't immediately remember everything but that just being in the cabin with him would make her memory come back sooner. He wondered if she'd already begun to see the memories of them. He hoped that she hadn't seen one particular night. If she had she was liable to be a little frightened. He'd been instructed to sit and talk to her. Treat her as he had during the summer. He would have to remind her of everything that happened, refreshing her memory. She just had to be there first.

Hermione was nervous. She knew that he would make a tidal wave of memories come flooding back and she was sure that she wouldn't want to see some of them. She'd spent the summer with him, and she knew that he couldn't have been a prisoner as well. Something within her told her that she was going to be seeing much more of him this year.

She turned the knob and pushed the door open. The train was clanking along as the sun shone brightly outside. She looked around the simple cabin and spotted the back of his blonde head. She walked to a chair that was across from his. She sat the basket down and kneeled before it to open it and let her cat out to roam around the cabin. After sitting back down in the chair Hermione looked up to see a set of icy blue eyes staring right at her.

"Malfoy." She said plainly.

Malfoy hadn't heard her address him that way in a long time. He saw that she was still wearing the rings. She looked just as she did when he'd left her in that alley. But now she seemed a bit guarded. She definitely had her defenses up. She was waiting for him to strike. But he wasn't going to.

"Hermione." He said softly. She had turned away after giving him her greeting but her head snapped back to face him at the utterance of her name.

"What did you call me?" she said confusedly.

"I called you Hermione. That's your name isn't it?" He asked turning his whole chair to face her.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" she demanded feeling slightly helpless without her wand.

"That damned elixir. I hate waiting." He said annoyed.

Hermione looked a little surprised at first, wondering how he'd known but then she remembered that he'd been there with her during the summer. "Blame that on your master." She said angrily.

"Your master as well love." Draco said leaning back in the chair. He was smirking at her as she stared on in both anger and confusion.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I'm talking about this summer. The worst summer of both our lives, and I think you'd agree, once you remember it of course."

"So you were with me then."

"Of course I was with you Hermione. Think hard, try and remember, I don't feel like explaining it." He said staring at her, willing the memories to reveal themselves.

"I've tried, it doesn't work that way. They have to be triggered by something." She said narrowing her eyes. He acted like she was trying not to remember.

'Something to trigger them eh?' Draco thought looking at her.

Draco knew what would trigger her memories. He leaned forward reaching his hand out to touch her face. Hermione watched him, for there was really nothing else that she could do. He wasn't hurting her and she was curious. She knew that he wouldn't harm her, for the train was crawling with Order members and ministry officers.

His hand caressed her cheek moving up into her hair. Her eyes closed at the feel and she remembered that he'd done it before, she wasn't sure when but she knew that she'd felt his touch before. But the sudden feel of his lips on hers made images appear behind her eyes, images of him stealing kisses in bathroom doorways, in the kitchen, almost everywhere. She saw however one particular image that she never thought that she could forget. She knew now that she would never forget it.

She saw Malfoy standing before her, their hands joined. He was wearing a set of wizard dress robes made to look like a muggle tuxedo. She saw on her finger, rings. Draco could feel her shaking and broke the kiss. She stared at him for a moment before lifting her left hand and staring at the rings.

Quickly almost frantically Hermione searched for the letter she'd just had. It had fallen off the table but she found it quickly. Pulling the parchment out Hermione stared at the letter. It was right there in black and white. Dear Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

"No." she said softly covering her mouth.

"Yes Hermione."

"No. No this isn't happening." Hermione said again.

"Once you remember everything you'll realize that we had no choice. But we are Hermione. You are my wife."

"Why? How? I don't understand. Explain everything to me Malfoy. I need to know." She said softly tears spilling from her eyes for the second time that day.

Draco spent the rest of the train ride explaining their summer to her. She asked questions and he tried his best to answer them. She still didn't remember most of it and he didn't explain a lot. He skipped over most of the moments when they were alone. He kept it simple explaining the key things that she needed to know. Things that would help her remember. He told her about the beating that she received and as he described it she remembered it completely.

"You went into a trance in the middle instead of fainting like I told you to." He said looking at her pointedly.

"You know I had every intention of doing that. I was going to listen to you, but something happened. I don't even know what it was. One minute I'm awake, because I felt the first strike, but after that it was like I was asleep. I remember waking up but that's all."

"You mean you didn't put yourself into it?" Draco asked cocking his head to the side.

"No. I was thinking about Harry and how he wouldn't have allowed himself to feel the pain. I knew I could never be like that. I was about to pretend to faint when everything went black like I was put under a spell." Hermione said.

After Draco finished Hermione stared off into space thinking about everything that he'd said. She'd had the past told to her, as if she were someone who hadn't been there, who was being told the story. She couldn't stand not having her memories. It seemed that things were confusing while they were happening but now that she couldn't remember them she was twice as confused.

She thought about Malfoy's birthday party. He'd described to her how everything had looked. She remembered most of it now through what he'd said but nothing that her mind has stored was coming back. She could remember their dance, being held so close to him, holding his hand. But then she remembered that that was the night that Hermione had started to have feelings for Malfoy. Feelings that she didn't remember.

'I loved him I think.' She thought to herself. But now that she looked on him she couldn't imagine herself loving him. He was selfish, and rude. He was a prat and she could never have feelings for her. It must have been a spell or something of that sort.

"I remember being sick." She said softly after almost ten minutes of silence.

"You were. You developed some sort of virus. No one knows what it was. You'd be sick one minute with a terrible fever, retching, and nightmares. It was awful. My mum took care of you." He said looking at her.

"Am I better now?" she asked not truly knowing if she'd been cured or not.

"Well before you were released you didn't have anymore episodes but you were still weak. It seems that your fine now but no one really knows. The virus would disappear and come back from time to time."

"It's so hard to believe." She said her eyes shifting from the window to the rings on her finger.

"I know."

"Did we…" Hermione couldn't finish. Her face pinked and she turned her eyes to the floor.

"Yes Hermione, we did." He said staring at her.

He'd compared her to a little girl so many times, a lost small little girl in a big confusing world. But no time had she looked and acted more like one. She had sat through most of the train ride asking simple questions, questions that were so simple for him to answer, simple had she remembered anything. But now she remembered barely anything from the entire summer and it was up to him to remind her.

He remembered the night in question. He remembered the feel of her skin, every inch of her. He hated to say it, but he'd never experienced anything like it before. Being with her was different than any other girl he'd been with. He didn't know what it was about her; maybe it had been the magic that had been there during the wedding. Maybe it was something Voldemort did, Draco wasn't entirely sure. But he knew that it hadn't been what he had expected.

"What are we going to do Malfoy?" she asked turning to face him again.

"About what?"

"Everything. No one knows that we're married Malfoy. We can't very well just start walking around holding hands." She said her voice growing louder.

The sky outside was dark now. Nearly three quarters of the journey was already complete. Forests and vast fields had now replaced the houses that they had passed earlier. The sun was just setting beyond a patch of forest as Hermione asked him this question.

"We'll just have to tell them. Hermione we are married. People will find out eventually." He said standing up.

He walked back to the door Hermione had entered from. She watched as he opened it and disappeared. She wasn't sure what he was doing but she was curious. She stared at the back of the door waiting for his return. The silence in the room was unbearable. She could hear him moving about and knew that he was getting something. When Draco walked back in he was carrying something of hers.

"My wand." She said softly.

"I've had it since you were brought to the mansion. I couldn't give it too you then obviously, but now you can have it back." He said extending his hand.

"Thank you." She said as he seated himself.

Both knew that there was but a short time left in their journey. Draco closed his eyes, intending to rest for a little. Hermione however got up and walked to the little room where her trunk sat. She retrieved her favourite book coming back inside to curl up in her chair and read.

The clacking of the train was soothing. The silence was not strained or strange to either but perhaps rather enjoyed. Both felt comfortable around each other, though Hermione couldn't really explain why. Draco knew why, because he'd been around her all summer, whole says passed this way. Hermione however couldn't remember how they'd been, how they'd treated one another. She was learning to trust and not despise him all over again. He expected her to get angry with him quickly and call him the names that she'd called him before, which was to be expected. He only hoped that the potion wore off soon, he hated having to explain everything to her.

Draco had drifted off to sleep as Hermione was whisked off into the world of her book. She joined the characters in their struggles and their plights, recognizing what they were all going through, for she was going through her on plight. Hermione was still, even as she read, trying to desperately remember anything on her own. All the things he'd told her had only made her think about what she should have been remembering. She couldn't remember the way that she'd taken things in, the way she'd reacted, what she'd thought. It was all so impersonal.

The train began to slow. Hermione could feel it in the movements, and obviously Draco could as well because his eyes opened slowly. They turned on her, watching her for a moment. She ignored him. She instead focused solely on her book, pretending that she didn't feel his eyes watching her.

'She still sees me the way she did before the summer. She hates me again.' Draco thought turning his eyes away from her.

He figured that this way was better. She hated him, so he could go back to hating her as well. He could finally find a way to stop thinking about her, and worrying for her. He could be himself again, something he hadn't been in quite a while. The old Draco would be back in no time, if she continued to treat him this way. But why then did a part of him, that silly little part that enjoyed her kisses, that same part that wanted more of her, feel so bad?

He pushed the thoughts of Hermione, his wife, from his mind as he sat up straight in his seat. He was the Head Boy of Hogwarts; he had to look respectable. He straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his wonderful blond locks before rising. He walked to his trunk and retrieved a set of Hogwarts robes. Using his wand, he lazily flicked it and his robes materialized on his body over his clothes.

Hermione closed the book she'd been reading as Draco sat down. She followed suit, going to get a set of robes, however when she reentered Hermione slipped them on, deciding not to be a lazy prat like him. She sat herself back down, pocketing her wand and the letter that she'd received before stepping on the train. She carefully pinned her Head Girl badge to her robes, looking down at it proudly.

Draco watched from her seat as her eyes lit up. She was more excited than he'd ever remembered seeing her, except maybe the one time at the Yule ball in forth year. He'd seen her dancing with Krum. She'd been smiling as he and his friends sat at their table verbally ripping her apart. However she didn't hear them, and if she had she didn't care, she'd looked so happy. That silly little part of Draco envied Krum and that badge. How could they make her happy, but he could not?

Shaking these weak thoughts Draco stood as the train came to a halt at Hogsmeade station. Professor McGonagall entered their cabin from a door neither had really noticed, and looked between them.

"You two behaved very nicely this train ride." She remarked eyeing the two. She looked at Hermione worriedly. "Come now, follow me, we must catch the first carriage."

Hermione walked behind Professor McGonagall Draco walking on her left. He walked very close to her and she couldn't help but wish that he would move away. She didn't want to be close to him, for she was still a little confused to what happened over the summer with their supposed marriage. She wanted to check the library first before she could be sure that the deed was done.

Draco noticed how Hermione inched away from him. He knew what had to be going through her mind, but he had to make her understand that she was his wife. She would question this until her memory returned fully.

"We have a short time to get there and get you two settled before the other students begin to arrive." McGonagall said as she walked briskly across the platform.

Hermione wondered just what McGonagall was talking about as she followed. There was nothing that Hermione knew of that they had to get ready for. Hermione thought that the Heads just waited at their respective house tables and waited for the other students to arrive. But obviously things were changing this year, something Hermione disliked very much.

The reached the carriages just as the students were beginning to pour from the train. Hermione could hear Hagrid calling to all the first years. She remembered the first time she'd ever seen the half giant. He'd frightened her at first from his enormous size, but soon she realized he was harmless. Now she could never imagine being afraid of him.

Memories of her first year filled her head taking her thoughts away from her current situation with Malfoy for a moment. She had a secret smile on her face as she climbed into the carriage after the professor. She was thinking about the boat ride and Neville losing his toad Trevor. It had happened so long ago, and she remembered just how small she'd been. She'd grown tremendously since then.

She'd met Harry and Ron on that train. Never had she thought that she would meet friends such as them at school. And never had she imagined that she would end up being involved in a war. Everything had been so simple at that time, but it wasn't long after their arrival at school that things began to change for Hermione, and now she was what she was. She was who she was, Harry Potter's best friend, and Ron Weasley's best friend, one of the key fighters for the Light side. But her introduction and later friendship with Harry and Ron also led her to become Hermione Malfoy, wife of Draco, member of the inner circle of Voldemort's Death Eaters, or so Draco said. She was playing both sides.

'Well of course I know which side I'm fighting for.' Hermione thought glancing at Draco as he entered the carriage. 'I would never switch sides.'

But what if she had no choice? What if she was forced? Would she be able to escape them, would she be able to battle her husband? These questions once would have seemed preposterous. They would never have been in Hermione's mind, yet now as she thought about things, really thought about her situation Hermione knew that down the road a decision would need to be made. She knew what the answer was already, but would that be the answer that she would choose?

"Miss Granger."

"Yes Professor." Hermione said snapping from her thoughts.

"Please pay attention, this is important." Professor McGonagall looked at her concerned. "Now when we reach the castle you will immediately go to the Great Hall. This year the Heads will be seated at the Staff table with the faculty. You will sit in the center, where the Headmaster's chair would normally be."

"But aren't you to sit there Professor? Aren't you the new Headmistress?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No. I could never take that position. No I remained the Deputy Headmistress, but my role will include the Headmaster's duties as well, I just prefer my title." Hermione knew it was because she could never imagine filling Albus Dumbledore's shoes.

Draco felt out of place there. He was in a carriage with two women who both respected the man that he'd been sent to kill the year before. He kept his head turned away; pretending to be lost in his own thoughts, but Draco listened just as carefully as Hermione did.

The carriage bumped along the dirt road slowly. Draco could see large black winged horses pulling the carriage along the road, Threstles. How he hated the fact that he could see them, it hadn't been this way before the end of last year. Now he could gaze into their white eyes and see their hauntingly skeletal features and their reptile like skin. He turned away, the animal angering him slightly. Hermione saw that he was staring at where the Threstles would have been. She couldn't see them however but knew that Draco could.

They arrived at the school a few minutes later. Hermione had been talking to the professor about any other changes that had taken place at Hogwarts but McGonagall wasn't revealing anything. The woman was good at keeping secrets but, as she'd proven for the previous six years, Hermione Granger was good at finding out secrets. She would probably figure most of them out before they were revealed.

Professor McGonagall led them into the school, greeting the few teachers that were left over at the school. Hermione nodded to them as well, her beautiful smile flashing all around. Her spirits were back up, for she was about to be announced as Head Girl at the feast. Draco wasn't really looking forward to drawing attention to himself that evening. Normally he would have no problem with it, in fact he would relish it, but this evening he knew that most of the students still had last years end fresh in their mind. Though he'd been cleared, many people didn't think him not guilty, though he was not guilty.

Draco then remembered something that Hermione had told him the night he'd spoken to her after she woke up in the mansion. She'd told him that Harry had been the one to get him off, not his mother as Snape had said. She'd told him that Harry had told the Minister that it was Snape who'd committed the murder not him. But how had he known.

"You may take your seats and wait patiently, the other students should be here shortly." McGonagall said before leaving them before the staff table.

The two walked together to sit in the seats that they were instructed. Dumbledore's old chair sat against the wall, empty. Hermione stared at it a moment before she sat in her seat and looked out. It was strange to be sitting up there. She'd never seen the Great Hall from this angle except for once before and that was during her own sorting ceremony. She'd been so preoccupied with praying for a good house and calming her frayed nerves that she hadn't really had time to look around.

"I have to ask you something." Draco said making Hermione turn her head to stare. His voice had broken the silence and with such a serious tone, Hermione knew that he wanted to talk about something important.

"Yes." She said softly.

"You told me the first night at the mansion that Potter had gotten me off, that I owe him my life. How did he know all the information that he knew? He wasn't up there, the only ones there were me Snape and Dumbledore."

"Harry was there. He was under the invisibility cloak in the corner of the tower. Dumbledore put him under the full body bind and he couldn't help him. He was there the entire time." Hermione said.

"The entire time?"

"Yes."

"Did he tell you all he heard?"

"No. We asked him and asked him, but he wouldn't tell us what you and Dumbledore talked about. He just said that you talked then Snape stormed in and cursed him." Hermione said turning her attention to the doors that the older students were currently filing in from.

People scattered toward their house tables, greeting old friends with hugs and smiles. There was laughter, a lot of laughter and Draco wished that he were there with them, just like anyone else. He wanted to be normal, instead he was Draco Malfoy, and no matter what, he would always be different.

Hermione waved to people she knew, smiling friendly smiles at them as they took their seats. How she'd missed this place. Everything seemed so different there, so much like home. Now Hermione knew what Harry was talking about when he said he was getting home sick on train rides at the end of the school years. This place was like a home to them all now. Hermione Harry and Ron had spent the most amazing years of their lives in those halls, wandering around at all hours of the night to fight giant dogs and violent trees. Werewolves basilisks giants and trolls. Things only the imagination can think up were battled there, and beaten. Just another normal year lie ahead for them.

Hermione saw Malfoy's friends enter, walking slowly. Hermione knew that she had been formally introduced to them over the summer for Draco had told her on the train, but Hermione couldn't remember the meeting. But when she saw the one girl, she believed her name was Marie, something within her mind stirred.

Draco noticed how intently Hermione was watching Marie. He wasn't sure if she remembered meeting them or not, maybe the memories were coming back. He watched as Hermione's head tilted to the side, a sign that meant that she was thinking very hard about something.

"Are you remembering something Hermione?" he asked under his breath.

"Have I met her before?" She asked leaning in toward him. Then her finger pointed to Marie who was currently laughing at something Blaise had said.

"Yes. The day that you met my other friends Marie was there as well. Do you remember something?"

"I'm not sure, I feel something about her. I just got this weird feeling when I saw her." Hermione said softly.

Draco thought about what she'd said. It was strange because Draco had only seen them speak when they were around and never had Marie been to their house to visit. Why would Hermione have odd feelings about Marie?

Hermione turned her attention back to the door, wishing the odd feeling in her gut to go away. As she did she saw Harry and Ron enter. They were looking all over for Hermione, probably hoping to question her about the train ride. She wished that she could be down there sitting with them, but at the same time she wished that she were far far away from them. The secret that she had to reveal to them would not only break their hearts, but it could possibly tear their friendship apart. Hermione shivered at the thought.

Finally they found her and waved. Hermione smiled and waved back. She couldn't hide the nervous fear from them; they knew her to well. Harry tried to mouth questions to her but Hermione couldn't understand, she was to busy thinking. She noticed the glare that Ron was sending at Malfoy and began to feel even worse. Draco it seemed noticed as well but paid no mind. He didn't even smirk. For this Hermione was grateful.

Soon all the older students were in their seats. All the teachers sat down and waited for the introduction of the first years. Hermione saw patiently waiting for the new students to enter. Draco sat beside her teachers seated up and down the table. He noticed that her hands were shaking.

Leaning in to her Draco whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?"

He wondered if people had seen. He knew that two people over at the Gryffindor table had, but had anyone else. He knew how strange it had to look Hermione and him sitting at a table side by side. People had probably guessed that they were the Heads, but they would've expected more fighting, more hatred.

"Nothings wrong Malfoy." Hermione whispered back.

"I know you better that you remember Hermione. I know when something's wrong. What are you worried about?" he said again not taking his eyes from her.

Hermione was blown away. He was very perceptive; but then again they had spent the whole summer together. She was sure that he knew more about her than just about anyone now. But the other thing that had taken her by surprise was the fact that he was even asking her if she was all right.

"I'm not worried about anything Malfoy. Just shut up and pay attention." Hermione said trying to hide her feelings from him. But he knew.

Draco did as she said. The doors had opened and the first years were following Professor McGonagall inside the Great Hall. The ghosts floated above their house tables greeting the first years, frightening them as well. They stumbled up to stand before the faculty table where Hermione and Draco could see every scared set of eyes and fearful face. She remembered feeling that way once. It had taken a moment for the hat to decide where she was to go, but she remembered, now that she was thinking about it, it hadn't even been placed on his head all the way before Draco was placed in Slytherin.

Soon the sorting was underway and Hermione watched and clapped along with the others in the school whenever a new student was added to a house. She clapped just a bit harder however when someone was inducted into Gryffindor. Draco however sat beside her with a bored expression on his face. He'd never liked this part of the return feast. It was to long and boring. He didn't even clap when someone was put into Slytherin.

Soon the sorting was through and Professor McGonagall was walking up to her chair. She stood there before her chair looking out at the students. They all looked up at her waiting for her to say something, possibly something witty like Dumbledore used to. She opened her mouth, but nothing witty came out.

"Let the feast begin." Was all that she said to them.

As she sat the food magically appeared as it always had. The first years were astounded but the others seemed bored as they began to fill their plates with all the delicious food that the house elves had made down in the kitchens. Hermione was eating the food that she'd missed so much. There really was nothing like Hogwarts food.

There were conversations sprouting up throughout the Great Hall for the hum of voices was growing louder. By the looks of it much of the conversations were about Hermione because people were staring at her. Her face had been all over the Daily Prophet with the story of her disappearance and her sudden reappearance. She knew that the next few days were going to be filled with questions, questions much like the ones that the reporters had thrown at her. But she didn't know any of the answers. She wouldn't know what to say. She knew only what Draco told her.

She looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Marie was watching her. When their eyes locked Marie gave Hermione a wave. Hermione waved back smiling slightly. The other Slytherins at the table didn't see, nor would they have cared. Most of their parents had been at the wedding so they knew about the marriage. They were instructed however not to say anything.

Draco had seen the wave and looked to whom it was directed at. He saw Marie smiling up at the table. She looked so pretty with her hair pulled back the way it was. Draco didn't know it but he was smiling broadly. Hermione was watching him as he smiled at Marie who was now talking to Blaise. Hermione remembered at that moment a conversation that she and Draco had once had.

She had asked him about Marie; asked him if he loved her. He'd told her that he had once, but now he loved her in a different way. However now, as Draco stared on smiling at Marie, Hermione felt that he had been lying. He might still be in love with Marie. How could you smile at someone like that and not feel some sort of love for them?

The feast ended and McGonagall rose from her seat. The entire Great Hall grew quite silent and even the Slytherins turned to face her. She stood there a moment and Hermione wondered whether she was going to make a speech or if she would just dismiss them.

"Welcome students to another year of Hogwarts. Welcome to the new first years and I do hope that you will have a productive year in our school. As you know there is to be no magic performed in the halls between classes. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you of the list of items that are banned from the school. As you all should know the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." She paused for a moment and Hermione noticed that her eyes flickered down to her. "This year there has been some changes made. As you all know Professor Dumbledore was killed last year, there however will be no one taking his place. I will remain Deputy Headmistress but there shall be no Headmaster. If there are any problems that you have you may come see me in my office. And finally I would like to present the Heads for this year."

Hermione and Draco rose. Hermione smiled a small smile at the students who stared up at her. Whispers ran through the crowd but no one paid attention. Hermione just wanted to end the feast and go up to the Gryffindor common room and begin explaining things to her friends.

"Our Head Girl Hermione Granger, and our Head Boy Draco Malfoy."

Applause erupted through the room, coming strongest from Gryffindor and Slytherin hands. Whoops and cheers could be heard for everyone knew what having these two as heads would do. The competition between the two houses would become even worse, until finally the decision on which house was the best was made.

Hermione's eyes stared around at all the faces, the students that she'd been seeing for many years now. She couldn't believe that she would have to reveal her marriage to them all. She couldn't believe that they would all find out soon enough. Hermione was sure that it would get out, even if she tried to keep it secret.

"Now head on up to your rooms. You all have a big day ahead." Professor McGonagall said. She watched as students began to leave the Great Hall talking and chatting loudly with their friends. Hermione turned to join Harry and Ron who were waiting by the Great Hall doors when Professor McGonagall called to her. "Come this way Miss Granger. We have things to discuss in my office."

It was beginning to annoy Draco. She'd been calling Hermione Miss Granger all night, but that wasn't her name. She was no longer Granger, but a Malfoy. The only reason that he still called her that was because it surely wouldn't make sense for him to call her Malfoy when he spoke to her.

'But then why don't I call her Hermione.' Draco thought as he followed the two women away. They were heading toward McGonagall's office where they would no less go over all that they would have to know as Heads. Draco was not looking forward to this but he knew that it would have to happen.

When they reached the office and stepped inside Draco sat himself down beside Hermione. Professor McGonagall seated herself behind her paper-strewn desk and eyed the two like they were there to be punished. She then turned away and reached into a drawer to pull out an envelope.

"I found this waiting for me when I returned to the school. Accompanying it was a note. On the note was written the instructions that this envelope must not be opened until the evening of the welcome back feast and only in the presence of the Heads Girl and Boy."

Draco stared at the letter wondering just what it could have been. Had Voldemort sent something or was this of his father's doing? He couldn't be sure and the only way to find out would be to wait for McGonagall's hand to open the envelope herself.

Hermione watched as McGonagall tore open the top of the envelope and pulled out the heavy paper within. She unfolded it slowly and carefully before beginning to read. Hermione watched her Headmistress as she read the words on the paper. Her eyes had widened and when she finished she looked up at the two of them.

"What does it say Professor?" Draco asked and Hermione's head turned to look at him.

He had been watching the whole scene curiously as well. He had been just as eager to discover the contents of the envelope as either of them. He was staring intently on Professor McGonagall who was staring right back. Hermione noticed however that her eyes had flickered down towards Hermione and Draco's hands. Hermione knew what was in that envelope. She knew what had made the teacher before her look at them with wide unbelieving eyes. She knew that what was to happen next would be nothing good.

* * *

Ok...so you guys know I love to do this right...but theres something i love even more...and that's reviews...ok there's something i want you all to do however...i want you to answer this question for me in your lovely lovely reviews...What do you think will happen next?..now i know that's a broad question but seriously...come on...take a chance...if you write or close enough I'll give you a prize...just review...and this is serious...there really is a prize...you'll just have to get closest in your guessing to find out what it is...lol...


	5. Revelations and Comprehension's

I have tallied the answers and discovered that six people have won my little guessing game. Now I was looking for one specific thing in the answers and I only took the ones that I received on a specific date so I'm sorry to all those that I didn't count...but I had to pick a winner...well in this case six...haha...

The winners are...

LilyRose8807

Nivada-Malfoy

CallMeLovely13

debarie

harryhermionerw

and

HippiechicSMEB

Congrats guys!

Now what have they won you wonder??? Well in the next chapter, because I thought this one need to be it's own, they will each become a character in Surrender. Their character will make a cameo...and maybe even a return in later chaps...haha...lol

Thanks for playing everyone and I promise I'll do little things like that again...it was fun...on the next chapter I will put up their names again and the names of their characters so that all the readers can find them and be like...hey, thats a real person somewhere out there in internet land...haha...

Ok now on to the awesome new chapter that I woke up in the middle of the night...because it is currently 5:32 and I started at 3...to write...lol

Disclaimer: JK could never write this...but it's still not mine...

* * *

Revelations and Comprehension's

"Read it for yourself Mr. Malfoy." She said softly handing over the parchment.

Draco took it and held it between him and Hermione so that she could read it as well. The paper felt thick and heavy between his fingers, something he recognized as a sign of wealth. Immediately after only feeling the paper Draco felt sure that it was his father or the Dark Lord's letter. But the colour of the ink threw him a bit. The ink was emerald green and the hand in which it was penned was elegant and familiar.

Dear Minerva,

How I do hope that you have Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy in your presence as you read this for they were the two that I chose specifically as Head Boy and Girl. I know you thought it a bad idea Minerva, but I assure you, everything will be all right.

If you are reading this letter at all then something terrible and perhaps even fatal has happened to me and you are carrying on without me. I admire your courage and strength and wish you the best of luck with the year ahead for we both knew that it will be tough, but you Minerva have no idea just how tough.

I did write their names correctly above. Draco and Hermione are, if my calculations are correct, as they always are, married. It seems impossible that they would become husband and wife, for everyone knows of the hatred that they harbour for one another, but I assure you that they are legally wed.

There was a prophecy predicted many years ago and it says that Hermione and Draco must produce a son within the first year of their marriage. The stipulations of the prophecy however are not clear. But that is beside the point. Because of this union however things in Hogwarts must be changed.

Normally the Heads would stay in the designated Headrooms that branch off from the common rooms, however that can not be this year. As a married couple Hermione and Draco have the right to stay in the same bed, and I'm sure that a representative from the Malfoy clan will be there in the morning to protest against the separate rooms. Therefore, knowing in advance as I did, I took the measures that were needed. The suite is on the fifth floor. The painting of an older couple guards it and the password is currently lemon drops for you know that they were my favourite.

I will end this letter now Minerva and have no fear. The year, though tough, will not be terrible. Things will turn out for the best, that I can promise, just wait and things will go back to normal.

Yours faithfully,

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione stared at the lovely signature. He'd written this before he'd died; yet he'd known all those things about the prophecy and her becoming Draco's wife. Why didn't he just warn her? Why didn't he try to stop it? Send a letter to her or put her into hiding or something. It made no sense.

Draco was seated beside Hermione thinking along the same lines. If Dumbledore was so brilliant, why hadn't he given his side some warning? Why hadn't he told them that there was a prophecy that Hermione was involved with and it was quite possible that she would disappear? Something was strange about all this, especially the last paragraph. He kept assuring Minerva that everything would go back to normal, that things would turn out for the best if she waited. What did that mean?

Sometimes Hermione wished that Dumbledore wasn't so mysterious. Had he just come out and revealed things Hermione would be able to understand and solve some of these riddles and clues that she'd been following for years much faster. But he'd always said something mysterious to throw her off and make her second guess herself starting all the way from the beginning. It was all so frustrating.

"Well go on then." Professor McGonagall said looking at them for a moment her normally harsh eyes filled with confusion. "You should go get some rest before classes in the morning."

Hermione rose feeling very embarrassed. A letter in and envelope had just revealed the biggest secret she could never keep. The biggest secret, that she couldn't even remember. But how had Dumbledore known all of that information before his death. But for some reason Hermione felt that the letter had been holding back. Her gut feeling told her that Dumbledore had known more than he'd written.

They left the classroom, Draco closing the door softly behind him. The halls were empty as they slowly walked together to the dorm that they were to share. Hermione wondered if Harry and Ron were worried about her. She wouldn't be coming back to the Gryffindor common room where she was sure that they were waiting for her. She knew that they would be because they would want to hear all about the train ride with Malfoy. She had to go talk to them, make sure that they knew that she was safe.

"I can't go there just yet." Hermione said as they headed toward the marble staircase.

"Why not?" he asked turning about to stare at her.

"I have to go tell Harry and Ron that I'll be sharing a dorm with you."

"Why?" Draco demanded.

"Because if I don't they'll think something's happened to me."

Draco merely shook his head before starting up. Hermione followed behind but left him behind at the fifth floor. She traveled upwards until she reached the seventh floor. She cruised down the halls remembering her way, even with her eyes closed.

She reached the fat lady and spoke the password, for being Head Girl she knew the passwords to all the common rooms. The fat lady greeted her kindly before swinging open to reveal Hermione's home away from home. She couldn't stop herself from smiling, or stop the nostalgic tears from gathering in her eyes.

"Hermione?" called a voice from the chair before she'd even made it around the corner.

It was Harry. He was staring as she rounded and smiled at him. He stood and walked over towards her wrapping his arms about her. Ron was sleeping in a chair beside the fire and Hermione couldn't help but giggle. He hadn't even been able to wait for her.

"What took you so long? Oye Ron!"

"What?" The red head said as he rubbed at his eyes. He turned his head and looked to see Hermione laughing at him.

She sat down and talked with them, answering all their many questions about the train ride. She however left out all the things that she and Malfoy had talked about, for she was trying to decide the best way to tell them. She knew that they best way, would be when she remembered what had happened.

"But guys there's something that I have to tell you." She said softly.

"Go on then." Harry said his face turning serious. It was as if he could read her mind.

"I'll get straight to the point. I'm not going to be staying in the Head's room. This year I'll have to share a dorm with Malfoy." Hermione said softly.

"What!" Ron screamed. Hermione had expected that from him, it didn't come as a surprise. "No! There's absolutely no way I'm going to let you Hermione. He'll hurt you."

Ron continued on a rant for quite some time. He listed every possible reason why he would not allow Hermione to go but both of them knew that she would. He was only doing it to hope that she wouldn't and would fight it with McGonigall. Everyone sitting in that room however knew that Hermione would go share a dorm with the Slytherin, but only one knew that she would be sharing a bed with him as well.

What perplexed Hermione however, was Harry's reaction. Hermione was sure now that he was hiding something. She'd been revealing shocking things for the entire day, but only once had he reacted and that was when she'd said that she'd seen Snape. It was strange. Normally Harry shared in Ron's ballistic tantrums but lately he'd just sat there, staring off into space as if he hadn't heard a word. It seemed that Ron too had noticed this.

"Mate, why aren't you trying to stop her. She might listen to you." Ron said taking his seat his face still quite read.

"Because we both know that they only thing that could stop Hermione from being Head Girl is death itself and she even beat that." Harry said softly.

Hermione looked at him for a moment. She hadn't told either of them what she and Malfoy had discussed on the train. She was going to wait for the best way, and also for her to regain her memories. But it seemed that Harry knew some things about her stay during the summer. She wondered how and planned to ask him when she noticed the time.

"It's late. You two should go to sleep we have classes tomorrow. I'll see you at breakfast I promise." She said giving them a reassuring smile.

"Be careful Hermione. He's dangerous." Ron said as he hugged her close.

"I will Ron but nothing will happen to me. He won't hurt me."

She turned to Harry who had risen and was staring at her. Their eyes connected and she saw that their normal bright green was darker and much more mysterious. What ever it was that he was hiding concerned her. Whatever it was that he knew, was about her. And all Hermione's curiosity made her want to probe for answers but she knew it wasn't the right time.

He hugged her without giving her a warning and watched as she turned her back and started away. She turned the corner leaving her two best friends standing there. She left the Gryffindor common room, the place that she'd called home for the last six years to venture to a new dorm, a dorm that she would share with her husband.

She reached the fifth floor and wandered down the hall searching for the portrait of the older couple said in the letter to guard their dorm. Hermione knew why Dumbledore chose that portrait, because he was a brilliant man. He'd known long before anyone that this would happen. He'd known possibly since he'd met Hermione and Draco. But he'd kept this important information hidden from his own side. He'd allowed her to be taken. Did that mean that there was a chance that something good could come out of all this?

For if the prophecy was as one sided as she believed it to be then the world's future was dependent on Hermione's ability to keep from getting pregnant. But no one knew what would happen if they didn't produce a child within a year. Was it possible that it would bring about the fall of the Dark side? Was that why he'd allowed her to be taken, not warning them at all? Or did he believe that it was hopeless?

She found the portrait at the end of the hall. The couple was seated side by side on a sofa. The man had his arm about the woman's shoulder and her head was leaning on his shoulder. The happily snoozed there in their frame, Hermione sorry that she would have to wake them.

"Excuse me." She said softly.

The man's eyes opened slowly and he looked out at Hermione and smiled. He had a sweet old face. His hair was grey but not missing a hair. His smile was welcoming and charming and Hermione couldn't help but feel that she was staring into the face of her own grandfather. His eyes twinkled, their grey blue watery from sleep.

"Good evening young one. Password." He said softly.

"Lemon Drops." Hermione said in a whisper.

"Entrance granted. Good night young one."

"Good night." She said with a smile before opening the door and stepping inside.

The room that she entered was dimly lit. The fire crackled in the grate directly across the room from the door. There was a black couch that sat on a large rug before the grate. A coffee table rested before the couch on the rug as well and Hermione could see a book on the table. There was a chase in the corner immediately to Hermione's left made of the same material as the couch. Beside the chase were shelves of books and a lamp. There were two desks against the wall to the right between them, a door. There was also another door fixed into the left wall. All in all the room was cozy and Hermione was beginning to like it already. She noticed however that she was not alone in the room.

Sitting beside the couch were a pair of black shoes. Hermione couldn't see Draco but knew that he was lying on the couch, probably sleeping. He'd waited for him. She closed the portrait hole behind her as she crossed the stone floor to come up behind the couch. There he was sleeping like an angel, his blonde hair standing out against the dark material.

Hermione remembered then all the times that she'd stared at him while he slept and thought about their situation. She was smiling as she looked down at him now. She remembered how much she liked to see him that way. It was like seeing something so beautiful, something she knew that was inside of him. He wasn't always the bully she knew him to be now that she remembered. She remembered kind words.

"Your beautiful." Hermione uttered softly.

That night flooded back to her. Every touch, every caress, every whispered word. He'd said those two words to her after she'd begun to undress. It was amazing how those two words, uttered from the mouth of the boy who'd called her filth for years, could make all her fears of being ugly to him disappear. She'd never be uncomfortable around him in her skin again.

She remembered the feelings she'd felt for the first time that night. She thought about it and realized how curious she'd been to experience it, to experience him. That day when they'd received the command Hermione had fled because she thought it was too much to ask, but that had not been her only reason. She'd tried to deny it but she knew now that she'd been anxious. She'd been waiting for that moment, curios to know what her first time would be like with a man who'd had no problem hurting her before. But he'd been so gentle, so slow, so caring.

Walking around the couch Hermione stopped to look upon his face. She remembered almost everything now. All the stupid little arguments, the fight and chase in the library, the visit with his mother and escape attempt. She remembered his friends visit and the wedding. She remembered the first time she'd seen him after being taken. She remembered telling him about her parents and how he'd held her to restrain her. She remembered the feelings that he'd caused in her, every single one. But mostly she remembered one feeling, the feeling that she didn't understand how you could ever forget. She remembered her love.

She knelt beside the couch his beautifully pale face inches from her own. Her heart was beating rapidly. She couldn't blink for fear that him lying there looking as he did was only a dream. She never thought she would feel this way about him, her torturer, the one who had instilled nothing but anger and hate and tears, but now he created nothing but longing and love.

She leaned in and caressed his sleeping lips with her own. He was still but she didn't mind. She had felt the need to kiss him, not to wake him but just to feel the amazing feeling that they caused in her, for it was intoxicating. It filled her body and left her wanting more. But after a moment she felt him slowly kiss her back.

They kissed for a moment more before he broke it. She leaned back her eyes still closed. This kiss hadn't been like the one on the train that day, it hadn't really been like any other. It broke her heart yet left her feeling amazing. It was the hardest thing to describe for there were no words. It was purely the most magical moment of her life, and there'd been no wands involved.

Her eyes opened slowly and the sight before her was stunning. He was still lying curled on the couch, just as he had been before she'd kissed him, not a muscle moved, but his eyes were open and staring at her, the flames behind her flickering and reflecting in their icy blue depths. Not even fire could melt them.

She reached out touching his cheek softly. He didn't move. She caressed it for but a moment before she began to pull it back, her fingers barely touching his skin. It sent chills through him. He wondered if it wasn't just a dream for Hermione had never been the one to initiate contact, but he couldn't blink. Her eyes he saw were fixed on him and within them he saw that same look he'd been trying to figure out. Could it be?

She rose from her kneeling spot and slowly turned her back to him. She walked towards their bedroom the door with the Malfoy emblem on the door. He heard the door open but didn't hear it close behind her. Sitting up he looked into the room and saw that she was walking into their closet, stripping off her robes as she walked. He stood and moved slowly towards their room. He entered making as little noise as possible. He approached the closet door with caution not wanting to startle her. She was standing inside, her back to him, trying to decide which pair of pyjamas she would wear that evening.

She however was merely stalling, hoping that he'd gotten up and followed her. She wanted to be close to him that evening. She didn't care how far it went but she knew that she need him. She didn't feel like she was betraying her friends by being with him, but she felt that by not being with him she would be betraying her heart. She was in love with her husband, and at that moment she wanted him and nothing else.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms about her body and kissing her neck. She tilted her head and let his lips work their magic as she pulled him closer. He drank in her scent, wondering why he hadn't seen it before, why he hadn't realized. He'd made Granger, the smartest witch in the school, the Mudblood, fall in love with him. He'd done what he thought was impossible.

He felt stupid now that he hadn't seen it before. It was obvious now that he looked back on all their time spent together. Her looks and the hurt that he caused the day he'd yelled at her and forced her to try and run. It seemed that she didn't even know, but now she knew, she had come to terms and embraced it. She wanted him, not because the Dark Lord commanded her to but because she truly wanted to be with him.

As he kissed his hands worked on the buttons of her white button up shirt that she'd been wearing beneath her robes. The shirt opened up slowly as Draco nipped at her neck. His right hand moved over her flat stomach, sending shivers all over her. He used both hands to gently push her shirt off her shoulders and down her arms until it fell on the floor in a heap between them. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder blade softly his hands slide up her side.

Like and expert he unhitched her bra and slid it off his fingers touching her breasts softly. He kissed from one shoulder along the base of her neck all the way to the other. Her hands took one of his own and wrapped it around her pulling him close again. She turned her head and their lips met in a sweet but hungry kiss.

Her turned her around kissing her again as her fingers attempted the buttons of his shirt. The feelings coursing through her however caused her fingers to fumble and eventually she started to grow frustrated. She did something that shocked Draco, though he didn't show it, but at the same time made him even more anxious. She pulled the shirt apart buttons popping off and falling all around them.

The most attractive and enticing smile appeared on her face as she looked up at him, her eyes shinning like he'd never seen. She was ready and he knew it. She wanted nothing more than to be with him tonight and nothing would stop her especially not buttons on a shirt.

He kissed her hungrily pulling her body against his. He could feel himself becoming aroused and smiled against her lips. Her hands had begun working on his belt and pants. He kissed her running his hands down her bare back. He felt his pants loosen and soon she was pushing them off.

He picked her up, carrying her like a child from the closed toward the bed. He heard her giggle and looked into her chocolate eyes again unable to help himself. Her legs were wrapped around his midsection as he sat her on the bed. Her short grey skirt had ridden up revealing the milky white skin of her thighs. She leaned in and kissed his neck nipping and biting gently as he'd done to her. As she did Draco's hand traveled beneath her skirt.

Hermione felt his fingers doing things to her she never though possible. He kissed her softly as she gasped from the feelings of pleasure. He knew he wouldn't be able to wait much longer but he couldn't stop himself. She was panting softly when he removed his fingers and pulled her skirt and panties down. Her fingers hooked into his boxers and pushed them down.

She kissed him as he climbed atop her a moment later. She stared up at him for a moment before he began. The sparkle in her eye told him that she was happier than she'd even been before and he'd given that to her. What a pleasant surprise. He felt pride in the fact that he was the only one who could make her look like that, the only one to make her that happy.

Hermione was driven to a new level of pleasure with every movement of their bodies. She rode the waves of ecstasy as the rippled through her. Draco was feeling just as amazing when they'd finished. He collapsed beside her out of breath. She was better than any girl he'd ever had. It was his turn to be pleasantly surprised.

He lay there on his back trying to catch his breath. He stared at the ceiling wondering if this was what the rest of his life would be like. It didn't seem so bad now. She wasn't as difficult as she'd been in the beginning and now that she loved him things would go much smoother. That didn't mean that she wouldn't be her fiery self, but he liked that, he liked being able to annoy her with one word.

He felt movement beside her and turned to see her scooting closer. Her reached out and pulled her against him, her head lying on his chest. He could feel her quick breathing as well and looked into her face. Her eyes were shut; her forehead glistened slightly in the candlelight. Her hair was spread out behind her and she looked amazing. She opened her eyes and looked up at him smiling softly.

Leaning down he kissed her forehead. He pulled the blankets up higher and wrapped his arms about her. She was his, his own ball of fire, his own Mudblood. She would be what he woke up to every morning and fell asleep next to every night. She would be the one that he argued over silly things with and who he fought about important things with. She would be the one to bear his first child and at that moment, he didn't care that her blood wasn't worthy to him or his clan. He didn't care that she was beneath him in standing and in the eyes of everyone he knew. All he cared about was waking up the next morning to see this vision in his arms. He could ask for nothing more so soon.

Thinking no more about his life Draco drifted off to sleep. The two smartest in Hogwarts school, the representatives of Hogwarts most competitive houses, one most powerful pureblooded heir and high ranking Death Eater official and one Mudblood Order fighter slipped into sweet dreams clutched in one anothers arms. That night was the night that Draco's feelings presented themselves to him, deciding to come forth from the depths of his heart and fight to be seen. But how soon would he realize that what he held for Hermione wasn't lust but love?

* * *

Wanna hear something interesting...I fell in love with the song From Yesterday- 30 Seconds from Mars...the entire time I wrote this chap...I listened to that song and that song alone...weird huh?? and another truly weird thing...I wrote a poem months and months ago...but I read it again tonight and it fits this chapter like a bloody glove...here it is...

Sleepy little lass am I

Love just leave me where I lie

Or hold me close by the by

Kiss me love, my oh my

Sleepy little lad he be

Cuddled here so close to me

Stroke his cheek so tenderly

Love so blind to such beauty

Together the lass and lad do sleep

Each other's heart they long to keep

Though the road is long and steep

Each others love, the two will reap.

Weird huh?????

Starry


	6. First Day Disaster

Hey guys...so this is the next chap but first i want to let you know something...I wasn't able to put all the winners in this chapter...I know I said I would...but I couldn't continue this chapter without it getting to out of hand...there's one thing i know and that's to trust your instinct and my instinct told me to end it where i did...I shall bring the other winners characters into the story through out the next few chaps...but the two that are in this chap are...

Nivada-Malfoy: Denisse McKenzie

and

Debarie: Marra

Debarie i decided to use both of your names but I put them together a different way...i hope that's ok?

Anyway...enjoy and root for your fellow reviewers...who knows who could be in the next Starry Story...lol

Disclaimer: Love to write HP...but it's not mine...

* * *

First Day Disaster

The shrill and annoying ring of the alarm clock echoed through the bedroom. Draco heard it but chose, quite quickly to ignore it. His body along with Hermione's were tangled up in the bed sheets of their king sized four poster bed, and that was right where he wanted to be. He didn't even open his eyes but just tightened his arms about her middle, knowing that she would try to leave to get ready for school.

"Draco." She said softly, the way he loved to hear her say his name.

Hermione had also heard the sound of the alarm clock. She knew the sound well and normally would have been excited to hear it for it meant that it was time to get up and start another year of schooling, more books to read and things to learn. But this morning as she laid there, Draco's arms fastened tightly around her waist, Hermione hated that alarm.

"Just go back to sleep." He said against her hair.

"You know we cant." She said feeling that the alarm had yelled at them long enough.

She reached out a hand and hit the button on the alarm, silencing it. After that she threw off the covers, intending to get up and get ready for the day but Draco refused to let her. He held her firmly around the waist pulling her back down to lie beside him.

"Draco." She whined turning to face him.

His eyes were closed. She stared at his blank face as one of his thumbs moved slowly back and forth over her lower back. It sent tingles through her. She leaned in and kissed him teasingly. When she broke the kiss however his eyes didn't open.

"Draco we have classes." She whined again.

In his head Draco was fighting the urge to give in to her. The sound of her whining made him go weak. He hated it. He hated hearing her talk that way. He wanted to give her anything she wanted when she talked that way. But instead he merely kissed her.

The kiss lasted a moment, but Hermione felt her entire body grow weak just from the act. She lay there beside him allowing him to hold her close, enjoying the feelings that his lips on hers caused within her. When he broke the kiss Hermione opened her eyes raising a hand to wind her fingers in his hair. She kissed him softly once more before sitting up. This time he allowed her to.

Draco opened his eyes as Hermione entered the closet. She came out a moment later carrying her things and wrapped in a robe. She was heading for the shower. When the door closed behind her Draco sat up. He'd just had another night with her, a night with the Mudblood. He remembered the feel of their bodies touching and wondered why it seemed so much different with Hermione, and it was for he felt things he'd never felt before when he was with her. Was it the fact that they were married or was it Hermione?

Putting that out of his mind Draco got out of bed and walked to the closet. He grabbed his own robe but instead of heading for the shower, where he longed to be, he headed toward the window. The weather outside was murky, for a storm was headed their way. Not a drop of rain had fallen yet, but Draco could sense that there was a fierce storm approaching.

The door opened a few minutes later and Hermione entered clothed in her school robes. Draco turned and watched as she entered and crossed to the closet to put her robe away. He was amazed how well she hid the amazing body that she had beneath those baggy robes. She looked so frumpy but he knew that beneath them there was nothing but pure beauty.

'I have to stop thinking this way. I have to keep up our old relationship for now. I have to hate her.' Draco thought unable to turn away.

Hermione noticed that he was staring. She smiled shyly before she left the room again. Draco realized that he needed to get moving or he would be late to breakfast. Gathering his things Draco crossed the common room and entered the bathroom to get ready. Hermione had left already something he'd expected for he knew how excited she was to start the new year, their final year.

When Draco left the dorm after his shower and dressing he made his way towards the Great Hall where he knew his wife was sitting chatting away with her two best friends. Draco however was lost in thought about McGonagall's reaction the evening before. She'd seemed so surprised and astonished at the fact that they were married, but overall she'd remained calm. But how would the rest of the school react when they discovered the truth? How would they treat Hermione and Draco?

As Draco walked through the corridors heads turned to watch and stare. Everyone knew that he was tied with Harry for the most popular guy in seventh year. They were both highly sought after by the females in the school as well. Girls normally flocked to Draco's side and he relished in the attention but this morning as the skies swirled and stewed Draco passed by the groups of giddy school girls that longed to get a glance from him.

He entered the Great Hall and walked to his table as he always did. He was clad in the same pure white long sleeved button up white dress shirt as all the other boys in the school. Wearing the same black dress slacks, but for some reason girls seemed to come from all over the Slytherin table and even some other house tables just to say hello.

As Draco sat down on the bench still completely lost in his thoughts a tap on his shoulder caught his attention. He turned around and saw a small thin girl with long light brown hair. Her grey eyes were focused piercingly on him. She looked curious as she stood there in her Slytherin robes. Draco guessed that she was a sixth year but wondered what she wanted as he looked her up and down.

"Can I help you?" he asked smoothly.

"Is it true what I heard then?" she asked her voice soft yet completely serious.

Draco vaguely remembered this girl. Her name was Denisse McKenzie. She was the daughter of one of the Senators of the school. Her father was very powerful and very influential, almost as influential as his father was. He'd even thought once about getting together with her, but Pansy had put a stop to that as well.

The girl before him was the Pansy of her year only she was much more attractive and wasn't as bitchy as Pansy could be. Everyone, even Slytherin guys knew that Slytherin girls had attitude. That was why Slytherin girls were some of the most sought after girls in the school. They had class and attitude; they could fend for themselves and fight just as dirty as any Slytherin male if it called for it.

Draco had spent some time with Denisse the year before and found her to be someone he liked very much. She was much like him in her quick wit and popularity. She was very fashion conscious and always knew what was in and what wasn't. But at the moment, as Draco remembered all the time he'd spent with her, he thought about Hermione and how Denisse was nothing like Hermione.

"What did you hear Denisse?" he asked quietly.

"That you and the Mud-"

"Don't finish that sentence Denisse or he's liable to bite your head off." Said Pansy Parkinson herself as she strolled up to the group.

"That me and Hermione Granger got married?" Draco asked, Denisse merely nodded looking between Draco and Pansy who was starring daggers at her. "Yeah it's true. I would have thought your father would have told you."

"Oh I haven't seen daddy all summer. I've been in Italy with mother." She said, before she turned giving Pansy a dirty look and heading back to her group.

"Long time no see Pansy." Blaise said from across the table.

"Shut up Blaise." Pansy said taking her seat beside Draco. "You know damn well why you haven't seen me."

"Pansy just calm down ok. It was your fault and you know it. It's over and done with they're married. Just let it be." Marie said from her seat beside Blaise.

Millicent Crabbe and Goyle joined them a moment later taking whatever seats were left. There was silence for a moment and Draco was sure that Pansy had finally decided to be decent and just listen to Marie but of course he was mistaken.

"Marie I could care less about that. Go be happy with your Mudblood whore Draco. We both know who you'll be with in the end anyway." Pansy said acting as if she'd merely mentioned the weather.

Draco fought to control himself. He couldn't explode in front of the entire Great Hall because what if he let something slip. That was just what Pansy wanted. She wanted him to give it away and humiliate Hermione. Not only humiliate her but ruin her friendship. He and all of his friends knew just what Harry and Ron would do. And that had been what Pansy was counting on.

"Pansy I won't dignify your words with a response." Draco said as calmly as he could though his fist was shaking beneath the table.

He turned away and glanced over at the Gryffindor table where Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron on either side of her. He could see the back of Finnigan's head and Longbottom's as well. She was laughing animatedly at something that one of them had said. Her eyes were shinning with joy as her and her friends talked. Suddenly her eyes turned on him and she smiled. He smiled back.

"It's sickening." Pansy mumbled catching the exchange between them.

"Why Pansy because Hermione Granger stole your man?" Said a voice from behind them.

'More visitors, this is all I need.'

"What did you say Marra?"

The girl that stood behind Pansy didn't seem like she'd be at all a match for Pansy. Pansy was taller and much tougher; she was mean and ruthless. But the five foot two inched ball of fire behind them could have easily taken Pansy.

Her name was Debra Marie but everyone called her Marra. She was a seventh year whose parents owned one of the racing Broom Company's but Draco wasn't sure which one. She was filthy rich but she wasn't spoiled like Pansy. She worked hard for her grades and her status in school. She was quite popular another reason why Pansy hated her.

They fought constantly, a feud that started when they were all around eight years old. Draco couldn't remember any details of the story but he did know that he had played a part. He knew that there had been a debate about who was better at something and he had been one of the judges. He'd picked Marra over Pansy and Pansy had hated Marra ever since.

"You heard what I said Pansy, or are you hard of hearing? You're just sore because even if he hadn't been forced to marry Granger, Draco would have picked even her over you."

"Shut up Marra. You don't have any idea what you're talking about." Pansy said turning about and leaving her back exposed to Marra.

To leave your back exposed to any Slytherin was a rule that everyone, even Slytherins, knew. And to turn your back on a Slytherin that you'd been feuding with for over half your life wasn't the smartest thing. Marra was already clutching her wand but she didn't want to make the first move, because she was smarter than that.

"Oh I don't. You don't have to be a genius to see it. Even when you two were together I could see the pain Draco was in. Just because you hate me doesn't mean he does. I've had conversations with him and everyone else about you. You should hear some of the things the-"

At that point Marra was interrupted. Pansy had turned about and jumped from the bench. The two girls were standing face to face and Draco knew the look in Pansy's eyes. She wanted blood, she wanted to hurt someone and badly. Her hand clutched her wand so tightly her knuckles were white. Draco glanced over at the staff table and saw that none of the teachers had moved it was as if they were leaving it up to him.

"Ok that's enough." Draco said rising from his seat.

Marra had a smirk on her face that rivaled Draco's own. Her eyes flashed and Draco knew that she was truly enjoying causing Pansy to react this way. Pansy was a tyrant, so Draco knew why Marra was enjoying this so much but Draco couldn't let the two fight over such a stupid topic as his marriage to Hermione. There was no need for it and if anything it would make matters worse.

"Sit down Draco." Pansy said softly.

"There you go again trying to tell him what to do. But get it through your thick head Pansy, he's not your territory, he's not your property, he's Grangers."

"Eh, look over there." Ron said beside Hermione. She wasn't paying attention because she was having a conversation with some of her other friends, but something made her look up.

When Hermione lifted her head she saw Pansy Parkinson and another Slytherin girl standing face to face, wands raised. Draco stood between them talking low. He seemed to be trying to calm both of them but it seemed that things were only growing worse. Hermione looked up toward the staff table and saw McGonagall staring at her. Her head gave the slightest nod and Hermione knew what that meant. Being the Head Girl it was her duty to help Draco stop the fight, and being his wife it was her duty to help him.

"Where are you going Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I have to help him. I'm the Head Girl." She said as she started around the Gryffindor table and toward the area of hostility.

"And here she comes now Pansy. Go ahead, take out your frustrations on Granger, or should I say Mrs. Malfoy. Lets see what your beloved Draco does, will he let you, or save her?" Marra said her grin growing.

Pansy now shook with anger as Hermione came up to stand off to the other side of the feuding girls. Her wand was out but she wasn't holding it as tightly as everyone would have thought she was. Pansy glared at her with a force no one had ever seen. Hermione however wasn't afraid. She was more skilled with a wand than anyone really knew plus Draco was there on her side, she would be fine.

"Go back to the Gryffindor table Hermione." Draco said softly. "I can handle this."

"I can't. McGonagall is watching, we have to work together, we're the Heads."

"Just go back to your table you stupid Mudblood." Pansy said viciously.

Draco opened his mouth to say something to Pansy but Hermione held up a hand. She turned to Pansy, who was also taller than her. Pansy was still glaring at her but Hermione just looked at Pansy as if she were the inferior one.

"That's ten points from Slytherin. Continue saying things like that to me Pansy and it will be fifty. Now sit down and continue with your breakfast."

"Do it Pansy." Draco said his voice filled with anger. Pansy looked from Draco to Hermione before she turned and took her seat again.

"Everything ok now?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Should be. We'll talk later." He said giving her a reassuring look.

Hermione merely nodded before she walked back to the Gryffindor table. Draco turned still standing before the bench where Pansy was currently sitting glaring daggers at his wife as she took her seat between her friends. Marra still stood there where she'd been shaking her head slightly.

"Now we know who he belongs to Pansy." Marra said softly before she started away.

Marra turned away. She'd caused enough chaos for now. Draco watched as she walked away. She'd come up deliberately to cause trouble. But what she didn't realize was that she might have caused more trouble than she intended. This secret was far too big to be kept a secret for much longer. Draco was sure that it would come out sooner or later and not from him or Hermione.

Draco turned and filled his plate but his appetite was slowly diminishing. He couldn't think of food at a time like this. He had to think of a way to help Hermione break it to her friends. He wasn't worried nor did he really care at all about the rest of the school, but in order for his life to continue to go smoothly he had to make sure that Potter and Weasley understood what happened and what had to happen.

'I don't care if they're still friends.' Draco thought to himself. But apart of him deep down did. He cared about Hermione and her happiness and he knew that her friends made her happy. Without them she wouldn't be herself anymore, she would be miserable and he wouldn't be able to stand her.

Breakfast continued without any other problems. The professors circled the room handing out timetables to the students. Draco got into a conversation about their classes with Blaise. For a time it was as if nothing had changed. He was laughing at the jokes that his friends told and was making some of his own.

"We better get to class." Marie said after looking at her watch. Draco looked at his own and noticed that she was right. If they didn't move quickly they would be late to their first class.

On the other side of the Great Hall, Hermione was waiting as Harry and Ron gathered their things. It was almost nine o' clock and Hermione was never late to class. They had Herbology first which to Hermione wasn't something to be truly excited about but she would never miss a lesson.

"Come on you two." She said smiling as Ron tried to grab a few biscuits for their trip out onto the grounds.

They pushed the oak front doors open and followed the other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs out onto the lawns. They were all headed toward the greenhouses where they'd always worked on the strange plants that Professor Sprout grew there. Hermione had glanced at her books the day before she arrived at school and saw that they had a challenging year ahead of them but she was always up for a challenge.

"Welcome seventh years." She called as they entered and lined up along the long set of tables that ran the length of the room.

Before them all sat a pot and soil. Those things were not unfamiliar. In that greenhouse Hermione and her friends had seen some of the strangest things growing and had helped them along. Professor Sprout gave her normal speech talking about what it was that they would be covering that year. She had them pot a few of the plants that they had covered the year before as a review and as their home work all the had to do was read the first chapter of the book. As they were leaving after the hour and a half-long class, the guys were all agreeing that the lesson had been easy and they hoped that the rest were relatively like it.

"I'm sure they won't be." Hermione said walking beside Harry as they headed toward Hagrid's hut.

"Oh Hermione that's only because it was to easy for you." Harry said softly.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes. She saw Hagrid standing before his hut readying everything for the lesson that he was going to teach. Hermione saw no dangerous animals or creatures with talons that could possibly attack someone, which was strange because Hagrid usually liked to study the more dangerous creatures in their books.

"Ello there 'Arry!" Hagrid cried happily scooping Harry into a hug. "An 'ello to yeh to Ron."

Hermione watched the boys as Hagrid pulled them into a friendly hug. It was then that Hermione caught Hagrid's eye. He smiled but Hermione could tell that he was looking at her differently. McGonigall must have told the staff about her and Draco's secret. It was almost as if Hagrid was unsure what to call her now that she was married. But maybe it was the fact that she was married to Draco Malfoy that was getting to everyone.

"Hello Hagrid." She said smiling but she felt uneasy at Hagrid's discomfort. It was all so strange to her as well.

"Ermione. Yer lookin' well enuff. Yer memories come back yet?"

Hermione had completely forgotten. No one knew that her memories had returned but Draco. They all still thought that she didn't remember about the kidnapping, only what they'd told her the day before. Hermione realized that that was probably the best thing to happen for the moment. Until she could figure out how to tell Harry and Ron she would act as if she didn't remember.

"Not yet. Flashes of things have come back but not much. It's all still a mystery."

"Be patient. They'll come back." He said smiling his beetle black eyes twinkling.

Hermione chatted quietly with Parvati and Lavender as the Slytherins emerged from the castle to join the class. Hermione watched as did Parvati and Lavender as Draco sauntered along talking to Blaise. He was smiling, something Hermione was glad to see. She so adored his smile. Trailing along behind the group was Pansy. She was glaring at Draco as she walked, glaring as if her eyes could kill him. Hermione wondered why Pansy was so angry with Draco; did it have to do with the fight that morning? Did it have to do with her?

"I didn't think he'd come back after last year." Parvati whispered to the other girls. "After being charged with killing Dumbledore and all."

"He shouldn't have come back." Ron said softly. "And now he's Head Boy."

"Yes and he has to share a common room with you Hermione. What's that like?" Lavender asked turning her back to the approaching Slytherins and forming a tight circle with the other girls around Hermione.

"Oh yes do tell. Does he walk around in a towel like I heard he did in the Slytherin common room." Parvati asked with a giggle.

"No in fact I only did that once and that was on a dare. Granger we need to talk." Said Draco's deep voice from behind Lavender.

All the girls stood up straight and turned around quickly giggling. Of course in their haste to turn around to face the Slytherin none of the girls noticed the red that had crept up on Hermione's face at the mention of her husband in a towel. She however merely nodded before following him a short distance away from the crowd.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Tonight we have to talk. We cant right now it's too important to talk about out here. But we need to figure out a way to break our marriage to basically the entire school." Draco said looking around at the students that seemed to be staring at them. He saw the way Hagrid was watching to two and figured that McGonagall had told the staff. "The oaf knows?"

"Don't call him that." Hermione said her eyes narrowing slightly. All Draco did was smirk. "Even though we're married you still enjoy torturing me don't you?"

"Absolutely. You know only I can get to you this way." He said in a soft deep voice that made Hermione's eyes close. He'd spoken to her that way the night before.

She turned away and walked back to her friends trying to push thoughts of the night before from her mind. She didn't need to start blushing again because the questions were already starting. Hermione however shook her head and merely mumbled, "Head's business."

Draco smirked again. He liked the fact that now all he had to do was say something in a certain manner to her and she became like putty in his hands. She would do just about anything that he said, just about. But he knew that there were plenty of things that Hermione would never do. She would never betray her friends or her cause. She would never use her wand to intentionally harm someone and she would never, for him at least, miss any classes.

Draco joined his friends who were standing off to the side. His attention turned back to them but every once in a while he would look over to where she was standing, smiling up at their Professor, furiously scribbling down every word. She worked so hard to be the top student. She probably studied more than both Potter and Weasley combined. He admired her determination.

The first half of the lesson was spent taking notes on the creature that Hagrid babbled on enthusiastically about. The other half however the students were to spend paired up. Each group would have a specific task to fulfill with the creature, learning to feed it, train it, and learn its habits. Hermione was to work with the Slytherin girl she'd seen fighting with Pansy that morning.

"Hello," Hermione said in a friendly voice. She'd always tried to be civil with the Slytherins. "I'm Hermione."

"I know who you are." Marra said looking at Hermione.

"Well I just thought that I'd introduce myself because I don't know you. What's your name?"

"Are you always this nice?" Marra asked sitting down on the grass.

Hermione followed suit. Draco was watching her carefully. He knew that Marra wouldn't try anything with him and two thirds of the Golden Trio watching him, but he was curious to see how she and Hermione interacted.

"Are you always difficult?" Hermione said her patience wearing thin.

"So, you're not just a push over then." Marra said looking Hermione right in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked raising her eyes from her parchment where she was lightly sketching the creature that Hagrid had placed before them.

"You just seemed like you would be more intimidated by a Slytherin than you seem to be. I thought you'd be more afraid. I'm kinda glad you aren't."

"I might have been intimidated a few times, but I'm never afraid of Slytherins." Hermione said confidently.

"Oh really. Well there's one over there that you should watch out for." Marra said using her eyes to motion towards Pansy.

Hermione looked over to where Pansy was sitting. She looked furious still from earlier that morning, her face pouting. She was still thinking about that morning at breakfast. Hermione could tell that Pansy was loosing her mind with jealousy. She wanted Draco and was on the verge of doing just about anything to get him.

"I'm not afraid of Pansy." Hermione said. She turned her attention back to Marra and their eyes locked.

"You're a girl that I could come to like. Anyone who's an enemy of Pansy's is a friend of mine, even if she is a Gryffindor." Marra said smirking.

"You're being awfully civil. I thought that most Slytherins were, well, like Draco."

"See that's where you're wrong. I love Draco, I've known him since we were kids, but sometimes he's just a jerk. Not all of us are that way towards other houses. I have friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I get along with them fine. We're not all as mean as Pansy or as arrogant as your husband."

Hermione dropped her pencil. Her eyes shot up and met Marra's. There was a smile that crossed the brunette's face. Hermione looked about hoping that no one heard what Marra had said, which only made Marra giggle.

"Keep your voice down. No one really knows yet."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. My names Marra by the way."

Hermione and Marra talked for the rest of the class and Hermione was beginning to think that she was making friends with the Slytherins. That was a benefit of being married to one. But there was also a downside, Pansy and all the others out there like her. Hermione would have to watch herself. These were dangerous times and Hermione was a number one target on many lists.

When the bell at the castle rang Hermione gathered her things. She stood just as Marra did. She smiled at the Slytherin and held out a hand. Marra looked at her for a moment before smiling and shaking her head. She and Hermione shook hands before starting off toward their respective groups of friends.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked when Hermione joined him and Ron who were walking toward the castle.

"We talked during class. She's a nice girl. Her names Marra." Hermione said watching as the group of Slytherins made their way into the castle far ahead of them. Hermione could see the back of a white blond head.

"You're making friends with Slytherins." Ron said astonished.

"I guess so." She said not thinking it was that big of a deal.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances but knew not to say anything. They knew that Hermione was in a temperamental state at the moment, though they still didn't know that she'd gotten her memories back. They believed that all her strange behavior could be attributed to her memory loss. But what they didn't think of was that Hermione had discovered another world, and become apart of it, because no matter how hard Hermione struggled and fought against it, she was a member of the Dark side. She married into the Death Eaters. She was unofficially a Slytherin.

Harry couldn't help it as he walked across the lawns. He turned his head and looked upon the white tomb that stood near the lake. That was where Dumbledore laid. Had he lived, things might have been different. Things might not have happened the way they did. Hermione wouldn't have disappeared and Harry might have a chance to defeat Voldemort. But now things looked so gloomy. Things looked so bleak and every moment of every day that passed made Harry wish that Dumbledore were back. He was frightened, they all were.

They reached the Great Hall and found that a mass of people was waiting to enter from the entrance hall. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd shouting over heads that she was the Head Girl. The crowd however seemed to be parting even without her yell. People were staring at her, watching her with shocked expressions. Whispers passed through the almost silent entrance hall. There was no longer any movement. It was as if her appearance had caused all of Hogwarts to stop.

She saw Draco standing in the center of the mass and in his hands he clutched a newspaper. Hermione hadn't seen him look that way in months. He was shaking slightly from the fury that coursed through him. His eyes were narrowed at the paper that was visibly shaking in his fist. Harry and Ron stood on either side of Hermione ready to protect her if danger arose but Hermione was fine, she knew that nothing would happen to her, she was worried about Draco.

At the silence Draco lifted his head and his eyes caught sight of her. She was standing there with her bodyguards on either side of her. But he could have cared less about them. He had to get her out of there, maybe even take them with him. He couldn't let them see the paper without explaining first what was going on.

"Potter Weasley take Hermione to the Heads dorm." Draco said as calmly as he could.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? Since when do we take orders from you?" Ron said his hand tightening on his wand.

"I'm telling you as Head Boy. If you don't want something bad to happen to her get her out of here."

"What's going on Dra-" Hermione started but was interrupted.

"Yes Draco. What's going on?"

* * *

Ok...so who else wants to know whos talking to Draco??? And who else thinks that Marra sooo could have kicked Pansy's butt??? I personally would have loved to write a fight scene where Pansy got beat up because i never liked the character...but it's tooo soon for that...lol...maybe later...now I'm not saying that these characters will have a recurring role in the story but...if I bring them back...woot!

Starry


	7. Confessions and Fake Photos

Hello there everyone...this is perhaps the chap you've all been waiting for but before you all dive into it...listen to this...

One of your fellow readers has created a movie based on Surrender...

she's also made some for TFS and I hope you all go check them out...

the link above didn't show up...then go to and search for the story Surrender The Trailer by whatbiotch...and check out the other ones while your at it...

Disclaimer: Would love to call it mine...but alas I can not...

* * *

Confessions and Fake Photos

The crowd created a circle around the five students. Draco was still standing there the paper held in his hand. The three Gryffindors stood together nearby, but standing completely opposite all four was Pansy. Hermione knew what was coming, she'd known in her head all along that this would be how it happened. Pansy Parkinson was going to reveal Hermione's secret to the world right there in the middle of the entrance hall, and there was nothing that she could do to stop her.

"Go on Draco, what's in that paper?" Pansy said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Shut up Pansy." Draco said in a deep angry voice.

"What's going on?" Harry asked looking between the two Slytherins.

"Potter are you sure you want to know the answer to that question?" Pansy asked taunting Hermione.

"Harry I think we should do what Malfoy said." Hermione said quickly.

"No Mudblood, stay. I would love for you to be here when I let everyone know of the happy news." Pansy said sarcastically.

"Pansy don't say another word." Draco said his voice losing it's calm and the intensity growing.

"I will say whatever I damn well please. And it will be my greatest pleasure to ruin her worthless little life Draco."

"What is she talking about Hermione?" Ron asked looking down at her. Her two best friends were both staring at her expectantly.

The entire population of Hogwarts was now staring at Hermione and everyone seemed to want an explanation. Hermione looked about at all the eyes thinking about the situation. As she thought however, Hermione remembered her conversation with Marra only a short time ago.

'I might have been intimidated a few times, but I'm never afraid of Slytherins.' She remembered saying.

'Oh really. Well there's one you should watch out for.'

'I'm not afraid of Pansy.'

After remembering that short exchange Hermione's eyes landed on Draco. They looked at one another and Hermione suddenly felt angry. Draco's eyes connected with her own and she knew that it was time that she did something she should have long ago.

Her eyes slowly turned and locked on Pansy. She narrowed them and stepped forward her wand still held tightly at her side. Her entire body was rigid as the fury built up within her. This complete change in demeanor took many by surprise. Hermione was normally the calm collected one of the group, never really loosing that for any reason even when they were in peril. Pansy smirked at Hermione, glad to accept this obvious challenge.

"You know what Pansy. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of destroying my life. You can spill every single secret that you know, but you can't hurt me. We both know the truth Pansy; it's not because of your hatred for me that you're doing this. It's not because I have what you've always wanted, what you've always claimed was yours."

"Hermione don't." Draco said softly. He knew what she was about to do.

"Oh you believe that little speech do you? You think I have other reasons for wanting nothing but misery for you." Pansy said her voice quite calm. She was speaking slowly in a low tone as if she were talking to a child.

"I know what the real reason is, and I'm hardly ever wrong."

"What's going on here!" cried the voice of Professor McGonagall. "Into the Great Hall immediately! All of you!"

The students, seemingly disappointed and some even angry, all began heading into the Great Hall. They looked back over their shoulders at where Hermione and Pansy still stood glaring at one another. McGonagall hadn't moved from her spot where she'd walked in and was making sure that all the students were going for lunch.

"We'll continue this another time." Pansy said softly as she strolled past Hermione, slamming her shoulder into the smaller girl with enough force to knock her down, however Hermione barely swayed.

Hermione turned and watched Pansy sauntering away. There was a possibility that she would spread the news through the school during lunch but that wasn't Hermione's concern. She had the two people who needed to know first and she intended to tell them.

"Let's go." She said starting toward the marble staircase.

"Where are you going Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked walking toward where the boys all stood still confused.

"Professor I believe it's time that I told them the truth."

McGonagall looked at her a moment before merely nodding. She gave Hermione a soft smile because she knew that the hours to come would be terrible. No one really knew what Harry and Ron's reactions would be, but everyone knew that there wouldn't be a party to celebrate the momentous event.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy please accompany Miss Granger to the Heads common room."

Without a word but with two very confused glances in Hermione's direction Harry and Ron started towards the staircase. Draco sauntered along behind not wishing to go at all. He knew that most of the blame would initially be placed on him. They would probably accuse him of cursing her, hurting her, even raping her. Hermione would be his only defense and he hoped that she was as good at arguing with them as she was with him.

They walked along in silence. Hermione walked ahead of the boys, her fists still clenched in anger. However she knew that she would have to calm down. Nothing good would come of her being angry when she delivered this news to the two people that she trusted most in the world.

They reached the fifth floor and started down the corridor towards the portrait that hid the Heads dorm. Hermione gave the password having calmed down significantly. She was frightened now but she knew that she had to be strong. There was nothing that she could do about the situation and Harry and Ron would just have to accept it. They were apart of her life and now, so was Draco.

When they entered Hermione walked to the couch. She took out her wand and conjured two chairs. She took a seat in one as Draco sat in the other. Harry and Ron sat slowly on the couch both still looking about the room in curiosity. Hermione sat there wondering how to start explaining that their best friend was married to their enemy.

"This place is nice Hermione." Harry said looking her in the eye.

"Thank you Harry. This is the common room that we share."

"What was going on down there Hermione?" Ron asked his eyes filled with confusion. "Why did you start arguing with Pansy Parkinson?"

"There's a lot of things that I have to fill you guys in on. My memories have returned. I realize that I probably should wait and speak to the Order as well but there doesn't seem to be enough time for that since the entire school is bound to know by dinner."

"Know what Hermione?" Harry asked his piercing green eyes not wavering for a second.

"Know what happened to her while she was kidnapped Potter. Know the truth about what happened this summer." Draco said leaning forward.

"I was kidnapped that's true, but in all honesty I wasn't treated like a prisoner. I was kidnapped because of a prophecy, most of which has come true. The prophecy however also involved Draco."

"You were kidnapped too?" Ron asked.

"Some what. I went to the manor willingly, but I was never allowed to leave and like Hermione I was constantly under surveillance." Draco said softly.

"We were forced into it."

"Forced into what?" Harry asked.

"The prophecy stated that I was to marry a specific girl two days after my seventeenth birthday on the hottest day of the year." Draco said looking at Harry. For a moment icy blue clashed with vivid green.

There was silence for a moment, the most unbearable silence. Ron was staring at the floor and Hermione knew that he was about to explode, however Harry was seated staring off into space, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. She wondered more what was going through his mind than what was going through Ron's. She knew what Ron was thinking, but Harry was a mystery.

"You're married to him?" Ron asked softly, lifting his head and Hermione saw the tears that were running from his eyes.

"Yes." Was all she could say. His watery blue eyes were staring at her, almost hopeful that it was all a joke.

"How could you?"

"We were forced into it Weasley." Draco said. "During the ceremony Hermione and I were forced to say what we said. Someone was controlling us. We tried, believe me, we tried so hard to get out of it. Granger even tried to run away, all that got her was a lashing."

"But I still don't understand!" Ron cried out standing and moving away from them. He walked behind the couch suddenly turning to face them again. "Why Hermione! What's the point of marrying her?"

"There's more to the prophecy." Hermione said.

"Hermione has to get pregnant with a male heir before our first anniversary."

"Why?" Harry asked speaking for the first time since the announcement. Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"If I don't have a male child something bad happens to the Dark Side's army. They'll loose the war. If I don't Harry I die. We both die." Hermione said softly.

"You too Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. They'll kill me." Draco said looking at Harry again.

"How can you be so bloody calm Harry!" Ron cried. "Hermione's married to a Death Eater. She's being forced to turn to their side."

"I'm not being forced to turn to their side Ron. I'd never do that! And Draco's not a Death Eater. He's to become one, but he's not one yet."

"Sure Hermione. That's what they've told you."

"No Ronald! You have no idea what I've been through this summer, what I've seen. I know more than anyone what's happening right now!"

"Ron calm down." Harry said softly. "Just sit down and let her explain. We need to know everything Hermione. That's the only way we'll understand it all."

Ron walked about the couch, listening to what Harry said and taking his seat. He still looked angry but at whom no one could really tell. His eyes were still filled with unshed tears but he held them back. Hermione had half expected Draco to say something about the fact that Ron had started to cry, but was glad when he didn't. But now she focused and started to explain.

"I was kidnapped and taken to a mansion that Voldemort's living in. There's really no point in searching for it because it's obviously unplottable. I was kept there for most of the summer. A day or two after I was kidnapped someone attempted to murder me."

"I saw it." Harry said softly. "I saw it through Voldemort's eyes. I saw you pronounce her dead."

"How is that possible?" Draco asked but Harry only shook his head.

"It's to long a story to tell now." Harry said adjusting his glasses. "Continue Hermione."

"Well I was revived and Voldemort put a spell on me to protect me. Not much else really happened after that. I stayed in my room for a few days until I was well. Draco's friends came for a visit before his birthday. There was a ball that I had to attend in his honour for his birthday. We went to his house to be measured for our wedding attire and that's when I ran away."

"She ran into the woods behind my house. When we were brought back to the manor the Dark Lord gave her a punishment, she wasn't to eat until the reception and after that she would be lashed fifty times. I tried to get her out of it, but when he makes a punishment there's nothing that will stop it from being delivered." Draco said. He had tried to get him to change her mind, but stopped when he was threatened with a punishment himself.

"Voldemort performed the wedding. All my vows were forced as were Draco's. There was no way out of it. After the wedding however I was almost murdered again. Someone who disguised themselves as Draco came into my room and stabbed me. I was carried to a lake where I was thrown in and left to die." Hermione said remembering the memories of that terrible day.

"That night I was whipped. I was cured later on by a house elf. The next day we were taken to our house. They gave us a house. We hadn't even been there a day before we were being forced to go to a meeting."

"A meeting?" Harry asked.

"Yes. The Death Eaters aren't a bunch of followers. It's really more like an army. The Dark Lord is giving my father the title of General and forcing me to take his place as First Minister. Since I will be made a Death Eater in the spring and I had started a new family amongst the Death Eaters the Dark Lord wished me to be inducted into his inner circle immediately. Hermione, being my wife was inducted as well. Two members of each house must be present at meetings."

"You're in Voldemort's inner circle." Ron said flabbergasted.

"I was forced. I had to learn everything the day of the meeting. Everything that happened to me this summer, they were all tests. Voldemort has been testing me since the day he took me from Grimmauld Place. I have to learn all these things or face more lashings. If I go through another beating like that I won't live." Hermione said tears coming to her eyes now. "It wasn't long after the meeting that I got sick."

"She was ill with a flu or a virus, no one's quite sure what it was. She was on the verge of death for a while. My mother kept watch over her, giving her potions and things to keep her alive. The illness didn't really go away fully until shortly before we gave her back to you."

"He's trying to take you away from us." Ron said softly.

"He's trying Ron, but he won't. I know what I stand for and nothing and no one can change that." She said her voice regaining strength.

"The day you came back I knew you were married." Harry said looking at her. "I saw the rings. I saw them and something within me knew it, almost like I'd seen it happen."

"What are we going to do then?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean Ron?" Hermione asked.

"How are we going to get you out of this? You can't have a baby. You cant let his side win. There has to be something we can do."

"Well Weasley if you think there's a way to get her out of the marriage your wrong, you should know wizard marriages are binding for life. As for the baby thing, well that's another matter all together."

"Have you had sex with him?" Ron asked suddenly realizing.

Hermione blushed furiously. Draco's eyes narrowed. Harry looked at Ron as if he'd just slapped someone. No one really expected the question yet at the same time everyone knew that it was coming.

"She didn't have a choice." Draco said deciding to handle this matter. "The Dark Lord threatened to force us if we didn't willingly. He's much more powerful than you think he is Weasley. It's hard to defy him when you're so close to him. We saw him every single day."

"Your not pregnant are you?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron. That's really been the least of my worries for the time."

"And what about you Malfoy?"

"What do you mean Weasley."

"You act like you were against the whole thing. But what's in it for you in the end?"

"You think I'm getting something out of this?" Draco said angrily.

"I wouldn't be surprised if all this wasn't an act. I bet you only told her you tried to get her out of punishment, you probably asked for her to be punished more. You may not be a Death Eater yet but you're just as uncaring as one already. Why would you want to protect her, you despise her and her kind remember."

"You know Weasley, you think you know who I am, but you really don't have any idea. Your right, I did hate Hermione, the first night she woke up we got in a terrible fight and she threw a vase at my head. A few days later she even slapped me and I chased her around the library. We fought worse than ever before then, but then I realized that she's in the same boat as me. I was the one who saved her life after the person tried to kill her the first time. They'd impaled her using voodoo, but I got her breathing again. If it hadn't been for me she would have died. I took care of her when she was sick. We have the same problem to deal with, we're in it together, and there's no point in causing problems for myself by hurting her."

"Ron you have to realize that Draco's not at fault here, in fact it's the opposite. So don't blame him, because everything that's happened to me has happened because of one person and that person is Voldemort."

"I just can't believe this. There has to be a way that we can stop this. You can't get pregnant." Ron said angrily.

"I know Ron but when Voldemort's watching us like a hawk he'd know if we were trying something. He'd know if we weren't trying." Hermione said feeling awkward again.

"We really need to talk to the Order." Harry said softly.

"What could they do Potter?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure, probably not much more than us, but they need to know anyhow." Harry said.

After a few minutes of silence Ron excused himself, he said that he needed air. He left the dorm to take a walk, something Hermione could understand. She'd always known how he'd felt about her; she'd even tried before the summer really even started to start a relationship with him. But now Hermione knew there were no romantic feelings in her heart for Ron. She'd always love him but not in that way.

She sat there with Harry as Draco went into their room for a moment. She was looking at him as he sat staring off into space. So he'd known the entire time that she was married to Draco. That was what he was hiding, that and the fact that he'd probably seen most of what was happening to her through Voldemort's eyes because of their link. He'd had more time than Ron to take it all in.

"You were so calm about all of this." She said suddenly.

"I knew already, mostly. I knew you were married but wasn't quite sure to who." He said slowly turning to face her.

"What am I going to do Harry?" she asked.

"About the marriage or the baby?"

"About everything."

"That's up to you Hermione. You can't ask anyone what to do. It's your life, all you really have to worry about is what you think, not what anyone in this room or this castle or this world thinks. Do what you think is right."

"Harry, he's so different." She paused looking toward her bedroom before continuing. "He was Malfoy in the beginning, but something changed, he changed. He's not really the same anymore, he tries, sometimes he gets like his old self, but it's so easy to see through."

"Just be careful. I'm not saying I don't trust him, and I'm not saying I do, but he is what he is, so just be careful."

"I love him Harry."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I can't even explain it. I can see what's inside of him. I know what he could be, if only he'd see it too. He's scared to defy Voldemort, which is understandable because he's been taught to respect him, but Harry he could help us so much if only he'd see. Dumbledore saw it too. He's powerful, he's strong, he's just stuck in his ways."

"I know. I saw it that night; I know what he could be. If he switched it would be a toss between him and I who killed Voldemort everyone knows it. Try and make him see Hermione, but be careful like I said, even if he doesn't want to hurt you, he might be forced to. He was right when he said Voldemort's hard to defy, and for Malfoy it would be hardest."

"I bet everyone down there knows."

"If Pansy didn't tell them the Prophet would." Draco said as he entered the room.

"It's in the Prophet?" Hermione cried.

"Yeah take a look." He picked up the paper from the floor where he'd placed it while she explained things to her friends.

There was an enormous headline that said MALFOY HEIR MARRIES! Underneath was a picture of Hermione in her gown locked in a kiss with Draco. As they parted Hermione saw herself smiling. Draco was standing beside her looking quite joyous as well. And standing in the place where Voldemort had most certainly been was a little old man in a priest's outfit.

"That's not at all what it looked like." Hermione said softly.

"Yes well they're trying to make it seem happy not forced. My family is all about appearances, hence the terrible story they printed to go along with the photo."

I, Rita Skeeter, was invited yesterday to the home of the illustrious Malfoy family to speak with Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. She revealed to me exactly what happened this summer with her son. For it is well known that Draco Malfoy was accused of the murder of Albus Dumbledore, but was cleared of all charges by a testimony by none other than school yard rival Harry Potter.

"He came home after being cleared, but it wasn't long before he left again for a short time." Narcissa told me a small smile on her face. "It seems that he and a young girl he'd been known to argue with for years at Hogwarts had actually been seeing each other."

According to Mrs. Malfoy, Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn and Harry Potter's best friend had been secretly dating Draco Malfoy for over two years. They used their hatred and public arguments as a cover for their relationship. They'd felt the need to hide their love because of the current war and the fact that she was a Muggleborn and he a pureblood.

"He was gone for a week or so." Narcissa went on to say. "But when he came home for his seventeenth birthday ball he brought her along. It seems that they'd eloped."

Hermione Granger, who everyone assumed was kidnapped by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hadn't actually been kidnapped at all. She'd met the young Malfoy heir and they'd flown off together to Paris where they were married. They were spotted and photo graphed walking the streets in France together smiling and quite content.

Mrs. Malfoy who has since welcomed the girl into her family is happy for her son. While the entire wizarding world was looking for the young witch she was living happily in her countryside manor with her husband. However there are still many questions about why Miss Granger suddenly turned up in an alley near the Leaky Cauldron.

"She'd been shopping that day, I remember because I'd offered to go with her. She'd insisted on going alone. She'd gone to Muggle London to avoid being seen by wizards for she was still nervous of her friend's reactions to her marriage to Draco. Hermione had been quite ill as of late but she seemed to be doing much better. However she relapsed and in an attempt to get home via Floo passed out in the alley way."

Narcissa went on to tell me of Draco's frantic search for his wife but alas she'd already been discovered. Wizard officials who believed that Voldemort had kidnapped her kept her under lock and key so Mr. Malfoy was unable to get his wife back.

However things are much better now. Hermione and Draco have made their last journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as husband and wife, and also have been given the positions as Heads. They are currently the only two Heads in Hogwarts history to have ever been married while still attending school.

We here at the Daily Prophet would like to extend our congratulations to the new Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. We wish them nothing but happiness in their years ahead. This has been the lovely Rita Skeeter reporting.

In the following pages there were pictures of Hermione and Draco together. There were ones that seemed to be shot without them noticing, for in the picture they were walking with their backs to the camera down a street and entering shops. There were more of them together in their wedding attire smiling and laughing as if they loved one another.

"All these pictures are fake." Hermione said softly as she stared at herself holding on to Draco's arm as they walked down the aisle after being married.

"My family created them as a cover story. Now people will think you never went missing. My family won't be implicated in the abduction." Draco said as Hermione folded the paper up.

"Voldemort was worried about that?" Harry asked looking at Draco.

"Yeah. He was worried that I'd be sent to Azkaban for kidnapping her and then we wouldn't be able to have a baby. He's taking every precaution to insure that his plans are going correctly."

There was a knock on the door and everyone knew that it was Ron. Hermione walked to the door and let him inside. He'd cooled down quite a bit by then and walked to the couch where he sat down. He looked however like he had something to say.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked as she took her seat as well.

"The school knows. Pansy told some people and it's spreading. Everyone said something about a paper."

"Draco's parents put it in the paper. It's made the front page. Everyone believes the papers story."

"Pansy probably didn't say anything about the kidnapping. If she revealed that she knew where you were she would get into a lot of trouble. I guarantee that the Ministry knows we didn't elope." Draco said softly.

"We'll have to talk about this more, there's a lot to discuss. We should talk to McGonagall tonight and maybe call the Order together. They have to know. Malfoy you're probably going to have to be there as well." Harry added.

"We'll see Potter." Draco said.

"You guys go ahead to lunch. I have to talk to Draco." Hermione said, as the boy's rose to leave.

She let her friends out giving them both reassuring smiles. Before they left they told Hermione that things would be all right. Hermione wasn't sure how much she believed that. She would be the topic on everyone's mind, her and her marriage to the Slytherin that she hated so much. People will expect them to be close, expect them to be in love. Hermione knew what she felt, but that wasn't the way he felt, that wasn't the way he acted.

After the portrait was closed behind them Hermione turned back to Draco. He was staring at the folded paper that sat on the table. He looked up at her as she walked back over. His blue eyes were focused so closely on her that she felt as if she'd done something wrong.

"They took it better than I'd expected." Draco said softly.

"I know. I thought that Harry would be a bit more emotional. But I forgot about his connection."

"What was he talking about when he said he'd seen me tell Voldemort you were dead?"

"Ever since Voldemort's rebirth Harry has been linked to him. When either of them feel extreme anger or fear or anything like that the link pulls the other in. When Voldemort got angry that day Harry was pulled into his mind and saw everything through Voldemort's eyes. Voldemort can control it better than Harry."

"And that's all because they took Potter's blood for the Dark Lord's rebirth?"

"Yeah." Hermione paused. "Ron's reaction was even more tame than I'd expected though."

"He loves you." Draco said turning to look at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Weasley is in love with you. That's why he cried when you said that we were married. He can't ever have you."

"He doesn't love me. We're just friends."

"Hermione, it's so obvious. It's been obvious for the last three years. Weasley's been head over heels with you since forth year." Draco said smiling at her confusion. She really never noticed it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Hermione felt awkward for some reason, talking about another man loving her with her husband. She knew that Ron had feelings for her, but she hadn't thought that he'd had them for so long, or that they were so deep. So many things ran through Hermione's mind now. The weight of what to do about her friends was lifted off her shoulders, however now there were many new problems to think about.

"What are we going to do about all this." Hermione said motioning toward the paper.

"We'll have to go along with it. That's obviously why my parents made up that story. We'll have to pretend like that's what happened, not a kidnapping. Even though most of the Slytherins and your friends know the truth. Either way though, people know we're married."

"I cant face them." Hermione said softly looking at the floor.

"Face who, the other students? Why should they matter? All you have to care about just walked out of this room."

"I know but I just cant take all the questions. I hate so much attention. It's not me. I don't want people talking about me and my personal life over breakfast lunch and dinner. I just want things to be normal again."

"Hermione things will never be normal again. That's something your going to have to realize. Now lets go to lunch." He said standing and holding out a hand. Hermione looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

"By the way, thank you for being civil with Harry and Ron." Hermione said as they stepped through the portrait hole.

"That was a one time thing. I'm still a Slytherin you know."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it...now if you'll excuse me I have a story to continue and you all have reviews to write and a movie...namely Surrender The Trailer...to watch...hop to it...lol

Starry


	8. Mrs Malfoy

Ello ladies and gents...sorry no new characters in this chap...I can't find the information that I had to make them...sorry...if the winners so choose they may resend it...But they are still the winners and are amazing...lol

This chapter is the last one before an enormous secret is revealed...i cant tell you what it is but I assure you...you will all be surprised...i hope...

Anyways...this is the next one...it's a bit long...but that's always good...

I've decided that I like the character Marra alot so I think I might bring her back...I'll try and find that info so I can make up the other characters...

On with the Chap!!!

Disclaimer: Good story eh? But this is not JK Rowling.

* * *

Mrs. Malfoy

That night Hermione sat on the couch trying to read, but her thoughts seemed to be carrying her away. Her eyes wandered from the pages of her books to the flames of the fire in the grate, to the window and the outside world, or just off into no where. Frustrated she slammed her book closed and dropped it on the table. She was alone in the common room, wishing more than ever to be up in the Gryffindor common room where the noise and distractions would comfort her.

The rest of the day had been nothing like she'd hoped. She and Draco had gone down to the Great Hall where she knew it would be a frenzy. They were still holding hands when they entered and that only added to the stares. He whispered something in her ear, words of reassurance that nothing would happen to her, then he walked away towards his own table. She made her way to the Gryffindor table her steps unsteady and small. People watched her as she took her seat beside Harry.

There had been so many questions. People had come from all over, waiting to ask their questions. Hermione felt overwhelmed as she tried to answer them, sticking of course to the story from the paper.

"Oh Hermione how'd it happen?" was one question that Hermione was speechless at. That however was the question that was asked the most.

"Come one everyone, let her eat." Ron said clearing away all the girls that had been standing in a crowd around her.

The curious students left her in peace, but not for long. As soon as her plate was clean they were back. Pressing questions, talking rapidly, growing closer. Hermione felt like she was going to have a panic attack. She looked around for Harry and Ron and found them rising from their seats.

"Come on." Harry said taking Hermione's hand.

She felt herself being pulled away towards the entrance hall. All the girls that had been surrounding her had looked so disappointed as Hermione was ushered away. None however followed because from the Slytherin table Draco walked to join his wife.

Hermione remembered how Draco had taken her back up to the room where she commenced to go into the bathroom and cry. She didn't wish to see anyone at the time and told the three boys that waited patiently on the other side so. She heard at one point the portrait hole open and close again a moment later and she believed that they'd left.

She'd come out an hour or so later, her face red and puffy from crying. She was so unhappy with the way things had been revealed that she only wanted to cry. People were happy for her when they shouldn't be. Everyone believed that she had a choice; that had run away to be with Malfoy because she'd wanted to, but she hadn't. She wished everyone could know how the marriage was forced and all the terrible things that she'd gone through. But instead of feeling bad for her everyone wanted to know what it was like being married to Draco.

As she remembered the afternoon's events she stood and crossed the room to the window. She looked out on the dark grounds feeling that nothing seemed the same anymore. She'd wanted so badly to come back to Hogwarts because she'd wanted her normal life back, but nothing was normal. Her friendship with Ron was barely there anymore because of her marriage. Harry was slowly but surely slipping away. Students she'd never even spoke to before were asking her about shagging Malfoy while Pansy walked around giving her death glares.

She missed being the know-it-all Granger. She missed spending hours in the library completely unnoticed. Now she couldn't leave her common room without being hounded by a million questions. She stared out at the Forbidden Forest watching as the trees swayed with the slight breeze that blew over the grounds. The air outside was cooling for winter would be coming soon.

Feeling a chill Hermione wrapped her arms around herself for a moment. It brought no real warmth but somehow it made her feel secure. For some reason Hermione felt lost, like her life was spinning out of control. She had no control over what she wanted and where she wanted to go. These people who were only using her for their own purposes were leading her on.

Though she knew that she had people around her, though she knew that she had people to protect her and help her, Hermione still felt so alone. She felt as if the weight of everything had suddenly come tumbling down on her. She wished then that one person was there to help, she wished that Dumbledore was there, even if the only advice he gave her were more of those backwards riddles that confused her. She need him for he would know, he would give them all hope.

Hermione needed hope. She needed a reason to believe that she would make it through all this. She knew that she would physically make it through for people around her, both Dark and Light sides would make sure she survived anything, but her body wasn't what she worried about. Her mind was what was struggling; her mind was what was failing. Hermione knew that she would not be the same person she was by the end of this. But how she would change she knew not yet. That would be revealed when the time came, when everything was finally over.

She was so lost in her thoughts that Hermione didn't hear Draco enter the common room. He saw her standing by the window; her arms still wrapped about herself and wondered what it was that she was thinking about. He hadn't seen her since lunch. He'd left after a while and gone down to confront Pansy. He knew that Hermione needed space so he'd let her stay there. He'd gone to talk to his friends in the Slytherin common room. But he'd gotten a little suspicious when she didn't turn up for dinner.

"Hermione." He said and waited for a response. She didn't move.

He crossed the room and stood beside her. She still faced the window her eyes not blinking as they stared out at the grounds. Her reflection, standing so still beside his own made him wonder how the entire school could be so stupid to fall for the story in the paper. Wasn't it obvious that there was no love between them, or at least from both of them? For Draco knew that he didn't love her.

"I want to go home." She said softly her eyes turning to face him. Their watery depths stared back at him looking for something, anything, to make her feel better.

"Hermione what is home?" Draco asked her.

At the question Hermione turned her whole body to face him. Her arms were still wrapped about her tightly as her eyes watered. She thought about the question and opened her mouth to speak, but closed it a second later. There was no answer. She didn't know one.

"I don't know anymore." She said softly. "I just don't know."

Draco watched as she started crying. The tears fell down her cheeks and landed on her shirt or on the floor far below. She started downwards and Draco, thinking she was falling put his arms around her catching her. He slowly sank to the floor; Hermione collapsed in his lap.

There she cried. She cried for the home she didn't know any longer. She cried for the fact that she felt like she didn't fit in anywhere. He knew how hard this was on her. Her friends, the people she considered her family would all treat her differently now because of her marriage to him, because of him. She wouldn't fit in as she had before with them any longer. And she would never fit in with his family and friends because of her blood, something that could never be changed. All she had left was him. He was stuck with her and she with him.

Draco realized as he held her in his lap that they were sitting almost the same way they'd been sitting the night she'd been taken. Her back was pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped about her, only now he wasn't restraining her. Her head rested against his shoulder and her hands were up by her face. Draco could feel her sobbing but there wasn't much that he could do to stop her.

He let her cry, holding her in his arms, until she fell asleep. When he was sure she was asleep he lifted her up and carried her into their bedroom. Her head rested on his upper arm and he could still see the trail left by all her tears. Her cheeks shimmered in the faint moonlight that broke through the thick clouds and fell into the room from the open curtains.

He used his wand to change Hermione's clothes before turning down the bed. She looked so sad there, her face red from crying. He knew that there was really nothing that he could do to solve her problems. He knew what she was feeling, but there was really no way for anyone to make it better.

"You'll find home someday." Draco said softly as he changed into his pyjamas.

Soon he was curled up beside her in the bed drifting off into his fitful dreams. Two tortured souls so young laid together dreaming of the terrible things that passed and the even more terrible things to come. The night seemed to go on forever for them.

Far away sitting in a forgotten room of the Malfoy mansion, Narcissa discussed her son and his bride with the cloaked figure. The room was lit by one single candle that seemed to bring out every shadow and make it dance on the walls around them. The light flickered but still the figure's face was hidden, shadowed from the folds of the cloak. Narcissa listened as they spoke slowly and carefully.

"The Hogwarts house elves listen to no one outside of school staff and students. There's no way for us to slip her the potion everyday. There is but one way."

"We can't. We can find away to still slip it into her glass every night. There has to be a way."

"Narcissa, this girl is the key, it must be this way."

Narcissa left the room as she was commanded to. This was going much to far. If she were caught she'd be considered a trader and would be murdered. At least with the other plan the house elf couldn't break it's oath, but there would be no oath this way. There would be no secrecy. It would merely be Hermione and Narcissa.

Narcissa reached the entrance hall of the mansion and stopped. Terror filled her now, not only would the Dark Lord be out for blood but her own husband. This would be interrupting all the plans that Lucius had worked so hard for. That was the challenge of being a Death Eaters wife with morals.

Everyday was a struggle to decide whom to be true to, yet everyday the wrong side won. She did what was expected of her, yet all the while she wondered how it was that she'd come to live the life she was. Things hadn't been this way when she'd met him. He hadn't been ruthless, mean, and abusive. He'd been different. Of course he'd been a natural Slytherin, arrogant and rich, Pureblooded and proud, trouble. But she'd fallen in love with him, and she'd thought he had with her as well.

Once he joined the Death Eaters and began his killings and torturing he'd changed. The power he was gaining got to his head. He'd do anything to get more power. He'd become what he was today, the complete opposite of the man she'd loved. She still loved him, but she hated what he'd become. He treated her merely as the trophy wife, as if she didn't really matter to him, and she supposed that if it came to it, he would dispose of her. It was only a matter of time.

She continued on her way, wiping the small tears that had traveled down her cheeks away as quickly as she could. The mansion was cold, the way it always seemed to be. She felt a shiver as she entered the back sitting room that looked out on the garden. Lucius was sitting in a chair reading the Daily Prophet, a wicked smile on his face. Obviously he liked the story that was printed. It had been his doing all along, pictures and all.

"Have you heard any word from Draco?" she asked as she sat down.

"No. He knows he has to report by this weekend on her memory." He mumbled not looking up at her.

"I think I'd like to have them here for tea if she's gotten her memory back."

"Why on Earth would you want to do that?" he asked.

"Well being as I'm a woman, Hermione might be more comfortable talking to me about the baby issue. I will see if I can't gather some information for you on the situation." Narcissa said hoping her husband would allow it.

He sat in silence for a moment, looking over the top of the paper into space. He was weighing the pros and cons of such an interrogation. He knew that the girl would more likely open up to his wife, for they'd grown close. Seeing as Draco would have to return for his report to the Dark Lord he saw nothing wrong with the girl staying and having tea with Narcissa.

"Write the letter tonight and send it out in the morning. They will come on Saturday and stay the entire day." Lucius said and returned to his reading.

Narcissa merely bowed her head showing she respected his wishes. Inside her head however Narcissa knew that this meeting would decide not only Hermione's fate, but also her own as well. If she were caught, there would be no mercy.

It seemed that everyone was having a night of terror filled thoughts and dreams. Harry sat up in the Gryffindor common room staring at the flames of the dying fire. The room was steadily growing colder. However he didn't care because he had far too much on his mind. He was thinking about Hermione sitting in her common room below, Malfoy sitting nearby. He would always be there now, no matter how hard anyone tried to declare the marriage a fake.

He'd known about the marriage since the day she'd come home, and he'd had suspicions that it was Malfoy, but that still didn't make it all right. He was angry, but he knew that the worst thing he could possibly do was take it out on either of them. He knew more than anyone that it wasn't her fault, not even Draco's. They'd both been trapped and forced and Harry hated the fact that he couldn't have been there to rescue her. He wasn't there to help her. And Hermione didn't need to suffer because of his fight with Voldemort.

Harry wanted so badly to kill him. He wanted so badly to make him feel the pain that he'd felt all his life not having a family. He wanted Voldemort to feel the pain that Hermione was feeling, the pain that the Weasley family was feeling. He wanted Voldemort to experience every ounce of hurt that he'd caused to everyone muggle or wizard he'd ever felled with one fail swish of his wand. He vowed to himself to be the one to bring him down. To make him feel that pain all at once.

Harry's anger was building up again, but there was nothing for him to do. There was no one to yell at. Normally, in the past, he would take his rage out on Malfoy during their little spouts in the halls, but now Malfoy was sitting right there in that boat beside him. They were all so angry, so unhappy, and so lost. Though Harry knew that they were still enemies for the time, he would eventually have to learn to trust Draco. They would have to be civil, not for one another, but for Hermione because the constant fighting would drive her insane.

He could see it in her eyes; she truly did love him, something that frustrated him even more. But there were things that she saw within him that though Harry tried he would never know. Maybe he treated her differently. Maybe he treated her better now that they were stuck together. But either way Harry was infuriated that she'd let herself fall for him. That was something that he could be mad at her for, but he wouldn't dare say a word. He knew now more than ever the Golden Trio needed to remain the Golden Trio. They needed one another because Harry knew that whatever was coming up, whatever it was that Voldemort had planned, it would be the last stand. The fight coming up would be what decided the fate of the wizard world and the muggle world as a whole.

As Harry sat there, his mind riddled with things that he needed to do to prepare he heard footsteps coming from the stairwells that led to the dormitories. Someone was coming down. He thought it was Ron and turned to say something to him, but it was not Ron. Ginny slowly walked toward him, her light pink robe pulled together tightly. She looked tired, but still she made her way over her eyes locked on his.

"Ginny what are you-"

"Harry, tell me the truth, is she really married to him."

"Yeah."

"We've just gotten her back and now she's gone forever." Ginny said tears forming in her blue eyes. She walked to the fire and Harry saw her staring down at the now red embers.

"Ginny she's not gone." Harry said softly coming to stand beside her.

"Don't lie to me. I'm not a little girl anymore Harry." She said softly turning her eyes on him.

"Ginny she might be different now but she's still Hermione. Malfoy can't change her, no one can, and you should know that. She will always be here with us; nothing could take her away. Malfoy is only her husband, not her master." Harry said firmly.

"But he's a Death Eater. Hermione's married to him. She's apart of them now."

"What?"

"I read about it. Hermione's not the only one that reads a lot. I read about Death Eaters and their traditions. It's traditional that if you marry a Death Eater you are to become a member yourself. You're supposed to become apart of their groups and learn their ways. That's why they normally marry within each other."

"Ginny she's not willingly becoming one of them." Harry said.

"Not willingly?"

"As Malfoy's wife she was inducted into Voldemort's inner circle." Harry said as he used his wand to make the fire larger.

Ginny sat down in a chair stunned. The tears that had filled her eyes were no longer there. She wasn't sad any longer and Harry knew why. Her best friend was slowly being taken from her, as was his. Hermione was becoming the property of the Dark Side, no matter how much Harry hated to think about it; Voldemort was slowly taking her against her will.

"Harry I just don't know what to do." Ginny said softly.

"About what?" he said standing beside her chair.

"What am I going to do without her?"

At that moment she looked up at him. Her girlish young face was more than he could bear. Harry felt nothing more than the need to hold her in his arms, to comfort her and make her forget, even if for a moment, all of what was happening. He had been longing to feel her in his arms again. He'd been longing to kiss her and hold her hand.

"Ginny I'm sorry." He said kneeling before her.

Her eyes had followed him as he'd moved and now she was staring him squarely in the face. She looked so confused for he'd apologized for nothing at all, but he had his reason for apologizing to her, a reason that he knew now was stupid and useless.

"Harry I don't-" but she was cut off by Harry's sudden kiss.

Their lips met in the dim light of a dying fire. The night outside was darker than normal from the storm that loomed. Students and staff slumbered in the halls and floors around them. But it seemed that even though so much was happening around them, time had stopped. Ginny and Harry were locked in that moment of pure and untouchable happiness.

He broke the kiss, leaning back on his heels waiting for her reaction. He prayed for a favourable one, not a slap in the face. He hoped that she returned his feelings, the feelings that he'd always had the feelings he'd put aside for her safety. He hoped she understood. Ginny said nothing. Harry saw her staring at him, almost as if she wanted an explanation. Feeling that he owed her one, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I need you Ginny. I was wrong to break up with you for the reason I did. I thought I'd be protecting you, I thought I'd be keeping you safe, but I realized that whether we're together or apart you'll always be involved, and will always be in danger."

"I love you." Was all she said.

She leaned forward and they were locked in a kiss once more, Harry's long explanation cut short. Her arms were wrapped about his neck as her wrapped his around her waist. He had her back. He had his love back and his best friend back, but Harry knew that the fight coming up would jeopardize both.

Soon after Harry and Ginny parted and headed up to sleep. They both slipped off into dream land thinking of nothing but one another. But below them Hermione was lying in her bed her eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. She'd woken only two hours or so after Draco had laid her in their bed. He was sleeping soundly turned away from her, like everyone else she knew soon would be.

She slowly eased the covers down and slipped off the bed. She moved cautiously from the bed, making as little noise as possible. She passed the closet where her slippers and robe waited and instead opened the door and slipped through the tiny gap.

Sneaking slowly across the dark common room Hermione opened the portrait hole. She was going to the one place that she hadn't been since she'd arrived, the one place she hoped still had it's calming effect. She need her mind to be pulled away, taken off into other lands. She needed the soothing comfort of a good book, the smell of aging leather and the feel of the yellowish pages between her fingers.

She heard the soft smack of her feet on the stone but didn't care as she tiptoed toward the stairs. She didn't bother bringing her wand for no one would know she'd left her common room and no one would dare attack her. She didn't need any light because Hermione had been roaming these halls late at night with Harry and Ron for six years and knew ever nook and cranny. She could find her way to the library in her sleep if the need called.

She reached the room in question quite quickly. Upon opening the door it was as if the books had been waiting. The silence was so resounding she could almost feel it. She approached a shelf and walked down it browsing through the titles her finger skimming every single one. Intrigue filled her, as she moved still not finding that one book that she knew she needed.

If was as if she was someone else. All her worries and fears were left behind in the hall. Inside this room, between these shelves, she was no longer Hermione Malfoy. She was Hermione Granger again, the unnoticed bookworm. She was amongst old friends that would never leave her, never forget her, never hate her. She was at peace.

Finally a title stood out to her and she pulled it down, careful not to let it make a sound. She walked towards the back of the room and down one of the last shelves. There was a corner with a small window that seemed almost forgotten behind that last unnoticed shelf. There she curled propping the book up in her lap. The faint moonlight that spilled in through the window was all the light she needed.

And that's where Hermione remained. She read until her eyes and body gave out and she fell asleep dreaming of the characters in the wizarding novel still propped in her lap. The night continued on until the next morning, which didn't resemble morning. The sky was still black, as night and the sun's rays couldn't seem to break through the thick clouds. This morning instead seemed to bring the beginnings of the storm that had been looming since early the day before.

Small drops of rain hit the window of Draco's room but he didn't notice as he turned his head away and pulled the blankets over himself. The alarm started going off, alerting him that the school day waited for no one. He ignored it, knowing that it was more for Hermione than himself. He would sleep for a few more minutes before he got up to take his shower and ready himself for day two of his seventh year.

However the alarm was never shut off, something Draco noted to be odd, for Hermione like him hated the annoying sound and normally shot a hand out to silence it the moment it began. When the alarm failed to turn off Draco pulled his head out from beneath the blanket and opened his eyes to see the bed beside him empty.

It wasn't like Hermione to get up before the alarm, but he figured that she was anxious for the day to begin. So feeling that nothing out of the ordinary was happening Draco fell back into a half sleep until the moment he felt perfect to get up. When that moment eventually came, Draco sat himself up, stretching his arms above his head and feeling the painful yet pleasure filled cracks of his back. He tossed the covers off and started across the room only to see Hermione's robes and slippers, something she always walked to the bathroom in, hanging untouched in the closet.

"Oh bloody hell." Draco said realizing that his wife was currently missing.

Annoyed Draco stood from the bed and crossed the room to the closet. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt before grabbing his shoes. He knew he looked terrible and that was something he didn't like, but he had to go get her because she would be furious if he left her in the library, the place he knew she was at.

He started out of the portrait hole his mind filling with things to say. It really was annoying that instead of waking up and heading for the shower he was going to the library to fetch his wife who'd left her bed to go there in the middle of the night. But then he realized that she was distraught and confused. The last thing that she needed was for him to be yelling at her.

He slowed his pace slightly as his mind began to fill with thoughts of Granger. One moment she was fine, taking things well and even being affectionate, but the next minute she was crying her eyes out and a complete wreck.

Hermione was sleeping, curled against the wall in a far corner of the library when he entered. He saw the book that had fallen to the floor when she'd lain down. She was trying her hardest to get through all of this. She was trying to be normal, doing things that she'd always been doing. He had to give her credit for trying. Everything that had happened since the day she was kidnapped was not easy to swallow. He was surprised that she had remained so sane through the summer. He knew that her reaction the night he'd told her hadn't been the real thing. She had been angry yes, and all the fighting was real but he knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it inside forever. She was slowly breaking down now and he would be there to pick up the pieces.

"Granger." He said softly touching her shoulder.

"What Malfoy." She said not opening her eyes. It seemed that she'd forgotten where she was.

"Granger you're in the library." At that her eyes popped open and she sat up.

She looked around, her eyes wide with surprise. She looked down at herself and saw that she was merely clothed in her pyjamas, something that Hermione thought absolutely terrible. She immediately stood and looked at Draco who was staring right back.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said her hand covering her mouth as she realized how much trouble she could have been in if caught.

"Come on. Let's get back to the dorm." Draco said holding out a hand for her.

Slipping her own into his she allowed him to lead her back to their dorm. Her head was filled with so many thoughts. She was thinking about Draco and their hands as they walked and what people would say, she was thinking about the story in the Daily Prophet and the show that they would have to start putting on. Harry and Ron and all the things that they still needed to tell the Order were circling through her head and for some reason Hermione felt like she would be sick.

Draco felt Hermione's hand grow damp and cool. The feeling irked him a bit and he turned around to see that she was pale. She looked sick but she said nothing. When they arrived in the dorm Draco told her to go to the shower immediately.

"You need to get warm. That library was freezing and you were there dressed like that all night. I'm not even sure if you're over that virus completely so it's better to be safe than sorry." He'd said and she'd merely agreed and turned to do what he asked.

Hermione stepped into the shower, the warmth of the water soothing her aching muscles. Her body was still tired, not getting much rest from the way in which she had been sleeping. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She forced all her thoughts away and just allowed herself to enjoy the warmth. She would have stayed in there much longer until the sound of the door opening woke her from her reverie.

"Hurry up Granger. I still have to take one myself." Said Draco.

She saw him cross to the counter through the frosted glass of the shower stall door. He laid something on the counter then turned and left closing the door softly behind him. She poked her head out and saw that he'd brought her uniform. It was sitting there neatly folded on the counter. A small smile appeared as she disappeared back into the warm stream flowing from the shower head.

She stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing her uniform. She was pulling her hair back as she looked up to see Draco heading towards the door. He was looking past her as her eyes followed him. She knew that he was annoyed with her for not being there. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She had only meant to escape for a while.

He took much less time than she did. He only had to wash himself and his hair. He couldn't understand why girls took so long sometime. He stepped out of the stall and wrapped a towel about his waist. He had been in too much of a hurry to bring his own clothes into the room with him so instead he opened the door and started across the common room. That was when he noticed her sitting there on the couch staring blankly ahead, a piece of parchment lying in her lap.

"What's wrong?" he said turning to stand and stare as she looked up at him.

"Your parents want us to come over. Your mother says that you have to present a report and that she wants to have me over for tea. She says she wants to talk about pregnancy." Hermione said her mouth dry.

Draco now understood the look that Hermione had been occupying. It was such a surprise for that letter to come out of the blue. It was also hard because Hermione was already struggling to adjust to her new life, the thought of becoming pregnant would obviously make things that much harder for her and him. There was too much to cope with all at once and the constant reminder wasn't much help either.

"Wait here." He said turning to enter their bedroom.

As he dressed in his dress pants and white button up shirt Draco wondered why his mother would suddenly want to talk so much about Hermione having to get pregnant. This wasn't like her at all, for his mother was much more tactful than that. He realized as he walked from the room slipping his robes on, that his father wasn't.

"Why would she say such things Draco?" Hermione asked as she stared down at the quite blunt letter.

"My father made her write it. He wants answers and he knows that I'll just tell him the same thing. He wants my mother to find out things from you."

"Do we have to go? People are already going to be talking." Hermione said looking at the portrait hole cautiously.

"Let them talk Hermione. There's nothing that you should be afraid of. Your friends are still here, and I'm here. I'm in this with you." He said holding out a hand.

"You know we're going to have to act, right?" she said her know-it-all voice coming back.

She rose taking the hand that he offered. They walked together to the portrait hole and Hermione hesitated for just a second before stepping through behind him. She heard the soft click of it shutting behind her and knew that the day ahead would be a long one.

"Act out the story my father put in the paper, yeah I figured. People will have to believe it, something I don't really think is possible. How could anyone believe that we'd been secretly in love for the last two years?"

Hermione nodded in agreement knowing full well that she probably had been in love with him for that long. She truly didn't know when these feelings started. All summer she'd been recalling times when she'd found herself thinking about Malfoy, or looking at him. She'd thought nothing of it then of course, but now she figured they must have been the beginning stages.

"How are we going to do it though? How do you act like you're in love?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Affection, hand holding, things like that. Things we can handle." Draco said not looking at her.

Talking about displaying affection with the Mudblood to the whole of the school was not something that he wanted to be doing so early in the morning. He might have enjoyed their intimate moments, but that was his right as her husband. He held no other feelings for her but momentary lust.

They walked in silence passing by small groups of younger students milling about in the halls. They were still holding hands as they walked something that started the whispers. Draco saw Hermione's head rise just a bit, as she seemed to be trying to ignore the gossip. He could tell however that it was going to torture her until something else caught the whole school's attention and their marriage became old news.

They reached the Great Hall and Draco noticed that many students' heads turned in anticipation. They were waiting so see something, anything to prove that the story in the paper was true. Hermione's hand trembled in his own and he knew that she wanted nothing to do with the Great Hall at the moment. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Don't worry. Potter and Weasley are waiting and they'll take care of you. Just ignore everyone else. Pretend they're me annoying you." He said and smirked at the short chuckle she gave.

She smiled up at him softly. Her eyes were trained solely on him. It was as if for that simple moment she was blocking everything in the world out but him. It was calming her he could tell for she seemed less tense. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead then turned away to go to his table.

Hermione hadn't expected the forehead. She'd thought he'd be his normal self and give everyone the show that they wanted to see, but instead he held back. However it wasn't a terribly bad thing for it saved her a little dignity. She sat herself down beside Harry at the table looking up and seeing Draco's icy eyes focused on her. He merely nodded slightly and turned to converse with his friends.

"Morning Hermione." Both the boys said through mouthfuls of food.

"Good morning." Hermione said softly as she filled her plate.

The conversation was light and Hermione could feel the tension. She hated this, it was as if they'd gotten into a big fight and now they were all trying to pretend nothing happened though clearly something had. She was beginning to grow to frustrated and was prepared to leave the Great Hall when Ginny hurried over to them.

She sat herself down beside Harry on his other side leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Hermione seemed shocked as she stared at what she'd last known to be broken up couple. Ron had seen as well but wasn't phased at all. It was as if the only one who seemed surprised was Hermione.

"What's going on?" She asked bluntly.

"They're back together." Ron said simply.

"You're taking this awfully well Ron." Hermione said.

"I knew it would happen eventually." Ron said shrugging his shoulders. "Plus Harry talked about nothing but her and you all summer."

Harry gave his friend a swift kick beneath the table. Ron yelped in pain reaching below the table to rub his battered shin. His eyes narrowed at Harry and it looked as if there would be a fight, until the soft sounds of laughter sprouted from Hermione. She was laughing for the first time since her secret had been revealed. Both boys stopped and stared for a moment before looking at one another and laughing as well. The entire scene had really been quite comical and had lifted Hermione's spirits just a bit.

She knew now that things would be better. She had her friend's back. She had her studies to tend to, and they would help keep her mind off of the looming prophecy. She couldn't allow herself to constantly focus on that, and she wouldn't. She was determined to enjoy her last year at Hogwarts, husband or no husband.

The laughter of the Golden Trio rang out through the Gryffindor table and it was as if the entire summer hadn't happened. Other members of their year joined them. Stories of how the summer was spent passed through the table and laughter erupted from that area every few minutes. Other tables were turning to stare wondering what all the noise was about, but no one at the Gryffindor table seemed to notice, for they were all to busy enjoying their morning and each others company.

Slowly the trio finished their breakfast and headed off with the rest of their house to their first class. Hermione sat in her normal seat in Transfiguration taking notes furiously. She nudged Ron in the side when she noticed him beginning to drift off, as she always had. It was as if nothing had changed. Hermione was back, their Hermione.

In Charms Professor Flitwick stood on his pile of books lecturing in his squeaky voice. Hermione's quill moved as quickly as lightning along the parchment and Ron leaned over her shoulder to try and copy. Of course she pushed him away whispering that he'd never learn unless he did it himself. Harry merely chuckled. Soon it was time for them to practice the spell that they had just been told about, and time for the three to get in some conversation.

"So did you talk to McGonagall yet?" Harry asked Hermione as they gathered closer together in the back of the room to practice.

"I haven't had a chance. Perhaps at lunch." Hermione said watching her book slowly begin to take itself apart.

"We need to get the Order this information." Harry said softly. "Do you suppose Malfoy will be there?"

"Don't call him that." Hermione mumbled looking at her friends. "It's my name too now."

"Hermione, give us time. It's really hard to be civil to someone we've hated for years." Ron said giving her a reassuring smile.

She knew that they would try, at least for her. They would attempt civility and she was grateful. Draco knew that he would have to be civil because she would argue and fight with him until he was. It would take a while but she knew that they could do it. Maybe one day they would become friends.

"I'll have to try and remember anything that I over heard." Hermione said softly waving her wand making her book reassemble itself.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Any plans or things like that. I ate breakfast lunch and dinner with Death Eaters over the summer. I was inducted into the inner circle. I'll be privy to all sorts of information. There has to be something important that I over heard, but I can't remember much, so much has happened."

"But don't you think he would be cautious about that. He knows you're still fighting for the light side." Harry whispered as Professor Flitwick walked by.

"He's not going to let you snitch Hermione. He'll beat you again before he lets that happen." Ron added with a worried glance.

"I'll have my wand this time. I'm never letting myself be vulnerable again." Hermione said determined. "Does the Order have any spies infiltrated in Voldemort's circle?"

"No. The last spy we had working in the circle was Snape." Harry said with a growl. "Why?"

"Draco's been given a mission. Supposedly someone's been relaying information to our side. They thought it was me. I was sick at the time, plus I had no way to contact anyone because I was constantly being watched. But if we don't have any spies who could it be?" Hermione wondered as her book sat back down on the table completely the same as it had been.

"Look here class, Mrs. Malfoy has done it again." Cried the professor. Hermione blushed at the name as a whisper ran through the crowd. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

* * *

Soo...poor Hermione...theres to much for her to handle. She's normally the cool and collected one but it seems that the pressure of her new life is getting to her. Will she be able to handle everything or will there be another suicide attempt?? And what about that lovely bad boy Draco? How is he really taking all this?

Starry


	9. Storm

I know I promised answers in this chap...but i knew you guys would like this much better...I was going to add this in with all the answers but i thought that would take away from the importance of what happens...anyways...here goes...by the way...don't hate me...you'll see why...

Disclaimer: Not mine...

* * *

Storm

When dinnertime arrived Hermione entered the Great Hall with her friends laughing and smiling. She looked like she had for the past six years and Draco felt all his familiar feelings begin to crawl up. The envy and jealousy at what she had. But now he realized that what she had he had too, everything that she had was his as well.

He knew that if he walked over to the Gryffindor table they wouldn't say a word. They wouldn't want him there, they would pray that he turned and left as quickly as he'd come, but they wouldn't say anything to him in fear of Hermione's feelings being hurt. The Gryffindors would have to tolerate him especially Potter and Weasley.

He'd seen the glares that Weasley had been sending him when Hermione didn't notice. Weasley's hatred was even more potent now than it had ever been because now there was a very personal reason. Draco had the woman he loved the woman he wanted to be with. Draco had stolen her away, taken the love that should have been his, though Draco was quite sure that Weasley didn't know about her being in love with him. He wasn't sure if Potter knew or not, but it would be very obvious if Ron knew.

Things wouldn't be as happy and light as they were. Hermione would be in a terrible state, crying constantly from loosing such a close friend. She of course would blame herself and this time it would be her fault, though she really couldn't help it. She would probably lock herself in their dormitory and Draco's life would be a living hell. He just hoped that Weasley never found out.

Hermione felt him staring at her and turned to send him a smile. She hadn't talked to him since they'd parted at breakfast and to be quite honest it was the longest time she'd been away from him in a very long time. She'd become used to him being there like she'd become used to Harry and Ron being there. He gave her a smirk in return then looked away.

The ceiling was reflecting the sky outside as always. Drops of rain fell from the rafters evaporating before they hit the students below. It was pouring terribly hard and everyone knew that the night would be dreary. Faint rumbles of far away thunder reached the ears of the students gossiping and eating in the hall. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the fury above, it was just so striking.

She'd never liked thunderstorms yet for some reason whenever she was in Hogwarts and one hit she loved to sit in the Great Hall and watch the sight. She knew that this night would not be a good night to sneak down however. Draco would be furious with her and not as understanding if he had to go retrieve her from the Great Hall early in the morning.

Her friends talked around her, the laughter and good spirits almost contagious. A small smile was stuck in place as she watched the dark clouds swirl above her head. The pounding of the rain drops on the roof were echoing through the room creating a hum all it's own. It was calming yet terrifying for all these signs alerted Hermione to what would be coming along soon.

Hermione's eyes began to droop as she realized just how tired she was. She contemplated all that she had to do that evening, deciding what could be put off for another day. Eventually Hermione had the rest of her night planned and turned to her friends who sat beside her engrossed in another discussion on Quidditch teams.

"You know, I think I'm just going to go up to sleep. You both know how I hate these storms." She said softly as the rumbles of thunder grew louder.

"All right Hermione. See you in the morning then?" Ron asked looking up at her as she rose.

"Of course Ron." She said smiling to him.

"Good night." Both boys chanted.

"Night." She said as she started away toward the entrance hall.

Swinging her back onto her shoulder Hermione started up the marble staircase still listening to the powerful slaps of the drops on the window pains. The sounds of the Great Hall grew fainter as she climbed higher until it was nothing but a faint buzz. All that she heard were her shoes lightly tapping the stone floor as she walked down the hall towards her dorm. Her body was growing tired, the bag on her shoulder growing heavy.

As she walked the flickering torches cast her shadow up on the wall. It was eerie and Hermione turned her head away to avoid the shivers that were threatening to start. The castle felt deserted for it was so dark and spooky. She slowed her steps looking back over her shoulder at the large window that looked out at the lawns from the stairwell.

A sudden crash made Hermione jump and the flicker of light was blinding. Lightning had been what scared her the most when it was combined with the rumbling of the thunder. The crescendo sent shivers through her entire body and made her heart rate climb. Her breath quickened, as did her pace. She hurried to the portrait her eyes wide and frantic.

"Calm down young one. It is merely a storm." Said the man in the painting. He looked worried as he stared up at her. "Password."

"Lemon drops!" Hermione cried her voice cracking from the fear.

"Entrance granted."

Hermione pulled the portrait open and stumbled blindly inside the common room. She took out her wand waving it madly. The lights came on brightly though it was nothing to the flash that proceeded the enormous crash of another set of lightning and thunder.

This time a yelp of fear escaped Hermione's lips as she hurried to her bedroom. It was the same thing she'd always done. As a child she'd always gone to her bed to hide beneath the covers during a storm. It had always comforted her, as if those blankets could protect her from anything.

Now she sat with her back against the headboard clutching tightly to her pillow. Her body trembled with fear and her eyes were wide staring around the brightly-lit room. There was nothing that she could do but wade out the storm there in her bed. And judging from the space between flashes, the storm wasn't even atop them yet.

Below, other students were beginning to make their way to their dorms. Harry had seen the lightning in the ceiling and knew that wherever Hermione was she was liable to be shaking with terror. She was more afraid of storms than anything else he knew of. He wondered if he shouldn't go up there and find out if she was all right. But he decided as he looked over and saw Malfoy standing with Blaise Zabini that he would let her husband handle it.

Harry disliked Malfoy but no matter how hard he denied it Malfoy treated Hermione well. He took care of her when she needed it and knew the right moments to be civil. He would never fully trust Malfoy, for he'd never earned it, but Harry was beginning to respect him. He knew how to treat girls, being a Pureblood he was brought up with ethics and traditions beat into him. Hermione was relatively safe with him. But Harry would always be worried. No matter how good he treated her, he was still on the Dark side.

Harry turned away trying to convince himself not to worry about Hermione. She was a big girl and could take care of herself as she'd claimed that afternoon. Instead he joined in the discussion about the Cannons and their chances at a World Cup.

Draco walked with Blaise talking about assignments as another flash of lighting lit the halls. The rain was coming down in turrets and Draco was sure that the grounds would be flooded the next morning. The sky outside was murky and no light except that of the lightning was visible, not even the lights of Hagrid's hut.

"This storms really getting bad. I wouldn't be surprised if the castle was struck." Blaise said as they stopped to look at the lightning that cracked the sky.

"Knowing this school's luck it would probably burn down." Draco said continuing his walk.

"So I saw that kiss you gave Hermione this morning." Blaise said turning his head to his friend.

"Hermione?"

"What else am I supposed to call her mate? She's got your last name." Blaise said and Draco merely nodded.

"Because of that stupid story in the Prophet, we have to act like we're in love."

"In love? Sorry mate." Blaise said as if his favourite owl had just died.

"The thing is Blaise, one of us isn't pretending."

"You don't-"

"No!" Draco said looking disgusted for a moment. "No, it's her. Or at least I think she is. It's the way she acts around me sometimes. She's different. She doesn't argue with me as much as she used to, in fact we haven't really had a big fight since before we were married, even when she forgot everything we didn't fight."

"Well there's a difference between civility and love mate." Blaise said trying to make things sound reasonable.

"No, this is way past civility. She told me before we got married that she never wanted to touch me. The other night after McGonagall talked to us in her office and told us we were sharing our dorm Granger left to go to Potter and Weasley. When she came back she kissed me. We had sex that night and she initiated it. She wanted it." Draco said softly as they approached the portrait.

"Do you think its love though? Maybe she just wants you. Or maybe it's the Dark Lord." Blaise said his eyes widening a bit at the last name.

"You mean the Dark Lord is making Granger act like this." Draco asked turning to his friend.

"Yeah. He wants that baby. He'd do anything to make it happen. Her mind might be easy to manipulate." Blaise said.

"Lemon drops. Yeah but don't you think if it was him that it would be happening every night? She didn't even sleep in our room last night. She went to the library and fell asleep there." Draco said as the portrait hole swung open.

Draco noticed as he entered the common room that there were far to many lights on. Never had the room been so bright. He noticed that the fire was going and all the torches were lit. All the candleholders had a candle burning, but no one was around.

"Granger!" He called.

"In here." She cried somewhat frantically.

As Draco moved toward their bedroom another burst of thunder and lightning shook the entire castle. You could feel it in the floor. Hermione screamed loudly from within the bedroom and Draco fearing she'd hurt herself or some other terrible scenario swiftly entered.

She sat there curled up on the bed clutching the pillow for dear life. She didn't notice Blaise standing there beside Draco or anything else for her eyes were shut tight and she was trembling. Draco looked at her, never having seen her look so silly. She was terrified of something like a storm but when the Dark Lord is standing above her with a whip she barely flinches.

"Granger what's wrong with you?" Draco asked as he crossed the room to stand beside the bed.

"I hate storms Malfoy. I've always hated them. I can't explain it." She said simply as another flash pierced the sky.

"It's only lightning. You're inside and perfectly safe." Draco said taking the pillow away. "Come on Granger."

"No. I'm fine where I am." Hermione said trying to pull the pillow back to her. She noticed Blaise standing there watching the display before him. "Hello Blaise."

Hermione hadn't ever really addressed Draco's friends outside of the mansion before. It caught Draco off guard that she would greet him so pleasantly when they were at school. Though they were married, none of them were friends. But that simple phrase that Hermione uttered seemed to offer a peace agreement within it. She was tired of fighting with everyone and Draco knew it. As much as she wished things were back the way they'd been she knew they never would be.

"Hello." Blaise said astonishment clear in his tone.

"Come on Granger." Draco said again urging her to come out and sit with them.

"No." she said tugging hard finally getting her pillow back. "I'll be fine. Go."

Draco merely shrugged and walked back out into the common room. Hermione continued to sit and try and block out the rumbling. Every once in a while a loud crash would make her tremble again. She knew this was merely the beginning, there was more to this storm to come.

It wasn't long before Hermione heard Draco said goodbye to his friend. She looked at her watch and knew that it was almost curfew. The rain was coming down if possible even harder than before and Hermione wasn't sure if the window would hold from the strength of the wind. She could hear it howling just outside and the sound sent shivers through her.

Draco entered the room again and saw that she was sitting there with her eyes on the window. Their wide chocolate brown reflected in it the fury outside and Draco knew that she wasn't faking. He knew what fear looked like.

"Stop looking at it Granger." He said making her head snap towards him.

"I cant." She said softly.

"Why?"

"It's beautiful. I love to look at storms yet at the same time they scare me. The fact that something as terrible as that can be beautiful amazes me. The colours, the flashes of lightning, it's all gorgeous but so dangerous."

"Your crazy." Draco said turning to enter the closet.

Hermione rose from the bed and walked to the doorway of the closet. She stood there her face wrinkled in annoyance. Her head was tilted slightly to the side as she stared at him. He wasn't paying attention though he knew she was there. He knew that the statement would annoy her, he was trying to, anything to keep her from being so frightened over a storm.

"Why is that?" she asked one hand on her hip.

"Who says things like that?" Draco said diving into some stupid argument he knew neither would win.

As the two argued over why Hermione was crazy the storm outside worsened. The rain seemed to be the least of the worries now. The gaps between the lightning and thunder displays were lessening as the storm moved right over top the castle. The wind howled loudly drowning out the sound of the pounding rain.

As Hermione opened her mouth to make another point a fierce gust of wind that had been shaking the window caused it to burst open. The force behind it almost knocked the window of its hinges but instead settled for shattering the glass as it hit the stone walls. Hermione screamed as all the torches and candles were extinguished from the force.

Rushing past him Hermione hide in the back of the closet but Draco didn't notice. As an exceptionally violent burst of thunder and lightning shook the castle and Hermione screamed once more, Draco stepped forward using his wand to fix the window. Promptly he shut and secured them with large metal shudders from the outside. When he was finished he turned about in the dark room and headed back towards the closet.

"Hermione." He said cautiously.

All he could hear was a whimper. He followed the sound to the back of the closet where Hermione was huddled her eyes wide. She was shaking terribly as he squatted down beside her. She turned her head slowly to look at him her eyes finally focusing on him. Through the darkness he could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

"It's ok now." He said softly rising and holding out a hand.

Hermione shakily extended her own. He pulled her up and she was standing before him, her eyes focused over his shoulder to where the storm still raged outside. Her wide brown eyes turned on him and it was so quick had he blinked he would have missed it.

Hermione was now standing there in his arms holding onto him tighter than she ever had before. She clutched him like a life preserver in a typhoon. She wasn't crying, she was merely holding onto him. He realized that she wanted to feel safe. He was what made her safe that night.

"Come on Hermione." He said softly leading her out of the closet.

His clothes were soaked from the buckets of rain that had fallen in through the broken window. His hair was plastered to his forehead as he led her to the bathroom. He would make sure she was fine first. She was shaken pretty badly by the storm already. To suddenly have windows breaking and gushing winds inside your own bedroom must have affected her somehow.

They entered the bathroom Hermione still stuck to his side. Her arms were wrapped about his middle her head pressed to his chest. His arms were around her shoulders keeping her close, allowing her to relax and begin to realize she was safe again.

He pulled himself away and sat her on the counter where she proceeded to look about both scared and nervous. She seemed to be in a state of shock. Her breathing was still faster than normal and her heart rate was rapid.

"Hermione you have to calm down. You're going to faint if you keep this up." He said standing there before her.

"What if we hadn't been in the closet Draco?" she asked her voice low and soft. "What if we had been by that window?"

"But we weren't. We're both fine. You don't have to worry; I fixed the window and made sure that will never ever happen again. You'll be safe."

Tears came to Hermione's eyes as she nodded. He turned and grabbed a towel from the rack wrapping about himself. They lingered in an awkward silence for a moment before Draco held out his hand to her. She took it and slipped down off the counter. She looked up at him his damp hair still stuck to his forehead. He wasn't paying attention to her as started towards the door.

As Hermione was led across the common room to the bedroom she wondered inwardly how he could always seem so strong. It was as if he believed nothing could hurt him, nothing could touch him. He had been so calm when the windows burst open and handled the entire situation beautifully. Hermione, who had faced terrible danger many times over had run into a closet. He hadn't been afraid, yet she'd been terrified. She was glad that he'd been there, that he'd been so strong, that he'd protected her.

Changing into pyjamas both Hermione and Draco crawled into their bed. Hermione knew with the storm raging outside her window and the memories of the ordeal earlier that she would probably not fall asleep soon. Goose bumps would spread up and down her arms at every flash and she was ready to run at the sound of any window opening. But the feel of a hand on her cheek made Hermione turn her head and gaze upon her husband beside her.

He knew she was still scared. He knew that she would be for the rest of the night. But he had to show her she was still safe, she would be safe. After a moment of just staring into her eyes Draco crawled over positioning himself just beside her. He wrapped his arms about her body, holding her around the upper arms, her back pressing hard to his chest. He felt her hands curl around the forearm that protected her front as he nestled his head in the base of her neck. She dug her feet in between his own as he threw his left leg partially over her body.

It was as if they'd become one person. One body, breathing as one, one heartbeat. Draco closed his eyes and took in her scent, enjoying the soft skin of her neck on his cheek. He heard her sigh, something that made his lips twist up in a smile.

'I am good.' He thought as his mind began to shut down.

Hermione felt the muscles in her body relaxing. Fear created such tension. The feel of his skin on hers was intoxicating. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes open, so instead of fighting she closed them. She still heard the sounds of the storm but for some reason they sounded miles away now. She knew it was right atop them, but the crashing of thunder seemed almost like it was coming from a television in another room. The flashes of light on the walls even seemed dimmed.

In her moment of weakness, her moment of exhaustion Hermione did something she'd never forget. She did something that she hoped no one had heard, something she knew would change her life and the lives of everyone she knew forever.

"Draco," she'd said so softly it was barely a whisper, "I think I love you."

* * *

Please don't hate me...the cliffy was needed...it adds effect...lol...and shows the momentous importance of the last three words...

Anyway...hoped you enjoyed it...I thought it was cute...Draco to the rescue..lol..

Starry


	10. Figures

Hello faithful reviewers...here's the new chapter BUT...

First I would like to personally address one review. One review that at first made me a little angry. I was unhappy with the words spoken but after I read it again, then went back and read the last chapter I realized that this person was absolutely right.

Caramelemmy- Thank you very very much for your constructive criticism. I'm glad that you were able to point out to me that I was straying away from JK's masterpiece. Hermione was very much out of character and it was by complete accident that it happened. I didn't intend for her to be such a wimp, but I have put into motion some plans to help and bring Hermione back to her former glory. Please bare with me, it could take a chapter or two.

I know you all are waiting for the moment when Hermione and Draco fall madly in love, but you must realize that it will take plenty of time, and will not I repeat WILL NOT be a simple thing. Love will have to be beaten into Draco's head because he's so damn stubborn.

Hermione was easy, Draco's the real challenge.

Anyways thanks for the reviews guys...love them as always...but if you see anything wrong with my direction of the story, let me know...I wont be mad...unless you say something entirely uncalled for as was the case in TFS so long ago...I will take it under concideration...

Also on my myspace...which is my homepage thingy on my Fanfiction profile you can find my groups devoted to my stories...there are areas on there where you can ask questions and complain...take full advantage of that please!!

Anyways...on to the story...

Disclaimer: Not JK...ok??

* * *

Figures

"What was it you wanted to talk about Hermione?" Ginny asked as Hermione paced the floor before the couch.

The two girls were currently sitting in the common room of the Heads dorm. Draco was downstairs still eating his lunch, something Hermione was thankful for. Ginny was looking up at her, confusion shining in her baby blue eyes.

Hermione could easily say that Ginny was her best girl friend. But ever since she'd returned from the mansion and regained her memory their friendship had struggled. All of Hermione's friendships were struggling because she was slowly changing before everyone's very eyes. Hermione however didn't seem to notice the fact that she was slowly losing herself, but Ginny did.

Ginny had always admired Hermione for her strength, but she'd noticed that ever since she'd returned from her kidnapped stay with Voldemort, Hermione seemed weaker. She seemed like she was giving into Draco and his ways, becoming submissive instead of the fiery brilliant girl she'd once been. Ginny was more worried than Harry and Ron because they were fooling themselves, telling each other that Hermione was merely having a hard time dealing with things, that she would be back to normal soon. But Ginny knew.

Hermione paced before the grate seemingly unable to articulate what it was that she wanted to say. She would open her mouth and try to explain but nothing would come out, not a single sound. She would promptly shut her mouth again and just keep walking. Eventually Hermione knew that she would have to tell Ginny or she would lose her mind. She hadn't spoken about the incident to anyone, including Malfoy since it happened.

"Ginny this might be hard for you to hear." Hermione began stopping before her best friends and staring her straight in the face.

"Hermione you know you can tell me anything." Ginny said trying to be as supportive as she could.

"I'll just get straight to the point then. I've fallen in love with Draco." Hermione said immediately looking away. She felt ashamed. She knew that she'd done something bad, but she couldn't help what she felt.

"Love?" Ginny asked astonished.

She was staring at Hermione when her eyes lifted to meet the red heads. Her gaze was penetrating and Hermione felt unsure. She knew that Ginny was an understanding person, much unlike her brother, but how would she take this?

"Hermione I'd love to say I'm happy for you. Maybe one day I will be able to, but something about this is bothering me." She paused for a moment, not really sure how to lay her own confession on the table. "You've changed."

"What?"

"You're not the same as you were. You used to be strong, you used to fight everything and anything that went along with the dark side, but now it's like you don't care anymore. You've become his little wife, just what they wanted you to be."

"Ginny I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't changed." Hermione said confusion prevalent on her face.

"Stop trying to ignore it Hermione!" Ginny cried getting fed up.

Ginny had hoped by accusing her that Ginny might be able to stir up some of that strength that used to run through her friend like a river. But Hermione had grown too weak now. They'd taken control of her, not completely, but she wasn't trying to cross them anymore. Ginny was disappointed. Ginny was angry, but most of all Ginny was sad, she'd lost her friend.

"Why can't you see what you've become?" Ginny demanded. "Look at yourself. You would never let anyone talk to you the way I am. You would never let this little story continue. You wouldn't be afraid now because you're back with us. You would fight!"

"You didn't see what I went through Ginny. I can't fight anymore, I'll just lose again." Hermione said her tone sounding defeated.

"I want the old you back. The old Hermione. The one that fought." Ginny said as she reached the portrait hole. "We need her right now, not this weak excuse for a Head Girl."

"I am not weak." She said aloud, after the portrait hole door slammed closed behind the youngest Weasley.

Hermione hadn't changed. Sure she'd fallen in love, granted it was with her enemy, but still he was her husband. She hadn't become what she'd always fought becoming. She hadn't become his little trophy wife, running to him for help, hiding behind him. No, she was still herself, Ginny was just shocked at the news.

Hermione continued to reassure herself that her worst nightmares hadn't come true. She hadn't become like one of the Slytherin girls everyone had figured would be Draco's wife. She hadn't become some mindless follower. She was still herself, still strong, still a fighter.

She walked into her room and gathered her potion's things into her bag. Her last class for the day was in the dungeons, what had once been Snape's territory. She was glad that he was no longer their teacher, though he'd been brilliant at potions, he'd been terrible toward her Harry Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors. She was glad that the traitor was back where he belonged.

That was when Hermione remembered what she'd been meaning to talk to Draco about. The fact that she knew the Order had no spies placed in Voldemort's inner circle. Yet somehow the information was being leaked to them. Hermione wondered what was going on. Who was giving out the valuable information, and who was receiving it.

Throwing her bag over her shoulder Hermione started for the portrait hole, attempting to throw Ginny's harsh words into the back of her mind. The very idea of her accusations was making Hermione angry. Ginny was supposed to be her best friend, she was supposed to be there for her, yet she just seemed to be trying to make Hermione feel guilty for the summer's events.

A few minutes later Hermione was coming down the marble staircase her destination a small corner of the entrance hall where she would meet Draco. They'd made arrangements to enter the dungeons together and sit at the same table for the day. Normally she would sit on the Gryffindor side with Harry and Ron, but they figured every once in a while she could sit with him, to go along with the story.

She stood there, one hand clutching at the shoulder strap of her bag, the other fiddling nervously at her side. She still hadn't gotten used to displaying affection towards Draco in public yet. It was so strange to her because they had been enemies for so long. Now they were just supposed to show everyone that they were friends? It was then that she saw him come out of the Great Hall laughing at something that Blaise had said.

As far as she could tell he hadn't heard her confession the night of the storm. Something she was glad for. She didn't think she could bare the rejection right now. With Ginny suddenly becoming so hostile and accusative towards her and with her and Harry and Ron's friendship hanging by a string she knew that she wouldn't be able to take it.

Draco turned, his eyes landing on her. She looked nervous for her hands were shaking and she couldn't seem to stand still. He remembered how nervous she'd been that morning at breakfast and all that he'd done was kiss her on the cheek. For some reason she didn't like displaying her relationship with him in front of other people, possibly because it was all based on that terrible story in the Prophet.

Or perhaps it was due to her slip of the tongue a few nights before.

"She's waiting for you." Blaise said softly.

"Yeah. We agreed on it. To keep up appearances." Draco said walking toward her.

He knew that they'd agreed on another kiss on the cheek as a greeting but Draco decided to change his mind. He sauntered across the entrance hall, all eyes following him. He knew he would have the attention of the entire hall because everyone had been dying to see it in person, dying to see them kiss.

Hermione tried to smile at him, to appear happy to see him but she only felt her heart fall to her toes. He looked so sexy in his robes, his hair falling into his eyes as always. However as she thought these things she scolded herself. She couldn't think that way about him, not there, in the middle of the hall.

"Afternoon love." He said when he reached her.

Draco slipped his arms about her waist pulling her small frame up against him. Her hand slipped on the shoulder strap of the bag and it fell to the floor. She stared up into his eyes focusing directly on him and Draco believed that he was all she could see. He smirked his normal Malfoy smirk before he leaned in and claimed her lips as his own.

The kiss lasted but a moment but in that moment there was nothing but dead silence lingering like a fog in the entrance hall. Every foot ceased walking, every voice ceased speaking, every eye turned to face the couple that had shared such a touching moment. When Hermione opened her eyes however the whispers escalated in her ears like a symphony.

She shook all over something Draco noticed and attempted to calm. He'd startled her, he knew he would, but maybe it was his way of getting back at her for her confession. Not that she would no however because from her lack of an explanation the next morning Hermione believed that he'd been asleep. He didn't mind letting her believe that for he'd rather forget the comment as well.

He didn't want her to love him. He didn't want her to grow attached. He knew what was coming, after she gave birth to that baby boy. He knew what would happen after the baby was safely in the world and Hermione was weak from giving birth. Voldemort wouldn't even waist a moment. He'd be there to witness the delivery and as soon as the umbilical cord was severed Hermione would perish. If she grew attached to him it would only make things more difficult.

He led her to the stairs and they started down together, Blaise Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind. They reached the landing and turned starting toward the area where they could already see most of the class lined up waiting. Draco stopped when he reached the group, slipping his arm around her waist.

The class went as well as it could have with Hermione sitting there beside him. Harry and Ron didn't cause any problems for they understood that it was all for the act. They knew that she wouldn't be there all the time but it still hurt to see her sitting on the other side of the room instead of between them where she'd always been.

Pansy had seemed a little put off because Blaise took her normal seat, behind Draco. She had to take a seat behind Hermione something that she detested greatly. Draco knew that Pansy was terribly unhappy with the seating arrangements, but Draco didn't care all that much. When it came to Pansy Draco couldn't care less. He'd warned her the day that she released the story to the school that if she ever did anything to hurt Hermione in any way she would have to deal with him, and he wasn't joking.

Hermione was his responsibility now. He had to keep her safe, just like any other husband, only it was against his will. Though they were getting along much better than at the beginning Draco still had the urge to do something to humiliate her, to hurt her feelings. He wanted things to be normal, yet keep them different at the same time.

'Things are so complicated I don't even know what's happening all the time anymore.' Draco thought as he tried to make sense to himself.

The class was far to long in Hermione's opinion. She felt like she was sitting there for three hours instead of just one. She could feel the eyes on her. She could hear the questions of her fellow Gryffindors being whispered from ear to ear. She longed to be sitting between Harry and Ron again, her barrier.

When the bell sounded however Hermione rose slowly taking the hand that Draco held out for her. Their fingers laced a romantic gesture to some, unwanted contact to them. He led her along through the doorway heading toward the stairs that led to the entrance hall. It was then that she decided she needed to get him alone. There were questions she needed to ask and information that she needed to give.

"Draco can we talk?" she asked turning to face him.

"About what?" he asked not looking at her but instead keeping his eyes focused on the dimly lit staircase.

"Your mission." She said and Draco turned to her as if she'd just slapped him in the face.

"Don't even continue. We'll go upstairs." Draco said as they emerged into the entrance hall.

They hurried up the stairs neither saying a word to the sets of friends waiting. Hermione wondered why Draco was moving at such a pace, it was as if the devil himself were at his heels. He broke into an almost run to the portrait when they reached their floor. When they were finally inside Draco seemed to calm down a bit.

"One thing you have to understand Hermione is that no one is supposed to know about my mission outside of the circle." Draco said his voice holding a bit of frustration.

"I understand Draco, but it's urgent. What have you found out about this traitor?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You don't have to hide it from me." She said sitting herself down on the couch.

"I'm not hiding anything. I haven't found out a damn thing. Whoever this person is they are damn good at keeping themselves clean." Draco said plopping down in the chair. "I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow. I have to give the Dark Lord some answers, any information that I have, but I have nothing."

"Well I think I may have saved you then Draco."

Leaning forward in the high-backed leather chair he was sitting in, Voldemort's eyes locked on the icy ones of the youngest Malfoy. He was standing before the circle; no papers or anything prepared. However this didn't infuriate Voldemort as Lucius had predicted it would, no, instead it seemed to intrigue him.

"You have nothing Draco. Tell me why."

"My Lord you are correct, I have no speech prepared, I have no information that I have collected that is worthy of your time. I could easily tell you who in this room is not the one who did it because all my research says that everyone here didn't do it, but we all know that someone did."

"Then what do you have for me?"

"I have news presented to me from the Order of the Phoenix. As you know my wife is a member and she has passed this information on to me."

"Continue."

"Upon learning my mission Hermione went back to Potter and asked him if the Order had sent anyone to infiltrate us. He revealed that since Snape there have been no spies sent to your ranks. The spy is not from their side, nor are they working for their side."

"But this makes no sense." Said a cloaked Death Eater.

"Yeah, I would surely have thought that the only person stupid enough to relay messages to the Order had to be sent there to do it." Said another.

"Hermione doesn't lie. She is the only member of the Order in our inner circle and there was no way for her to send the information. The person sending out information is working for personal gain. They aren't sending information to make one side or the other win." Draco said still looking Voldemort in the eye. Voldemort was the only one that Draco had to worry about convincing.

"Very well Draco. Discover this traitor. I want them found and tortured." Voldemort said waving his hand, which permitted Draco to take his seat again.

"Hermione dear," Narcissa said cheerily as Hermione stepped out onto the same porch where she and Narcissa had had tea before. "How lovely to see you again."

"Hello Narcissa." Hermione greeted smiling at her mother in law.

"Come now sit down." Hermione took a seat and the cup of tea offered her.

An hour flew by. Hermione and Narcissa were talking about school and the story in the Prophet and all the things that had happened when Hermione had gotten back to her friends. Narcissa had been listening but Hermione could tell that her mind was on other things.

At a moment of silence Hermione pounced with her question.

"Narcissa what's bothering you? Why have you called me here?"

"That is a complicated matter my dear." Narcissa said in a tired voice.

Snapping her fingers softly Hermione watched as a house elf appeared. Narcissa bent down and whispered something to the elf. Hermione watched as the creature nodded vigorously and hurried away. Hermione turned and gave Narcissa a curious look.

"Just wait." The woman said softly turning her gaze to the garden.

A soft cool breeze swept through the porch cooling both of them. Soon it would be to cold outside to sit on the porch and have lunch, but they enjoyed it while they could. After a few minutes of waiting Hermione heard the soft footsteps of a visitor. She turned and her eyes fell upon the figure in black shuffling toward them.

"It was you!" Hermione cried rising from her seat and backing away.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Narcissa said as she rose as well.

"I saw that person once before. They were peeking into our room one night. I thought it was a dream but-"

"You are correct child. I did peer into your room, but it was merely to check on you." The figure said softly as it took a seat near Narcissa's.

"What's going on Narcissa?" Hermione demanded looking with wide eyes between the seated figure and Narcissa who stood near her.

"Hermione please sit down. This is very important." She nodded reassuringly as Hermione walked to the chair. "Hermione do you know the entire story about this prophecy?"

"No. I only know that him and I have to have a baby. No one's told us why or what will happen, though I can guess." Hermione said her eyes focused on the figure.

"Hermione there is much more to the prophecy. When I was first told about it I was still pregnant with Draco. It was a few days before he was born. The woman who announced it to Lucius and I didn't even tell us the rest. But since then I've learned, and now it's time you learn too. It's very important that you pay attention." Narcissa said softly sitting down her cup of tea. "Reveal yourself now, I'm sure she can handle it."

Hermione watched as a brittle old hand appeared from within the folds of the cloak. Her heartbeat quickened as the hand began to pull the cloak away. Hermione had a hope within her, though it was ridiculous, she was hoping that the person beneath the cloak was Dumbledore.

The black cloak slide to the floor revealing a very old woman. She was staring directly at Hermione and it was as if she were reading her mind. Hermione couldn't understand it but she felt an enormous amount of power being projected from this woman. Her aura was strong, similar to that of Dumbledore or Voldemort. Could this woman be evil? It wasn't like Voldemort's, filled with malice and destruction, nor was it like Dumbledore's filled with hope, it was almost like a combination of the two, a force to be reckoned with.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"You may call me Madam X."

* * *

So...yeah...review and let me know...what could Madam X possibly be doing there?? And what in the bloody hell is Draco going to do about this traitor??? And what mad Ginny so mad???

Tune in next time...

Starry


	11. To Take a Stand

It's a slow process to build Hermione back up to the fireball she was, but this chapter shows she well on her way...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: yeah I think we know the deal...the characters are not mine...lol

* * *

To Take a Stand

Hermione stared at the withering old woman sitting in a chair before her. Madam X looked as if she had something very important to say. Every question that Hermione had flying around inside her head begged to be released, but she held her tongue sensing the conversation about to start being much to important to interrupt.

"I was the midwife that birthed your husband." The old woman said, her voice cracking slightly. She was speaking sternly but with a softer undertone. "I was not the one that predicted this prophecy, merely the one who recognized Draco as being apart of it."

"The prophecy was predicted shortly after the Dark Lord took power as was the one about young Mr. Potter. I am very particular Mrs. Malfoy about the babies in which I deliver. I have a gift you see. I am able, by merely touching the stomach above where the child waits, to see the child's future. I know everything that will happen to each child I deliver. I know everything that would have happened with your husband."

Hermione merely nodded sipping slowly at her cup of tea. She was engrossed in the story because every detail was something that she would have to relay to the Order eventually.

"However, futures much like prophecies, aren't necessarily set in stone. Futures can be changed. The first thing I saw upon touching his mother's belly was the prophecy's announcing. This prophecy stated that the chosen male must marry the chosen female two days after his wizarding birthday. Before their first year of marriage is up they must conceive a male heir. But I never revealed the rest of the prophecy and the orb was destroyed not long ago in the department of mysteries."

Hermione remembered the day that she and all her friends had gone down there. She'd been knocked out and hadn't really been much help. She remembered the damage that had been done to all the different rooms. She remembered the shelves and shelves of orbs that had been knocked over; thousands of clear misty spirits floating about spewing out different prophecies.

"The last bit of the prophecy states that if a male child is conceived than the chosen male would assume the Dark title. However if a female child was conceived hope would be lost."

Hermione bit her lip. Either way any child produced between her and Draco would bring about death and destruction. Her child, her first born would cause either the death of thousands, perhaps millions, or possibly a new and possibly more terrible Dark Lord to reign.

"Draco's dream." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"What was that dear?" Narcissa asked leaning forward.

"Draco had a dream months ago that he'd been made the new Dark Lord. We had two sons. Does that mean that Draco really will be the new Voldemort?"

"As I said before, futures can be changed as well as prophesies."

"Hermione I learned all the information that you are learning only a short time ago as well. I've always known that my son was destined for greatness. I've felt it within me his power is incredible. But I refuse to let my son become the new Dark Lord." Narcissa said her voice shaking with the emotions.

"We began, shortly after your marriage, to take matters into our own hands. You were slipped a potion, regularly, that would prevent pregnancy. That was what was causing your illness. The potion had to be administered in large doses at first to make sure your body grew used to it. You still received it, even when you weren't sick, that was why you would have relapses. But as of late we have been unable to administer the potion to you."

"You've been feeding me a birth prevention potion?" Hermione said her eyes wide.

"It's to take care of the prophecy. Any children produced by you and Draco within your first year could cause problems. We are terrible sorry Hermione." Narcissa said dabbing at the tears in her eyes.

"I almost died because of you!" Hermione screamed dropping her cup to the ground where it shattered.

Thousands of tiny shards spread all around but Hermione barely noticed as she stood. Hermione wasn't just infuriated at the fact that they'd been poisoning her without her knowledge, but more at the fact that she had been so weak, so susceptible to attacks from Voldemort. She'd had to depend on Draco for everything. She hated it.

"Hermione calm down." The woman said sternly. Hermione merely narrowed her eyes. "You were perfectly safe. I would have foreseen your death."

"Why are you telling me all of this." Hermione demanded walking to the edge of the porch placing her hands on the slick white wooden banister.

"A problem has arisen. We were able to feed you the potion on a regular basis. One dose everyday. That's why after a while your sickness went away. The potion has effects that resemble the common cold or flu. After a few doses your body grows used to it and you no longer grow sick. But when you were sent back we were unable to administer the potion. It has since been cleansed from your body."

"Get to the point!" Hermione cried spinning around her eyes wild.

"Hermione in order to protect the wizard world, this prophecy must not come true. Draco must never become the Dark Lord; the power would corrupt him. And if all hope is lost the world is doomed. We need you to take the potion."

"Take the potion? But it will make me sick again. And I'll have to go to Madam Pomfrey and she'll find it." Hermione said staring at the two women.

"It disappears in the system within a few hours but the side effects last longer. She won't be able to detect it. And you can use the sickness you develop as a relapse from the previous doses you received." Madam X said leaning forward. "But you must not have a child."

"I don't suppose I have a choice." Hermione said softly walking over and taking her seat again.

"You always have a choice Hermione." Narcissa said softly. "If you don't want to take the potion you don't have to. But this is the only way to prevent pregnancy. It's the only way to fight this prophecy."

Hermione looked into her mother in law's eyes realizing that this is just what she needed. She'd finally, after much denial the night before come to the conclusion that Ginny had been right. She had become Malfoy's perfect little wife. She no longer fought against him, stirred up trouble between them. She'd become submissive, something she'd always promised never to become, but this was her chance to take back herself. This was her chance to fight back, to get her strength back because the knowledge that she was doing something so drastic to sabotage their plans would most surely give her back her biting sarcasm and her nerve.

"I'll do it." She said softly.

Narcissa merely nodded and allowed Madam X to start in on all the precautions that were going to need to be taken. Hermione couldn't help but notice the sparkle in Narcissa's eye and the small smile that had developed on her lips. There was pride shining in her eyes, pride that someone was taking a stand where she hadn't been able.

"The potion must be taken at the same time each day. I suggest in the morning right after you wake up or possibly at breakfast. We will send you vials of the liquid. You will take but one vial a day. For the first week or so you will be sick, as you were before, all the same symptoms and such. After a time they will fade, but it is as you know possible for a relapse."

"For the first few doses, do not allow Draco to see you taking it. After the sickness develops I will come and bring some more to you, disguised as the potion I was supposedly giving you before. After that you can take it openly for it will be masked as a healing potion. But Hermione the most important thing is that you tell no one."

"Not even Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No one." Madam X said sternly.

"We will give you the first few doses to take with you. Take one tonight or tomorrow morning, the sooner the better. And thank you Hermione, this is a great risk you are taking to help save the world." Narcissa said smiling at the silliness of that phrase.

Madam X didn't stay for very much longer. She took her leave shortly after the conversation ended saying that she would be seen if she stayed much longer. She was right for not ten minutes after she disappeared did Draco come strolling toward the patio from inside.

"Hello mother." Draco said leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Hello darling. How'd the meeting go?"

"Hermione's information saved me some time, but I still have to find this traitor. The Dark Lord is not pleased." Draco said softly as he took the cup the house elf offered.

Hermione turned away from her husband and stared at the flowers swaying peacefully in the breeze. The rustling of the trees was the only sound that broke the silence of the patio for everyone seemed at a loss of words. Draco sat in the chair beside Hermione's and turned to look at her but she was still facing away. She seemed to be thinking about something and Draco wondered what his mother had said to her.

They stayed at the Malfoy manor for dinner eating in silence, no one really knowing what to say to anyone else. After dinner Draco and Hermione gathered their things, Narcissa already having slipped a few vials of the pregnancy prevention potion into Hermione's purse. As Hermione stepped into the grate Narcissa gave her a look. Hermione gave her head the slightest nod, one that no one but Narcissa noticed. Then with a flash of green flames she and Draco were gone.

They reappeared in their dorm stepping out onto the carpet, dusting themselves off. Hermione shivered at the chill in the air and looked about. A window was open and the sheer curtains were billowing as the wind swept inside. There sitting on a table nearby was a large tawny owl.

"Where could he have come from?" Draco asked as he crossed the room and held out his arm.

The owl hopped on to it, sticking out its leg to Draco. There was a roll of parchment attached and as Draco untied it he saw the wax seal that kept the contents from his view.

"It's from the Order." Draco said as the owl took flight. He turned to Hermione holding out the parchment.

Hermione, not questioning how he knew, took the parchment and broke the seal. She unrolled it and began reading. The note wasn't long and Hermione was amazed that there weren't more things written. Obviously there was much more to discuss than what was written on that page but she shrugged it off.

"What did they say?" Draco asked as Hermione said herself down on the couch.

"There's going to be a meeting that we have to attend."

"No, that you have to attend." Draco said holding out his hand to her for the parchment.

"Draco you have to come as well. They'll need to talk to both of us."

"Hermione, I don't have to do anything. I'm not a member of that Order, I'm going to be a Death Eater."

"I'm not a member of your Death Eaters but I joined the inner circle."

"It doesn't work that way. I can't just go and you can't force me."

Hermione stared at him as he still held out his hand. Hermione merely handed him the parchment and rose from her seat. She passed him quickly her bag in hand and entered their bedroom. She sat her purse down on her side of the bed and reached inside. She took out the three doses of the potion and hid two of them in the drawer of her night table. The third she uncorked and drank down.

She then walked to the closet thinking about what she'd just done. The consequences would be terrible if it was ever discovered, but she had to do something to change the way things were going. She had to get back into control of her life. Hermione knew that she'd become what she'd prayed never to become, and now she was going to take a stand.

Draco entered the room a moment later as Hermione slipped her tank top over her head. He stared at the pale skin of her back and her legs. He remembered the sounds that she made when they were together, the moans and tiny screams and he found himself wanting her.

The words his father had said to him earlier that day, before he'd gone to the patio to sit with his mother and wife, echoed in his head. They had been words of caution when it came to how he was handling the issue of the baby. Draco knew that the Dark Lord was unhappy that Hermione wasn't already with child, but there wasn't much that Draco could do. They were trying. Well, he was trying. They did have sex, but according to the Dark Lord it just wasn't enough.

Draco walked over and slipped a hand around Hermione's waist. He slipped it beneath the hem of the tank top his large hands lightly caressing the skin of her stomach. He could feel every breath that she took.

"Why do you think that you can make things better this way?" she asked softly.

"There's nothing to make better." Draco said laying a soft kiss at the nape of her neck.

"But there is Draco." She said taking a deep breath. She couldn't give into him.

"And what would that be love?" he asked his voice deep in her ear.

"You won't just come with me to talk, to explain to everyone the torture that we're both being put through."

"I wouldn't call this torture." Draco said kissing just below her ear.

Hermione's heart began to flutter. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist him much longer. That was what being in love with such a devilish person did to her. She couldn't stop herself when it came to him she couldn't control herself.

"Draco," she whispered closing her eyes.

Turning her head towards him with his fingers, Draco kissed her. His left hand, that had been lying motionless at his side, slipped over her shoulder and down her front. She was being held against him in such a way that she felt almost trapped. But she couldn't fight him she didn't want to.

She loved when his lips touched hers softly and the feel of their skin pressing together. She got lost in the rush of blood and breath. Her head was swimming from the sensory overload and now she couldn't help but let it continue.

Draco of course knew exactly what it was that he was doing to her. He knew just where to touch and where to kiss to drive her wild. She hated that about herself and him. She hated herself because she'd shown to him just what it was that made her lose all rationality, and she hated him for remembering.

"Draco stop." She said softly as his teeth began to nibble on the skin of her shoulder.

"Why?" he whispered hoarsely against her steadily reddened skin.

"This isn't fair." She said unable to stop her head from tilting back from the feel of his hands running up and down her sides.

"Nothing's ever fair." Draco said as he bit and kissed her shoulder blade, leaving tiny little red splotches all along her.

Draco walked them to the bed, stumbling slightly for they were both still attached to one another. When they reached it Draco hoisted Hermione up and laid her down only to prop himself up beside her, gazing down into her face that stared back up at him with soft eyes.

"Is this how things will always be Draco," Hermione asked in a whisper. "At least until I'm gone."

"What?" he asked his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Will we always fight, then you suddenly kiss me and make me forget why I was even mad?"

"Not that part, the part about you being gone." Draco said sitting up.

"Well we both know what's coming." Hermione said sitting up as well.

"You have no idea what's coming." Draco said turning his head away. He'd been trying to forget.

"Don't think I don't know Draco. You can't really believe that. I've known all along what they're going to do to me. I know that once I have my son that they will kill me and you will remarry, probably Pansy, and she will raise my son."

"Stop Hermione." Draco said softly still not looking at her.

"Why Draco. I've come to terms with it, why haven't you. I knew the moment you told me that I wouldn't live to see my baby grow up. I knew that no one in the world could save me now. I knew that Pansy was right when she sai-"

"Shut up!" Draco cried his eyes snapping back to Hermione their icy blue stare fixed unblinkingly at her.

Hermione was stunned by his reaction. She was shaking from the power of his shout and almost at tears with the ferocious tone that he'd used. But the most powerful feeling that she was feeling at the time was fear. Why had he reacted so strongly to the truth?

Draco jumped from the bed, picking up the pile of pyjamas that sat waiting. Her hurried from the room and toward the bathroom where he was going to get changed. Hermione however finished changing and crawled into bed. Draco returned a minute later seemingly calm but Hermione could feel the tension within him.

She was curled in a ball facing away from him as he sat down on his side of the bed. She wondered what he was thinking. He was still mostly a mystery to her, though she was sure that she was not to him. He kept most of his feelings hidden deep inside and refused to let anyone know just what it was that he was truly feeling. He didn't seem to think it appropriate for anyone to know just what he was thinking either.

Draco turned and shoved his legs under the covers and laid back, staring intently on the ceiling. The darkness that surrounded him was familiar, for he'd spent many nights last year lying in his bed contemplating the mission that he'd been sent on. He would just stare at the ceiling hoping the answers to the many questions he had would fall down and land in his lap.

His attention turned to the girl in the bed beside him, the girl who had turned without his noticing to face him. She was staring through the darkness at him. She was staring so intently that Draco wanted to look away. The fact that he didn't was unexplainable.

"I know it's hard." She said.

"You don't know anything Granger." Draco said finally breaking their eye contact.

"I do. You should know more than anyone should know. I was scared when I realized. But in my opinion it's better than becoming a slave, a follower of that man. Even if I were fighting against you on my side with my friends I would have been fine with dying. I came to terms with the fact that I might lose my life because of this war, years before this Draco. I realized it at the end of my first year."

"You couldn't have known that long ago." Draco said softly.

"Everyone underestimates me. Do you think I didn't read every piece of information on the first war, I could get? I read about every death, I know just how many were killed, and many were children just like us." Hermione said sitting herself up and looking down at him.

"That means nothing."

"It means everything Draco. People who weren't even involved, children who attended this school who weren't fighting with a side were being murdered. They had no chance and they weren't involved, what chance do I have? I know it's just a matter of time before someone catches me off guard. You can't protect me forever, just until I've fulfilled my purpose."

"But you've lasted this long, you can't just give up."

"I'm not giving up, I'm just looking at this through the logical manner. After I've done my job, I'm going to be killed. It's not giving up, it's just life."

"That's not life Hermione."

"Why are you talking like this?" Hermione asked as Draco sat himself up against the headboard.

"Like what?" he asked keeping his eyes diverted.

"Like you would rather have me alive."

"Did you ever think that maybe I did?"

"No." Draco glared at her for a moment but he noticed that she was being serious.

"I just don't think it's right for our son to grow up without its mother. And Pansy will not be its mother. You are, and you should stay alive to raise him." Draco said looking at his hands.

"Do you really mean that?" Hermione asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah. I'm not always a heartless bastard."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He looked up as she retracted and he noticed that in the corners of her eyes were twinkling unshed tears. Slowly she crawled back beneath the covers resting her head on the pillow facing him.

She reached up and tugged lightly on his elbow telling him without words to lie back down and get comfortable. Obliging his wife, Draco slipped back beneath the covers lying on his back again to stare at the ceiling. Hermione however scooted closer resting her head on his shoulder with an arm thrown across his body.

"I will go to this meeting if you do one thing." Draco said softly closing his eyes.

"What?" Hermione said in a sleepy voice.

"Answer one question for me, and don't lie."

"Fine." Hermione said knowing what was coming.

"Do you love me Granger?"

Hermione laid there her breath softly tickling the bare skin of his shoulder. Her fingers, which had been caressing the divots of his stomach, stopped. Her head slowly tilted up until she was looking him in the eye as best as she could. Her eyes pierced his own in a stare that Draco would never for as long as he lived forget.

"Yes Draco, I do love you." She said clearly.

Then simply she turned her head back and continued to caress his skin the thoughts of all the problems to come filling her already troubled mind.

* * *

Will Draco really go to the meeting, or was it just a lie to hear what he wanted to? Hermione took the potion...what happens now??? Will she be all right?? Will things be like before and Hermione have to depend on Draco? Can't wait to find out huh??

Oh the wickedness of me!!!

Starry


	12. Sickness Returns

Sorry guys I really did try to get this chap up like fifteen times in the past week...but for some reason it wouldn't let me...but I did now...and here it is...lol...I hope you enjoy.

Oh and another one should be up shortly...

Disclaimer: Uh...no change...haven't magically become J.K...sorry guys...

* * *

Sickness Returns

The suns warm rays strayed into their room early the next morning, waking Draco immediately. Frustrated he rose from the bed and staggered disoriented to the open curtains of the window. He'd checked the clock and noted that it was much too early to be awake, therefore he was going to shut the curtains and climb back into his warm bed beside Hermione.

When he reached the window he took a fistful of each curtain in his hands but before pulling them closed he gazed out on the early morning activities of the wildlife that surrounded the school. He saw birds flying by chirping while small woodland creatures scampered about. It was so cute that it was almost sickening.

Roughly, for mornings were not Draco's favourite times of day, he closed the curtains throwing the room back into an artificial darkness. He turned about and walked back to the bed, noticing something odd with Hermione. During the night she'd thrown off all her covers and now lay there in the bed pale and sweaty.

"Oh no." Draco said as he rounded the bed, knowing all to well what those symptoms led to.

Draco reached out and touched her head only to feel the heat and coolness of her sweaty skin. Her hair was stuck to the sides of her face in wet strings that Draco pushed away.

"Hermione." He said softly. She didn't stir.

Draco looked at the clock again wondering if his mother was awake. He would have to find out for she was the only one really familiar with the illness. He didn't want to bring Madam Pomfrey to their room if it wasn't needed; it might just be another relapse. His mother, he knew had kept extras of the potion she'd been giving Hermione to cure her. He could get some and Hermione would be better by the next morning. Hurriedly he dressed, preparing to Floo over to his parent's home.

When he stepped from the grate a few minutes later he stopped to dust himself off before moving towards the stairs. He knew that his mother was probably upstairs. He wasn't sure if his father was home because lately he'd been leaving early for meetings and such.

"Mother!" Draco called and heard the sound of rushed feet. His mother appeared down the hall coming out of an empty bedroom.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked coming forward concern on her face.

"Hermione's relapsed." Draco said softly.

"But Draco's she was cured." Narcissa said.

"Well than she's sick again. Where's the potion that you gave to her?"

"I'll have to prepare some. It'll take a day or two. I will send some as soon as I can."

"You don't have any left at all?" Draco asked.

"I gave her the last of it before she was taken back."

"Should I take her to Madam Pomfrey instead?" Draco asked his mother. Narcissa noticed that he seemed genuinely concerned for Hermione's well being.

"If her symptoms get any worse by tomorrow owl me. I will come to the school and explain everything to Madam Pomfrey. What Hermione has isn't a normal bug."

"And you say in a day or two the medicine will be ready." Draco asked.

"Yes Draco, then I will send you as many doses as I can. I will continue making it until we are absolutely sure that she's cured. Now go back to her, she needs to keep cool and hydrated."

Draco merely nodded before disappearing down the stairs. Narcissa turned and headed back to the empty bedroom where she'd been talking to Madam X.

"The plans are in motion. Hermione took the first dose. I will go to the school tomorrow to inform Minerva of our plans and she will tell her nurse."

"Excellent. It is quite possible that this will last longer than I foresaw."

"Do you mean to say you never saw this successfully finished?" Narcissa asked gripping the handles of the chair.

"As I told the girl yesterday, what I see is not what will always be. The future is easily changed. One merely must decide to do something differently and the entire future can be affected. For instance had the girl chosen not to take the potion, the worlds fate would be much different."

"How far do you see this going?" Narcissa asked.

"That, is something no one can know. If you know the future, you would do everything in your power to change it, which would leave you right where you started, in the unknown." Narcissa looked worried but sipped at her tea quietly, not objecting to the wise old woman before her.

That evening Hermione lay in the bed shivering and shaking, a cool cloth on her forehead and the covers pulled up to her chin. Draco sat at the end of the bed working on homework and watching her as she slept. It had been the devil to finally get her to relax enough to sleep, but now that she was she looked as peaceful as she could, being as sick as she was.

Hermione had spent the whole day resisting his attempts to take care of her, claiming that she was going to do it herself. She'd tried many times to push him away from her when he attempted to pull her blankets up but her body was far to weak. Many times he'd wanted nothing more than to leave her there to fend for herself but all he could remember was the last time she'd been that sick. He remembered her nightmares and her tears and knew that he couldn't let her go through that, not if he could help it.

As he sat on the bed glancing every once in a while at his book but not even seeing it, he heard a knock. He turned in the direction of the portrait hole, wondering who would be knocking on his portrait at such a late hour. Standing, and taking one last glance at Hermione, he started toward the portrait hole.

Draco opened the portrait hole and came face to face with no one. He stuck his head out into the hall and looked about wondering who would play a prank on the heads dorm so late at night.

"Who's out there?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"Move out of the way Malfoy." Said the voice of Harry Potter.

Draco stepped back his eyes moving back and forth, looking for the body to go with the voice. Why was Potter at the Heads dorm at such a late hour and how was he invisible. Draco felt something pass him and figured that Potter was behind him. He turned and there stood not only Potter but Weasley as well. An invisibility cloak was draped over Harry's arm.

"What are you two doing here?" Draco asked looking towards the bedroom.

"What have you done to Hermione?" Ron demanded.

"Merlin Ron I thought you said you'd be calm." Harry said glaring at his friend.

"I haven't done anything to her. She's gotten sick again. I've been taking care of her all day." Draco said walking back into the bedroom inviting his enemies to follow.

Harry and Ron walked forward, entering the room that their best friend shared with Draco Malfoy. She was currently lying in the bed, her cloth lying on the pillow beside her head. She'd kicked the covers half off from the obvious discomfort of the heat of her fever. Draco walked around the bedside and pulled the covers up.

"What's wrong with her Malfoy?" Harry asked watching his actions with curiosity.

"I'm not really sure what it is that she has, but it comes and goes. This is how it is when it's the worst. She has a high fever right now, but there's nothing I can do without the medicine." Draco said softly.

"Where is it? Why don't you just take her to Pomfrey?" Ron asked staring at Hermione.

"Because Madam Pomfrey doesn't know the case. My mother was the one that took care of her. She's making the medicine right now, but I have to break the fever before we give it to her."

"How do you do that?" Harry asked.

"Wait."

"She just got sick, no warning?" Harry asked taking a seat on the bed.

"That's how this virus works. The symptoms are a lot like the flu, except sometimes she has these vivid nightmares during it, and the fact that it comes and goes."

"You mean it just goes away and she's healthy, then it comes back?" Harry asked.

"Not really. She's not going to be right now. She'll always feel a little sick; sometimes she'll have dizzy spells. But is should be cured again once we get her the medicine."

Harry nodded in understanding. He knew that Malfoy wouldn't let anything happen to her. But he still couldn't help but wonder why he was there, taking care of her when he could have just taken her to Madam Pomfrey. The woman would be able to take care of Hermione quickly, not even needing to know the previous care.

"Did you get a letter as well?" Harry asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yeah. We received it yesterday when we returned from visiting with my parents."

"And your meeting." Harry said smiling.

"Shut up Potter." Draco said throwing him a look. Potter would forever know where he went now that he was married to Hermione.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to talk to the Order."

"Except for the fact that if the Dark Lord learned of it I'd be whipped as badly as Hermione had been." Draco said looking Potter in the eyes again.

"I guess. But it's not like your telling us anything we didn't already know."

"Then why am I going?"

"That's not the only thing on the agenda. There's a lot to discuss. You don't realize it Malfoy but now that you and Hermione are married, things change drastically for both sides."

"I knew that Potter."

"But do you realize the severity of it?" Harry asked looking at Hermione again.

"Get to the point if there is one Potter." Draco commanded curiously.

"Hermione won't be able to be privy to all the information that she normally is. We cant use her really because Voldemort could extract the information from her."

"That's where you're wrong Potter."

"Oh really then." Harry said leaning back. "Enlighten me."

"Hermione isn't really important to the Dark Lord. Her body is. We need the baby that's all. The information she might have, though it might be useful, would take to much time to get. Hermione's strong she wouldn't obey him. He doesn't want to harm her, he just wants her baby, our baby."

"What if she has a girl?" Came Ron's soft question.

"We're doomed." Draco said.

"What happens?"

"No one's sure really. No one knows the rest of the Prophecy. We only know that she has to have a boy for something good to happen to the Dark side. Something bad happens if it's a girl I guess."

"Enough about this." Harry said after a moment. He didn't want to hear anymore, it only seemed to make things tenser between them all.

Hermione could hear their voices faintly. She knew that they were there and it made her happy. She hoped Draco was treating them nicely. She hoped that they were all being civil, for she was sure if she would be able to take their fighting right now. Her body ached, she was so hot and nothing seemed to be helping. She wished at that moment that she hadn't taken the potion.

The softest moan escaped Hermione's lips as she tried to open her eyes to look upon her friends. Draco turned at the sound and saw her head turning slowly to face them.

"You need to rest." He said to her in a tone so unlike him it surprised Harry.

"Draco." She said weakly. "I'm thirsty."

"I'll get you some water. Maybe you two should leave. She needs to rest or the fever will never break." Draco said standing.

"Goodnight Hermione. Feel better." Ron said softly giving her hand a squeeze.

"You'll be fine soon Hermione." Harry said softly giving her a reassuring smile.

They walked with Draco out of the room and Hermione listened softly for the sound of the portrait opening. As quickly as she could, though she was weak, she opened the drawer and took out another vial. She uncorked it and drank down every drop. Closing the drawer she shoved the vial under her pillow and let her arm fall to her side exhausted.

Draco returned carrying a glass of water. He sat beside her and put it to her lips, tipping it back so she could drink. Her forehead glistened with sweat for the fever still hadn't broken. She couldn't seem to cool down and he knew that she needed too soon.

He was as worried as he'd been the last time. She opened her eyes to look at him and tried to smile. Draco knew that he hated doing this for her but he also knew that she was grateful for it, though she didn't like it either.

Standing he walked to the closet and changed into a pair of pyjamas. Slipping himself between the cool covers beside her Draco drifted off into a fitful sleep. His dreams were plagued with the usual things, Voldemort and himself getting his mark. But something changed midway through the night.

Draco was suddenly in a dark stone walled room. The ceilings were high and there were no windows and only one small wooden door. He was standing in the center looking about though there was no light to see anything clearly. The air was chilled like it was winter wherever it was that he was. He could hear something coming from somewhere else, something that sounded like crying, but not just normal crying, the high pitched screams of a baby.

Draco shuffled across the dark room toward the door, which now had a bar of golden light shinning brightly at the bottom. He reached out and turned the knob, curious to know what was beyond. With one quick motion he pulled the door opened and stood in the frame, staring into the next room with surprise and terror.

There was a grate that held a bright large flickering fire within it. The room was empty save for two things. On his left he saw a beautiful black wicker bassinet. Blankets of the softest material, in the deepest black covered the wailing child. Draco couldn't see the baby, only hear it's cries and it's angered tiny little fist wiggling once and a while. He stared at the bassinet for what felt like hours, a thousand things running through his head.

He was so caught up in the bassinet that he almost forgot about the other object that was positioned to his right. He turned his attention upon the shiny metallic silver coffin; one end propped open to display its contents. Unlike the bassinet Draco couldn't tell what, or who, was inside the coffin. He approached cautiously his eyes never leaving the shimmering exterior. The interior was made of black velvet, embroidered with the Malfoy crest. At first Draco thought it was for him, but upon closer inspection he saw that that was not who it was meant for.

Hermione laid perfectly still, her face pale from death. Her eyes were closed, her hair spread out neatly behind her. Her arms were folded on her stomach. She looked like a doll, fashioned in a specific way to look presentable. She was wearing a set of emerald green dress robes.

Draco couldn't breath. Hermione was dead, lying there in the coffin so still. She looked asleep but everyone knew better. Their baby cried loudly beside her dead body, and Draco couldn't turn to look upon him. He shivered as he stumbled backwards away from the coffin, his heart beginning to pound mercilessly in his chest.

"Hermione." He said in barely a whisper as a tear started down his face.

He fell to his knees barely noticing the pain that shot through them from hitting the jagged stone floor. His eyes couldn't seem to look away from her shinning silver box. He'd noticed the rings on her fingers were gone, taken from her, to symbolize that she no longer belonged to him.

Footsteps brought Draco from his wild thoughts. He looked up to see his father enter through the same door he had. The firelight made his face appear even more pale than usual. His eyes were icy as they fell upon the coffin and didn't soften when they looked toward the bassinet either. They finally turned on the obviously confused and distraught Draco who still knelt on the floor.

"Get in here." He called behind him; Draco wondered whom it was that he spoke to.

Pansy entered looking smug, and Draco saw his wife's rings sparkling on her finger. He stared at her as she crossed the room and gazed into the coffin. Draco couldn't seem to speak or move; though he knew he wanted so badly to lunge at his father and probably slap Pansy.

Pansy smiled a most evil smile at the body lying in the coffin, and then did something that made Draco want to not slap her, but kill her all together. She spit on Hermione, calling her filth, before slamming and locking the heavy lid. Draco watched in horror as his father levitated the coffin and hurled it into the roaring fire. He watched it burn, tears still streaming down his face.

Pansy smiled happily as she turned to the bassinet. She reached in and picked up the screaming child who immediately stopped his howling. She cradled the child looking upon it as if she'd been the one to give birth. Then she looked up and her eyes connected with his.

"Our son Draco." She said softly as his father turned, leaving the room.

Draco jerked awake, sweat pouring down his face and bear chest. The room was pitch black around him and for a moment he thought that he was back in the room again. But he turned in the bed, praying that it was Hermione he looked upon.

There she lay, sleeping soundly, her face rosy from the heat of the fever. He reached out and lightly touched her face, just to confirm the fact that it was she he was looking upon. Hermione didn't stir. She lay there her soft breath tickling his hand as his fingers caressed. Draco lay back down, resting his spinning head on the pillow and staring up at the ceiling. That was the most vivid and awful dream he'd ever had.

But Hermione was safe, she wasn't dead and she certainly hadn't had a child. She was just sleeping there beside him, right where she was supposed to be. Draco couldn't figure out why he was so frightened of loosing her, but he knew at that moment that he was.

'You love her.' Said a voice in his head, a little voice that Draco loved more than anything to ignore.

"I can't." he said softly into the cool night air.

The fog gathered on the ground outside. It swirled into mystical clouds as Draco drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The silence made the night seem dangerous. The forest was as dark and forboding as ever yet something within it moved secretly. A set of shimmering black eyes, blended flawlessly with their surroundings stared eerily toward Hogwarts. They watched the castle as a set of pale white hands pulled the thick black cloak tighter around the skinny body.

A wicked smile spread across the beings face, a smile to rival Voldemort's own. With one quick motion the being turned, the expensive cloak billowing behind him and walked off into the night through the Forbidden Forest. He had been unseen and unnoticed for the past week, merely observing, he could stay that way. He would return to his small makeshift home deep within the trees, protected by the stongest spells, and the smartest wits. He would not be discovered any time soon, and his plan would surely be complete by then.

* * *

Well then...who could the mysterious male in the forest be??? Don't get him confused with Madame X, who was the figure Narcissa was speaking to...and there was a question about something that Madame X said to Hermione...heres the answer...

Madame X told Hermione that she should take the potion at the same time each day, suggesting to her that she take it in the morning, however Hermione decided to take it at night. Narcissa told Hermione that she would send the first three doses with her, having some left over from the last time. Hermione took the three vials and that's all she has until Narcissa makes more and takes it to the castle, masking it as a curing potion.

Any other questions don't hesitate to ask...

Starry


	13. Feeling Better

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I did not mean to hold up the story this long, but my laptop was absolutely dead. I lost every thing. I had a whole chapter that was written and ready for posting when it broke and I lost the whole thing. It took me this long to get a new one and get TFS and Surrender back. Now I still have to use another computer to post but soon that problem will be solved as well.

Thank you to all of you that have waited so long for this story to continue. I'm very sorry to have kept you waiting. Thank you as well for all your reviews and everything that you've said.

Here you are...

Disclaimer: JK would never make you wait that long. Sorry. I'm not her.

* * *

Feeling Better

Draco woke the next morning, Hermione shivering beside him. He reached out, his eyes half open, and touched her forehead. It was clammy with sweat from the heat of the fever that refused to break. Feeling her head turn towards him, his hand still resting atop it, he looked into her chocolate eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Just wonderful." She whispered making him smile.

She was still able to be so sarcastic even with a potentially fatal illness. Sitting up he wandered out into the common room, not noticing the owl that rested on the back of the couch. It wasn't until he was coming back from the bathroom with a cup of water that he saw the bird.

He took the letter that it offered carrying it in his other hand to the bed where Hermione still laid covered by a heap of blankets. Draco tipped back the glass of liquid into Hermione's mouth and she sipped slowly. She opened her eyes as he placed the cup on the end table.

"What's that?" she asked barely seeing the letter in his hand.

"Another letter from your Order." He said breaking the red wax seal.

His eyes skimmed the neatly written words, shaking his head as he went.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked irritated as she watched him read.

"They've decided to have the meeting tonight." Draco said lowering the letter to look into her eyes. "But you're in no condition to travel anywhere."

"That doesn't matter. I have to go."

"You don't have to do anything." Draco said sitting on the bed beside her lying form.

"Draco, this is important. I can do it, nothing will happen to me." Hermione said her voice insistent.

"But you can't even stand. How are you supposed to go?" Draco said narrowing his eyes at her.

She was beginning to frustrate him. She was progressively becoming the old Granger. She didn't listen to reason, believing that she was well enough to get up and walk around when she couldn't even lift her arms. Her fever still raged, and her body grew weaker, but he'd caught her time and again trying to leave the bed.

"I'll manage." She said softly.

"I will no-" but Draco didn't get to continue. There was a knock at their portrait hole and Draco had an incling of who it was.

He stormed over to the portrait hole after the third knock tying his robe about his waist. He wrenched open the portrait hole to see not just the two best friends but also the youngest Weasley. Rolling his eyes he turned and walked back to the bedroom, wishing that they hadn't come knocking.

"Is she any better?" Harry asked before he turned the corner to stare back at a conscious and annoyed Hermione.

"She seems to think she is, but if you look at her you can clearly see she isn't."

"I am!" Hermione cried.

Harry looked at his friend who lay there in her bed, the sweat pouring off of her. She glared at the blond who sat beside her on the bed. She was struggling to sit herself up against the headboard.

"So you know about the meeting being moved to tonight then." Harry said grinning at Hermione as he shook his head.

"What's so amusing Potter?" Draco asked his icy eyes glaring at him.

"She wants to go doesn't she?"

"You talk about me like I'm not here." Hermione said her voice breaking.

"Yeah. She claims to be able to go but she's still got her fever. There's no way I'm allowing it." Draco said crossing his arms over his chest, almost as if issuing a challenge.

"Who do you think you are?" she cried her head turning towards him.

"Well maybe there's a way she can go." Harry said. "I mean we really need to give them this information."

"Not if she's not in the right health. Floo travel would be to violent for her as well as Portkey."

"What about a carriage?"

"How in the bloody hell are you going to do that Potter? Your headquarters is too far for just a carriage. You'd have to take a car."

"Who said anything about our headquarters." Harry said sitting down by Hermione's feet.

"Where's it being held Harry?" Hermione asked her attention turning to him.

"The Shrieking shack." Ron said moving in from the doorway.

"What?" Draco said tilting his head to the side slightly. "That's impossible, that place is inhabitable."

"Says who exactly?" Harry asked looking around to Draco. "I've been in there lately and it's been fixed up tremendously."

"What are you going on about now?" Draco said still struggling to comprehend.

"That's right, they fixed it up." Hermione said her eyelids widening.

"Someone needs to explain." Draco growled angrily.

"The Shrieking Shack was never haunted, like everyone was told. That was where Lupin used to go when he changed while he attended school so he wouldn't hurt anyone. Now the Order has taken the inside and fixed it up, leaving the outside alone since the only way inside anymore is through the hole in the tree. We use it for meetings while we're all at school."

"What tree?"

"The whomping willow." Ron said sitting himself in an armchair.

"How did we not know about this?" Draco said sitting himself down on the bed.

"No one knows but whoever I tell." Harry said. "I'm the secret keeper. The only one who can repeat that location is myself."

"Either way she's not going. She can't walk. She wouldn't be able to get passed the willow."

"I'm going Draco and there's not a thing you can do about it." She said glaring at him with every ounce of energy in her body.

By the time Harry and Ron rose to leave Hermione was sitting up talking with almost no difficulty. Draco had left the dorm, angry that she wasn't listening to reason again. It was then that Hermione noticed that Ginny had come as well and not said a word as she sat there in a heap by the door to her room.

Harry and Ron walked from the room, knowing that Ginny wanted a word with her friend. Hermione sat there staring at the red head, wondering. The girl fidgeted where she stood, her hands wringing in front of her. Ginny glanced up at Hermione whose eyes were barely open, but trained toward her.

"Hermione, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for saying what I said to you. I am happy for you, you know that, but it's just that it's been so hard to watch all of this. You've changed; you're different than you used to be. I-"

"Ginny, it's all right." Hermione said. "I realized that you weren't wrong. You were only trying to tell me what deep down inside I already knew and what I'd been denying."

Hermione shifted slowly, bringing her legs beneath her body and waving Ginny over to sit with her. Ginny moved forward taking her place on her friend's bed, the way they'd always talked before.

"I had become everything that they'd wanted me to be. At first I did it to survive, but now that I'm back I don't have to be so cooperative. But it's hard at the same time, because so much has changed between Draco and me. I love him, he knows it, the whole school does in a way." At this she giggled softly. "But just like Dumbledore said, just wait and things will go back to normal."

"When did he say that?" Ginny asked.

"In the letter that he sent to Professor McGonagall during the summer. He sent her a letter telling her everything that had happened during the summer, but the amazing thing Ginny is that it was written before any of it happened, before he even died."

"How'd he know?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure, but he did and was the one that chose us and made this dorm. Ginny I'm just trying to figure out why he didn't stop it. Why didn't he warn us, if I hadn't been captured the prophecy wouldn't come true and I wouldn't be married to Draco."

"But then you wouldn't be so madly in love with me." Draco said smirking as he walked into the room.

Hermione looked up at him as he walked toward her. Ginny's eyes were watching his every move, wide and somewhat amazed at the coolness with which he addressed Hermione's feelings.

Draco reached out a hand and felt her head, closing his eyes in frustration. Her body was still to warm, making it impossible to give her the medication that his mother would be bringing him that evening. He needed to break it immediately.

"Hermione you need to take a bath." Draco said walking to the closet to get her robe.

"What?" she said looking appalled.

"It will help break the fever." He said rolling his eyes before turning and walking out of the room.

Ginny turned to Hermione who was as well shaking her head.

"Have things between the two of you changed at all now that he knows?"

"Not really. Things haven't changed that much between us at all. We call each other by our first names, and we sleep in the same bed, but he still hates me. I'm the only one that's changed."

"Well he can't hate you that much." Ginny said looking over her shoulder toward the common room where they could see Draco sitting at a desk possibly writing a letter. "He's so careful with you."

"That's cause if I can't have sex he gets into trouble." Hermione laughed softly again. "He's only supposed to keep me safe and healthy until I bear my son, then-"

"Granger." Draco growled at the door, having heard what she was saying.

"I've got to go anyway." Ginny said grinning secretly at Hermione before composing herself to pass Draco to leave. At the sound of the portrait hole closing Draco strode across the room, his eyes narrowed upon her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, knowing that what she'd said had made him angry.

"You think I'm careful with you because of all that?" he said as he scooped her up.

"Put me down. I can walk." She cried but though she tried to struggle, her attempts were weak and feeble.

"Is that what you really think?" he asked again as he crossed the common room, carrying her like she was nothing more than a stack of books.

"Honestly yes." She said as he entered the bathroom.

Slowly he stood her on her feet. She wobbled unsteadily for a moment before using his shoulder to stand still. Draco unbuttoned her pyjama shirt before pushing it off. Pushing down her pyjama pants Hermione stood before him in her underwear only.

"But it's true isn't it?" Hermione said, as he looked her in the eye.

"If you say so." He said helping her into the icy water before turning to leave her in peace.

That evening, with only a couple of hours left until the meeting, Hermione sat curled on the couch in the common room for the first time since she got sick. She'd been trapped in their room for the last two or so days, her head pounding and her body aching. She was now wrapped protectively in a blanket, the fire crackling wonderfully.

She couldn't believe how her first week at school had turned out. She returned only to have her marriage announced through the paper, to have a storm scare her witless and to get sick again. She wondered what the next week would hold.

Draco had gone somewhere earlier, leaving her there on the couch after her ice cold bath. But it had worked; relieving the fever and making her feel a bit better. She still wasn't back to full strength yet, but she wouldn't be until she finished taking this potion. But all that was on Hermione's mind was what Draco had said earlier.

'If you say so. What kind of answer is that?' Hermione asked many times to herself. Did he feel more for her than that? Could he perhaps love her as well?'

She stared off into space trying to figure out what he'd meant. He couldn't love her, he could never love a Muggleborn, but she tried to think of her life if he did. However, she couldn't seem to picture it. Thinking hard she knew that now, the way things were at that very moment, was as good as things were ever going to get.

Hermione slipped into a short nap, her mind still focused on her husbands feelings towards her. In her dreams Draco was his usual self, treating her as he had his whole life. Hermione asked him in her dream if he felt anything for her, and all he had to say was 'love a Mudblood, I could never love you.'

Hermione woke at the sound of the fire growing larger and someone stepping out. She turned her head and looked at the grate to see standing before it Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione sat up, her body weak from sleep and sickness. Her forehead glistened slightly and Narcissa rushed over setting the box of vials down as she went.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked Hermione who was still wrapped in her blanket.

"I think the fevers just about gone. Draco put me into a cold bath this morning for a bit, and since I've felt a bit better. But I'm still weak and I get dizzy from time to time."

"Well I've made another batch of potion. It's all measured out and there's enough there for the next two weeks. When are you taking it?"

"At night before I go to sleep, the day we arrived back Draco made me so angry because he was refusing to do something so I went in and took it. I know you said morning but-"

"No the night time is fine. What was it that he refused to do?"

"The Order is having a meeting to discuss our marriage. They want him there to help explain what happened. He didn't want to go, and we fought about it, he changed his mind though." Hermione said glancing at the portrait hole.

"He's out I take it." Narcissa said seeing where she was eyeing.

"Yes and the meetings scheduled for tonight. In just under and hour actually."

"Well good luck. Remember, try not to miss any doses. One here and there is fine, but if you miss to many in a row the potion will be washed from your system and you'll get this sick all over again." Narcissa said standing. She gave Hermione's hand a squeeze before heading on her way.

Hermione stared at the grate for a moment, watching the green flames die away after Narcissa's departure. The silence of the room was starting to get to her. She was glad that she'd be leaving the dorm that night because she didn't think that she could take another day staring at the same walls.

As she turned her attention upon the book that she'd been reading that afternoon, the portrait hole opened. Draco slipped inside turning to see her sitting wide awake on the couch reading. She didn't lift her eyes from the page but instead continued to read.

"Has the fever gone down?" He asked as he sauntered around the couch. He took a seat in a chair.

"Yes. Your mother was just here." Hermione said marking her page and closing the book with a snap.

"She brought the medicine?"

"Enough for two weeks. She'll make more if it's needed." Hermione said. "Where did you go?"

"To see Blaise. I spoke with Potter as well. He said that we have to meet him in the entrance hall ten minutes to ten."

"There's something I need to ask you Draco."

Draco had been half way to their room, box of medicine in hand, when she spoke. Draco stopped and turned back toward the couch where she was sitting, her chocolate eyes staring so penetratingly that he almost faltered, almost.

"About what?" he said turning away and continuing towards the bedroom.

"Us." She said and though he was in another room, he still heard that word clear as day.

Draco placed the box atop a cupboard before pausing. He dreaded the conversation that she wanted so badly to have, for he could see it in her eyes. He didn't want to talk to her about feelings, because he wasn't even sure what his feelings were. He knew what he was supposed to feel and that was nothing, but that small part of him, that to be honest wasn't very small anymore, declared something different.

"What about us Hermione?" he called, trying to stall things as long as possible.

"Draco." She called, and Draco could hear the pleading in her voice.

"We don't have time to talk about any of that right now. I still have to get ready for this meeting and we need to start walking down to the entrance hall because it'll take ages with how weak you are right now."

"Fine then, after the meeting we'll discuss this." She said frustration clear in her voice.

"That's fine." Draco mumbled, closing their bedroom door.

A short time later Draco emerged from their room dressed in a nice pair of black pants and an emerald green sweater. The air outside was cold so he carried over his arm the cloaks that they'd received from the Dark Lord. Hermione was sitting on the couch still reading her book when he walked over.

"It's cold outside. We don't want to make you any worse."

Hermione snatched the thick velvet cloak from his arm, looking up at him with narrowed eyes. She was angry him. He had tried evading the conversation that he knew she would want to engage him in. These were answers that would affect the rest of their lives, and he was trying to keep them from her.

Draco helped her up, and she slipped the cloak over her shoulders, it's warmth comforting to her. She fastened it about her neck pulling the folds close around her. Draco put his own cloak on before taking her hand and slowly making their way to the portrait hole.

It took them only a few minutes longer than usual to reach the entrance hall where many people waited. Hermione had to stop to rest halfway down the first flight of stairs. Draco knew that they would be too much for her and carried her down them all but the marble staircase. She descended that slowly, clinging with on hand to the banister and the other to Draco. Everyone watched as she moved slowly and carefully almost like an old lady.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" asked Professor McGonagall who stood there with her cloak on as well.

All together there were two teachers, five students, and two other people. Draco knew all but one of the people, a woman with bubble gum pink hair. She was standing beside their ex professor Remus Lupin. Harry stood there an old scrap piece of parchment in one hand and his wand in the other.

"I'm feeling better thank you." She said clinging to Draco for support. She was growing dizzy.

"Are we going by carriage?" Draco asked.

"There are two waiting outside. I will ride with you Hermione Harry and Ron. Ginny, Hagrid, Minerva, you will ride with my wife." Said Lupin his wand also in his hand.

They started out the front doors, each one walking almost single file, blending in with the dark their cloaks flowing along behind them in the slight breeze. Draco escorted Hermione out, holding her close to him to keep her warm and keep her steady because she was steadily growing weaker.

Climbing into the carriage, he was seated beside Harry, who was staring over Lupin's shoulder at the skeletal horse with wings that pulled the carriage. They normally used these carriages for trips to and from Hogsmeade station at the beginning and end of school, but this was a special circumstance due to Hermione's condition.

Once everyone was inside the carriage lurched forward. Hermione sat beside him her head bowed slightly her eyes closed. No one spoke as the carriage bumped violently along, for the way they were going there was no path. Draco could hear the sounds of the night, owls hooting, crickets chirping, and the leaves of the trees in the Forbidden Forest rustling.

What no one noticed as they traveled along beside the thick dark woods that students were forbidden to enter, was the figure that followed them, stealthily hidden in the underbrush, keeping to the shadows instead of the areas that were drenched in moon light. But no one noticed, and the figure followed the group, his black eyes twinkling in delight.

* * *

In my opinion it's not my best chapter but it's been so long since I've actually written anything, thanks technology.

Either way your opinion is what matters. Review please.

Starry


	14. The Meeting

All right so I think I'm kickin this off to a lovely new start. I'm working my way back to my old writing ways...not to mention building up the story a bit.

Hermione's slowly coming back into her old self again, and things will be changin soon so keep a sharp eye...

But enough give aways...

PS

Thanks for all the kind reviews. You guys are amazing, sticking by me and waiting sooo long for another chap. I will try and keep them coming quick...I love you all!!!

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter!! (it was opposite day)

* * *

The Meeting

The carriage ride ended near the forests edge and the Whooping Willow loomed up sitting perfectly still, but everyone knew the dangers that tree brought. You couldn't get to close, for you would be smacked back by the violent branches. Draco stared at the tree wondering just how they were all supposed to get from there all the way to the shrieking shack.

They exited the carriages to stand in a group still bathed in shadow. Draco looked over his shoulder at the dark mass of forest behind him, hearing a slight rustle. He wondered if someone wasn't watching them, someone from his side. But his fears were put to rest when he remembered no one knew that he was attending a meeting with this Order.

"What now Potter?" Draco asked his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Professor." Harry said and Draco watched Professor McGonagall transform herself into a tabby cat. She ran under the shadow of the tree right up to the trunk and with one paw touched a knot in the tree.

"Come on." Harry said as a hole opened in the trunk and Professor McGonagall became her natural self again.

The group strolled up to the hole, Lupin entering first. Harry entered next and waited to help Hermione in. Draco followed, the others following behind them. Draco wondered how the giant Hagrid was going to fit into that small tunnel that barely seemed big enough for him, but when he looked back he noticed that the tunnel walls and ceiling seemed to be stretching for him.

They walked along slowly, Hermione beginning to move slower and slower. She was growing tired, but she was still going to try and make it. Her arms and legs were growing heavy and she could barely see straight anymore. She could feel Draco's hand on the small of her back, pushing her along yet steadying her at the same time.

"Hermione, you all right?" He whispered. "Can you keep going?"

"I just need to rest." She said in barely a whisper.

"That's it, I'm carrying you."

Though she attempted to protest Draco was too quick and soon she was being cradled in his arms. Her head bobbed along as he walked, carrying her bridal style down the tunnel that had once been nothing but dirt and dust. Now the ground was paved with cement, stringed lights hung from the ceiling lighting their way.

"We need to move faster. Hermione is growing tired." Harry said to Lupin in front of him.

They sped up a bit, walking quickly until they reached the door that led inside the shack. The door was just as Hermione remembered it, old and decaying the, what once must have been shinning handle, now covered in grim and dirt. Lupin climbed the small set of rickety wooden stairs and grabbed the handle.

When he pushed it open Hermione saw through blurry eyes a brightly lit room. The wall paper was faded and ripping, the floors made of old creaky wood, but where there had once been broken furniture and claw marks, there were chairs and shinning tables. All the furniture was new.

They'd walked into what must have once been the dining room. They'd entered through where you'd normally find a basement. The staircase that led upstairs was just above them. The kitchen was just off to their left, and that looked much better than last time.

Draco carried her over to a chair, carefully sitting her down. Upon sitting her down he felt her head, noticing that it was a bit warm. He looked at her and saw that she was shivering, and he knew that the fever was returning. Quickly he took off his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. She turned and looked up at him giving him a soft smile before she closed her eyes to rest a moment.

Everyone had been watching the pair, especially the blond when they walked in. Molly had been fussing over her children as they entered, but she watched, as did Arthur who greeted Lupin upon his entrance. It was then that Draco realized just what he'd gotten himself into. He was beginning to understand how Granger had been feeling all summer at the Dark Lord's mansion.

There were more people there than Draco had even imagined. He'd thought that it'd be mostly just the Weasley family and a few others, but it was many more than that. There were people there that Draco had seen in the ministry, people that he had seen his father speak to once or twice when he was younger.

Draco took a seat beside Hermione and reached out for her hand. It was cold, and her grip was loose. Everyone was still moving about, preparing everything for the meeting that would soon be underway. Draco just wished now that he sat there that he was back in their dorm, having refused to go.

"Are we all ready?" said Arthur Weasley standing at the head of the table.

"I believe so Arthur." Said Lupin who placed himself across from Harry who was on Hermione's other side.

Everyone walked to the table taking seats in whatever chairs were left. Some began to conjure their own chairs. Fred and George Weasley sat near their brother Ron who sat as always beside Harry. Ron's two older brothers sat by their mother the blond girl from Beauxbatons seated beside one of them.

Lupin's wife sat beside him, a large black man someone addressed as Kingsley seated beside her. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid sat at the other end of the table with Mad Eye Moody and a few other members of the Ministry. Even the old Minister himself sat in the back almost obscured in shadow.

"How to begin." Arthur said taking his seat. He paused a moment to try and find the right words but he was already interrupted.

"I believe we're here to discuss our marriage." Draco stated firmly, but not at all with the attitude some would have thought, his wife amongst them.

Everyone's eyes turned upon him, staring at the Death Eater's son. He glanced around, trying to keep his expression blank. Hermione was watching him and smirked slightly. He was attempting to keep his air of superiority about him, but it was slowly fading away. He was in foreign territory, just as she had been.

"Yes. We all saw the paper, but what is the real reason for this marriage?" Kingsley said leaning forward his deep voice making Hermione shiver a bit.

"It was an arranged marriage, always was, we just never knew about it." Draco said looking at the man.

"How so?" McGonagall asked.

"There was a prophecy, it was predicted around the same time as the one that was predicted about Harry. The prophecy stated that a chosen male and female would marry on the hottest day of the year after the male's seventeenth birthday." Hermione said trying to speak loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"The prophecy was relayed to my parents through a midwife, she's a recluse who only delivers the children of prestigious Death Eaters." Draco added.

"But there's more to it than that. It states that Draco and I must conceive a child before our first anniversary. But no one knows what will happen if I don't." Hermione lied.

"And it must be a male. Something good happens to the Dark side if she has a boy. No one knows the consequences of a girl." Draco added looking down at the table.

"But how did you know it was Hermione that had to be apart of this prophecy." Molly asked her voice quivering.

"The prophecy gave the birth dates of the two chosen, and a clue for each. The midwife knew it was me involved because she knew when my birthday was and what my parents were going to name me. Draco in Latin means dragon, and dragon was the clue. Hermione's birthday was also given as well as the clue H.L. Ion."

"But what does that mean?" Ron asked.

"H stands for Hermione Ron." She said softly. "L is for Lynne, my middle name. The letters ion are also found in my first name, and when you combine L and ion you get lion, as in Gryffindor."

"This summer after I came out of hiding I was taken home by my godfather and all this was revealed to me, along with my promotion." Draco continued.

"What promotion?" Arthur asked.

"My father was the First Minister to the Dark Lord, but he wants to make him a General of some sort, because of the coming war. So I'm to take my fathers place, as a high ranking official. I don't do any fighting, I'm a confidant. I'm supposed to receive my mark in the spring."

"After all this was revealed to me, we set to work on lists to find the girl. Eventually after looking through thousands of names I read her name, and it was like I knew it was her. My father went to the Dark Lord and told him we'd found her."

"But how'd you capture her?"

Hermione was curious about this part as well. She remembered how it all happened but she didn't understand how they'd managed to do it. Hermione was a smart witch, everyone knew it, but how had they managed to catch her off guard?

"Three groups were created to do it. One group to come up with a plan, another group to carry out the plan, and a third to research her. That was the group that I was in. We went through her entire school record, which we stole from Hogwarts, and spoke to anyone we could find that knew where she would be. Eventually we learned that she'd been staying at Grimmauld Place, and we'd already found the perfect thing to use against her."

"And what was that?" Hermione asked turning to her husband.

"The Imperius Curse. You were never able to fight off its effects. You did almost as bad as Longbottom that class. The only one able to fight it off was Potter." Draco said staring into her slowly narrowing eyes. "We sent out a letter addressed to one of you from the twins Fred and George. It was to get everyone except Hermione out of the house. When we were sure she was alone, we got in and took her."

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"I had to stay behind and wait. I was there when she arrived though. They carried her in, and she was unconscious. They took her to the room that the Dark Lord prepared for her, all the windows and doors were sealed and locked, and the only way to get in or out was when he opened the doors."

"Is that the room she died in?" Harry asked seeing that specific room quite clearly.

"Yeah. That's where it happened."

"What happened there?" Arthur said no one truly knowing what transpired.

"Someone using a Polyjuice Potion disguised themselves as me and paid a voodoo witch to use her powers on Hermione. They caused a hole to form in her stomach and one in her arm. They also used their powers to strangle her, which was what stopped her breathing and eventually her heart. I pronounced her dead when the Dark Lord walked in."

"That's what Harry saw." Fred added. Draco merely nodded.

"The Dark Lord left and stopped the magic. We captured a surgeon from St. Mungo's and he repaired her, then we altered his memory and sent him back."

"So you were kept at that mansion until you were released?" Arthur asked.

"No." Hermione said softly. "After the wedding and my lashings we were sent to our home, Everwood Manor, Lucius bought it for us."

"Lashings?" Kingsley asked.

"Hermione and I were sent the day before the wedding to my house to be fit for the wedding clothes. Well we got into a fight and Hermione ran away, trying to escape through the forest. I chased her and eventually brought her back, but the damage had been done, she was punished with no food until the reception the next day and she would be whipped."

"Whipped!" Molly cried her eyes wide and shimmering with tears.

"Fifty lashings delivered by the Dark Lord himself. But after the first one something happened to Hermione and she was in a trance like state. He finished up with not a single sound made by her."

"You didn't scream?" Ginny asked in a whisper her eyes too filled with tears.

"No. I don't even remember anything after the first hit."

"And this wedding, was it like it was in the paper?" Kingsley asked.

Hermione could hear the sound of quills scratching. People were writing down every word said, making sure to have many different copies. The meetings were always recorded in this manner, but this time it was different this was her life.

"Not a bit." Hermione said laughing slightly.

"Those pictures were all created by my father. The wedding was similar, my mother making it a grand event and extremely beautiful, but there was no happiness that day." Draco said shifting his gaze back to the table.

"Voldemort was the one that performed it. All the vows were forced, so I couldn't say no. Like he said it was a beautiful day, but not at the same time." Hermione thought back to that day. "None of you were there."

"Oh Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said sniffing.

"Did you ever catch the person responcible for the attempted murder?" Moody asked his voice gruff.

"No. But that wasn't the only time they struck." Draco said his eyes connecting with Mad Eyes electric blue orb.

"You mean there were more times?" Arthur asked leaning forward a bit.

"She was attacked after the wedding. Someone again disguised as me entered her room while she was changing and chased her, stabbed her, and carried her away. I followed the blood trail to the woods that surrounded the mansion, the killer had taken her in to the lake that the Dark Lord keeps the Inferi in. They'd thrown her in. The Dark Lord however saved her life, and took her memories out to clean them up and make sense of them."

"Someone wants Hermione dead, someone not on either side of the war." Harry said contemplatively. "They're using Draco as a disguise because he's the only one that can get close enough to her without question."

"And that person is still at large." Ron stated in a whisper.

"Could they be the ones causing her sickness?" McGonagall asked.

"It's no spell." Hermione said. "They've used magic on me once before, to make me sick. It didn't feel like this."

"But you don't know what it is. We should take you to St. Mungo's and let them look you over." Molly said softly.

"I'll be fine. I've gotten through this before without a doctor. Narcissa's medicine will work when I take it this evening. I'll look much better."

"Now that we know just what happened to you this summer, we need to figure out a way to keep it from happening again."

"And what do you mean by that?" Draco asked looking at Arthur pointedly.

"We can not allow Hermione to continue to be subject to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Said an auror Draco didn't recognize.

"It's too late for that now." Draco said glaring at the man.

"What do you mean Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall

"He means that I'm considered by Death Eater law, a follower of Voldemort. I was inducted into the inner circle, as was Draco. I may still be a member of this order, but now I'm a mandatory member of the inner circle."

"She can't be kept from it, because it would only end badly for both of us." Draco said looking at the astonished glances. "I will be what he wants me to be, and she will be what he wants her to be."

"Not neccisarily." Hermione said looking up at him. "Not if we figure out a way to keep this prophecy from coming true."

"I can't allow that to happen. You know that's one of my missions." Draco said glaring at her.

"One of?"

"Yes, Draco's already being given missions to complete. My getting pregnant is one, and his finding the traitor to the Dark side is the other."

"Traitor?" Mad Eye Moody asked his magical eye swiveling around in it's socket, his scars gleaming in the candle light.

"Hermione no one's supposed to know." Draco cried.

"It may be mandatory that I serve in the circle but that doesn't mean that I have to be loyal to him. I do not want to be on your side Draco. I fight for Harry, and the Light." Hermione growled her eyes narrowed.

"If he finds out about this-"

"He won't. Only Harry can name the location, and nothing said here can be heard by anyone other than us. No one here will repeat anything."

"There's a traitor?" Harry asked leaning forward to peer past Hermione to Draco.

"So the Dark Lord says, but I've asked everyone and used everything I've ever learned to discover the truth, only to come up with nothing. Supposedly someone on the Dark side is feeding you information. At first he thought it was Hermione, but that was impossible because she was sick. But you haven't sent any spies out, which leads me to believe that whoever's doing it is doing it for their own gain." Draco revealed, leaning back in his chair.

"This is all too much." Molly said after a moment of silence. "They're but children. They're far too young for such dangers and tragedies."

The stories of the summer continued on, the Order revealing some things to Hermione and Draco that they hadn't known, like their die hard efforts to locate her and the letter that Voldemort himself sent to Harry. But soon it came down to the real business of the meeting, and that was to discuss the future.

"Hermione is there anything that you can tell us about attacks on Hogwarts?"

"No." Draco said sternly to them.

"Draco, though you are the enemy, Hermione is not. Any information is valuable." Arthur said looking at Draco.

"Voldemort, when addressing his followers on their progress, never seemed to make sense, and I've come to learn that he takes people aside individually and gives them missions, making them keep the mission in question a secret from others. No Death Eater knew any other one's missions." Hermione said. "So anything that I overheard made no sense at all."

"And the location of the mansion, were you able to discern it?"

"Well it was a mansion, surrounded on all four sides by woods. I'm not sure how thick the woods were, but I know that no road was visible."

"And your home. Do you think that was unplottable?"

"It's possible, but we did receive mail and papers. It was surrounded by woods on three sides with a wooded road connecting it out." Hermione said remembering the little poem from her dream so long ago.

Draco sat back and watched his wife answer all of their questions. She didn't pause to think about anything, or even look his way but instead just kept on telling them all that they wanted and needed to know. He knew that he couldn't stop her because she wouldn't listen to him anyway, but he also wouldn't try. He knew that she would stop at nothing to give them the information that they needed, even if that meant disappearing from him for a few hours to meet with them alone. She believed in her cause and would do anything to help, even if that meant going against the man she loved.

'I'm that man.' Draco thought. 'And she wanted to talk about our relationship. She's going to ask the one thing I can't figure out the answer to.'

His mind filled with thoughts of the summer. The kiss they shared in his bedroom and how amazing it had been. After it ended the feel of her lips lingered on until he fell asleep. He remembered touching her stomach when they spoke about having a baby, and the image of him touching it when it was round and full entered his mind. The dream he'd had, that child calling out to him, Daddy.

It made no sense. He was supposed to hate her. She was everything that he was supposed to detest and abhor all rolled into one beautiful package. She represented everything that they were fighting to destroy, Mudbloods and Potter. But yet a part of him, that same part that had once been so small, almost invisible, screamed that she was so much more than that. She was not just Potter's friend, not just a know-it-all, not just a Mudblood. She was his, his wife, his lover, his…

* * *

His what!!!!! Oh my goodness what could Draco be thinking now??? And what could the Order do with all this information?

Tune in next week and find out. This has been Starry reporting.

lol

Starry


	15. Propositions Questions and Answers

Ok so I know that this chapter is like super short, but there is a reason for that. A few things are revealed in this chapter, some things you already know, others you don't. Other than that I have my reasons for shortening it...

Also, I've been working on a new story, completely different from this one, not even in the same genre. It's an Inuyasha fic, so any Inuyasha fans look to my page to see it up soon, hopefully.

Either way heres the chapter you've all waited for.

Disclaimer: Nope, JK still hasn't sold the rights to me yet guys. Sorry.

* * *

Propositions Questions and Answers

"He knew." Hermione said as the room had gone silent, taking in all the information that they had just learned.

"Who knew?" Arthur asked her.

Hermione opened her eyes, for they'd grown heavy as she grew more and more sleepy. She turned her head towards Arthur before looking around the room at everyone. Not one of them had known any of this was going to happen; yet he had. Why had he left them all in the dark?

"Dumbledore."

There was a murmur around the room as everyone spoke softly to the person or persons next to them. Hermione could hear the shock and disbelief in their voices, all voices but one, who didn't speak. She sat there staring at the table. Professor McGonagall lifted her head and opened her mouth.

"Dumbledore knew before he died that they would be married."

"Minerva, how?"

"I don't know how he knew, all I know is that when I returned to the school an envelope laid on my desk where there hadn't been one before. Inside it told me that Draco and Hermione were to be moved from the normal Heads Rooms in their house common rooms to a special dorm created because of their marriage. He said that if his calculations were correct they would be married and that he was never wrong."

"He knew before he died and didn't tell anyone." Molly said softly.

"Can we have a copy of that letter Minerva?" Arthur asked.

"Absolutely. I will have it duplicated and sent to you."

After a short time and a few more questions on the part of the Order, Hermione Harry Ron Ginny and Draco were all sent back to the coaches with Hagrid. Hermione, who was far too tired to walk, was carried once again by Draco.

When they were situated in the carriages Harry Hermione and Draco in one, Ron Ginny and Hagrid in the other, they started back toward the castle. The carriages bumped along, only the sounds of the wooden wheels rolling over the grass disturbing the strained silence.

"Thank you." Harry said abruptly after a few moments.

"For what Potter." Draco said turning his attention upon the wild haired boy across from him.

"Coming tonight, taking care of Hermione, everything." Harry said their eyes meeting.

Draco would have thought it difficult for Harry to utter such words to him, the one person who had tortured him every day at school since the train ride their first year. But the words seemed to fall out of him as if he were no more than Weasley.

"Well I told her I would." Draco said trying to keep things business as usual, but he knew nothing would ever be the same.

Their relationship, like that of his and Hermione's, was changing as well. He was no longer just Harry's bully. But the strange thing was, like his and Hermione's relationship, Draco couldn't seem to figure out just what it had become.

"I heard what he said to you." Harry said his eyes now landing on Hermione. "I know what he offered you Draco."

Draco's eyes snapped from the scenery outside straight to Potter's face. They were widened in surprise by such a bold and outright statement. Also the fact that Harry had used his first name instead of addressing him in the usual way made Draco all the more surprised.

The words that had been uttered to him that terrible and life altering night flooded his mind. He didn't dare blink lest he relive it all over again. He hadn't thought about that night in weeks, thanking Merlin that he'd finally overcome it, only now to have it thrust back upon him by none other than Harry Potter the boy who lived. Draco's head reeled as he struggled to find the words to disguise his surprise and deny Harry's statements.

But it was then that Harry turned his eyes upon him and the vivid and mesmerizing green clashed violently with the icy blue. In that look Draco knew that Harry had him, and there was no way to deny anything.

"How?" Draco said breathlessly.

"I was there. I heard it all saw it all. And I relive it everyday, just like you." Harry said.

"She told me, but I never really believed it. I hate that night." Draco said tearing his eyes away from Harry and looking down at Hermione who slept peacefully in his lap.

"Why?"

"I know what you all think. I know you think I chose to be who I am, that I enjoy the power and all the privileges. And I do, believe me. Being a Malfoy makes life a lot easier. You get respect and no one crosses you." Draco said shaking his head slightly. "But with the name comes so, so,"

"Little freedom." Harry provided. "You think I don't know that."

"How could you?" Draco snapped.

"How much freedom do you expect I have? I'm constantly in hiding, always waiting for someone or something to come after me. It may not be the same situation, but I know what you mean."

"I'm expected to be something, and I'm not even sure that something's what I want to be."

"Well, that's a fact I've had to deal with my entire life, but you know what, I've learned something." Harry said as he took off his glasses and wiped them off with his shirt.

"And what might that be Potter?"

"I've learned not to worry about their expectations, only my own. I'll only be what I want to be, do what I want to do." The carriages pulled up to the castles stone steps and came to a slow stop. "But the offer still stands, every single word he said that night, it still stands."

And with the offer laid out on the table, Harry climbed out of the carriage and walked up the stone steps into the castle. He didn't even glance back but just kept walking. Draco watched him go before climbing out as well, carrying Hermione as she slept.

He made the walk back to their dorm thinking about what Potter had said. They'd had something in common that Draco had never known before. Both of them lived lives of little freedom. There was always something that they were expected to do, always someone or something to watch out for. But Harry unlike Draco was learning to take hold of his life, and live it the way that he wanted, without caring what others wanted. Draco was still taking orders.

When he reached the portrait hole he almost walked past it for all the thoughts in his mind were so preoccupying. Turning around he quietly gave the password and entered the room as best he could without falling.

He walked to the couch knowing that Hermione would need to take that medicine, for the fever might come back. He laid her down carefully, brushing the strands of her curling hair from her eyes.

"Hermione." He said softly brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek.

"Hmm." She mumbled as she turned her head towards him.

"You have to take some of this potion." Draco said. Hermione's eyes opened and for a moment she thought he knew. She sat up and looked at him noticing his surprise at the quickness of her movements.

"Potion?" she asked her voice shaky.

"Yes, the medicine."

"Oh, right." She said sighing with relief. "When did we come back here?"

Hermione looked around at their dorm. She didn't remember the meeting ending. She couldn't recall leaving the Shrieking Shack or riding in the carriages again. All she remembered was telling the Order that Dumbledore had known.

"You were asleep when the meeting ended. It wasn't that long ago." Draco said walking into their room to grab her a vial.

"Are you willing to talk now?" she asked when he reappeared.

"About what?" he asked his eyes straying to the fire.

"About us." Hermione pressed. She drank down the potion in the vial, the same liquid she'd been taking for three days now. "You said we could after the meeting was over."

"Hermione you're exhausted. Why not wait until tomorrow." He said trying to avoid the subject but Hermione would not be swayed this time.

"Because Draco you agreed to after the meeting." Hermione whispered. "And I'm awake enough to talk."

"I really don't-"

"Why are you trying to avoid it Draco?" she asked as he sat down again in his chair.

"I'm not trying to-"

"Yes you are. You don't want to talk about us." She accused.

"Hermione it's not-"

"I should have known. I don't know why I try to-"

"Be quiet!" Draco roared making her head snap in his direction.

Hermione closed her mouth as Draco rose and turned sharply toward the fireplace. Both of his hands gripped the mantle of the grate as he leaned against it. In his head he was trying to pick the words to say that would get his point across.

"We don't have to talk." She said indignantly. Draco turned around and saw her turning away, possibly hurt and angry.

"Hermione will you just sit down. You wanted to talk, fine, we'll talk." He said walking back to his chair.

"I don't want to force you. I'm tired of fighting with you over stupid things." She said still making to stand.

"Come back. What did you want to ask?" he said taking her hand and pulling her back to the couch. Hermione turned her eyes upon him and saw he was struggling. She couldn't understand it. Why was he so nervous to talk to her?

"Draco I wanted to know what you meant today."

"What I meant?" he asked leaning back in the chair.

"When you said if you say so."

"Oh." Draco said smirking; at least it wasn't what he'd thought she'd be asking. "I just meant if you think I take care of you because I'm forced than that's what you think, I've learned that nothing and no one can change what you think."

"So if you don't do it because you have to then why do you?" she asked her brown eyes trained on him.

"Because Hermione, I care about you. My mother cares about you, all those people care about you. I'd be beaten to a pulp if I didn't help you." He said and chuckled when she reluctantly grinned at the comment. "Now if that's all we can-"

"That's not all." She said looking up at him. He'd risen from his seat but stopped all movement when she said those three words.

"Go on then."

"Draco you know how I feel about you. You know that I've fallen in love with you, but I don't know how you feel about me." She paused looking at her hands for a moment. Then she turned her watery brown eyes upon him again. "Do you love me Draco?"

Ron caught up with Harry in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny running through the door behind him. The wild haired boy hadn't bothered to wait for his friends as he exited his carriage and started up the marble staircase. He hadn't even said goodnight to Hagrid.

"What's up mate?" Ron asked grabbing Harry's shoulder to turn him around.

"Nothing, just have a lot on my mind." Harry said flopping into an armchair beside the crackling grate.

So many times had he sat beside that fire to think. So many times had he rested his head against his palm and stared into the flames as his current situation bubbled in his mind, festering until he couldn't stand it anymore. But this time his current situation wasn't truly his to worry about, and definitely not up to him to decide.

His proposition was genuine, and if Malfoy decided to take it Harry would follow through with every word that Dumbledore had uttered that terrible night on the tower. But Harry had the sinking feeling that Draco wasn't going to take the offer, and something much worse than the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry dying would ensue. Harry feared for Hermione.

"You know Harry you can talk to us. We might be able to help." Ginny said sitting at his feet, her wide blue eyes connecting with his beautiful green orbs.

"Not right now, it's not the right time." Harry said evading it as he'd done throughout the summer.

"All right Harry." Ron said shrugging. "When you're ready to talk you know where to find us."

Ron then headed off to the dormitories where his bed awaited him. Harry watched him go out of the corner of his eye, wishing that he could say something. But Harry knew that Ron wouldn't understand, no one but Malfoy really understood. No one knew what it was like to be him, the only one that came close was Malfoy, and Harry wasn't sure that he could even be trusted.

As the room around him grew dimmer, for the fire was slowly dying, Harry continued to think. He wondered just what he would be able to do if worst came to worst. But all that kept floating into his mind was Hermione and the way she looked at Malfoy, the way she acted. She was in love.

Hermione stared, watching Draco as she posed the question to him. As the words left her lips he seemed to expect them. He looked at her for a moment, and she waited holding her breath all the while. She had prepared herself, but a part of her hoped.

"No." he whispered.

After that they'd both prepared for bed, Hermione not saying a word but merely nodding. Draco knew that she was hurt, he could see it in her watery brown eyes. He felt releaved but at the same time he felt bad for hurting her. He just couldn't love her, it was impossible, and she had to know that.

After they were both in the bed and the blankets were pulled up Hermione turned her back on her husband, allowing her tears to flow silently. Though she'd almost convinced herself that he didn't that part of her had hoped, and that was the part that was let down. That was the part that hurt so much, that part being her heart.

She could feel it breaking in her chest as she laid there, merely inches from the one person in the world she loved, who didn't return it. She couldn't understand it, for he was so loving and affectionate sometimes. He said he cared. Didn't that mean he could love?

Her body shook slightly with the silent sobs as the tears rolled over her cheeks and onto the pillow. She could feel his body near him, the warmth from it inviting as always but she fought the urges she had to be near him. She wanted to cry this night for the love she had that would never be returned. She wanted to feel sorry for herself because he was the only person that she would be with for the rest of her life, and she'd never be loved.

* * *

He doesn't love her. I know there was a big gasp and some of you probably even scoffed in disgust. "How can he not love her Starry?" are the reviews I'll be getting.

Mwa ha ha ha ha

You'll just have to see what I have planned!!!

Starry


	16. Something You Can't Help

So here it is...the next chapter. I know you were all sooo angry with me about what happened, but remember dears, it's not over yet.

Now I know you're all wondering where the bloody hell this is all going to go...well you'll just have to read and find out but heres a few bits of information that I think you all should know.

**-Comparitive Stats-**

That Fateful Summer

_Words- _125,592

_Chapters-_ 36

_Reviews-_ 497

_Hits- _149,149

_Favs-_ 275

_Alerts-_ 175

Surrender (so far)

_Words-_ 68,118

_Chapters-_ 15

_Reviews- _431

_Hits-_ 31,251

_Favs- _117

_Alerts-_ 180

You guys do the math...(I was never good at it anyway)

PS check out the authors note at the bottom as well...

Disclaimer: Hello I'm J.K. Rowling. Or at least that's what I'm saying when I be her for halloween.

* * *

Something You Can't Help

Deep in the Forbidden Forests interior, off any path that even Hagrid knew, was a small clearing. This area was so deep in the forest that not many creatures journey there. The trees in the area were densely packed around the clearing making it almost impossible to see. The small amount of light that did penetrate the dark canopy of trees around case down upon a small dome shaped hut that was created using fallen tree limbs and a strange dark substance holding it all together. The building wasn't tall, and was crudely built.

There was a bit of smoke coming out of a chimney in the back that drifted upwards, curling as it went. As the sun was setting the area began to grow darker, the sounds of the forest growing louder in turn. It was eerie but the inhabitant didn't seem to mind. He'd picked that spot for just that reason, that it was so far in and so terribly dangerous.

Inside the hut was much different than the outside. The floor was made of dirt and was dug down into the ground to make enough room for him to stand. There was a makeshift bed near the door, where blankets and pillows were thrown together. A large trunk sat propped up near a dirt wall, snapped closed and locked. A small table with a single shaky wooden chair sat before the grate and upon that shaky chair was seated a boy.

He was skinny, seemingly from the lack of a good meal. His simple pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt hung off him as if many sizes to large. He was dressed, as he'd noticed many of the students in Hogwarts dressed, when they weren't in their school robes of course. But he had a set of those and the uniform worn beneath them as well. He'd come prepared for his stay in the forest.

He had stringy black hair that hung in his eyes. It was longer than most boys kept their hair, and very dirty. His skin was dirty as well, for he was living in a hut in the forest. His frame was tall and lanky, his limbs seeming too long for his body. But the thing that stood out the most was his haunted, gaunt looking black eyes. They were sunk into his head, with dark circles beneath them. His pale skin brought this out even more, causing him to resemble a zombie from a Muggle horror film.

The boy was rapidly writing something upon some parchment that he'd obtained. It was almost as if he was drawing a diagram, or an outline of a room or set of rooms within the castle that he so secretly watched. He'd been doing that for days on end, gathering as much information about the castle as he could. He'd been inside numerous times, disguised as a small white mouth with beady black eyes. He crawled around, memorizing halls and rooms, eventually coming back to the forest to draw out the things he saw.

Soon he would have a map of Hogwarts drawn out to use in his plans. But those plans wouldn't take place for a month or so longer. The boy's excitement was growing, for he knew what it was that he had to do, and what he'd get when he did it. His master would reward him greatly when he'd fulfilled his tasks.

He'd been commanded by his master to follow the Mudblood and her husband. He'd been hiding in that forest, watching their window from the shadowed edge, sneaking through the halls at night as a mouse until he was able to infiltrate their bedroom. He watched everything they did, noted every conversation, every person they spoke to. All of it would be vital and useful at some point. His master would want it all.

As the darkness that surrounded the hut and the forest alike, the boy grabbed his thick black cloak from the back of his chair and started towards the door. He was heading up to the castle to do a nights worth of reconnaissance. He wouldn't be back until dawn.

He slipped through the forest virtually unnoticed. His cloak billowed behind him as he moved swiftly, having traveled these paths what felt like a million times now. His breaths came in quick spurts, only slightly visible in the cold air that chilled him to the bone. But there was no time for cold; he had better things to do.

At the forests edge he transformed, and dashed across the grass in his mouse form. He had to hurry for the owls were out looking for their next meal, and they loved mice. But he was to swift for them, and entered the castle through a crack in the wall without trouble.

As the unknown visitor slipped through the walls of Hogwarts castle, Hermione laid in her bed shivering. Her body was covered in blankets, yet she still felt icy. The illness from the potion had struck up a bit that evening after she struggled through dinner. Now she was lying there, trying to concentrate on her book, all the while her hands shaking desperately.

It had been almost two weeks since Draco had broken her heart, though both of them played it off as if nothing had happened at all. Hermione however could feel it, she was dying inside, but she didn't have the courage to say anything, to anyone. She just continued to put up her front, allowing everyone to think that things were peachy in their shared dorm.

Even if he noticed, Draco chose not to address it, something that hurt her even more. He could see her physical pain, but her emotional pain was so easily overlooked, and sometimes that hurt much worse than anything physical. Instead Draco continued on with the pretending, kissing her cheek in the morning and holding her hand in public. But in private things were a bit more strained.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to face him the next morning after the entire incident happened. She'd avoided his eyes, looking over his shoulder or at his forehead instead. He'd noticed this, but never said a word, for it was just as uncomfortable for him. He still felt a pang of guilt at the way things had become between them, but he'd done what he knew he had to do.

Now when they were alone in their dorm life changed. Hermione grew uncomfortable being so close to him at times, and usually shrugged him off. They still had sex but Draco knew Hermione wasn't happy, and wasn't enjoying it as she had before. She didn't kiss back, and made no moves to initiate any contact between them. Draco figured this was what it would have been like all along.

"Are you feeling all right?" Draco asked noticing as he entered the room that Hermione was pale and shivering.

"Fine." She answered without looking over her book at him.

"You don't look fine." He said approaching the bed.

Draco reached out a hand to feel her forehead but she batted it away, her eyes never straying from the book all the while. Frustrated Draco turned away again, leaving the bedside and heading to the closet to change. Hermione ignored him until he wandered back into the room a few minutes later from the bathroom.

"What's your problem Granger?" he asked pulling down the blankets on his side of the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said her attentions still on the book. She was fighting the urge to stare at his body, a sight she'd been denying herself for two weeks.

"Ever since the night of that damned meeting you've been ignoring me." He said reaching across the bed and grabbing her book. "You're doing it now."

Hermione was shocked that he'd taken the book, it was written all over her face, but Draco couldn't take this treatment any longer. He knew what he'd said had hurt her, but she had to know it would come to that. She couldn't really believe that he would love her. He wasn't going to be treated this way just because he didn't feel the same way about her that she did about him.

"I'm not doing anything, now give me my book." Hermione said trying to sound calm. Her voice was quivering with the tears she was holding back.

"No. Not until you tell me why I'm being treated like I've done something wrong. I know what I said hurt you, but that's no excu-"

"Stop. I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said turning her face away from him.

"Why not Granger? It's all right to just ignore it, pretend nothing happened. It's all right to treat me as if I'm a terrible person because I don't love you."

"Stop."

"It's just like it used to be. I never loved you before, back before we got married, before we were even dragged into this marriage. I treated you terribly, and you hated me. Just because your feelings changed doesn't mean mine have."

Hermione threw the blankets off and launched herself from the bed. Draco watched as she hurried from the room, but before he could stop she'd reached the portrait hole. He entered the hallway only to see her running away, heading for the corner. Draco followed along behind, but by the time he reached the stairs he didn't know which way she'd gone.

Meanwhile, Hermione was running, the tears sliding one after the other down her face. She'd gone up the stairs, all the way to the top most floor, and stopped at the very end of the hall, crashing against the wall. Sliding down she huddled in the shadows, her sobs echoing softly through the empty stone hall.

He could be so heartless at times. How was it that she came to fall for him? How could she fall for someone so different than her, someone who'd taken all the pleasure in the world in tormenting her?

She sat curled on that floor, the tears blurring the hall before her, but her memory wasn't blurry. Her mind recollected the moments of that past summer, the ones where every single touch and word was nothing like they used to be. He'd once been so harsh, so terrible, but during the summer he'd been so gentle. It couldn't be just to make things go smoother between them as he'd originally said.

"It has to be more. No one can hate someone so much but be so gentle, so, so…loving."

She remained there for hours, sniffling and thinking, trying to figure things out in her head. She knew he had deeper feelings for her than he let on; it was just something her heart told her, something she couldn't explain. How could he be so sweet, so careful, so amazing if he didn't?

Her mind was so jumbled and her body so tired from her illness that Hermione passed out there on the flag stone floor. Her head leaned against the wall, her legs straightened out, her arms limp at her sides. That was just the way the little mouse found her, sleeping soundly.

Quickly he transformed back to his human form, pulling from his pocket a pair of sheers and a vial. Reaching out the boy took a lock of hair and snipped a bit off, placing it safely into the vial. Slipping it back inside his pocket he transformed back and scurried away through the shadows, having completed part of his mission sooner than he'd thought he would. His master would be so pleased.

Draco had searched every floor. He'd gone back to the dorm to grab her robe, and to put his own on, before he wandered through the drafty castle. He'd seen how she'd been shivering earlier and knew that the virus was lashing out again.

"Damn you Hermione. Why'd you have to run off?" he said as he climbed the stairs to the final floor. She had to be up here.

It had taken him most of the night and he was glad that the next day would be a Saturday. He could sleep in, for he was sure that he wasn't going to get much sleep that night. As he reached the top of the stairs he saw her form sprawled against the wall. Rushing forward he knelt, feeling her head. She didn't have a fever but she was icy. He slipped her robe on gently, pulling her away from the stone wall.

"Draco." She whispered.

"Yeah it's me." He said softly as he leaned her back again.

He noticed that she was only half conscious, her eyes rolling in her head. Her head lolled from side to side before Draco rested it softly against the rough wall. She lay still for but a second before her head turned ever so slightly and her eyes opened to slits.

"Why can't you love me?" she whispered.

Draco was stunned, but Hermione didn't seem to notice for her eyes had closed once again, her head falling forward. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide, but she didn't demand an answer. She merely sat there, shivering in her robe. Shaking off his momentary confusion he took off his robe and draped it over her body before proceeding to pick her up.

Carrying her semiconscious form down the two floors it was to their dorm Draco thought. What a question she'd asked. It had left him speechless, a feat never really reached before because Draco Malfoy always had something to say. He stared down at her half shadowed face, his mind reeling.

Soon Hermione was tucked into their bed, sleeping soundly. He'd made sure that her body was covered with all the blankets, and was presently sitting by her feet, staring up at her. He couldn't bring himself to join her in sleep just yet. He so desperately needed to talk to someone, and that person was his mother.

He'd always gone to his mother for anything. She was so caring and was always there in his time of need, constantly putting all his problems before her own. He owed her so much. Now he was about to go to her concerning a matter he'd never discussed with her.

He rose from his place on the bed and left the room, glancing at Hermione once more before exiting. He wandered to the grate that held within a dying fire. Using his wand he ignited it once more before taking a handful of the Floo powder that resided beside the grate. Tossing it into the flames he called out his home and was whisked away in the blink of an eye.

He stepped out of the grate in the living room greeted by darkness. He wandered down the hall to the stairs, wondering if his father was home at all. If he was there was no way that he'd be able to talk to her for his father would demand to know and there was no way that he was willing to talk to him about this subject. It was bad enough he was with his mother.

He climbed the stairs slowly, his eyes dancing about the shadowed stairwell. He felt strangely out of place in his own home. It was darker than he remembered, but then again it had been so long since he'd been there at night. He'd spent all of his time at his own home or at the Dark Lords manor.

Once he reached the door to his parent's bedroom he gripped the handle tightly, his knuckles turning white. Slowly he turned it, pausing at every slight noise. Pushing it open was a slow task in itself for the door creaked loudly every time it moved. However after a few minutes of inching it open, there was finally enough room form him to creep inside and make his way to his mother's bedside.

He couldn't see a thing for the darkness was even thicker there than in the hall. The curtains of their bedroom windows had been drawn closed and absolutely no light from the moon outside could break through their thickness. Kneeling beside the bed he reached out and touched his mothers shoulder.

"Mum." He whispered softly.

The beautiful woman before him whined softly but her eyes fluttered open. She blinked several times unable to make out the face of the person before her. Reaching out she gripped her wand tightly in her hand waving it to turn on the lights of the room she'd previously been alone in. Draco breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the empty other side of the bed.

"Draco? What's going on?" she asked her pyjama-clad son.

"Mum, I need to talk to you about something and it can't wait." Draco said as his mother sat up leaning against the headboard of the extravagant bed.

Draco saw the worry etched in his mother's tired features and felt a pang of guilt for putting it there. He'd woken her up just before dawn to talk to her about his troubles with his wife, troubles that he knew he wasn't really having. He wasn't confused about how he felt about Granger. He knew he couldn't love her; it wasn't possible for him to love a Mudblood.

"Go on." She said encouraging him.

Draco told his mother about Hermione's question and his answer. He talked about her treatment of him since then and how he didn't think it was fair at all. She listened nodding along in understanding. When he finished he looked at her for an explanation. After a long bout of silence he spoke up.

"Well what should I do?"

"It sounds like you've got it covered Draco. You told her that you don't love her, and if that's the truth she'll learn to accept it in time, but a broken heart takes time." She paused before lifting her blue eyes, and focusing them in a way Draco had never been able to fend off. "But is it the truth?"

"What?"

"Do you really not love her Draco?"

"How do you know if you love someone?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.

"There are so many ways to tell. Most people say it's when you can't stop thinking of the person, but that's rubbish in my opinion. Your father never stops thinking about the Dark Lord, but that doesn't mean that he's in love. It just means he's obsessed." She paused for a moment, a sad smile spreading across her face. "Tell me what you think."

"I don't know. I mean it would go against everything I was ever taught." He said contemplating.

"Yes well, love does that sometimes, it breaks rules, it breaks laws, and it has no sense of time."

"It's not like it was with Marie. I was sure I loved Marie. She was so beautiful, so amazing. I could tell her everything, would do anything for her. It felt right. It felt like that's where I was supposed to be."

"What are you feeling right now, about being here?"

"I don't understand." He said.

"You aren't supposed to be here, but when you get back to school, how will you feel? Like you're supposed to be there." She sighed. "You may have thought it was love, and things can easily be confused as love. You may have been in love with the Harris girl for all I know, but you may also just have been content with your situation."

"But that's something I'm not when I'm with Hermione. I mean, not all the time anyway."

"Draco, the only person that can decide if you are in love with Hermione is you. You will know it if you are, trust me, it's not like it will suddenly hit you that all this time you were in love with her. It'll be more like you knew it all along, but decided to share the delightful secret."

"How'd you know with dad?" Draco asked softly.

"It was a long time ago. I was reading in the back garden of my home on a bench swing that was attached to the largest branch of the tallest tree. It was my favourite place in the world."

Draco sat back and listened watching his mothers eyes drift away across the room as if she were looking back through time at the scene itself. Her tired eyes glistened as a tiny smile spread across her thin lips.

"I was wearing a dress that flattered me, it was pale blue and brought out my eyes. I didn't notice him when he approached. I was to engrossed in the book. But as I read I could smell his cologne. It was so intoxicating. I remember I laid the book in my lap and stared out towards the lake in the distance, and whispered allowed to myself how much I loved his smell. Then the words just slipped out, like my tongue had been waiting so long to utter them."

"Lucius of course was standing just behind me. He heard what I'd said and leaned in whispering in my ear that he loved me as well. My heart had thumped so wildly I was sure I was going to die, but when I looked in his eyes everything seemed to go silent, like the world itself had been waiting for that moment."

"I don't feel like that mum. I mean I care about her she's my wife. I get worried when she's sick, I take care of her, but that's because I can't let anything happen to her. She's beautiful, there's no denying that, but just because I think she's beautiful doesn't mean I love her."

"If you love her Draco, you'll know it. But you can't force love; it appears when it wants to. If it appears at all."

"I don't love her. I can't."

"You can. And you might. Just wait and see. Now you better head back, it's almost dawn and you left her all alone." Narcissa said leaning forward to hug her son. "I love you Draco, be good to her. She loves you, and even if you don't love her treat her feelings with respect."

Draco merely nodded, trying to make sense of all the things that his mother had said that night. It was all so strange and somewhat cryptic that he couldn't really comprehend. His mother seemed to believe that he felt something for her. But he still wasn't sure if that was even possible. He knew that he felt something, but it couldn't be love. It was not possible for Draco Malfoy to love a Mudblood, even if they were married.

With all his thoughts muddled in his mind he left his mother in her room, her soft blue eyes following him. He closed the door softly and wandered down the stairs toward the grate he'd arrived through. Lighting a fire he tossed in the powder calling out his destination. When he vanished, Narcissa who'd been standing at the top of the stairs hurried away to the deserted area of the house, where Madam X was staying unnoticed by Lucius or any of the other guests or visitors of the mansion.

She knocked softly on the door before she opened it a crack. The woman was lying on the bed, her eyes opened and focused on the door where Narcissa now stood. The old woman knew that something had happened, for she'd sensed it in her sleep. She slowly sat up, her old body aching terribly.

"I believe Draco is falling in love with her." Narcissa said standing before the old woman.

"You do, do you?" Madam X replied a smirk curling her thin lips.

"You mean he isn't?"

"That's not at all what I said. This boy is a strange one. He's miserable because he must follow this plan that has been laid out for him and wants nothing more than to break off and be his own person, free to chose and do as he pleases. But at the thought of possibly falling in love with a girl of Muggle heritage, he rejects it, fearing to stray from all that he's been taught. It is hard to see where his feelings lie. It could go one-way or another, but his feelings are not what's important. We merely needed the girl to agree to take the potion. Her love for him was an added bonus of sorts."

"I don't understand." Narcissa said knowing now how her son felt during their talk.

"You are meant to. The boy will figure things out and choose accordingly. It shouldn't be much longer now, but I fear my time here is through. I must be going back to my home now."

"But what am I to do without you?"

"Continue making the potion. I will always be watching."

The old woman then reached for her wand that sat on the table beside the bed. With a wave Narcissa saw all of her things slowly melt away, disappearing into thin air. Narcissa turned her attention back to the old woman who merely gave her a smile before waving her wand and disappearing with a pop.

Narcissa stood there stunned for a moment, before turning to leave the room. The woman, who'd started all of this all those years ago upon making her prediction, had left her in the middle of it all. There was only one thing that Narcissa could do to keep from loosing her composure and that was to head back to bed, and sleep on the new events.

As she walked back to her bedroom Narcissa thought about the girl in Hogwarts that so desperately loved her son, the one that was taking this potion to keep from having his child. She was risking herself for this cause. She was keeping such a terrible secret and when Draco found out there was no telling what he'd do. It was possible that he'd be angry but for Hermione's sake she hoped not. She hoped it would be one of those rare times that Draco showed his true compassion and understanding. The Draco that Narcissa knew Hermione had fallen for.

As the rays of the rising sun began to spill over the hills and break through the leaves in the trees Draco crawled into bed beside his wife. Pulling the blankets up about himself, he turned and stared at her sleeping form, so still. He reached out and touched her cheek, feeling the warmth that had ebbed back. He smiled slightly.

'She said I'd know if I loved Hermione, that it would be like I'd known it all along.' Draco thought as he scooted closer to her.

He enjoyed the feel of his skin touching hers. Her warmth, the way her body seemed to fit together with his own. But he'd enjoyed all those things with the girls he'd been with before. The way he felt lying beside Hermione was no different than how he felt lying beside any of the other trysts he'd had.

It was then that Draco decided to stop worrying about it. He couldn't constantly think about whether the feelings he showed her could be considered those of love because if he did he would surely loose his mind. He would continue things as he always had, treating her the way he always had. He would flirt, he would hold her and caress her cheek and kiss her when he felt the need to do so. He decided to leave it to fate.

'Love is something you can't help I guess. Like Hermione can't help but love me, if I fall for her, it was something I couldn't help.' Though Draco still felt, in that part of him that envied his father and longed to please him, that it was impossible.

Closing his eyes he wrapped his arms about Hermione's sleeping form, pulling her against him. She didn't resist, or even wake from her sleep but seemed to snuggle close to him. And that was the way they stayed until well into the afternoon.

* * *

Draco is so confused. He knows he cant love her, but he can't understand his feelings. Could they be love? Could they just be flukes, him getting caught up in her emotions? What is he feeling everyone? I don't know, but we sure as heck will find out...anyway on to other matters.

You all know that I'm in love with the written word, so I'm currently working on another D/HG fic, one that you all will adore. But I'm not going to post the chapters until I've written a few more.

Also I'm working on an Inuyasha fic but I'm going to get a few more chapters written before I post them.

To be honest I have about fifty D/HG stories, but first I want to know if you all think I should post them...heres how you can learn more about them. I'm going to post summeries of them in my myspace group, the link to which is on my profile. check them out and reply to the ones you like, most won't have titles but will be numbered. This is so you can have a say in what I write next.

Finally, I've loaded my first purely fiction thing ever on fiction press please take a look, the link is also in my profile. read and review it...it would mean soooooo much.

Love forever, as long as you review...lol jk

Starry


	17. Surprising Friends

Hey everyone sorry for the amazingly long wait. haha it's been a bit crazy around my house what with Halloween and all. But you'll never guess what today, November 2nd 2007 is...

**_It's My 20th Birthday!!!!!_**

yup i turn twenty today and this chapter is like...uber appropriete lol.

Read on...

Oh and for the story I will advertise this chapter. It's a Hey Arnold fic. I'm currently reading it and it's amazing. It's called Falsely Accused by the amazing author DarthRoden aka Carl.

Sir if you read this chap or this story I have to say you are amazing and I absolutely love the fic, please continue it.

The story is about Helga and her being wrongly accused of a crime and punished. It follows her through the terrible things that happen to her and her friends on the outside coping with it.

Read it it's wonderful.

Anyway on to my story...and please go vote for the next story I write or I'll end Surrender!!!

Just kidding, but please vote.

Disclaimer: Not mine, nor is the Hey Arnold story above, but you should all read it and give Carl love. Lots of Love!!!

* * *

Surprising Friends

Most of September was gone, and soon it was Hermione's birthday. She woke that morning alone, for Draco had risen before the alarm clock and dressed. He entered the room in his school uniform tying his tie as he walked. She sat up and stared at him, wondering why he was rushing about so early. It was rare to see Draco up before her.

"What's going on?"

"Have to go downstairs to the Slytherin common room. I have to talk to Blaise about something important." He said walking over to her. "Can't take you to breakfast this morning. Sorry."

He then leaned in and kissed her swiftly before turning and leaving the room. He tossed a goodbye over his shoulder before he departed from the common room leaving her in their dorm all alone. Her heart sank for he'd forgotten that today was her seventeenth birthday.

Standing she wandered to the closet hoping that her friends remembered, but then again they'd never forgotten before. Shrugging off her husband's forgetfulness, Hermione grabbed her uniform and robes and wandered to the bathroom.

Draco walked toward the portrait of the Fat Lady happy that he was successfully able to throw Hermione off that morning. It was no secret that Draco liked his sleep, and hated waking early. It was usually a struggle to get him out of bed, so it would seem odd to the one that normally was stuck with that job that he had gotten up before herself. But it was necessary for Draco to sacrifice his sleep that morning, it was Hermione's seventeenth birthday, and he'd planned something special.

As he approached the Fat Lady was ready to turn him away, seeing the Slytherin shield sewn prominently on the front of his robes. But he quickly flashed her the Head Boy badge and she frowned, denied the obvious pleasure. He quickly threw out the password and entered the common room, many heads turning in his direction.

"What floor is Potter on?" he asked a confused looking third year.

"Malfoy?" said a voice near the stairs. He looked up and saw Potter's girlfriend.

"Which floor is Potter's?" he asked her, sure that she would know.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to him." Malfoy said lowly.

"I'll show you." She said walking to the boy's stairs and starting up ahead of Malfoy.

Draco followed the red head who kept sneaking peeks at him as they climbed. He could tell that she was wary about letting him up into the boy's dorm, but he would have gone anyway until he located Potter and Weasley.

They approached a landing and instead of continuing with the dizzying stairs she stopped and knocked on the door. There was a muffled reply and Ginny took that as the sign that it was safe to enter. She took the handle in her hand and turned it pushing the door wide. She and Malfoy stood in the doorway and noticed the group of boys sitting about on their beds in their pyjamas.

"Ginny what the bloody hell!" Ron cried jumping to his feet. "What's going on?"

"Calm down Weasley." Malfoy said calmly. "I've come here for a reason."

"What's that?" Harry asked watching as Malfoy entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Today is Hermione's seventeenth birthday. And I want to do something special for her. And I need your help." Malfoy said simply.

Seamus Dean and Neville approached Ron and Harry's bed, ready to be involved as well. Malfoy was keeping things civil, playing the role of loving husband because of the other three in the room. Harry nodded for him to go on, and he did explaining to them all what he had planned and that he would need their cooperation.

"We shouldn't tell Lavender or Parvati." Ginny said shortly after Draco finished.

"Why? I thought they were her friends too." Draco asked confused.

"Oh they are, but they have a tendency to talk a lot, and it would get out before you want her to know. Better to invite them last."

"Now remember, not a word about her birthday, not even well wishing. Pretend it's just another day all right." Draco said as he walked to the door to leave.

The others merely nodded and watched as Draco opened the door and left. He wandered back down the stairs into the common room and out through the portrait hole, smirking to himself for his brilliance. Hermione wouldn't suspect a thing.

He wandered down the halls until he arrived in the Great Hall. People seemed to take notice that he was alone and whispers started all around as he walked to his table. He knew just what they were all thinking, that he and Hermione had gotten into a fight. He figured that since many people had seen them being sweet and loving to one another that they were waiting for a fight, even though they'd seen the two fight for the first six years of school.

Hermione entered the Hall a short time later a smile on her face, but he watched it falter when she noticed that her friends were not there yet. So she sat in their normal seats in the center of the table, and waited. Draco caught her eye when she looked over and for the sake of the story he waved. She smiled back then turned to the book that she'd pulled from her bag. He watched as she read and ate at the same time, flawlessly doing both.

He turned his attention back to his friends who were currently yammering on about Quidditch, something he'd not had his mind on in a while considering all the silly things that had been happening in his life. He'd been so preoccupied with Hermione's illness and her love for him and his confusion about her to focus on anything else. The only reason he wasn't failing in his classes was because Hermione was always there to remind him about some essay or another that he should have been doing.

Potter Weasley and the Ginny girl wandered into the Great Hall ten minutes before breakfast was to end. The two males were currently caught in an argument that Draco could clearly hear from across the hall. Many heads had turned and were watching the display with interest, wondering if there would be punches thrown. Draco wondered what was happening watching the two intently.

No one quite understood what the argument was even about, for they were just screaming insults back and forth at one another. But one thing was for sure and that was that the two best friends were not happy with one another. After a few choice words on Potters part Ron walked one way to sit at one end of the table and Harry the other leaving Ginny to sit in the middle with Hermione who was looking on in confusion.

"What's going on Gin?" Hermione asked hoping in the back of her mind that her friend would start off the explanation by wishing her a happy birthday.

"I'm not sure. They've been arguing all morning. I think it had to do with Quidditch originally, now it's just spiraled out of control." Ginny said seeing the pain in her friend's eyes.

"Well I hope it isn't like the last time they fought, remember back in fourth year when Ron didn't speak to Harry until after he completed the first task. It was terrible. I had to relay things back and forth."

"I hope so too. But Hermione, don't try and fix it just let them do it on their own. They'll realize how stupid they're being." Ginny said smiling.

Hermione tried to smile as well but she felt then that the day wasn't going to go as well as she'd hoped. So far not one of her friends had wished her a Happy Birthday and her husband certainly hadn't remembered. She stood and started off to classes bidding Ginny a farewell. She shuffled her feet as she walked all alone up to transfiguration.

Classes passed in an agonizing fashion, making everything seem that much worse. Draco didn't show up to walk her from Transfiguration to Potions as he always did on Friday's. Her eyes rarely strayed from the floor during her walks in the hall and she'd been torn with whom to sit with during class for Harry and Ron were fighting still. In the end she'd sat with Neville, opting to play it safe and ignore all the men in her life.

She was heading up to her room when she heard someone softly calling her name. She turned to see Marie Harrison walking towards her smiling softly. Hermione couldn't help it and gave the girl a halfhearted grin before they began to walk in time with one another.

"How have you been feeling, I heard about the illness." Marie said softly.

"Better. Narcissa is giving me steady doses of medicine. Draco goes nutters if I miss any. How have you been?"

"Fine. Pansy's been a bit quiet lately, which is never a good sign. Where are you headed?" She asked as the girls climbed the stairs from the dungeons side by side.

"To my dorm. I'm supposed to relax after classes, so I don't wear myself out. All the activity makes the virus act up."

"Oh. I guess you don't want any company." Marie said starting to slow herself down.

"No it's ok. I would love it. Draco's got something to take care of with Blaise." Hermione said as they emerged in the entrance hall.

Marie looked away suddenly. Hermione however didn't catch her actions but was instead moving at the same steady pace towards the marble staircase. They headed up towards the Heads Dorm, talking animatedly about their classes and the assignments.

Draco smiled as he watched Marie's retreating back, her strawberry blonde hair fluttering a bit from the breeze that blew in from outside. She'd successfully intercepted Hermione and was taking her up to their dorm where she would keep her busy so that he and the others could prepare for the party. Draco smirked a bit glancing over his shoulder to see Potter and Weasley walking side by side.

"Meet me upstairs in the third classroom on the right. First floor ten minutes." Draco said softly to the two boys. They merely nodded before Draco strolled away to find the other Slytherins.

He knew that Marie would want to come to the party, but he wasn't sure about the others. It was customary for many people to come to Malfoy parties or celebrations, but since it was being held at the school and not thrown by his father he wasn't sure if his friends would wish to be there, even for his sake. It wasn't mandatory for them to get along with his wife or his wife's friends as it was for him. They weren't obligated to be there, but he hoped they would come, even if it were to keep him company.

He found Blaise sitting at a table in the Great Hall eating his lunch. He looked tired and Draco was sure it was because of the exhausting Potions lesson they'd just made it through. Their new teacher was nothing like Professor Snape and it seemed to bother the Slytherins greatly, for now they were put to work a bit more and reprimanded as well.

"Hey Blaise." Draco said plopping down on the bench across from him.

"Hi. Bloody nutter that one eh?" Blaise said pointing a thumb at the floor to signal their teacher in the dungeon below.

"Yeah. Where are Crabbe Goyle and Millicent?" Draco asked looking about for the others.

"Putting their bags away. They should be up anytime now. Have you seen Harrison I want to ask to borrow her notes?"

"She's headed up to my dorm."

"And what does your little Mudblood wife have to say about that?" Pansy said as she threw herself upon the bench beside Draco, the others filing into their seats on the benches as well.

"She's with her Pansy, and don't call her that or you'll wish you'd never met me." Draco growled.

"Merlin Pansy why do you always have to start something?" Millicent said shaking her head a bit. They were all seemingly fed up with Pansy's ways.

"You've all lost your minds!" Pansy cried standing and storming out of the Great Hall not bothering to look back.

"That girl really does get on my nerves sometimes." Blaise said softly.

"Tell me about it." Draco murmured. "I was wondering something."

"What?" Blaise asked leaning forward for his friend had whispered.

"Today is her birthday, Hermione's, and I'm throwing her a bit of a surprise thing. All of the Gryffindors will be there, so I'll be outnumbered. Did any of you want to come?"

"To Granger's birthday party?" Blaise asked surprised.

"Yeah. Potter and Weasley will be there along with the entirety of the seventh year Gryffindors. Probably some people from other houses as well. It's completely up to you though, but I need an answer now because I have to meet up with Potter to get everything ready. Of course you have to call it truce for the night."

"A night of civility with the Gryffindors." Blaise mumbled contemplating.

"Is Marie going?" Millicent asked simply.

"Yeah, she's actually keeping Hermione distracted till everything's ready."

"I'm in then." Millicent said giving Draco a small smile. He smiled back surprised. "She's not like I thought, she's ok."

"I guess I'm in too." Blaise said giving his friend a look that said they would have words later about this. Draco merely smirked. He then turned his attention toward Crabbe and Goyle.

"Will there be cake?"

"Of course you dolt." Blaise said rolling his eyes.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at one another before turning back toward Draco and saying enthusiastically, "We're there."

Draco smiled genuinely at his friends before nodding.

"I'll let you know when to come up. It's going to be in the Room of Requirement because that's the only place we can all meet." Draco said rising. "And thanks."

Draco climbed the stairs a minute later a bit surprised that his friends were so willing to attend a party in honour of one of their former enemies. But things were beginning to surprise him less and less about the castle. If Hermione Granger, the princess of Gryffindor could fall in love with him, the self proclaimed Slytherin Prince, then just about anything could happen.

He approached the classroom the heels of his shoes clicking against the floor. He was sure that both Potter and Weasley could hear him approaching and would probably have their wands drawn and waiting out of habit. As much as he would have liked to duel with them things were different, and he wasn't sure if he cared much anymore. The circumstances with which he'd grown used to them were also causing every other aspect of his life to change, including his relationships with them and his own friends.

Pushing the door open he saw Potter perched on a desktop mumbling lowly to Weasley who said in a chair across from him. They both turned towards him as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind himself. His blue eyes flicked over them before turning away all together.

"So what was that little fight about this morning?" Malfoy asked them.

"It's easier to pretend to be fighting with each other than to pretend to forget your best friends birthday. Hermione stays away from us when we fight, not wishing to get caught in the middle." Harry said looking idly at his fingernails.

"So it was a diversion, smart." Draco nodded. "Anyway, down to business."

"What are your plans?"

"You make it sound like an attack. God Weasley, it's only a birthday party." Draco said laughing a bit. "I was thinking of having it in the Room of Requirement. That way you can invite people that are in other houses. Also saves time on decorating so we just have to get the people up there."

"Not to bad Malfoy." Harry said smirking a bit himself.

"I try." Malfoy said before turning back the topic at hand. "Who's coming?"

"Well, all the seventh year Gryffindors. Ginny of course." Weasley said ticking them off on his fingers.

"We could invite Luna and Ernie Macmillan as well. I believe that's it really." Potter said giving Malfoy a look. "Do you need specific names?"

"No, I just wanted a relative number. I invited some of my friends so we can add them into the mix as well." Draco said.

"You invited your friends. Who?"

"Crabbe Goyle Blaise Millicent and Marie." Draco said shrugging.

"Why?" Harry asked quite plainly.

"Because Potter I felt like it. Plus Marie wanted to come and so did Millicent. The only one of my friends any of you have to worry about isn't coming, she wasn't invited." Malfoy said walking back to the door. "Now, you two notify all the Gryffindors and the like. The party will be after dinner. Tell them not to go all at once but in groups, so it doesn't look so suspicious."

"How will you get Hermione there?" Ron asked as Draco gripped the door handle.

"I'll figure out a way. Just keep up your little fight. Make it believable."

And with that said Draco left them and wandered down the hall to the stairs. He started up, thinking hard about the party and all the things that had to be done. But he knew that she would love it. It was all to make her happy, she deserved a happy birthday at least, even if the rest of her life was complicated.

He walked into the dorm a few minutes later to see Hermione and Marie sitting on the couch talking and laughing, neither noticing him upon his entrance. It wasn't until he closed the portrait hole that Draco gained their attention. Hermione's looked over at him her eyes dancing merely, her cheeks tinted red from the laughter. Inside he smiled; she looked beautiful when she looked at him that way.

"Oh hi Draco, how's Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"He's fine. Had a run in with Pansy though." He said walking to a chair and throwing himself in it. Marie looked at him with a frown.

"What did she say?" the girl asked and Draco merely glanced at her before looking over at his wife.

"Just being her usual self. Rotten." He murmured before running a frustrated hand through his hair. "What have you two been up to?"

"Oh not much." Hermione said with a giggle.

"Why do I not believe you?" Draco said smirking before rising again and heading into their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He could hear them talking still and smiled to himself once more. Hermione was slowly being accepted amongst his friends. They were seeing her not as they'd seen her before, but instead as his wife, as one of them. He was glad that they were able to treat her with such civility when before they were forced to marry they'd done nothing but help him make her life unbearable.

The sun outside was beginning to fall beneath the trees of the Forbidden Forest when Marie parted ways with Hermione and headed back to the Slytherin common room to deposit her bag. Hermione walked to the bedroom where Draco had been since he'd left them and opened the door to see him seated cross-legged on the bed, staring down at his books. He was working on homework as she approached the bed and climbed up to sit beside him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked reaching up and feeling her head.

"Fine. I was tired earlier but I'm all right now." She said smiling at him as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face. She was still hoping that he'd remember her birthday, but he'd showed no signs of it as they sat there.

"Did you want to head to dinner soon?" he asked placing his quill in the book like a marker.

"If you're ready we can go." She said softly turning her head away.

Draco could tell that it was hurting her that no one was remembering her birthday, but it would merely add to the surprise later that night. He merely looked down at his book, trying to keep from uttering the words that would give everything away. For some reason he couldn't stand for her to feel so forgotten.

He closed the book he'd been glancing at and started to crawl off the bed. Hermione walked to the closet and grabbed a sweater, feeling a slight chill run up and down her back. As she slipped her arms through and pulled it tightly about her, she felt the hands of her husband slid around her pulling her close to his chest. His warmth surrounded her and her eyes slid closed for a moment, enjoying the feeling of safety that raced through her when he held her that way.

"Let's go." She said smiling secretly to herself before walking forward.

A short time later they arrived in the entrance hall earning stares from those inside the Great Hall. They were standing in the large doorway of the Great Hall facing one another Draco's arms wrapped possessively about her waist keeping her pulled close to him.

"Meet me in the entrance hall after you've finished. There's something I want to talk to you about." He said softly as she looked up into his eyes.

"Why not tell me now?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because, this isn't the right place. I only want you to meet me here, this isn't where I want to talk." He said smirking devilishly.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Draco took that moment to steal a kiss. It was soft and passionate and made many of the females in the Great Hall mutter their 'awes' and 'that's so sweets'. When he broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers and gazed into her half lidded eyes. She was smiling softly before merely nodding. He kissed her swiftly before turning and walking to his table while she approached hers.

Draco smiled to himself as he looked over his shoulder at her. She looked dazed a bit as she walked to the table to seat herself across from the Weasley girl, for Potter and his best friend were sitting at opposite ends of the table talking to two separate groups of people.

Draco notified his friends of what the plan was to be. They were to report to the Room of Requirement after dinner finished, and wait there for him and Hermione to arrive. They all nodded before finishing their meals and slowly making their ways up. Draco had already witnessed Potter and the two very talkative girls that Ginny had mentioned earlier, as well as Loony Lovegood and Macmillan heading from the great hall. Ginny left her friend after a few minutes to join her boyfriend, and Hermione continued to eat her food alone. Weasley then left the Great Hall, the boys from his dorm in tow.

Soon it was time for him and Hermione to make their way. Draco walked to the entrance hall and waited patiently for Hermione to come out. He hoped that everything was ready and that his friends weren't being too bothersome above because he wanted everything to go perfectly. She deserved it.

"Now what is it that you have to tell me?" Hermione asked approaching him.

"Like I said, not here." Draco said reaching out and taking her hand.

"Where then?" she asked not missing a beat.

"You'll see, come on."

Draco led her along the familiar path to the Room of Requirement. Hermione realized after a few turns and flights of stairs where he was taking her and grew suspicious. What could Draco possibly have to tell her that they needed to go to the Room of Requirement? The walk seemed to take forever as she wondered what it was.

The door was already there so she was sure that he'd been there earlier. She looked up at him nervously, wondering if it had anything to do with Voldemort. Was he trying to smuggle her out of the school?

"Come on, we'll talk inside, it's safest there and what I have to tell you can not be overheard."

Draco grabbed the door handle and opened the door slowly. The room was dark save for a single lit torch against the far wall. Hermione stepped inside Draco just behind her, his hand on the small of her back. She knew that he would never allow anything to happen to her, but her nerves were getting the better of her. She turned her head as Draco slowly shut the door, the latch clicking with a sound that resounded through the silent room.

And just as suddenly as she was surrounded by dark, the lights snapped on and many voices cried out, "Surprise!"

"Oh my Merlin!" she cried stumbling back into Draco's arms, staring about at all her friends and their happy smiling faces.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" came another cry and slowly Hermione's face spread wide with a grin.

Her friends had not forgotten her. Her husband had not forgotten her. They'd all remembered, they'd planned this surprise for her and she was grateful. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she looked at all their smiling faces. Ginny rushed forward and embraced her, laughing and telling her how shocked she'd looked. Others walked up; even Draco's friends whom she'd believed despised her wandered forward to offer their congratulations.

"You two are the best!" Hermione cried when Ron and Harry stepped forward to embrace her.

"Not us Hermione." Harry said nodding behind her.

Hermione turned to see Draco smirking devilishly.

"You planned this for me?" He said nothing but still grinned.

At that moment Hermione threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as the tears of joy streamed down her face. She brought her mouth close to his ear and whispered to him, "I love you Draco Malfoy."

Draco responded by holding her close to him and burying his face in her shimmering hair, which smelled sweet. He'd made her happier than anyone that day and the pride flowed within him so much that he believed he could fly without the aid of a broom. They parted and she kissed him softly on the cheek before separating and walking about to talk to all her friends.

The party went well, everyone enjoying themselves, even the Slytherins. They mingled and talked, laughed and even cried though that again was on Hermione's part. Draco was proud of his friends for being so civil with the people they usually picked on. Crabbe and Goyle even seemed to be making the two very chatty girls giggle in flirty ways, which surprised him immensely.

"They seem to be having fun eh Malfoy." Weasley said approaching Draco slowly.

Draco turned to see him standing there looking over at Crabbe and Goyle as well as Lavender giggled and wrapped her arm through Goyle's smiling up at him sweetly. Draco said not a word but merely nodded. Hermione he could see was watching them out of the corner of her eye as she talked to the oblivious looking Luna. Harry was also watching as him and Neville chatted a bit.

"It was a nice thing you did for her today." Ron said looking at the blond. "I can see you really make her happy."

"Yeah. Don't know how that happened." Draco said honestly.

"To be honest neither does anyone else. But Hermione's always been able to see things other people don't. Not like a special power or anything, just intuition I guess. She sees something in you no one else does." Ron paused for a moment and looked over at the girl in question. "I love her, she's always been there for us when we needed her. She's bloody brilliant and has never missed anything as far as I know. I trust her, with my life, so whatever she sees must be worth trying to see for myself. I know we'll never be best of friends Malfoy, I'm sure you'll agree, but I'm willing to try if you are."

Draco turned his head and looked at Weasley for a moment and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He knew that this was hard for him, for he'd been nothing but a complete prat to the boy since they'd known each other. But it took a lot of courage for him to do and say what he just had. He knew that the red head was right but didn't know what to say. Instead of speaking he just held out his hand, which Ron took and shook vigorously.

Hermione looked over and smiled. It was true that things were changing, but no one had ever said that all the changes had to be for the worse.

* * *

So...wow, birthdays together. Lol. Ok now read and review...and visit the Hey Arnold story Falsely Accused by Darth Roden aka Carl.

And wish me a Happy Birthday man sheesh.

Starry


	18. Unexpected Letter

Ok guys so I know its been a bit, but there was a good reason this time. You see, this chapter is dedicated to a fellow reviewer. Her name is Cristina and it's her birthday today...WooT!!! She like me is turning twenty...so I only thought it appropriete that this chap be for her. So I would love to see the reviews wishing her a Happy Birthday!!!

Also if you check my profile you will see the news section. That is where you can find all the newest and most recent information. I've also stopped taking picks for the next story I post. Not many of you told me your choices, but no matter, because they will all be posted in time. lol

Either way look out for a new story coming soon...It's got a few chapters finished but theres not enough yet to post. You will LOVE it though I promise.

As promised the chap dedicated to Cristina- Happy Birthday!!! Enjoy your day! and hope you love the chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine but boy wouldn't that be awesome??

* * *

Unexpected Letter

The party continued on for hours. They were talking and laughing until finally the cake was presented, created special by Dobby down in the kitchens. Hermione smiled at the little elf when it appeared with the cake candles lit and all ready for her to blow out. She thanked him, getting a funny look from Draco who obviously recognized the little elf.

"Go on now," Parvati cried standing close to Crabbe. "Make a wish."

Hermione smiled at everyone before her eyes connected with Draco's. At the look she gave him she was sure that she wished for him to fall in love with her. Her eyes left his flicking again to the cake before she leaned in and blew out all the candles. Everyone applauded and called out for specific pieces of the cake. It was cut and soon devoured everyone sitting about enjoying the sugary goodness.

Hermione was sitting with Ginny and Luna who was staring off in her usual inattentive way nibbling at her cake thinking about her wish. Ginny was talking animatedly about how hard it was not to say anything but that she'd promised Draco she wouldn't.

"When did you talk to him?" Hermione asked as Marie sat down on her other side Millicent seating herself beside Luna.

"This morning. He came to the Gryffindor common room looking for Harry."

"He told me he had to go talk to Blaise."

"All part of his scheme." Blaise said as he joined the girls perching himself on the couches arm beside Marie. "I didn't see him until lunch."

"It was nice of you all to come." Hermione said meaning the Slytherins.

"I'm so glad he did it. He was hinting about doing something for your birthday, but didn't say what until today when he asked me at breakfast if I wanted to go. I told him absolutely and offered to help keep you distracted." Marie said laughing.

"He asked us at lunch. I told him I'd go, I mean, you're not like I thought you were. Not like Pansy said." Millicent said smiling warmly.

"Yeah you're not to bad Granger. You're my best mates wife, I guess I have to put up with you." Blaise said smiling until Marie shoved him and he stumbled off the couches arm. Everyone started laughing, Blaise joining in after trying to look menacing and angry.

"Looks like you're friends are beginning to change their minds about us." Potter said approaching Draco who was grabbing himself another Butterbeer.

"It's for the better I guess." Draco said looking over at the group of Slytherins that used to make his wife's life hell. He saw they were laughing, talking civilly with the other students who had been their victims at one point or another. "Makes life a bit easier wouldn't you agree."

"Oh whole heartedly Malfoy, but doesn't this bring on another set of problems?"

"How so Potter?"

"What would their parents say? They all subscribe to the idea that Purebloods are better. How would they react to Death Eaters children mixing with Order members and Dumbledore supporters?"

"I thought about that too. But they made the decision they know the consequences. It was their decisions to come and their decisions to be friendly."

"You know, the offer that was made to you could be made to anyone of them. I'm not trying to recruit or anything, I'm just letting you know that there's always a safe place."

"Can't we leave this type of talk for another night Potter? I want to enjoy her party." Draco said looking into Harry's green eyes.

He and Harry approached the group that was gathering around Hermione, everyone seeming to flock there due to the laughter and carrying on. Ginny was giggling like mad as Marie and Blaise began to argue about what he'd said. Hermione was remarking on how she was sure they were secretly dating.

"We are not!" they both shouted as they turned to glare at Hermione.

"Well that's not very convincing." Draco said as he stood behind the couch. "Anyway I think it's time for presents."

By the end of the night Hermione had received a new book, some trinkets from Fred and George's store, candy from Honeydukes, a new cloak and a few more books. Everyone said their good byes shortly before curfew giving them all enough time to get back to their dorms before a teacher spotted them. The only ones left to clean up were Hermione and Draco.

With a wave of his wand all their garbage disappeared leaving the room as spotless as it had been before. Hermione used her wand to gather up all her new things to take them up to their dorm. She was still smiling from the surprise and filled with a glowing warmth that could only be brought on by being happy. She kept glancing over at Draco who was finishing up, picking up the bag that now contained all of her gifts.

"Let's go." He said softly holding out his hand for her.

She took it and they started out of the room. Silently they returned to their dorm hand in hand. Upon entering Draco dropped the bag beside the door and headed toward their bedroom, Hermione walking over to the couch to take a seat. She was beginning to get tired her eyes drooping a bit. It was then that Hermione heard Draco coming back into the room.

He held before him a vial, and she knew it was the medicine that she needed to take. She took it from him and swallowed it down before handing the vial back to him. He sat it on the table before taking the seat beside her. She snuggled up to him wrapping her arms about his middle before resting her head against his chest just over his heart.

Hermione was content, she didn't care that he said he didn't love her, because somewhere deep down he at least cared for her, enough to do something like he did today. She couldn't force him to love her, and she didn't want to, she wanted him to feel naturally any feelings that he came to have and if those feelings happened to be love, then it was all the better in her opinion. She only cared about that moment, and being warm there in his arms.

"Hermione, I was waiting until we came back up here to give you you're gift." He said sitting forward.

Hermione straightened as Draco pulled something from his pocket. It was a long thin box that was black and made of soft velvet like material. She stared at it, knowing that boxes like that usually contained very expensive things. Her heart was racing as she stared at it then looked up into his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Hermione." He said as he lifted the lid.

Inside the simple black velvet like box was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. It was a silver chained necklace with a small Gryffindor lion roaring on its hind legs fixed as a pendant. There was a tiny little red ruby fixed into the silver lion as its eye. She reached out a single hand to touch it but pulled back still to shocked. Draco merely smiled before extracting it from the box.

"Turn around." He said softly and she obeyed. She lifted her hair up as Draco's hand came over her shoulders and draped the necklace over her collar bone before fastening it about her neck the cold silver sending chills and raising the hairs on the back of her neck. She turned about to face him again.

"How does it look?" she asked hesitantly.

"Amazing." He said before he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Their kiss started simple but the heat of the moment took over and soon they were engaged in a battle. Draco couldn't seem to stop himself as his hands ran down her sides. She was just as uncontrolled as he however for he felt the buttons of his shirt start to come undone.

They were so caught up in each other. Hermione had lost all sense of control as she felt him scoop her up bridal style and walk briskly towards their room. He tossed her onto the bed making her giggle softly. He climbed on as well, lying down beside her and pushing the hairs away from her face with the back of his fingers.

"Thank you." She said softly as she gazed into his stunning eyes.

"Anytime love." He said leaning in and capturing her mouth in a beautiful kiss.

Soon enough the kisses grew and deepened. Hermione could feel Draco's hands slowly caressing her sides as her fingernails scratched at his scalp. The passion that flowed between them rivaled that of Romeo and Juliet's. They were wrapped up in one another, both physically and emotionally. Hermione's happiness was what fueled Draco's pride and Draco's kind nature toward her fueled her love.

Clothes slowly began coming off, leaving the two bare from head to foot. Hermione was no longer nervous around him in her bare skin for she loved him and wasn't afraid. Draco marveled at her body, every time just as stunned and mesmerized as the first. The most charming yet honest smile she'd ever seen spread on his face as he leaned forward for a simple kiss.

After they'd finished, lying side by side hot and sweaty beneath the covers Hermione turned toward him, her chocolate eyes trained on him through the darkness. She could see his handsome profile and felt herself lucky. Never would she have seen this coming. And now that she thought about it, had she been given the choice rather than being forced, and knowing what she knew then, she would have married him willingly. She could handle all that the Death Eaters had thrown at her, knowing to expect the pain and suffering. But this little miracle, this love she'd come to find within herself for a boy who'd shown her nothing but contempt, it was well worth all she'd have to endure.

"Draco." She said softly.

"Yeah." He said without looking at her.

'She's going to tell me she loves me.' He thought frowning internally. It always hurt him to hear her tell him.

"Goodnight." She said smiling softly before closing her eyes and turning her head away to sleep.

"Night." He whispered.

She felt his hand slide about her waist resting lightly on her belly. She smiled as he pulled her closer to him. Her back touched his bare chest, his warmth spreading to her. She snuggled against him and slipped into wonderful dreams about him. Draco however remained awake.

He lay there, holding her close to him, thinking about the future. It was so uncertain, yet at the same time so certain. He knew that he and Hermione were going to produce a child, at some point. He had to or they would both be killed. Yet, what would happen after that? And what of his feelings for her, the confusion that he felt. And what of the Dark Lord?

Would he allow her to live and raise the baby that they created? Or would he kill her, disposing of the body and taking the child to raise and teach the dark ways. There were so many more questions. For instance, what had ever happened to the attempted murderer? Where had the Draco imposter gone and why was he trying to kill Hermione? What of this sickness? Where did it come from and how did she get it?

Though everything seemed fine, peaceful and serene, Draco knew otherwise. He knew that wherever that person was, they were plotting something bigger and better. They were trying to kill his wife, and he was sure that they would strike again. Only this time Draco would have to be ready, have to be prepared for whatever it was that they threw.

And this sickness, this terrible virus that plagued her, what was there to do about it? They were doing all that they could, keeping it at bay for as long as was possible. If she relapsed all they would be able to do was keep her alive, for they would never cure her.

Draco continued to think about all the things that had plagued the back of his mind for the many months they'd been married. It wasn't until close to an hour after Hermione had drifted away to dreamland that Draco joined her, his eyes finally drooping closed.

The night continued on slowly, Hermione and Draco sleeping peacefully wrapped in one another's arms, however not everyone's night was going as perfectly as theirs. Back at the Malfoy mansion Lucius paced is best parlous staring at the parchment he'd only just received a moment before.

The letter was written on the heaviest and grandest of parchments with the most vivid black ink. The handwriting was regal, and very neat, as if written by a wealthy hand. Lucius knew the handwriting well, and also knew that no good could come of this letter. He'd read it over three times before deciding that he would have to go to the Dark Lord's and inform him.

Sweeping from the room he hurried up the stairs to grab his best cloak. He passed Narcissa who questioned him, but he said nothing as he fastened the black cloak about his neck tucking the paper safely inside his robes and starting for the door. He didn't look back as he opened the door and stepped out into the dark night, ignoring the call of his name from the first floor landing.

Lucius was traveling in a car, speeding his way to the Goyle's house where he would Floo to his master's mansion. His thoughts however were not on his destination but instead on the letter once more, the one that had appeared so unexpectedly.

His entire being was filled with unhappiness at the sight of the name that was signed at the bottom of that letter. It was a name that he'd not wanted to see again for quite some time. It was a name no one in his house mentioned. It was a hated name in the Malfoy mansion.

Upon finally arriving in his master's house he wandered up the stairs to the sitting room that Voldemort always took his visitors in. Lucius waited patiently outside the door, hoping that his master would not be too angry with him for disturbing his night. Had it been anything else he would have waited but this was a matter of great importance.

"Enter." The great man within called.

Lucius gathered his bearing before turning the knob and entering the room. Voldemort was seated in his usual seat clad in a thick woolen robe that was a dark blood red colour much like his piercing eyes. Lucius took his seat before the man and held out the letter.

Voldemort said nothing but merely took the letter and began reading it, his eyes lighting up as he did so. Lucius folded his hands nervously in his lap, waiting for his master to say something. He knew that the silence was never a good thing.

My Son,

I do realize that it has been a long time since we've spoken. The way in which we parted was ghastly. However our argument and all that it entails is not at all what I am writing to discuss.

I've learned through many sources that my grandson has been married. I did not believe the rubbish I read in the paper about the event, or the pictures that they printed to go along with it. And though you and I disagree on many things, I would still like to see my grandson.

Therefore I am requesting his presence, with his new bride, to my house on the first of October. There is ample time to relay this information to them, as well as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Sincerely,

Aemilius Malfoy

"So Lucius, your father wishes to meet with Draco and the Mudblood?" Voldemort said his tone intrigued as he looked up.

"Yes, I'm not sure why my Lord, but I felt that you should be alerted immediately."

"Why's that?"

"Because of the threat that my father poses."

"What threat might that be?" Voldemort asked.

"When I originally joined your cause my Lord, my father forbade it. He told me that he wouldn't allow his only son to follow a…"

"Halfblood." Voldemort finished for him.

"Exactly my Lord. There was a tremendous due and both my father and I were injured. After that, he refused to speak to me. He even refused to come to my wedding. He's never met Draco, for he wanted nothing to do with him. So for him to wish to see Draco and his wife, it's strange indeed. Why would he want to see a Mudblood?"

"I'm curious to know the answer to that as well Lucius. We shall let them go. Your father wouldn't dare lay a finger on either of them, for he knows how powerful I am. But we will see just what it is that he wants from your son and daughter in law."

Lucius nodded and the two continued to talk further into the night. It wasn't until close to dawn that Lucius parted ways with the man and headed back to his home where Narcissa was sleeping soundly in their bed. He crept in, tossing his cloak onto a chair. Many nights had ended this way, Lucius slipping in just before the day broke and sleeping for a few hours.

As he slipped beneath the covers he thought about the duel that had transpired years before between himself and his father. His father had been so passionate about forbidding him to follow the Dark Lord on his crusade. Though they would be fighting for the same cause his father wouldn't allow him to follow someone who wasn't pure.

The day had been cloudy he remembered, for the rain had started by midday. He and Narcissa, who was his fiancée at the time, had gone back to his father's mansion, the true Malfoy home. It was a small castle that had been passed down through the generations. It was hidden deep in a forest and the only way in or out was via Floo network or Apparition.

Lucius and Narcissa had arrived together, walking from the Floo grate to the parlour where his father spent most of his time reading. His father was a brilliant man, always reading something and Draco seemed to resemble him in that manner. They'd found him seated in his favourite high backed armchair a small book clutched in one hand.

Aemilius like all the other Malfoy men had the thick blond hair. His eyes were grey as the clouds that hung in the sky. He was a large man, with broad shoulders and a solid build. His frame was thick, but not fat. He looked up from his book casting a quick glance at the two young people that entered. Lucius was in his early twenties at the time.

"Hello father." He'd greeted much like Draco spoke to him.

It was no secret that he and his father were never on kind terms. His father always believed him to be inferior to the Malfoy name, never quite living up to his expectations. He resented the fact that his father wanted him to follow in his footsteps, instead of doing what it was that he wanted. That was part of the reason that he wanted to join this cause, because it was something that he wanted. The other reason was because it did everything that his father wanted to do, and that was to rid the world of Mudbloods and Muggles.

"Lucius." The man had said inclining his head. "Narcissa darling."

His father had always liked Narcissa, not because of her personality or anything that truly mattered, but merely because of her lineage. She was a member of one of the oldest Pureblood families and the day he found out that Lucius was courting her his respect for his son grew. When they'd announced that they would be married, it was finally something that his father approved and gave his blessings to wholeheartedly.

"Father, I've come to talk to you about something important." He had said looking at the man who had returned to his book. "Narcissa could you excuse us for a bit."

She'd nodded and left the room heading off somewhere to leave the father and son in peace. Lucius then walked forward and sat down beside his father. As he spoke he saw his father's eyes narrow and his hands begin to shake. After he finished his father began screaming that he would never allow it.

"Father you cant tell me what to do. I'm grown. I shall do as I please." Lucius had said calmly but that didn't mean that he was calm.

"If you join him Lucius, I will never again recognize you as my son."

"If that's your choice than fine, but I've already made mine." He cried lifting his sleeve to reveal the mark.

There had been more shouting, bringing the servants forward as well as Narcissa, however that was not how it was to end. Lucius being fed up with the screaming match had turned away, heading toward the doorway where Narcissa stood watching with wide eyes. That was when he struck.

Lucius had been shot across the room slamming into the doorway just beside Narcissa who screamed and hurried forth. However Aemilius used his wand to send his soon sliding away from her and continued his abuse. Lucius however was able to get a hold of his wand and defend himself. The duel destroyed much of the room and left both men bloodied. Lucius was able to knock his father unconscious but spared his life, limping away with Narcissa to the Floo grate.

It had been so many years since then. He and his father hadn't seen nor spoken to one another since that day. No one in the house ever mentioned him, or that day. Lucius had almost forgotten about him entirely, which was why the letter had come as such a shock to him. It was so unexpected and strange to be receiving a letter that addressed him as son when his father promised never to recognize him as son.

As the suns first rays spilled into their room and across their bed Hermione and Draco continued to sleep. It was a Saturday morning, early and cool. Draco was now merely half asleep as he tightened his hold on her waist, keeping her warm body pressed against his own. He felt her wriggle against him and half opened his eyes to see her smiling sleepily back at him. Both were in that magical world between awake and asleep, where thoughts were wild and everything was strange and fogged. Sometimes you remembered what you said or saw or did, other times you didn't.

"Hey you." He said softly.

"Hi." She giggled back.

There was a silence, a pause that was neither uncomfortable nor awkward. He stared at her as he lifted a heavy hand and stroked her cheek. She smiled closing her half lidded eyes once more.

"Can I ask you something?" he said his voice gruff with sleep.

"Hmm,"

"What did you wish?"

Hermione's eyes remained closed. The tiny smile that had flitted across her lips when he'd touched her face grew only the slightest bit larger. Draco listened to her reply, barely hearing it.

"To have many more birthdays with you."

Those words would stick with Draco for the rest of his days.

* * *

Ok sooo how'd you like it??? The rest of the party was for Cristina. Much Birthday cake to all in celebration of all the birthdays of November!!

Anyway, my new tradition, telling you all about an amazing story I've read and hope you will all check out. This one is also a Hey Arnold fic called A Bittersweet Catastrophe. It's a beautifully written story about Helga who is guarding a terrible secret from all especially Arnold. What could the secret be? Will it effect their relationship as friends or strengthen it? Read it and you will cry, I did. Also let the author PointyObjects feel your love as you let me feel it. Praise her, for she writes amazing stories, I have saved three to my favs...

Anyways...read and review and send the birthday wishes for she will read them...most likely.

Starry


	19. Sneaky Little Mouse

Ok so I know this took forever...How was everyones Christmas and New Years???? Wanna know what I got...I got a Slytherin necklace...and the greatest thing ever...a signed by Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, and Emma Watson movie poster...authentic with a little card and all...it's sooo pretty...lol I litteraly cried cause it's the only thing of the sort I've ever received.

Anyways...on to the chap, this was the hardest thing to write and I'm not sure why, I just couldn't think...that's part of the reason it took so long. But it's here now so enjoy...

For the story that I want you all to check out it's called A Change of Heart...it's set post Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco get together in it and it's just lovely. I won't give anything else away because it's that amazing you have to read it yourself...it was written by AnneM. Oliver and is one of the stories on my favourites. Please please please check it out...you'll adore it I swear...

Disclaimer: J.K I am not. Not mine Harry Potter is...(Yoda wrote this disclaimer)

* * *

Sneaky Little Mouse

It had been days since the surprise party. He'd been there, seen the entire thing from his hiding place. He'd been sitting beneath a couch, in the shadows so that no one could see him, but he saw them all. He saw the Slytherins interacting with the Mudbloods, Halfbloods, and Blood traitors. He'd been disgusted as he sat there, but he remembered everything that he saw and heard.

Now he sat crouched over a piece of parchment taking down what it was that he'd witnessed that day. However there wasn't much to tell. He was going back in a short time to continue his watch until they went to sleep. But as he sat there jotting down all the terrible points of the evening there was a tapping at the door.

The boy froze. Slowly he laid the quill down on the table top and rose from the chair. With quick silent steps he crossed the room and stood behind the door, a wand in his hand and at the ready. His hand gripped the door handle tightly as he prepared to attack whoever was at the door.

In one fluid motion the boy threw open the door and pointed his wand at the persons throat, had there been a person there. Instead he pointed his wand at the air, for there was no one out there. It was when he looked down that he noticed the raven sitting on the ground, the raven from his master. Quickly he scooped the bird up and brought it into the hut.

He untied the letter from the birds leg then gave it the crusts from some bread he'd picked at earlier that day. The twilight sky outside wasn't providing enough light anymore so with the aid of his wand he lit a fire in the grate, and unfolded the letter. He stared at the handwriting and a smile spread across his dirty face.

Malakai

Plans are changing. I'm moving up the date. I expect you to have whatever it is that you need by mid October. Owl me with the list of items so that I may send them to you. I'm sure you know how critical it is that everything goes according to plan. Make no mistakes Malakai, for they have not only each other for help but also all the Mudbloods friends. Be careful and I expect the next report soon.

Sitting the parchment on the table he stared ahead, thinking about what he'd just read. Mid October was fast approaching, for it was already mid September. He would have to gather things quickly and be ready to strike at any point. Another sadistic smile spread across his face, for it didn't matter how soon he had to have things ready, all that mattered was whether that Mudblood and her treacherous husband got what they deserved.

Malakai immediately grabbed a clean piece of parchment and began to write in his neatest hand all the supplies he still required. He had already obtained most of what he needed, and only still required things that couldn't be found in Hogwarts. He'd stolen most of the ingredients for the potions over the last few weeks, storing it all in the trunk that he kept. Most of the preparations were taken care of other than the potions.

Attaching his reply to the raven he took the bird to the door and let it fly off. He watched it make its way through the trees back to the house of his master, all those miles away. Once it was out of sight he wandered back inside the house to determine what was left for him to retrieve at the school. He would get it tonight when he went back to the school. The Mudblood had mentioned having her friends over to discuss the letter.

Ten minutes later he was wrapping his cloak about him, pocketing the list he'd scribbled out. Extinguishing the fire he wandered out the door and through the woods along the path that would lead back to school grounds. When he reached the edge of the forest he rushed through the shadows to the school and transformed, slipping through his own mouse sized entrance. Once he was inside he transformed back and walked quickly up the marble staircase towards the upper floors of the school.

Draco was standing just inside the closet changing from his uniform. Hermione was resting on the couch in the living room for she'd felt faint at dinner. Draco was sure that she was going to have another episode, possibly a fever but only time would tell. For now all he could do was make sure that she was comfortable. She was sprawled on the couch, a blanket draped over her with a book.

As he slipped the black and green polo over his head and stepped out of the closet to close the doors he heard a loud tapping sound. It was coming from the other room and he poked his head out to see what it was. Hermione must have heard it as well for her book was sitting in her lap and she was staring about, searching for the sound.

"The window." She said finally after the tap echoed through the silent room once more.

Crossing the room he approached the window, shoving the curtains aside to see his owl perched on the sill outside, a letter clutched in his beak. Draco opened the window, a cool breeze seeping into the room. The owl hopped onto his arm and Draco turned away using his wand to close the window behind him. He walked to the perch that sat in the corner near the bathroom door and allowed the owl to change over, the animal dropping the letter into his hand as it passed.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

"My father." He responded standing there before the owl staring at the letter. Was it time again to make a report on his progress with his missions?

"What's it say?" she asked.

He turned and walked to the chair that sat beside the couch and opened the letter. Once he'd retrieved the letter from the envelope he unfolded it and his beautiful eyes began to scan. He could feel Hermione watching him expectantly. Once he'd finished he looked up and met her eyes. This letter was definitely not what he'd expected.

"My father says that my grandfather wants to have us to his house on the first." Draco said softly. Laying the letter on the table he leaned back in the chair lost in thought.

"Oh, that doesn't sound to bad." Hermione said lifting her book to continue reading.

"My father will be going with us, for protection." Hermione turned her head and looked at him confused.

"Why would we need that?"

Draco the spent the next half hour explaining things to Hermione. She sat there, listening carefully to every single thing that he said, taking it all in. Most of it was quite shocking, like the fact that his grandfather despised even Voldemort. He explained his grandfather's long history of maliciousness toward Muggles and Muggleborns alike. His grandfather was more or less Voldemort, before he'd even come about. By the time he'd finished Hermione was looking at her hands, seemingly deep in thought.

"Why would he want to see us Draco?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've never even met him before, my father kept him away. He wasn't welcome in our house since he disrespected the Dark Lord. I didn't know I even had a grandfather until my mother explained about him." Draco paused. "I never thought my father knew I knew about him."

Hermione looked up finally, catching Draco's eye. "Nothing will happen to me right? Or you?"

"He wouldn't dare. My father will be there to protect us, that's why he's going. And the Dark Lord has to know about this, my father would never keep something like this from him. My grandfather is considered an enemy."

"I just can't understand why he wants to meet us." Hermione said thoughtfully. "There must be a reason."

"There must be, but we wont know until the first." Draco said standing. "We're to go home and stay the night before leaving the next morning with my father to head to my grandfather's house."

He walked into the bedroom and retrieved one of the vials of medicine. He noticed then that they were getting low once again. He would have to tell his mother when he responded back to his father's letter. He wandered back out into the living room and handed the vial to Hermione. He watched as she drank down all the liquid and handed the vial back to him.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked sitting down once again.

"Better. I'm a bit tired. I really think I should just go to bed now." She said softly placing the marker in her book and sitting up.

"All right. You go to bed. I've got to respond to this and let father know we'll be ready." Draco said watching as she made her way slowly toward their bedroom.

Once the door was closed to the bedroom Draco set about the letter. As he wrote however so many questions played in his mind. What would his grandfather want with them? It made no sense for him to suddenly request to see him and his new Mudblood bride. And it was unsafe for himself and Hermione, for if this man would attack his own son theirs no telling what he'd do to Hermione. And he wouldn't hesitate to hurt Draco since he'd betrayed the family's bloodline by marrying her, no matter how unwilling it was.

What could this man gain? Surely he knew that the Dark Lord would destroy him if he even attempted to ruin his plans. He couldn't risk Hermione's safety if the entire future of the Dark Sides army rested on her and this prophecy. What could he possibly get out of meeting with them even after he didn't recognize Lucius as his son?

Piercing silence filled the room. Hermione had long ago fallen asleep and as Draco looked down at the page that sat in his lap there was not a single word written on it. He'd been to caught up in his own thoughts to write. And now his curiosity was getting the better of him and he wanted nothing more than to travel to his father and find the answers to the questions that filled his head.

Standing Draco wandered into their bedroom and retrieved his cloak. He walked to the bed where Hermione was curled beneath the sheets. She was sleeping peacefully and Draco used a hand to push a few loose strands of hair from her face. Then leaning down he kissed her temple before turning. He stopped in the doorway and glance back at her before closing the door behind him.

As Draco stepped out into the cold dining room of his parent's home he could hear his fathers voice coming from the living room nearby. He also heard his godfather's voice. He headed out into the hall removing his cloak as he did so. An elf appeared and he handed it the cloak, not bothering to look at it. His footsteps echoed off the marble floor as he walked. When he appeared in the doorway to the living room where his father and godfather were seated they both looked up.

"Draco, what on earth are you doing here?" his father demanded rising from his seat.

"I was going to just write a note saying we'd received the letter, but I thought a visit would be more appropriate. Father what is going on? Why does he want us?" Draco demanded.

"Come in and take a seat. We were just talking about the subject." Snape said as Lucius glanced his way. Snape merely stared at him and Lucius returned to his seat.

Draco entered the room and sat himself down beside his godfather. His father looked at him a moment before snapping his fingers. A house elf appeared and he ordered something for Draco to drink. He offered something to Snape who declined and Draco realized his father was stalling. Why didn't his father want to discuss this?

"Lucius the boy wants answers." Snape said finally.

"I know that Severus. These however are answers no one has. We don't know why he wants to see you and the girl. All I know is that no good will come of it." Lucius snapped.

"How'd you know I knew about him father?" Draco asked.

"I knew that she'd have told you sooner or later." Lucius mumbled with a wave of his hand. "It's no matter, for I would have had to tell you eventually."

"How much do you know Draco?" Snape asked turning to his former pupil.

"Mother told me of the fight they had when he joined the Dark Lord and of grandfather's dislike of Mudbloods and Halfbloods, the Dark Lord included." Draco said. "I don't understand how the Dark Lord hasn't done something about him though."

"There's been no need. He's never made an attempt to contact us until now. I kept you in the dark because if you ever did meet him, he'd try and change you; make you disloyal to the Dark Lord. He's tried it with me."

"Do you believe your father poses a threat now?" Snape asked.

"No. His old age has weakened him. The Mudblood could probably overpower him but the Dark Lord wants to be sure that they are safe when they pay their visit." Lucius said sipping at the drink that the house elf brought.

"Why's the visit so long from now?"

"Another thing we're unsure about. The Dark Lord has written a letter to my father. He's given his warning. My father will head to it, for he knows just how powerful the Dark Lord has become and knows that he holds his life in no special regards." Lucius smirked to himself at the thought of his father being murdered by his master.

Draco sat there listening to his father speak about his grandfather. After Draco had asked all the questions that plagued him his father began describing conflicts he'd had with his own father all those years ago. He described the feud that had ensued after his joining of the Death Eaters and his father's attempts to disown him. Voldemort however had not allowed that, finding the Malfoy name and all the power and connections that came with it to be most valuable. Draco listened to his father talk about his grandfathers overwhelming hatred for Voldemort and the little ways in which he used to pretend as if Lucius himself didn't exist. After they'd severed ties Aemilius had acted as if he'd never even had a son. Telling people who asked about Lucius that no such person existed.

It wasn't until late in the night that Draco Flooed back to the school. The trip hadn't helped Draco understand the reasoning for their summons anymore than before. The questions all still remained unanswered and Draco was growing frustrated with the lack of knowledge. He crawled into bed beside Hermione the situation still spinning in his head. He drifted into an uneasy sleep almost immediately.

All had not been quiet while Draco was away however. A small white mouse had entered the dorm not long after the green flames had died away and the fire was nothing but smoldering embers. It crept across the floor under the door into the bedroom where Mrs. Malfoy was sleeping. Realizing that no one was around Malakai took his human form once more and began to search.

He crept out into the living room and did a quick search, not finding the letter that he'd been looking for. He approached the fire and noticed the tiny bits of what had once been a letter lying burn and singed. Turning away he walked back to the bedroom and looked around.

Now that the letter was destroyed he was merely looking about for anything interesting to tell his master. It was the first chance he'd had to search the bedroom since he'd begun his spy routine. Everything was natural; nothing of any really noteworthy importance jumping out at him that is until he noticed the box atop the cabinet. Walking over Malakai used his wand to levitate the box into the air and down to his outstretched arms. It landed the contents within tinkling softly.

Hermione in her bed turned over all the while Malakai stood still as a statue. He'd have to change back if she woke up so that he didn't get caught sneaking about in her dorm. But luckily she stayed sleeping and he carried the box out into the living room. He opened the lid and saw within vials, neatly lined in rows. About half of them were empty, the other half full of a clear liquid that resembled water. He sat the box on the table before where he sat and plucked a vial from within.

Shoving the vial in his pocket he closed the box and replaced it. He continued his rummaging all the while wondering what it was that was in the vial in his pocket. He would soon find out when he took it home an examined it. He's just exited the closet when he heard the sound of a fire roaring in the grate. Obviously the boy had just returned.

Changing into his mouse form he scurried under the bed as Draco entered the room. He waited under the bed until all grew quiet again. Both members of the couple were sleeping now, and Malakai had all that he could get for the moment. Hurrying across the floor and under the door once more he left the room and made his way down to the front hall. It was the dead of night when he crossed the lawn and entered the forest, following the trail to his little cabin.

The night continued on the dark star spotted sky changing, turning into a beautiful sunny morning. Students and faculty members alike slowly began their days as the chill of the night ebbed away, warmed by a rising suns rays. Hermione and Draco woke, greeting each other with a sweet kiss, as they did every morning. The day was just like every other before it and many to come. There would still be a short time left for peace before everything that both of them knew deteriorated. Their lives would remain rather simple, until plans were put into motion and a battle ensued, a battle that would put both lives and relationships in danger.

Pain was on the horizon, like a storm brewing. Neither could feel it, and neither was truly expecting it. Both knew that something would happen eventually between the two obvious rival sides, the Light and the Dark. But what will happen to the couple when the lines become blurred and enemies become people you depend on, and people you love become your only hope?

* * *

Not a super long chap...but hey like i said it was hard to write. Also Happy New Year!!! and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and all that jazz...ps check out the new story if you haven't already. It's called Cinderella Moment...there will be an update there soon as well...lol...

Starry


	20. Dinner Party

Well my lovlies here it is, and on Valentine's day no less!! Hope you all had happy days with boyfriends or girlfriends and for those of you who didn't...I'm right there with you. Sorry it took so long to get this up but it was such a hard chapter to write. I was having a bit of writer's block. I actually started it three different times but had to stop and start over cause i didn't like how it was going. I'm comfortable with this though, so let me know how it is.

Oh and for all yall that noticed I've added summaries to some stories I'm working on. I've officially got three other stories that keep me busy other than CM and Surrender. You'll get to see them soon I promise, you'll love them.

For all you Inuyasha fans who read this, and I think there are some of you, I have been working on my Inuyasha fic a bit, it's almost ready to start posting chaps I wrote ages ago. So look for those soon too.

Anyways...onto the story!!!

(PS this chap is a little more humourous, at least to me, than usual. Lemme kno if it's funny at parts or if I should kill off my humour writing for a bit)

Disclaimer: I have a K in my name, but a J don't come before it.

* * *

Dinner Party

The days passed slowly, one blurring into the next as the time of the visit neared. Draco and Hermione had gone together the next morning to tell McGonagall about the trip, asking permission to leave school the afternoon before the meeting to stay at their manor. Of course she'd granted it, knowing that they'd merely leave either way. That night when Draco went to give Hermione her vial he discovered the empty place and the missing vial.

"Hermione where's this vial?" he'd asked showing her the box.

"I don't know Draco. Don't you put them all back when I've taken them?" she asked as he sat himself down on the couch beside her.

"Yeah, but I don't know how it could have gone missing. It was tonight's dose." He said staring perplexed at the empty place.

He'd instead given her the next vial, still trying to figure out what could have happened to the vial. But as the nights continued on and they received a new box from Narcissa no other vials went missing. Eventually they forgot about it and they fell into their usual routine.

Soon the time had passed so fast that it was the morning of September 30th, the day before the meeting. The alarm clock blared out its annoying sound and Hermione reached out a hand touching the top. She'd been up for close to an hour just staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about all the things that she would have to do that day before they left the school together to return to their home. Beside her Draco was stirring.

Glancing over at him she turned away and climbed slowly out of bed, walking to the closet to grab her robe. Hermione knew that she had to attend lessons, but had she had the choice she would have chosen to stay in bed all day. The day to come however would be simple compared to the one she would have to live through tomorrow.

Draco lifted his head off the pillow as Hermione opened the door to their room and walked out her robe billowing after her. He knew that she was tense. He knew that she was scared, for he was too. What could his grandfather possibly want with them? But mostly he was worried for Hermione.

After both Hermione and Draco were ready for classes they started down the stairs together. Arriving in the Great Hall Draco stopped her before she turned away to head to her waiting friend. They stood off to the side of the entryway, facing one another as Draco spoke in a soft whisper so only she could hear him.

"Don't worry about tomorrow Hermione. It'll be all right." And with a small soft kiss he turned and walked away.

As Hermione approached the table and sat down she was thinking about his words. He said there was nothing to worry about, and perhaps he was right, but it wasn't really the man that she was frightened of, it was more the unknown reason they were being summoned.

"Morning Hermione." Ron said as he piled eggs onto his plate.

"Morning." She responded.

"So tonight you go home." Harry mentioned looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Yeah. We leave by Floo before dinner. We're dinning with Voldemort at our house so he can inform us what's going to happen the next morning." Hermione said beginning to spoon some food slowly to her plate.

Harry merely nodded and the conversation was changed to their lessons for the day. Hermione however was strangely inattentive to the conversations on how boring Professor Binns was. She was far to focused on that evening, and how strange it would be to be at home when she was so used to sleeping at school. Why did this disruption have to come then?

The day passed slowly, in an almost agonizing fashion to Draco. He walked from class to class, all the while his thoughts tumbling around in his mind, most of them focused on his situation. He'd spotted Hermione a few times between classes, and they'd even stopped to speak at one point, but other than that he'd not been able to really talk to her. He wanted to be sure that she wasn't worrying, wasn't letting the thoughts he knew that she was thinking overrule her mind.

As his final lesson ended Draco rose from his seat and started from the room surrounded by his fellow Slytherins. Blaise was walking beside him talking about the lesson that Draco hadn't heard a word of. Draco nodded as his friend spoke, but his thoughts were still focused on his wife, wandering the halls above somewhere.

"I can't believe we have to sit through these lectures, his voice is enough to put me to sleep. And you haven't heard a word I've said." Blaise said stopping in the middle of the corridor.

"Yeah." Draco said stopping as well, still staring straight ahead.

"Draco."

"Yeah."

"Look at me mate." Blaise said.

"What?" Draco turned his head his eyes finally coming into focus again.

"You're spacing out Draco. What's wrong?"

"It's this trip tomorrow."

"I thought you said you aren't worried." Blaise said as they continued moving.

"Oh it's not him he's worried about Blaise." Called a shrill voice from behind them.

"Shut up Pansy." Blaise said. "No one asked you."

"No one needed to." Pansy replied as she walked forward pushing her way between them.

"You don't know what you're talking about Pansy so don't meddle." Draco said glaring down at her.

"Please Draco, if anyone could tell when you're wrapped around a girls finger it's me." Pansy remarked with a devilish smirk. "First it was Marie. She had you so tightly wound it was ridiculous. But the Mudblood's worse than even her. You'd do anything she said, anything. You've even got your friends doing it. Taking them to her birthday party. They were mingling with the enemy. Talking to Potter and Weasley like they weren't the ones we should be battling against."

"Just shut up Pansy!" Draco roared stopping and turning to face the girl that had so tortured him since he was married to Hermione. "I'm tired of listening to your rants on how much you despise my wife, when we all know that the only reason you hate her is because she is my wife. Well guess what, I'm married to her and it's not about to change. We're together, and there's not a damn thing that you can do about it!"

Pansy was rooted to the spot, her brow furrowed in anger her eyes narrowed. Her mouth was curled in an angry grimace and she seemed to be shaking. Her piercing stare was focused on Draco and he looked her right in the eye defiantly. Neither was blinking, neither was moving, but instead it was a battle of who was going to give in first.

"You traitor." Pansy whispered in a deadly calm voice. "You're no better than her."

And with that said Pansy turned and walked away leaving Draco there to stare behind her. Draco knew the true meaning behind her words, but it couldn't be true. Sure he was sticking up for being married to Hermione, but he wasn't in love. He couldn't be in love with her. He'd already figured it all out. Either way there were more important things to worry about than his feelings for his wife.

By the time he'd arrived at lunch most of the school knew about the outburst that he'd had with Pansy in the hall. He hated sometimes how word traveled so fast in that school. He knew that Hermione had to know, and as he looked over at her table upon entering he saw her actually getting up. He'd expected her to look over yes, but he'd never thought that she would actually walk over and talk to him where so many people could see and hear them.

"You heard?" he asked as a few Hufflepuffs walking in stared with interest.

"Of course Draco. Obviously the story's been exaggerated. I was told you slapped her." Hermione giggled.

"Would have liked to, but didn't," he said looking to Blaise who stood beside him. "Blaise was there you can confirm it with him."

"He slapped her silly." Blaise said smirking.

"Some alibi he'll be someday." Hermione said laughing. "You're all right though. Nothing else happened."

"Nothing else happened. You need to stop worrying about everything. How are you feeling by the way?" he asked.

"You're one to talk, now who's worrying about everything?" Hermione said giving him one of her I'm-Waiting stares.

"She's got you there mate." Blaise added.

"Will you go to the table. You're not helping." Draco said pushing his friend away, grinning. "Useless I swear."

"I'm fine Draco. I've been trying to keep my mind off of tomorrow." She said softly.

"Good. Now don't worry about Pansy either. She's a pain, but not your problem, she's mine." He said wrapping his arms about her in a tender embrace. "Go back and eat your lunch."

"You sound like my mum." She said as they parted.

"Don't say things like that." He said a slightly disgusted look on his face. "It's strange."

Hermione swatted his arms before he leaned in and captured a sweet kiss. Pushing him away she turned and walked back to the Gryffindor table laughing, neither of them really noticing the stares and murmurs their public display received. It was almost as if when they were together they didn't remember that there were other people around. As Hermione took her place at the table the other girls in her year surrounded her, spouting out the questions almost endlessly before Harry and Ron appeared to save her.

After lunch was over Hermione and Ginny hurried upstairs to the Head's dorm so that they could pack Hermione's things for the overnight stay. The next day was a Friday and Hermione was disappointed to be missing lessons, but there was nothing much that she could do about it. Harry and Ron were promising to take notes for her, though she wasn't as enthusiastic for she'd seen how they took notes. Most of the time the page was filled with doodles and drawings instead of words and information. She just hoped that they took her kinds of notes, which were basically word for word copies of the lectures.

"So how nervous are you about dinner tonight?" Ginny asked as Hermione transfigured her trunk into a small case.

"I'm not nervous at all about tonight. Voldemort's not the one I'm nervous about meeting. As terrible as he is, he has never hidden his plans for me from me. I've always been warned ahead of time, though it never really does much good because I can't escape anyway. But Draco's grandfather hasn't named his reasons. He just wants to meet with us, and that's what really makes me nervous."

"But Malfoy will be there, and so will his father." Ginny said. "There's no reason to be nervous."

"I know, there's going to be all types of protection around, but I can't help feeling that I should be extra careful."

"You'll have your wand though so it should be fine." Ginny soothed.

"Another asset. But still, better to be safe than sorry."

Instead of heading to the closet to pack the case Hermione walked to her desk and bag. Ginny was seated on the bed as Hermione grabbed all her schoolbooks and began stacking them neatly in the case. Then rolls of parchment were piled in beside the books and the case was closed and secured. When Hermione had lugged the case into the living room and returned she saw her friend shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Same old Hermione." Ginny said with a smile.

"I have clothes at home. What I don't have are extra school books." Hermione said flopping on the bed.

"Are you excited to be going home?" Ginny asked lying beside her friend.

"Somewhat. I like the house, it's large and quite beautiful, but it doesn't really feel like a home, at least not my home. There are always so many people in and out of our house; it's more like a hotel. Macnair would be there a lot of the time to make sure I didn't attempt to escape. Lucius and Narcissa were there when I was sick because she had to take care of me. Voldemort's always there."

"It's like my house." Ginny said thoughtfully as she stared at the ceiling.

"Except your house is filled with Order members. Mine's filled with Death Eaters."

"Aww honey, we aren't that bad are we?" came the slick voice of her husband from the doorway.

"How do you do that?" Ginny asked him lifting her head off their bed.

"What?" he asked walking towards the bed and leaning against one of the posts.

"Appear like that. Suddenly be there and no one hears you come in. Harry does it too."

"It's a gift I guess." Draco said shrugging.

"It's because he's a sneaky ferret." Hermione giggled. "Ferrets are very quick and quiet creatures."

"You are just hilarious." Draco said as the girls broke into giggles.

"Too right she is!" Ginny cried rolling on the bed beside Hermione.

That evening just before dinner, Hermione and Draco gathered their things and Flooed to their home. Upon arrival they dusted themselves off and were greeted by one of their house elves. It took Hermione's bag and she headed upstairs to their bedroom to change for the dinner that was being prepared. Draco walked into the living room to find people already waiting there for them. His father and godfather were amongst them.

"Draco you've arrived." Snape greeted.

"Yes, we just got here." He said.

"Where's Hermione?" Snape asked stumbling a little on the first name.

"She's gone upstairs to change and ready herself for dinner. Is my mother here?"

"Your mother is in the library. Tell the girl that she is to join her." Lucius said making his way over.

"I'll be back in a moment."

Draco then turned and left the room heading to the stairs. When he opened the bedroom door he could hear the sound of the water running in the bathroom. He walked to the door that was ajar and peeked inside. Hermione was standing before the sink washing her face. When she finished she shut off the water and reached for a towel on the rack beside her. Upon patting her face dry she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes weren't blinking as she continued to stare and he wondered as he watched her what was going through her mind.

The necklace that he'd gotten her was still fastened about her neck and her hand reached up and touched it softly. Was she thinking about him? He could see the reflection of her hand, the hand with the wedding and engagement bands on it. He looked at them through the mirror wishing more than ever that he had the power to search through people's minds like the Dark Lord. He wanted so badly to know what it was that she was thinking.

Remembering the group of men below he pushed the door open Hermione's eyes staring at his through the mirror. He stood framed in the doorway, the dark room behind him. Slowly he walked toward her. She didn't move or even turn around, just continued to stare at him through the looking glass as if she were really within it. He wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

"My mother's here." He said softly.

Now they were both looking into the mirror and he had to admit that the reflection didn't look half bad. He could imagine himself standing with this girl, posed this exact way, for ages. Her hand was still fingering the necklace about her neck and he closed his eyes as he slid his right hand up her flat stomach and over her breasts to rest it atop her own. His cool hand settled against her warm flesh and the feeling was one that he'd never been able to get used to. Every time he felt it, it was like the first time.

She said nothing and when he opened his eyes to glance at her face he saw that her eyes were closed as well. Turning his head he softly kissed her jaw below her earlobe. He could smell her perfume and breathed it in deeply, never wanting to forget that smell. The smell of pure beauty.

He could feel her heart beating beneath the heel of his hand. His other hand wrapped about her waist could feel the quick breaths that she took through the think shirt she was wearing. Her eyes were still closed, almost as if basking in the caresses he was giving her, enjoying the feel of their bodies so close. With every passing moment they stood so still before that mirror, so completely wrapped up in one another, the men downstairs grew restless. The Dark Lord would be there any moment, and Draco had better be in the room upon his arrival.

But his whereabouts had completely slipped his mind, as well as what he'd come up there to do in the first place. All that he knew was that Hermione was standing there in his arms, and all he wanted was to feel her body pressed against his own, her hands sifting through his hair massaging his scalp. He wanted her lips that tasted like no one else's. He wanted the feel of her warmth against his cool skin her hair tickling his shoulders.

She leaned her head back so it rested against his shoulder, her closed eyes pointed towards the ceiling. Her left hand snaked up and her small fingers wrapped about forearm right at the crook. His grip tightened on her holding her securely. The silence was sweet and he could hear the breaths she was taking.

"Draco." She whispered softly, almost inaudibly.

She lifted her head and he opened his eyes as she stepped away from him, turning to look up into his face. He stared into her eyes, the lovely brown so deep and beautiful. She walked toward him and slipped her arms about his middle, pulling herself against him. He held her there one hand lightly stroking her hair as her hands gripped the back of his shirt. He couldn't understand why they stood there locked in one another's embrace but he never wanted to let her go.

After a moment she lifted her head from it's place against his chest and looked up at him. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers reveling in the sigh that escaped her lips after he'd finished. He smiled before kissing her quickly once more and turning away.

A few minutes later Draco appeared in the living room where the men were all standing around still talking, sipping their brandy. When he reappeared his father rushed over, hissing questions in his ear. His father was nervous and Draco couldn't understand why.

"What in the bloody hell took you so long boy?"

"I moved as fast as I could father." Was all he said, and he quickly dropped the subject afterward. His father would have been furious had he known what really kept him.

Down the hall Hermione was standing outside the library door straightening her simple black dress. With one last glance toward the living room that Draco had gone into moments before she reached out for the handle and turned it, pushing open the door. As she stepped into her favourite room of her house she saw some familiar faces and some unfamiliar faces.

The women in the room all seemed to turn and look at her, almost examining her, scrutinizing her, and Hermione was stunned for a moment. She merely stood in the doorway, looking about the room so entirely unsure of where it was she was supposed to go. Draco hadn't prepared her for all this, but she wondered if he had even known. Was the night before she met Draco's grandfather really such a grand affair?

"Hermione dear you look marvelous." Narcissa said floating toward her from near the piano.

The entire place looked almost as if she'd gone back in time. Women were seated or standing about in small groups talking and laughing, all in such a prime manner. They wore evening dresses, not really full-length gowns. Hermione was amazed at the colours they all wore, as she stared around stunned. It was like one of the dinner parties in a book by Jane Austin, where women played piano and sang for one another sometimes joined by the men. Was this what living like a Pureblood was like?

Narcissa latched onto Hermione's arm and guided her over to the circle of women she'd been standing with before. The women all looked down their noses at her, clearly looking her over closer. Hermione couldn't help but feel like she were back in school, a teacher examining her presentation. But she fought down the nervous lump that had formed in her throat and thought instead of Draco. Remembering the feel of his arms wrapped around her in a comforting manner calmed her frayed nerves.

"Hermione these are my dear friends, Olivia Zabini, Janice Parkinson, Joyce Crabbe, and Gertrude Goyle."

As each woman was introduced she nodded her head and Hermione bowed hers slightly in return. All four women were shaped differently, all resembling their children. Mrs. Zabini was quite beautiful and tall with dark eyes. Her body was slim but curvy and her scarlet dress suited her quite well. Mrs. Parkinson was medium height and plump, her light brown hair cut short and kept neat framing her chubby face. Her blue eyes were beady as she glared at Hermione and gripped the teacup in her pudgy fingers. Mrs. Crabbe and Mrs. Goyle were the two that least resembled their children. Where Crabbe and Goyle were both quite tall and broad, both of the women standing before her were small and built normally. Gertrude had dark hair that was twisted and pulled and piled atop her head, her thick curvy body fitting neatly into the simple floral patterned dress. Joyce was only a few inches taller than her friend but relatively the same in shape. Her dress was white and looked quite stunning with her deep red almost brown hair that curled down to her shoulders.

"It's so nice to meet all of you." Hermione said softly, giving them a smile.

Three of the woman before her seemed to relax at her well mannered speech and pureblood airs, but one continued to glare. Hermione couldn't quite understand what it was that she'd done that so angered Janice Parkinson, but she figured it was a great injustice.

Hermione was introduced to other woman in the room, if they walked over and Narcissa introduced them. But most of them kept their distance, preferring to watch her, whispering to one another when they believed she couldn't see them. But they didn't bother her much. She gathered from the lack of attention that Narcissa showed them that they weren't really the important members of the circle. She realized as she talked with Narcissa's friends that these were the other women that had been at the circle meeting.

Just as Hermione was wondering what was taking so long for dinner a house elf popped into the room drawing no attention to it for all the women ignored it as if the elf itself wasn't even present. It walked through the crowd, dodging walking women in the process to come to rest before her. She turned her attention upon it, and the elf quivered.

"Misses, dinners is readys." The elf squeaked.

"Thank you." She said and the elf bowed before disappearing.

She turned her attention to Narcissa who merely smiled and lifted her head, looking over the crowd. With her wand she tapped her glass of champagne drawing all the attention to herself and ceasing the light conversations and cheerful piano melodies.

"Dinner has been served ladies. If you would kindly make your way to the dinning room."

As if Voldemort himself had commanded them all the women in the room turned and filed out silently. Hermione turned and smiled at Narcissa who merely winked before starting on her way as well. Soon Hermione was walking down the hall the last of the women at the dinner to enter the dinning room. It was almost as if she were one of the guests.

All the women had taken their seats beside their husbands in the enormous dining room. Hermione hadn't remembered it being this large before and guessed that the room had been magically extended much like the tables that filled it. Instead of one extremely long table there were three medium sized ones. The center one however was not sitting evenly with the others but instead seemed to be positioned further up, forming a strange point and that was where Voldemort was seated. As Hermione stopped to examine the vastly different room Draco rose and pulled out her chair. He, along with everyone else, was staring at her.

In his head Draco called for her to move, to walk and take her seat instead of standing there examining the room around her. He knew that the Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased but he didn't dare turn around to look at him. When she finally turned her sights upon him she walked forward taking her seat in the chair on his right hand side for he was sitting opposite the Dark Lord at the other end of the table.

"What, if I may ask Mrs. Malfoy did you find so appealing about your dinning room?" the man at the head of the center table asked.

Draco watched her hoping her answer wasn't anything stupid. They weren't out of the woods yet for he knew the Dark Lord was still greatly displeased with the lack of a child growing within her. She sat there a moment, gazing about at the lovely robins egg blue paint colour with white chair rails sectioning the walls themselves. A set of floor to ceiling windows with sheer white curtains layered with thicker curtains of a deep blue lined the wall behind the Dark Lord letting in the light from the setting sun. The carpet beneath their feet was ivory white and seemed springy beneath their feet.

The tables were made of polished mahogany the legs carved with intricate leaf and vine designs. Blue tablecloths topped with decorative white cloths covered the tabletops and the seats of the matching mahogany chairs were white. She noticed the leave and vine designs on the china that was set up so perfectly on the tables with the pristine white napkins folded intricately atop the plates. It was all so beautiful, better than even the dining rooms in movies she's seen in the Muggle world. And it all belonged to her.

"The overall beauty. I never really had the chance to admire all these lovely things because last time I was here I was ill. But now that I have I'm very appreciative of such a wonderful gift from Lucius and Narcissa." Hermione replied looking the man in his red eyes.

She hated answering him so politely but had she disrespected him in front of all his followers he'd have to retaliate and punish her. The thought of another beating terrified her more than the man himself, and she knew that it wouldn't end well for Draco either. She would play along with his game for now; it was all she could do to survive where she was, until she got back to school.

"Well than Draco I do believe you should lead us in a toast." Voldemort said.

Draco who'd been watching his wife when she answered, staring at her with such happiness at a spectacular answer, reached for his glass. All their glasses were filled with champagne and when he raised his all eyes were suddenly on him. Rising from his chair he began.

"To my mother whose mind dreamed up everything you see here in this house. She made all these fine things not just things but possessions and made this fine house not merely a house but a home."

"To Narcissa." They all chanted, clinked glasses and sipped their drink.

"And to my father whose teachings have guided me to be the best servant to our Lord I can possibly be. He was a wonderful teacher, a wonderful mentor and role model, and a wonderful father."

"To Lucius." Came the combined echo and again the tinkling of glances filled the room.

After that dinner commenced. House elves popped in and out of the room serving each course from silver platters and tureens. Hermione was engaged in conversation about the beautiful room with Narcissa who was placed across from her. The dinner continued on for five courses including desert and when it was finally over all the ladies save for Hermione were dismissed to roam the house. The others left were led to the best parlour in the house where the men would have more brandy and cigars while Hermione stood silently by a cabinet with a glass front. It was filled with intricate glass things, and old artifacts of the Black and Malfoy families.

Of course her only purpose for being there was because she needed to know what was going to happen the next day to be aware of the proceedings. Most Draco's friends parents were there, as well as Snape, whom Hermione spent most of the night ignoring. Draco was nearby chatting to Blaise's father on the suspected relationship between Blaise and Marie.

Voldemort hadn't joined them immediately that was why the men were scattered about talking loudly and joking about a bit. Draco's father wasn't present either leading Hermione to believe that wherever they were they were there together. She wondered just why there were so many people there if there was to only be the three of them going. Or had plans been changed?

It was when the door handle jiggled and turned that the room fell silent. Hermione looked to the opening door to see Voldemort entering swiftly, his black robes draped over him. He looked so pale compared to them, but she guessed he didn't care much about his appearance. He walked to a chair and took a seat motioning for the others to do so as well. There weren't enough chairs so many men stood behind the chairs and sofas where some sat. Hermione turned around and looked at Voldemort who sat comfortably in the chair. His eyes seemed to be scanning them, and when they finally fell on her they narrowed slightly.

"You will all be so disrespectful as to not offer, not just a lady, but the lady of the house a seat." He asked staring around at them all.

His eyes rested on where two very shaky men sat on a couch. Immediately one jumped up dusting off the cushion afterwards but still Voldemort glared. The other jumped from his seat as well and the couch stood empty.

"Come along Mrs. Malfoy." He said motioning for her to take a seat.

Hermione walked through the crowd from the back of the room and took the seat on the couch. She was sitting with her back straight her shoulders down and back. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap and her legs were crossed at the ankles and pulled to one side. She looked just like a Pureblood. Draco was internally thanking Merlin for his wife's brilliance.

"Draco would you not like the seat beside her?" Voldemort asked.

Draco took that as his cue to sit himself beside her. And the meeting began. Voldemort explained his plans to send some of his Death Eaters to the house with them, for they wouldn't be traveling by Floo but instead by car. It wasn't the most traditional way for them to reach the house, but it would allow all the men and the guests to arrive together. The extra men would make their way to the house, manning their positions around the perimeter of the house while Draco Hermione and Lucius went inside. If there were any problems Lucius would defend them while Draco and Hermione left the house, heading outside to be taken back to their house.

Voldemort emphasized that if there were any problems that no one was to kill the old man, for Voldemort wanted to deliver the punishment himself. At that Lucius grinned, obviously enjoying the fact that his master would dispose of the man that had once tried to stop him from becoming what he'd become. Hermione paid close attentions to the orders, feeling that if she missed anything at all she would be punished.

After the meeting concluded and all the guests were bade goodnight Hermione headed up the stairs. She was exhausted from entertaining all the guests and being so polite to a man that she despised more than just about any other. Upon entering her room she flopped back on the bed staring up at the ceiling letting out a sigh. She stretched her arms above her head closing her eyes as her muscles were stretched and worked. It was at the sound of the door being closed that she opened her eyes and lifted her head.

Draco was walking over to where she was sprawled smirking at her seemingly amused. He bent down giving her a swift kiss before straightening and walking to the closet to put his shoes away. Hermione sat up, watching him as he silently went about changing into his pyjamas. The next morning was so close, yet to her it seemed ages away. She was anxious and the fact that security for this had been heightened hadn't helped her feel any calmer about it. She opened her mouth to ask him what he thought about it, but rethought the idea, seeing as talking about it and possibly finding out the wrong things would only make the situation worse.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as he stood shirtless in the doorway of their closet, the most charming smile spreading wider across his face.

Hermione realized that she'd been sitting there, her mouth gaping, staring at him. "Nothing."

"Sure." He said shaking his head and turning away.

Hermione closed her mouth and turned away trying to take her mind from the next day. She crawled off the side of the bed and entered the closet, pushing past him. He looked up at her as she wandered further in, her back to him, and merely smiled.

They'd grown more comfortable around one another. He was sure that he could now call her his closest friend, probably even his best friend. She knew everything about him. She knew every fear, every hope, and every dream. She understood him in ways that no one else could and he could tell her everything and anything. His smile faded into a small content grin as he turned back to his task at hand. He didn't see her as what she was, merely a Mudblood forced to bear him an heir. Instead he saw her as his equal, his wife, and his closest most cherished friend.

When they were both finally ready for bed, having done their evening routines Hermione crawled beneath the covers on the right side of the bed, staring at the ceiling as Draco pulled down the covers. Her light was already off plunging that side of the room into darkness but the light on the stand beside Draco who was now climbing into bed still shown brightly. She turned her head and watched as he shoved his legs beneath the covers and got comfortable. His hand reached out gripping his wand handle and waving it slightly, making the light go out, and filling the room with thick blackness.

Hermione turned on her side to face him, staring through the darkness toward him. Reaching out a hand she felt around until she felt his hand on the mattress beside him. She slipped her hand into his feeling his tighten around her fingers. The feel of his skin on hers sent electricity through her.

"Good night Draco." She whispered softly closing her eyes and gently squeezing his hand.

"Good night Hermione." He whispered in return caressing her hand with his thumb until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So there it is, this one was nice and long for you all. It's my V-day present to you all. lol. now it's your turn to return the favour. All I want is reviews...and some yummy candy...but mostly reviews!!!

Also the story for this chapter that I want you all to check out is another Inuyasha story. It's by authoress Princess Kitty1. It's an amazing story that actually fits this month and year. It's entitled Once in a Leap Year. It involves Inuyasha spending a year in Kagome's time, but I won't tell you why. Sad at times, almost made me cry. Written exceptionally well. Please read it and give her love!!!!

Starry


	21. Grandfather Aemilius

Woo Hoo!!! Got another chapter out before it got tooo long of a wait!! yay!!

All right, I know you all are super excited and believe me so am I. Now, things are beginning to wind down now, and by wind down I mean get back to the easy things to write, lol the twists!!! Seriously though things will start getting better and you all will be killing me for the next chapters.

As always thanks for the reviews. I've been working really hard to get this story back on track. I was having such difficulty with it, but now things are getting back together. I can honestly say that there won't be too much more before it ends. But never fear, you'll love it!!

Disclaimer: I'd be the luckiest person if I were secretly JK Rowling. However I'm super unlucky...(tear)

* * *

Grandfather Aemilius

As the sun rose the next morning and the beams fell through the sheer curtains of their bedroom Hermione was the first to open her eyes. She was lying on her side facing the window, Draco's face inches from her own. He was still sleeping peacefully some stray strands of hair falling across his forehead. She wondered what time it was as she stared at him. His arms were about her waist holding her body close to his. She knew they would have to get up soon, but she was marveling at the happiness lying in bed with him created within her.

The house was relatively silent, save for the faint sounds from the kitchen of their breakfast being prepared. She couldn't smell the meal but she knew that the smells would soon be wafting up the stairs to fill her nostrils. The room around her was lit up with the light of the sun, and she gazed at all the lovely things that now belonged to her, thinking all the while on the perfect way to wake the sleeping man beside her.

Beside her Draco turned in his sleep, rolling away from her to lie on his back taking away his warm embrace. Hermione watched as his head rolled, turning away from her so all she saw was his profile. All his features were perfect in her opinion. She propped herself up on one elbow, looking at the clock on the table just past him. It was quarter till nine. She looked down at him, his bare chest rising and falling slowly. She wondered if he really knew how beautiful he was. Of course she knew how attractive he knew he was, but she wondered then if he saw the things she saw in him. The shape of his face, the curves of his lips, things that were so amazingly attractive to her, did he see them too?

His lips were parted slightly, the full pale lips she'd loathed. She'd hated his mouth once, for it had a way of mocking her that he fully realized. With just a smirk or a sneer he could drive her mad. Even when he'd not been taunting her, merely sitting in class taking his notes with his smug look, his lips twisted in his little grin, had frustrated her. But now her feelings had changed. Such a mocking mouth, teasing without words, was her favourite part about him. With a kiss he could change her, make her happy when she wasn't, make her better when she wasn't. His mouth could still annoy her, but always made up for it afterward. She adored his mouth.

Leaning forward she kissed his sleeping lips, shivering with delight. As she pulled back she watched his face as he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled softly, bringing his arms up around her and pulling her down onto his chest. He didn't speak but held her there against him for a moment. She turned her head, resting her chin on his chest and staring up into his face.

"You're awake." She said softy.

"Thanks to you."

"You would have had to get up soon anyhow. It's almost nine."

"Oh I wasn't complaining. It was much better than the alarm clock." He said stretching his arms above his head.

Hermione let her hands run up his chest reaching his shoulders. Draco looked down at her, trying to stifle a yawn. He put his hands behind his head and stared at her as she pulled herself up until they were face to face. He stared into her eyes loving the sensation that their closeness was bringing. Her hands lightly skimmed the skin of his neck as her fingers wound their way into his hair.

Draco's arms once again encircled her as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss with just as much fervor as it was delivered. As they kissed he pulled her closer, holding her trembling form to him almost as if afraid that if he let go she'd leave him forever. Her fingers were working their magic, driving him into a heated passion. Her lips caressed his in a teasing fashion, biting and nipping at his lips. It was moments like these that he enjoyed the most. But it was moments like these that were so confusing to him.

Slowly Draco rolled her over so she was staring up at him. He trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck. Soft playful bites made her giggle softly, musically. His left hand trailed down her side over her shirt until he reached the hemline. His fingertips could feel the little bit of warm skin that was revealed. As he paid particular attention to the bit of flesh just beneath her right ear that he knew made her shiver his fingers pushed under the shirt. In an agonizingly pleasurable way they drifted up her side, barely touching her skin. Her breaths were quickening and he knew she was enjoying his ministrations on her neck. Her arms held him in a tight embrace as her fingernails dug lightly into his strong shoulders.

Outside the sun shone brightly flooding the room with brilliant light. He paused looking up into her beautiful face, adoring her in that light. He leaned in catching her lips in a kiss that she returned and deepened. Her fingernails slowly scratched down his back, a feeling he delighted in. Softly he nibbled on her earlobe something he knew she loved. She wriggled beneath him letting out the softest of moans. His hand was still roaming about under her shirt, softly caressing her skin.

They would have continued. Would have had the pop from the end of the bed not startled Hermione. Draco turned around to look and saw one of their many house elves standing there shifting nervously. Draco hated their timing sometimes. This was the second time a house elf had interrupted his time with Hermione.

"What?" He asked letting Hermione up.

"Sirs, your parents have sents a letter." The elf said in its high elfish voice before bowing low its ears slapping the carpet.

"All right, bring it here." He said holding out his hand. The elf hopped over holding out the paper.

Draco read the note. It was only few sentences long telling them to be at the house by ten o' clock. Draco looked at the clock only to see that it was already quarter after nine. Draco grabbed for his wand and used it to levitate a quill from the desk in the corner a bottle of in following. Quickly he scribbled down a return note.

"Send it through the Floo system." He said handing the elf the note and it popped away to do as he said.

Slowly Draco climbed from the bed scratching his side and staring out the window. Hermione got out of bed as well standing beside him. She was smiling when he looked at her. He turned to her a questioning look on his face. She took a step closer throwing her arms about his neck and staring up into his eyes with her chocolate orbs.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked smiling for it was contagious.

"Nothing important." She said as his hands snaked about her waist.

"Well then, do you want the shower first?" he asked.

Hermione's smile widened.

"Do you think there's enough time? Your father will be terribly upset if we're late." She said softly.

Draco's smile changed understanding why his brilliant wife was smiling so. With a devilish grin he shook his head. Slowly his hands traveled up her sides and along her arms until they'd taken her hands into his own. Untangling them from around his neck he started toward the bathroom, pulling her along behind him. They entered the bathroom and Draco pulled her small form against him kissing her passionately as she kicked the door closed with her foot, giving them their privacy from any house elves.

A short time later Hermione and Draco descended the stairs hand in hand. Both had damp hair and were speaking softly to one another as they entered the living room where the Floo grate was located. Draco stopped turning her to face him, looking into her eyes. She looked striking in the evergreen dress she was wearing. Her hair was curling as it dried and pulled back in a half up half down style. She was wearing a small black sweater and the necklace he'd given her for her birthday. He smiled and leaned in to softly brush his lips past hers.

"You look beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

When he pulled back he saw a blush creeping into her cheeks and smirked. Then hand in hand they entered the green flames that appeared when he threw his handful of Floo powder in the fire. Calling out the name of his parent's home they disappeared reappearing at the house where Draco had grown up.

Upon walking out of the grate Draco used his wand to clean them both up, still holding tightly to her hand. Then slowly they made their way to the entrance hall of the house where he knew they would all be waiting. When they turned into the hall he was right. Draco's father was standing before the same group of men that had been at their house the night before and they all stood around cloaks in hand.

"Morning Father." Draco said softly as his father looked at him.

"Draco." His father mumbled inclining his head at Hermione.

Draco's mother was standing there as well and gave Hermione a soft smile relaxing the nervous girl. There was silence for a moment and Draco wondered what they were all waiting for. Then suddenly and elf appeared beside his father quickly whispering something out before disappearing again.

"The cars are around front. We can head out now." Lucius said to the crowd that had gathered in the foyer.

Nodding the men started out of the house where Hermione could see two very long cars waiting. Lucius turned and started out the doorway leaving Narcissa standing there following him with her eyes. Draco gave his mother a quick hug and the woman kissed his cheek. Hermione also bade her farewells before taking the hand that Draco offered and following him out of the house.

They stepped out into the morning sunlight a breeze blowing at the end of the dress Hermione wore. She tugged at it with her free hand, keeping it from blowing up and revealing more than it should. Draco opened the door to the car that was already filled with six or seven men. Lucius climbed inside and Hermione was next. She slid onto the seat placing herself neatly between her husband, who climbed in after her, and her father in law. Lucius looked down at her, surveying her before turning away. She could tell he didn't enjoy the idea of sitting beside her but Draco's comforting hand winding its way into hers eased her.

The cars started on their way, slowly circling around the drive and down toward the road that must have been beyond. She looked around the car, staring at all the men that sat there, riding in silence. The day was bright and sunny and the sun fell through the windows of the car though dimmed by the tint. As the ride continued on Lucius cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

"After our visit, you two will be coming back to Malfoy Manor to have dinner with the Dark Lord. There you will give your report on everything that happened, before you Floo back to school."

Draco nodded his head in understanding glancing down at Hermione. He knew that she didn't like the idea of going to eat with Voldemort but what choice did they have. But soon things would go back to normal, and they would be back at school and it would be quite a while before she would have to put up with him again.

As the cars continued along the road the hum of the tires on the road made Hermione's eyes tired. Her lids began to droop as her body settled into the seat. She was told that the ride would be a long one, possibly half an hour or so. She didn't see a problem with taking a nap in the car. Closing her eyes completely she rested her head against Draco's shoulder, snuggling against him as she relaxed. Draco lightly stroked her hand with his thumb easing her to sleep.

"She's not relapsing is she?" Lucius asked not even looking at her. The other men in the car were watching the father and son closely.

"She doesn't seem to be. Just tired I guess. It's fine if she sleeps right father. She'll wake up when we arrive."

"Let her sleep."

The rest of the ride was conducted in silence. Draco could feel her warm breath through his shirt and shivered lightly. Memories of that morning and all the wonderful sensations crept back into his mind and he was lost in them for a time. She'd been so tempting in that bed this morning, the sunlight soaking her skin as she lay there beneath him on all those bright white sheets. She'd looked like an angel lounging on a cloud, and her touch almost convinced him.

He licked his suddenly dry lips as he ran his fingers through his locks. No one else seemed to notice his sudden nervousness, and to keep it that way he turned his head and stared out the window. As the scenery passed by he tried to wipe the thoughts of his wife from his head for they only seemed to bring with them the confusion of his feelings and where they lie. He didn't need to dwell on them at the moment, not with the visit to his grandfather looming in the immediate future.

Soon the car changed direction and slowed. It seemed to be pushing it's way through the trees that surrounded it on almost all sides. It was almost as if they were blasting their way through the forest, creating a drive. Draco guessed as the car bumped over the uneven ground that his grandfather's house wasn't really accessible via car. However now it was.

The cars slowed to a stop and Draco turned his head to see Hermione's eyes opening slowly, blinking away the last remnants of sleep. She turned to look at him confusion prevalent in her eyes. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze making her smile up at him. The door beside him was opened and Draco made his way out holding out his hand for her. Slowly she slid across the seat, one slender smooth leg poking from the car, then the other. Soon she was standing beside him, smoothing the dress that clung to her every curve, once again holding it lest it reveal more than necessary.

Draco turned and looked around at the house. It was kept perfectly and he suspected it was house elves doing. This was the home that his father had grown up in. It looked much the same as the house he himself had grown up in, enormous and foreboding. The red brick house stood, large windows staring back at him, dark curtains pulled over them, blocking out the view of what lie within. Beside him Hermione was also staring out, mesmerized at the elegance.

As they stood there the men in the other car filed out joining the men from their car. Lucius nodded his head and they began to walk away pulling their cloaks on. They were headed to their posts where they would be on guard for the entire visit. Hermione watched them go her grip tightening on his hand. It was time, and now that the moment had finally arrived Hermione didn't feel prepared. She felt scared, though there was so much protection, she felt terrified.

"Come on Hermione." Draco said as Lucius started toward the front door.

As the three approached the door it opened. Standing at the entrance was not the old man as Hermione had thought but instead an old wizened house elf greeted them. Long white hairs grew from the little elf's ears, as did a small patch between them. It's loin cloth was brown and stained hanging loosely about its hips. Its skin was sagging, and it squinted up at them curiously.

"Come in Sirs and Madam." It said its voice gruff and deep.

Lucius followed the elf as it shuffled slowly into the foyer. Hermione followed behind slowly staring about with wide eyes. The house was much darker within; much like Grimmauld Place was when they'd first arrived. As they walked she peered into the rooms they passed only to see the furniture covered with white sheets. She guessed that being an old man, he didn't have use for some rooms of that enormous house. She wondered how a man as old as he must be could be such a threat but she wasn't silly enough not to believe them.

Draco followed behind his father who seemed to know just where he was headed. They walked quickly down a hall, the elf still in the lead but barely. Draco could see the look on his father's face. He disliked every part of being in that house, and seemed to want to get this visit over with. Soon however the man slowed and the only thing that separated him from his long estranged father was a pocket door. The elf reached up a withered hand and slid the double doors open then stepped inside.

"My Lord yours guests have arrived."

"Come in." came the deep but silky reply.

Lucius was the first to enter and Draco followed behind keeping Hermione beside him. Their hands were clasped together now more than ever, for they were stepping into the lion' den now. There were two chairs seated their backs to the door where they'd entered, a couch positioned just before them. Draco led Hermione toward the couch and she kept her eyes on the floor as they walked. Her heart was pounding nervously as she lifted her eyes.

Draco was looking upon his grandfather for the first time. He was seated in a chair clothed in a set of burgundy crushed velvet robes that fell to the floor. His hair was white and short, parted on the side and combed neatly. His posture was perfect as he sized up his grandson and granddaughter in law. But the most amazing feature on his surprisingly young looking face were his striking eyes. Unlike Draco and his fathers this man's eyes were the deepest darkest onyx black. They seemed to reflect the room around them but were focused right on Draco.

"Please have a seat." He said softly his voice not sounding anything like Draco would have pictured. It was deeper and much more steady. This man looked quite healthy, the complete opposite of what he's been expecting to see. Draco thought he'd be in a wheelchair, his hands shaking uncontrollably his eyes glazed over in the white film of old age. This man looked as if he could stand up right then and duel Lucius again.

Draco seated himself on the couch Hermione perching herself beside him. She was fiddling nervously with the edge of her dress as she positioned herself in the manner she always did. Her posture was perfect, so elegant and regal. The man hadn't yet looked over at her, and Draco wasn't sure why. Wasn't meeting her and him for the first time his reason for holding this get together.

"How have you been Lucius? It's been so long." Aemilius asked turning his attention upon the man seated in the chair beside his own.

"I've been well Father." He said much the way Draco answered.

Hermione could see the similarities in the relationships. Draco was just like his father in many ways. Both he and his father disliked their fathers. They both disagreed with things that their fathers thought and rebelled against them. Lucius rebelled by joining Voldemort, while Draco was slowly rebelling by showing his growing affection toward her.

"And Narcissa. How's she been fairing?" the man asked.

"All is well Father. We were married as I'm sure you heard, and we had Draco here."

"I was informed of the wedding. I was told it was beautiful. As for the lad however not much was ever told to me about him." Aemilius turned his eyes upon Draco. "He looks a lot like you did at his age."

"Many have said so." Lucius said plainly.

"What are your achievements Draco?"

"I've been on the Slytherin house Quidditch team as Seeker since my second year. I've been ranked number two all seven years. Also I was given the Head Boy position this year sir."

"Second to who?"

"My wife." Draco answered.

"And you are the Head Girl?" he asked finally looking at her.

Draco could see the outright look of disgust on his grandfather's face. He didn't even try to hide it as his father did. Instead he narrowed his shimmering black eyes on her, fixing her with a hate filled stare. Nothing about this man looked inviting. His mouth was tightened into a sneer, his lips curling up so it almost looked like he was snarling. He seemed to raise his chin just a bit, showing his superiority. Something within Draco began to boil and he wanted nothing more than to put this man in his place. He couldn't stand the way this man, his grandfather, was looking at her, his wife. It unsettled him more than anyone, even his own father.

Hermione was trembling from her head to her toes but she tried her best to remain calm. Her hand within Draco's was shaking luckily it was shoved between them and out of view. She looked up into the black eyes that bored into her own and tried to pretend that she was merely talking to Voldemort. All the while she sat her back straight as an arrow, shoulders back and chin up. Her posture made her look more collected than she was. Lucius was watching her, gauging her reaction to the terrible man that was now challenging her.

"Yes I am sir." She replied in a very steady and calm voice.

Lucius was shocked at her appearance. He knew that she had to be scared out of her mind, but she didn't look it. The way she carried herself and her manner of speaking were respectful and proper. In his opinion she came off as if she were bored being there. He knew that it were better for her to appear unafraid of him than to show her fear. He would feed off of her fear.

"You are the girl that has ruined my family then." He growled.

"Why is it that you have requested our presence here?" piped up an unlikely voice.

Lucius turned his piercing eyes upon his son. He sat on the sofa beside the girl, his eyes focused upon his grandfather. The tone to his voice was demanding and forceful and Lucius knew that the boy was fed up with the treatment Hermione was being given.

"You dare to speak to me so disrespectfully." Aemilius said in a deadly calm but terrifying voice.

"I will not sit back while you treat my wife in such a disrespectful manner. If there isn't a sufficient reason for our being here then I see no reason why we should stay." Draco said in the same manner that Lucius had so long ago addressed him.

"I merely wanted to see for myself the person that single handedly destroyed the good name this family once held. Now because of your being so foolish as to follow that bloody Halfblood my name and reputation is ruined. She's brought nothing but shame to this house. Prophecy or not you should have refused."

Hermione was now visibly shaking whether from rage or fear no one knew. At the man's first terrible comment her eyes had narrowed. Now she was glaring so fiercely that her eyes almost glowed with fire. Lucius had kept rather quiet, waiting for the moment when he would have to draw his wand. So far there had been nothing exchanged but words, but how long that would last no one knew.

Draco opened his mouth to retort but Hermione beside him held up a hand. Draco turned to her looking at her with curious eyes. Her head was bowed slightly hiding her eyes, but he knew better than anyone she was trying to calm herself. He could see her hand shaking in its position in the air, calling silence to the room around her. Slowly she lifted her head, letting out a breath she'd been holding.

"I haven't ruined anything." She started slowly.

"How dare you speak to me. I haven't addressed you and someone with such lowly standing as yours should know bett-"

"Enough!" Hermione cried. "How dare I speak to you? You don't realize just who I am do you? Whether I like it or not I am Hermione Lynne Malfoy, your granddaughter in law. My husband, your grandson, is to become the First Minister to Voldemort. I myself am a member of his inner circle, the most trusted of all the Death Eaters! So don't you dare speak to me in such a manner. My standing in this world is much higher than yours sir."

Draco stared at her astonished at her outburst. Lucius also seemed to be staring, quite surprised. Both men watched as she rose to her feet, holding her head up in such a manner to show that she was superior to him in everyway.

"I do believe I am fed up with my treatment. Anything that you wish to say that is of any importance at all can be sent via owl to myself or Draco, however I will not tolerate your presence any longer."

Draco rose escorting her out Lucius waiting until they were safely around the corner to rise and make his way toward the hall. However before he to disappeared from the room he stopped and turned to face the back of the chair that his father was still sitting in, flabbergasted.

"Lovely seeing you again Father." Lucius said a smirk on his face before he turned and left the room and his father once more.

Hermione reached the front door, wrenching it open and walking out into the morning sun. They hadn't even been in the room twenty minutes before the man started insulting her. Had that been the entire reason for their visit, so that he could rant on about his hatred of her bearing the same last name as him? If that had been his intent, obviously he underestimated her. Perhaps he'd been suspecting someone meek and easily frightened. She'd been scared of course, but once he began insulting her the anger had taken over. She'd spiraled out of control after that, running her mouth off without thinking about the consequences.

She was walking down the steps from the door when she realized Draco's presence beside her. All anger within him seemed to have dissipated. She turned to him, looking up at him suddenly so self conscious and unsure. Would he be mad at her being so disrespectful? But he'd been sticking up for her as well. And what would Lucius say?

"Are you all right?" he asked finally placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah. Just a bit shaky." She said looking down at her hands.

"You were brilliant in there." He muttered before pulling her against him in a soft hug.

Wrapping her arms about his middle she mumbled, "Really?"

"Of course. I can't believe we traveled all this way just to listen to that. There was no point."

"I had a feeling it would be something like that. Once you told me about your grandfather the idea of him having anything important to say was slim." Hermione said as they parted and he wrapped a hand about her waist leading her toward the cars that were parked on the drive.

Lucius appeared a moment later taking out his wand and using it to send the signal of departure to the men that were stationed about the house. Lucius was looking at Hermione as he approached where they leaned against the cars. She was so sure that he was about to scold her for screaming at his father, for though they hated one another she was sure he didn't like the idea of her disrespecting a Pureblood.

"Well done." He said simply, his face showing absolutely no emotion as he passed to the other side of the car.

As he entered the car Hermione turned and looked at Draco whose eyes widened in a surprised manner. His father had never said anything encouraging to her before. His father had never even looked at her without that look of pure loathing. However by the pride she'd shown within that room, the lack of fear, the vehement way she defended herself seemed to strike him.

The men reappeared slowly and all climbed into the enormous cars and soon they were off, driving back towards the Malfoy Manor. Lucius was busy scribbling down the message that he would have to send straight away upon their arrival. He glanced down at her a few times, but Hermione wasn't paying any attention. She was deep in thought about all the things she'd said to the man that had posed such a threat before. She'd angered him, she was sure of it, and that was never a good idea. But she wasn't lying when she spoke to him, and she was sure that he knew of the consequences if he tried in anyway to harm her. She just hoped that those consequences were enough to keep the man at bay.

Back in the room Aemilius still sat, stroking his bare chin and staring curiously at the rug. He was thinking about all that the Mudblood had shouted at him, seeming so defensive of the name and reputation that she didn't desire, that was forced upon her. Angrily he pounded the arm of the chair, for no one had spoken to him in such a manner since Lucius. Most feared him, for it was no secret of the things he'd done to people of her kind. Very little frightened him, and very few stood up to him.

With a vicious snap of his old fingers a pop sounded before him. The elf appeared bowing lowly. When it rose however it was smacked so hard across the face that it flew into the couch that Hermione and Draco had been sitting in before she'd jumped up and left. The elf however didn't whimper or cry. All the elves in the house knew better than that. To show their weakness only earned a hard more terrible beating. Instead it rose from the crumpled heap it'd been and walked forward, the blood pouring from the cut that Aemilius' many rings had given it.

"Yes my Lord." It asked.

"Burn that sofa. I don't even want to see the ashes in this house."

* * *

What a jerk!!! Anyways head on down to the review area and leave a lovely one. Makes me soooo happy when you do. You do that while I get started on the next bit...otay???

Starry


	22. A Ball

Hey guys, I know it's been positively forever since I've updated this story. I apologize but I hit a wall. I was trying honestly, but nothing was coming to me. But I'll try harder...I swear...

Not much to say bout this, lol, just read and review...ohhh wait there is!!

I've started a new account on here, the link of which should be in my profile...nothing's been posted there yet, but soon stuff will start to pop up there so don't forget to check every so often. If the links not there then look for StarrySkyAtNightPresents...cause that's the name. lol

Disclaimer: I wish it were mine...CHA!

* * *

A Ball

After the day was over, and they'd explained the ordeal to Voldemort over dinner, Hermione and Draco made their way back to the school. They arrived shortly before nine o'clock in their common room. Hermione headed immediately toward the bedroom as Draco collapsed on the sofa, propping his feet on the coffee table before him. He was exhausted and still quite appalled at his grandfather's actions.

Hermione however was much more concerned with the homework that she still had to do and the notes, which they'd missed that day. Dropping her bag in the room she turned right around and headed for the door of the dorm. Draco could hear her and turned in his seat to ask her where she was headed.

"To see Harry and Ron about the assignments." She said before disappearing out of the door.

Hermione had made her visit to see them quick, getting the notes that she'd needed, which were remarkably well taken, and the homework as well. She was reading over them as she approached the portrait hole. She looked up to give the password to the portrait but stopped her mouth hanging open slightly as she stared at the small folded paper that was taped to the frame. Without words she grabbed it, looking at the scrawl on the front. It was Professor McGonagall's handwriting.

As she entered the dorm she broke the small seal that held the note page folded. Inside there was a small note written plainly. It was only a few sentences long and she read them quickly. As she did a smile spread on her face.

"What's that?" Draco asked having glanced over his shoulder at her.

"A note from McGonagall." Hermione said handing it to him over the back of the couch.

Hermione and Draco I'm pleased to inform you that I have decided to hold a ball this year for Halloween. You as this years Heads are in charge of planning and setting up this event with aid from the Prefects. I would like you to schedule a meeting for tomorrow afternoon to be held in the Great Hall after lunch to discuss the event and your plans.

Professor McGonagall

Draco turned his head to look at his wife who was staring off absently, grinning widely. She looked so excited, and he was sure that this was just what they and many others would need. The stress of planning this ball would take up all Hermione's time, therefore giving her something else to occupy her mind. He hated her worrying about the Dark Lord and all the things that were happening on both her own side and his. It was a welcome responsibility.

"A ball Draco. It will be so exciting." She said softly turning her head so they were eye to eye.

"And it's all ours to plan." He said smiling as well.

Leaning forward she kissed him lightly before straightening and heading toward their room to sort out the notes she still had clutched in her hand. It wasn't long after that that Draco joined her and they completed the assignment that they were given in Potions together.

After an hour or so of working they decided to change and ready themselves for bed. The next day would be a busy one, and they would need all the rest they could get. It was as Draco used his wand to extinguish the lights of the room and settled into the bed for his nights rest that Malakai, out in his forest hut, prepared for his journey.

His satchel hung across his body resting on his bony hip. His wand was clutched tightly in one hand as he reached for his cloak. Throwing it about his shoulders he fastened it tightly and pulled the hood up, shadowing his face. His dark features obscured he walked to the stiff wooden door and opened it, the cool of the night blasting into the room. With rigid posture he left the hut and walked forward a few paces.

The moon hung in the sky above him; it's light casting an eerie glow on the trees that surrounded him. With a quick glance around he waved his wand disappearing from the clearing all together. With a pop he reappeared someplace completely different. He landed in a beautiful moonlit garden, the flowers kept alive with magic. They bloomed as if it were spring instead of the middle of fall. He was standing on a white pebble path illuminated perfectly. The stones glowed almost as if containing some light of their own.

He walked forward toward the enormous round fountain that trickled water slowly. A man stood before it, facing the enormous house. The darkness his it's features but Malakai knew it well, for it was the home of his master. The man standing with his back to Malakai, his shoulders draped in a deep blue cloak was the man of the house himself. Malakai approached slowly prepared to bow if the man turned to face him.

"She was here this afternoon." The man said his voice steady but filled with rage.

Malakai said nothing as his master still stared at the rippling water in the fountain. He of course knew that the Mudblood would be at the house that day, he'd been informed, but something obviously had gone very wrong. The wind pulled at his master's cloak as the man himself stood stock still. Then slowly he began to turn.

Aemilius Malfoy stood his snow white hair poking out from beneath his hood. Malakai bowed his head, showing his respect for the man before him. His dark eyes were filled with fury, his face set in a grimace of disgust. His clothes were black robes made of the most expensive materials and he looked regal as he stood there. But when he spoke again his voice was slowly losing it's calm.

"I'm tired of failing. This is the last time." Malakai lifted his head as his master turned and started toward the house. "Come along Malakai."

The boy followed along behind his dark cloak billowing behind him. They were approaching the house, where they would no doubt talk about the things he'd learned and gathered, and all the plans that were soon to be put into action. Malakai stared at the man walking briskly before him with envy, for this man was all that he wanted to be.

They entered the house hurrying down a hall to the same room where Aemilius had met with Hermione and Draco that afternoon. Malakai noticed the couch was missing, but spoke nothing of it as he sat in the chair that Lucius had been sitting in earlier. Aemilius regarded the boy, his eyes scanning his dirty appearance. Malakai had cleaned up as best he could before he'd made the trip, but living in a dirt-floored hut didn't help.

"Go bathe and change into something clean, perhaps have a warm meal, then we'll talk. I must calm down a bit, a clear head thinks better thoughts."

Malakai bowed his head again before excusing himself and starting up the stairs to a room where some of his things were left. After a bath and a change of clothes he hurried to the kitchen where the house elves had prepared a meal for him, a gracious helping of hearty beef stew and goblets of pumpkin juice. Once finished he made his way to the living room where Aemilius stood one hand resting on the mantle above the fireplace, his eyes staring into the fire.

"How was your dinner?" Aemilius asked, turning his dark eyes on Malakai.

"Delicious thank you." He said bowing his head again.

"Take a seat, there is much to discuss."

Malakai took the seat he'd occupied earlier. Aemilius still stood before the fire, his demeanor having changed drastically. He now appeared calm, his eyes no longer blazing with the unfulfilled rage they'd contained. His fists weren't shaking. He turned his body around and took a seat in the chair beside Malakai's still watching the flames in the grate.

"It is imperative that we fulfill this mission. This girl will be the downfall of my great name. This plan must succeed."

"Master I have already begun to prepare the potion. I've gathered the necessary items but while I was doing what you asked, keeping an eye on them both, I discovered this."

Malakai reached into the satchel that he brought and grabbed the vial that he'd stolen from the box. The potion within swirled about clear and water like. He handed the bottle to Aemilius who was staring at it quite curiously. He uncorked the vial and held it to his nose, but there was no smell. He didn't dare taste it, for it might be poisonous.

"It was in a box with many more. Half of them were empty. I wasn't sure what was in it, but it seems strange to me. I thought we might test it, find out what the potion was, and what the Mudblood's ingesting on a daily basis."

"Good work Malakai. I will test this and find out just what that girls taking. If it's fertility potion we will have to stop her dosages immediately."

They continued talking well into the night, side by side in the armchairs positioned before the fire. Aemilius listened as Malakai recounted all that he'd gathered about the couple. He told of the boy's confused feelings for Hermione, and how it was affecting her as well. He also revealed that the boy had been seen with the enemies of Voldemort's cause, heading off in a carriage with them. Neither was quite sure how important the information was, but Malakai was sure that his master would find some use for it.

It was as the sun began to peek over the horizon that Malakai was told to head back. He left the house through the back door, as he'd done upon arriving, heading out into the garden. However as he prepared himself to Apparate away, he didn't notice the pair of eyes that stared at him through the underbrush of the tree line nearby. Instead he continued on his way, as the darkness began to ebb away.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Knott asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, you recognize him?" Macnair mumbled looking to his left where the other man stood crouched.

"Never seen him before. But he's definitely someone we should watch. He was there all night long."

"Should we report this to the Dark Lord?" Macnair asked a moment later after they relaxed a bit.

"Yeah. He'll want to know about this. Why would a kid be meeting this old man so late, and stay all night long?"

Grunting in agreement the two men rose from their lookout place and pulled out their wands. With only the two sharp pops, they disappeared from their place on the lawns just within the forest where they'd been hiding out all night. They'd been sent back along with a half a dozen others after the couple had come back from their visit. Voldemort didn't trust the old man and wanted to have eyes and ears on him at all time. The men were positioned all around the house. Two in front, back and both the sides, that way there were two sets of eyes on every side of the house.

While Knott and Macnair were arriving at the Dark Lord's manor Draco and Hermione were still sleeping comfortably wrapped in one another's arms. Their legs and arms had become a tangled mass, making them appear one complete body rather than two. They looked content, both clinging to one another with peaceful looks upon their faces. But as the day broke and the sun filtered in through the not quite closed curtains Hermione was the first to blink awake.

"Hmm." She moaned softly rolling to her back and staring up at the ceiling through still blurred eyes. She could feel him reaching out, wanting the warmth of her body back, and she smiled.

She turned her head to look upon the man that she was lying beside only to see one blue orb already looking at her, the other smashed into the soft fluff of the pillow. She smiled wider, stifling the giggle that rose in her throat. He looked so completely miserable at the hour and the interruption of his sleep.

"Why must you wake so early on weekends?" he asked softly, his words muffled slightly again due to his head's position against the pillow.

"The early bird catches the worm." She stated simply before sitting up and stretching her arms above her head.

"You can have the bloody worm, I'll take my pillow thank you." He said throwing the blankets above his head, blocking out the sun.

"You can't sleep much longer Draco, we have a lot to do today."

"We have a meeting with the Prefects. And that's not even until after lunch." He called from beneath the blanket.

"I know, but we still need to meet up with Harry and Ron and tell them about the meeting with your git of a grandfather." He smirked a little at the disgust that dripped from her words.

"You didn't tell them last night?" he asked throwing back the blankets and looking at where she was seated next to him.

"No, I didn't feel like it, I was to anxious to get to work on my homework." She said shrugging.

Draco looked at her a moment before shaking his head. "You'll never change."

"And what's that supposed to mean." She asked looking at him with a serious expression.

"You'll always be a know-it-all." He said with a smile, throwing the blanket back over his head as she slapped at him.

He could feel the bed move a moment and knew she'd climbed out, probably to grab her things for a shower. He peeked out from behind the covers to see her walking into the closet. Throwing off the blankets he sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As she came out of the closet carrying her clothes he turned to her with a devilish look in his eye.

"Any chance of a shared shower again?" he asked smirking.

Hermione turned to him smiling sweetly. "No." Then she walked away merrily, pleased with herself. Draco smirked at his wife's retreating back before rising from the bed and hurrying to slip into the bathroom.

Half an hour later Hermione entered the Great Hall smiling happily. Her hair was pulled up, still wet from the shower. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her curves wonderfully and a long sleeved white t-shirt. Harry looked up as she made her way over, and immediately his curiosity was peeked. What had she endured during her stay at her home?

Not long after Hermione took her seat amongst her friends and shook her head, telling them that nothing would be revealed until they met, did Draco enter the Great Hall. His hair was wet as well as he strolled across the room towards his table. A simple smirk crossed his face as he took his seat, glancing over at his wife. Blaise watched, a goofy smile spreading slowly across his face at his friends pleasant mood.

"What's got you so happy eh?" Blaise asked with a chuckle.

"Not much. Everything's normal." Draco answered looking at his friend.

"How was the trip then? Was Grandpa Malfoy perfectly rotten?" Blaise asked taking a bite of a crisp red apple.

"Of course, but she told him off."

Blaise choked on his apple then. Turning towards Draco with wide eyes the boy held a questioning look, one to say 'are you serious'. Draco merely nodded, the same simple smirk stuck in place. Draco looked as if everything were right with the world. Nothing could possibly ruin his mood.

"Repeat that." Came a cold high voice from behind him. Slowly his smile faded, only to be replaced with a grimace.

"Hermione told off my grandfather if you must know Pansy." He said in a flat tone.

"And you allowed her to?"

"My grandfather isn't anyone you should respect Pansy. He isn't a follower of the Dark Lord, in fact he despises the Dark Lord."

"But you should still respect him. He's your grandfather, not to mention a very well known Pureblood."

"It's not all about blood anymore is it Pansy?" Blaise asked.

"Well in the case of you," she looked pointedly at them both. "I suppose not anymore. But I still care about the purity of my blood."

"Would you go so far as to declare people traitors to the cause because they follow the Dark Lord, a half blood?" Draco asked his eyes narrowing.

Pansy took her seat beside him glaring right back.

"No, but I wouldn't marry someone that wasn't suitable, and raise a family with them."

"I'm done talking about this with you." Draco said turning away from her and back to Blaise.

They continued to talk but they had to change the subject for with Pansy there she'd be chiming in every two minutes with her Pureblood ideals. Draco was tired of hearing it. Things weren't they way they used to be. Why couldn't Pansy see that? Even his father who had despised the idea of Hermione being within his family had grown used to it. There was nothing anyone could do to change it, even him. There was no use wasting precious energy fighting over the same thing.

Hermione on the other side of the room was finishing up her breakfast. She told Harry Ron and Ginny that she would grab Draco and that they would meet them up at her dorm. They'd all nodded finishing up their meals as well before preparing to leave. She would wait until they were gone to go and retrieve her husband. He looked busy either way, like he was discussing something with Blaise.

She noticed that he kept looking over his shoulder at Pansy, his eyes glaring at the girl. Every time he looked she seemed to be speaking and she supposed that Pansy must have been talking about her. Feeling that she was tired of waiting, and sick of watching Pansy possibly badmouthing her she rose from her seat on the bench and started toward the Slytherin table.

As she approached Blaise nudged Draco. Draco had been sitting there, trying to keep from screaming at the girl beside him when he felt his friends alert. He looked up to see Hermione moving towards him a small smile on her face. He returned it, making Pansy beside him let out a growling sound. He ignored it as Hermione stopped before him.

"I was thinking we could talk now." She said softly.

"Sure thing. Do you mind if Blaise comes along? He hasn't really heard the whole thing yet." Draco asked wiping his mouth with his napkin before tossing it on the table beside his plate.

"It's fine." She said softly smiling at the motions Blaise was making, referring of course to Pansy.

Draco rose from his seat on the bench and started from the Great Hall, Draco and Blaise in tow. They walked in silence until they reached the landing of the first floor. After that she listened as Draco and Blaise relayed to her the conversation that Pansy had initiated at the Slytherin table. Hermione laughed along with them at Pansy's stupid comments. It was as they neared the Heads dorm that they quieted once more.

There standing outside the dorm was Harry Ron and Ginny, all waiting patiently. They'd been talking amongst themselves but upon the sound of footsteps, immediately ceased their discussion. When they approached Draco and Blaise gave normal greetings, friendly even. Hermione smiled to Ginny before giving the password and entering the room.

They spent a good portion of the morning relaying exactly what happened at the dinner party the night before the visit. She told them about all the plans that had been set for the meeting itself, explaining the great detail that had gone into the placement of every man that went with them. Then they moved on to the meeting itself that Draco explained himself.

He told them how his grandfather completely ignored her existence until he decided he wanted to scrutinize her. But then he relayed how she hadn't taken any of his grandfather's torture. He explained to them the exact things that she'd said to the great Aemilius Malfoy. When he finished everyone, even Blaise, congratulated her. She merely flushed a little but not from embarrassment, but instead from the still fresh fury at being spoken to in such a way.

There was a moment of silence, all of them sitting there awkwardly shifting in there seats. Hermione looked from face to face, shaking her head. They were still uncomfortable around one another but she was glad that they were at least making an attempt.

"We're going to be having a ball." Hermione announced.

"What?" Ron asked looking over to her perplexed.

"Professor McGonagall gave us permission to hold a ball for Halloween this year. This afternoon there will be a prefect meeting where we'll come up with ideas for the event."

"Really? Wonder why McGonagall decided to have a ball this year." Blaise said thoughtfully.

They continued their talk together, discussing ideas for the ball. Conversation came easily to them now, almost as if there had never been a fierce hatred between them. Hermione smiled inwardly at it all, the unity that had been a result of her marriage to Draco. Never had she figured that would happen. In fact she'd believed the exact opposite that she'd lose her friends, and those that were close to Draco would reject her as well. It's funny how things can end up so different then the mind perceives.

Lunchtime arrived finally and as a group they all headed down to the Great Hall. When they entered the hall however people looked up astonished at the face that not only were Harry Ron and Ginny walking in with Malfoy, but Blaise another Slytherin as well. The sight was rather astonishing, but not completely crazy. The marriage of the Head Boy and Girl, that was crazy, but it had happened.

Hermione kissed Draco's cheek before following her friends to the table where she sat taking in some last minute ideas from them while eating her lunch. Excitement filled her as the time for the meeting drew nearer. The idea of planning a ball for Halloween was both thrilling and scary for her. The stress and the responsibility of it would be a challenge she'd never had before, but it was one that she was excited to receive.

She stayed at the Gryffindor table as the Great Hall slowly emptied as students wandered off to enjoy their free afternoons. Hermione turned around on the bench and faced where Draco was seated at the Slytherin table. He looked up and smiled at her standing a moment later and heading in her direction. Those still left in the Great Hall followed his movements with half hearted attention. He stopped before her looking down at her.

"You ready for this?" he asked taking a seat on the bench beside her.

"Of course. Are you?" she teased.

"Malfoy's are always ready." He said puffing out his chest to look prim and proper. She merely laughed.

Once the hall was empty except for themselves and they prefects they called the meeting to order. They explained the point of the meeting, pausing for the small applause that the ball had received. The last ball that had taken place at Hogwarts had been the Yule ball, and it had been so much fun then. After that had been pointed out ideas started pouring from them. Hermione jotted them down as best she could, marking the ones they would take into account and the ones that were ludicrous.

As Hermione and Draco were going about their duties as the Heads, Macnair and Knott had reached the Dark Lord's base. They entered the house and hurried up the stairs to where their master's study was located. Upon knocking on the door they heard a voice from within say something. They waited a moment unsure of whether to go in or to wait for someone to open the door.

Knott feeling slightly nervous and unsure reached out a hand for the door knob but immediately jerked it back as the door opened an elf pulling it bowing as it walked backwards. One after the other the men entered the room, bowing to their master as they did.

"Why have you returned? Weren't your orders to stay and watch Aemilius Malfoy?" Voldemort demanded.

"They were my Lord, but we have news."

"Speak." Voldemort said, Lucius perking up beside him.

"This morning sometime around one a boy arrived at the mansion. Aemilius was outside waiting for him. They spoke for a short time in the garden. Then went inside the house. He stayed until dawn this morning. We got a good look at him as he was leaving though."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No my Lord. He Disapparated. He looked to be about Draco's age. Perhaps he's in the school."

"I want to know what he looks like. Find out as much about this boy as you can. Have the watch on the house doubled. I want to know every move your father makes."

"Yes my Lord." Lucius said rising from his seat.

With Macnair and Knott in tow Lucius headed off to do as his master bid. All the while thoughts of who this mysterious teenager could be chased their way around his mind. What plots could this man be concocting with the aid of a mere boy? Lucius narrowed his eyes, the thought of his father defying the Dark Lord angering him beyond anything. He would stop anything his father was planning, he would have no mercy on him. All ties were severed the day his father attacked him. As far as Lucius was concerned he had no father.

All right guys. I'm gonna go get started on the next chapter as soon as I can. It's currently 5:18 am (so is the life of an insomniac) so I'm bout to head off to bed while most of you, the ones still in school anyway, get up and head off to fill your heads with knowledge. I adore you, especially ifyou review...lol

Starry


	23. Halloween Ball

Hello loves...I know it's been such a long wait, but good things come to those who wait. There was a particular review that got to me, they said basically that they were unhappy that I hadn't delivered on my promise of a twist. Well guesssss what...here's your bloody twist.

This chapter is long, and will be the beginning of the major events of this story. Please enjoy and once again I apologize for the wait, but life's difficult sometimes. I've been working on a few other projects including movies, if you'd like my youtube channel name I'll put it in my pro. Check them out.

Disclaimer: Even though I don't own Harry Potter...I'm still gonna write about him lol.

* * *

Halloween Ball

Sitting in his expensive armchair brooding he stared at the vial with narrowed eyes. The liquid within that look like water sloshed around within, seemingly harmless. What was this Mudblood taking? Malakai said something about her being sick often, sometimes unable to get out of bed with high fevers. He spoke of how worried his grandson would become, taking care of her, protecting her. The thought alone made him angry enough to shatter the bottle in his bare hands.

The sun outside tried in vain to break through the thick dark curtains of the room he was seated in. It was a beautiful day outside, perfect for traveling. At that thought his eyes widened with a new brightness. Rising quickly he shoved the vial in his pocket and walked briskly from the room snapping his fingers as he walked. An elf appeared beside him.

"Bring me my cloak." He said to it.

"Yes Master." It squeaked before disappearing once more.

When it reappeared holding his cloak he grabbed it from the elf the cloak smacking the poor creature in the face. Throwing it over his shoulders he walked to the Floo grate in the back of the house. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder he used his wand to light the fire. Once it was lit he tossed in the powder crying out his destination before disappearing from the house completely.

"Did you see that?" Asked one of the men that were supposed to be watching the manor and the man that lived within.

"Yeah, he's off to Knockturn Alley he is." The man jumped from his crouched position. "We gotta tail him!"

As the men Disapparated away to follow their subject the man himself was already strutting down the alley, brushing past the other dark witches and wizards that lurked. This place was much dirtier and less well kept than Diagon Alley. It had shadowed corners where grimy witches and wizards gathered showing off their newest dark object. Since the return of the Dark Lord, people weren't afraid to show their preference to the dark side. Business for Knockturn Alley was booming once more.

As he strolled he lightly patted his pocket where the vial was waiting. He was headed to the Potion's master that he knew had a shop in this place. The smirk that slid into place on his face was the exact one that both Draco and Lucius possessed. His eyes reflected the dirty grimy faces and the grungy alley path as he moved his dark cloak billowing after him.

The light barely entered the alley. The shops were huddled together their filthy windows not attracting much attention from passersby. The signs that advertised were old and rusted covered with years of soot, peeling or faded. The witches and wizards there looked poor, unkempt and generally unclean. He drew attention as he wandered through but he paid the others no mind. He had one place to find, and find it he would.

He turned a crooked corner, and there it was at the end of the uneven cobblestone road. It was small and insignificant like all the other shops in that alley. No one paid any particular attention to it. The door was closed and the shutter pulled down, but he was sure that the shop was open. He walked through the alley, brushing past individuals without so much as a pardon me. He didn't stop until he was a foot from the door, his hand out stretched for the knob.

When he stepped through the doorway the dusty old bell tinkling brightly, unfitting for such a place, he searched the one room shop. The walls were covered with a peeling paper that had probably once been rather cheery but was now brown and stained with something that looked remarkably like blood.

The floor was covered with at thin layer of dust in some places. He looked around the room, lined with small shelves that were packed with small bottles. Each bottle contained a different liquid, some clear others coloured. The shades kept what little sunlight could have shown into the shop out, keeping the entire room filled with looming shadows. There was a desk that stood just before a doorway that led to the storage room in the back and probably the set of stairs that led to the owners flat above the shop.

The sound of the bell caused some movement in the back for Aemilius could hear the footsteps approaching. The face that greeted him was aged some but relatively the same to the one he'd known so long ago. Benjamin Crook was his name, one of the most skilled potion makers in both the Alleys. He was a large man, thick in the middle with a fat round head.

His hair was thinning and greying. His cheeks and chin were covered in stumble an obvious sign that he'd not shaved in days. There was an apron tied around him covered in dark splotches where potions spilled or exploded. His eyes were dark, much like Aemilius' own. His face lit up with a smile when he recognized the man standing in his shop.

"Well if it isn't Aemilius Malfoy." Crook said walking around the desk to greet his friend.

"Benjamin." Aemilius held out his hand not offering the same smile. "How's business been?"

"Eh, better since You-Know-Who returned." Benjamin said giving the Malfoy's hand a good shake. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a potion identified." Aemilius said fishing into his pocket.

"Of course."

Benjamin Crook was well known for his amazing abilities with potions. He could concoct any potion without reading directions; his aptitude for it was amazing. He could identify potions sometimes by a glimpse. But perhaps his most well known attribute was his experiments. He could be found most days in his back room mixing ingredients together trying to come up with a new poison or something of the sort. He was considered a genius of potions.

Aemilius handed over the vial; Benjamin turned it over in his thick hands examining the potency and the colour. His black eyes narrowed in curiosity as he turned away and wandered to the desk Aemilius following behind. He rested the vial on the tabletop and hurried into his back room returning a moment later with another vial that was filled with a light green liquid.

"What are you doing?"

"There are only two things this potion could be. This mixture will tell us which one it is."

"What are the choices? Is one a fertility potion?" Aemilius asked watching the mans movements with careful eyes.

"Quite the opposite actually."

"Elaborate."

"It could either be a poison that will slow the heart rate to the point of the appearance of death. Or it's a potion that will help to keep you from getting pregnant. I'll put a drop of this mixture in the vial, if the liquid turns black it's the poison, if it's the other potion then the liquid will just remain the same."

"I believe I already know what it is but do the test just to be sure."

Benjamin uncorked the vial that Aemilius brought to him and placed it on the table. Carefully he uncorked the mixture and pulled an eyedropper from the pocket of his apron. Filling the dropper with the light green liquid he slowly lifted it over the vial of clear liquid and let one single drop fall in.

Aemilius focused his old eyes closely on the vial waiting for any change at all. After a moment however there was none and Benjamin emptied out the contents of the dropper back into it's original vial and corked it heading to the back room to replace everything.

"So where'd you find this potion?" he called from the other room.

"It is a potion that my Mudblood granddaughter in law is currently taking." Aemilius said still staring at the vial with a sinister grin on his face.

"You must be thrilled."

"Of course, but I'd be happier if that little bitch weren't carrying my last name." Aemilius spat as Benjamin reappeared from the back room. "Do you know the circumstances that she came to be a Malfoy?"

"No, I just read of it in the paper. Eloping in Paris. Bloody girl had most of the wizard world in an uproar." Benjamin said conjuring two chairs.

Aemilius took his seat in one watching as Benjamin crossed the room to the door and turned the sign that clearly said open over so that the closed side faced the world. With a smirk on his face he turned and headed to the remaining chair taking a seat beside the Malfoy. The room was silent for the most part. The noise of the street outside was muffled.

"They didn't elope." Aemilius commented moments later.

"They didn't?" Benjamin asked a shocked expression on his face.

"A clever lie to cover up a kidnapping and forced wedding." Aemilius chuckled. "Thought up by my own son."

"They were forced to marry? By who?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Aemilius spat venomously. "Apparently my grandson is apart of a prophecy that states he must produce an heir with this girl. So he captured her and performed the wedding himself."

Benjamin didn't speak but instead just stared at the floor deep in thought. The hustle and bustle of the street outside was still heard faintly through the grimy front window covered with dingy shades. The shadows were growing as the sun moved slowly across the sky following its normal path.

"So the girl is trying to prevent a child." Benjamin whispered.

"Obviously. That's something I'm rather grateful for. However if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named learns of this, there will surely be hell to pay. Perhaps he'll kill the girl."

"More likely he'll force them to produce a child. Does anyone know what happens upon the birth of a child?"

"Someone must know I myself have no knowledge. But I have an informant within the school. Perhaps he will learn of it." Aemilius rose straightening his clothing. With the vial safely tucked in his pocket once more her turned to Benjamin who'd risen as well. "It is time I take my leave."

The men shook hands and soon Aemilius was exiting the shop tucking his wand away, his dark cloak following him once more. The knowledge of the potions purpose fresh in his mind he made his way through the crowd. He walked with an air of superiority. He looked down his pointed nose at the witches and wizards that strayed from his path not really seeing them at all. Instead he was plotting his next move with the information he'd just obtained. Little did he know however that two sets of eyes followed him as he walked.

The two men that had followed him to Knockturn Alley had tracked him down shortly after he'd entered the shop. They'd been unable to hear all it was that had been discussed within the grimy shop, but instead kept a cautious and watchful eye on their subject. They'd sent the information of their whereabouts to the Dark Lord in a quick Floo message once they'd arrived. And now as they followed Aemilius back to the Leaky Cauldron they Disapparated away to his house, watching the Floo grate for his return.

"The Dark Lord won't be pleased to learn that we didn't catch what the bloke went to the Potion's master for." One man said to the other as they called another duo to take their positions.

"But that's easy enough to discover isn't it." The other man replied.

Soon they'd vanished as well, off to inform their master of all they'd seen their objective doing that day. After that day trip to the Alley however, there wasn't much movement. Aemilius remained within his house, locked in one of the interior rooms. Day after day the man disappeared through a small door in the hall that the guards could see through a window, remaining there from sun up to sun down when they'd see him appear with a candle making his way to his bedchamber once more.

The fall season was upon the house, the beautiful garden that had been taken care of so beautifully died away, the flowers loosing their petals and wilting away to nothing. The breezes that blew through the trees, pulling at the browning leaves grew colder. The ground was harder and less forgiving as the nights were no longer warm enough to sleep through comfortably. Days grew shorter as nights grew longer.

At Hogwarts the weather had changed as well. A chill rushed through the castle that had students carrying sweaters with them as they went from class to class. Student life had mostly continued on as uneventful as usual. With the new union between the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors, much of the usually entertaining drama no longer existed. Hermione and Draco's lives however were slightly chaotic with the plans for the ball.

Soon the news was out and students were frantically searching for apparel to wear to the ball. It was of course a black tie event, however costumes were optional. Though it was Halloween Hermione didn't think it was fair to make all who wanted to come dress up. Therefore all those fourth year and up were sending off to their parents about attire.

Soon it was the day before the ball. Hermione was sitting in the living room of the dorm that she shared with Draco, who was at the moment in Hogsmeade procuring the last minute additions to the ball that she'd requested. She was staring at the drawings she'd made almost two weeks ago. They weren't very good but the woman had seemed to understand what she'd needed when she'd sent the letter and the drawings.

It wasn't a costume really; it was more of a timepiece. The dress was similar to that of an older style, the kind that royalty wore to grand occasions long ago. Masquerade balls, with decorated masks and long flowing skirts were her inspiration. The dress was to be black and silver. The skirt would go all the way to the floor. It would be black with silver vine embroidery all along the bottom. The bodice would be a black corset with silver vines crawling along it. To go with the dress, she'd had a special cloak created. It would fasten about her neck with a leaf broach. The cloak would be black with the same vine design and trail on the ground behind her.

It would seem rather simple, but Hermione had much more planned. The dress itself would be alive. The vines wouldn't just be sewn into the dress; they'd be apart of it. They'd move and twist as if still growing. They'd twist off the cloth right on to her skin acting as ornate living jewelry. They'd snake down her arm attaching themselves to her wedding band with the same vine twisting around it. They'd slide around her neck like a necklace and into her hair, essentially becoming what would hold her hair in the elegant twists she had planned. Then finally they'd fall across her eyes two large silver leaves becoming a mask with which to hide her.

Hermione had been practicing the charms for days making sure they were perfect. Her excitement was slowly growing as with every hour that passed she grew an hour closer to the ball. The package with her dress in it hadn't arrived yet but it would be there later. Hermione now sat, staring at the drawings that themselves reenacted exactly what it would all look like when she finally finished. She smiled at the page before replacing the copies of the originals in a folder and sitting it on the table. She leaned back, enjoying the cold that seemed to seep into her skin, it reminded her of Draco.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she thought about him. He hadn't cared that she'd picked out what he was to wear; he hadn't even put up a fight. She smiled to herself. He'd look amazing, she was sure of it. His costume wouldn't be that much different from the suit he'd worn to their wedding, only this time he'd be in a silver vine mask. All the buttons and cuffs would be small leaves, and there'd be a small bit of vine embroidery on his jacket. She could almost see him standing there before her, his hair falling over the very top of the silver leaves. His vivid eyes gazing out at her behind it. She shivered pleasantly at the thought.

Hermione opened her eyes to see him sitting at the other end of the couch, reading something with bags sprawled around him. She guessed she'd dosed as she sat up reaching for Draco's wrist. He looked up a curious expression on his face when he felt her hand on his arm. He watched as she pulled his watched hand toward her and gazed at the time. It was getting close to dinnertime. She released his hand and stretched.

"Nice nap?" He asked with a chuckled as she yawned.

"Very. Did you get everything?"

"Yes, don't worry I even got a bit extra of some things just in case." He said smiling. She returned it leaning toward him.

"Thank you." She whispered against his pale lips before kissing him softly.

"Something's arrived for you. I put it on the bed." He said going back to whatever he was reading.

Hermione jumped from the couch and rushed into the bedroom her body filling with the excitement that had been mounting all week. There was a note on the top of the lumpy package. She detached it and unfolded it staring at the familiar handwriting.

Dear Mrs. Malfoy,

Enclosed in the package is the dress you designed and ordered just as you wanted it. As well is Mr. Malfoy's attire for your event. Remember to hang the dress and suit and use your wand to straighten out any wrinkles. It was a pleasure doing business with you and we do hope you and your husband enjoy yourselves.

Sincerely

Madam Mulkin's Robes

Hermione smiled before tearing into the brown paper that wrapped up the extravagant dress she'd dreamed up. A giggle escaped her, a girlish one so sweet and innocent as she gazed at the silky fabric. Pulling it out she held it to her and smiled twirling around happily. Normally she wasn't so excitable, but the fact that this dress wasn't just hers, but made for her, by her, it made her almost giddy. She hadn't noticed Draco standing in the doorway, nor in her excitement did she hear him approach.

She finally realized she wasn't alone when she felt his hands wrap around her waist and his chin resting lightly against her shoulder. He was staring down at the dress that she held up before her. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek as she leaned into him. He held her safely, like no one else ever held her. Her smile widened at the thought.

"So this is your dress for tomorrow." He said his deep voice sending tingles through her skin.

"Part of it." She replied.

"Only part? Looks like a whole dress to me." He chuckled.

"Well there's a cloak to match, but that's not all, this dress is special." She whispered in an almost secretive manner.

"What's so special about it?" he asked tightening his grip about her middle.

"You'll see won't you."

Hermione took the dress and the suit and did just what the note instructed. She hung them up then used her wands to smooth out the wrinkles. Draco watched her handle them, smiling softly to himself. He was glad that this ball had come, it had taken her mind off the events with his grandfather and the stress that the Dark Lord had been placing upon them, but that didn't mean that there still wasn't stress. Draco had received a letter that day from his father explaining about some things he'd probably have to tell Hermione soon.

'But not yet. Not until after tomorrow.' Draco thought as he left her to her dress.

Plopping on the couch Draco took out the letter and reread the words. His father had explained that his grandfather was up to something. He'd told Draco of the young boy that'd been present at his home, giving a description and all. It was a letter of warning. His father figured that whatever Aemilius was planning that it would most certainly be against Hermione for the great injustice he saw her being to him and the family name. Draco glared at those words before folding the paper.

The hatred that Aemilius felt for Hermione annoyed Draco. No longer was she just a Mudblood. She was far from that any longer. She'd become apart of them, apart of the Dark side though she'd not chosen to. She was a Pureblood by marriage, and a Malfoy. But his grandfather would not see that.

Draco remembered when he and his grandfather would have agreed about Hermione. When they both would have disliked her for the simple fact that she had Muggle parents. But Draco's feelings had long ago changed. They'd begun to change the very night that he'd been forced to explain their situation to her, when he'd first held her struggling form in his arms so tightly. She'd fought so passionately, just as he would have, and when he looked down at the blood she'd drawn on his arms he'd realized that she wasn't any different than he.

His hatred had died away. His ill will towards her and the other Gryffindors he'd felt compelled to hate the past six years faded away and new friendships had been formed. Draco had become a different man, a better man, despite the war raging around him about the very things he'd come to overlook. It really made no sense, but at the same time all the sense in the world.

Tossing the letter on the table he rose and walked to the window that over looked the grounds. The wind was fierce that evening, howling madly through the cracks in the sill. It was a menacing sound, one that made the darkness that surrounded the stone walls of the castle that much more foreboding. He leaned closer to the window feeling the chill of the glass on his forehead. His every breath fogged the panes, but then as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared.

'Be watchful.' He thought, remembering the words written on that paper.

He'd be watchful. He'd be vigilant. Never again would he let her feel the pain that she'd felt already. It had almost broken her the last time. She couldn't be so lucky a second time. Careful, he'd be careful, but would it be enough? He wasn't so sure he would be enough anymore.

Hermione was still straightening out the wrinkles in her dress when she heard the door open and close. Walking to the bedroom door she peeked her head into the living room to see it empty. He'd left without so much as a word. She wondered where he was off too, but shrugged it off as she wandered back toward the closet where her things still hung.

It wasn't until some time later that Draco arrived back in front of the Head's dorm. He waved his wand, removing the extra enchantments that he'd placed on the portrait hole. Giving the password he stepped inside to see the place dark. Using his wand as his guide he walked softly into the bedroom where she was curled beneath the blankets sleeping soundly. He crossed the room to stand beside her bed, staring down at her peaceful countenance.

Stray strands of hair fell across her face as she slept. Her arms were holding herself as if she were cold. Her face was nuzzled into the pillow and he envied that simple object. He felt his heart quicken at the sudden emotion.

"No. I can't." he said softly to himself as he stared at her sleeping form. "Can I?"

With thoughts swirling about his mind he changed to his boxers before slipping beneath the covers beside her. Scooting closer he felt her warmth radiating like beams from the sun. It seeped into his skin slowly warming him. The feeling was amazing, almost like a drug. It was addicting.

'I'd do anything to feel this all the time.' He thought to himself.

The softest mutter of his name escaped her lips when his hand touched her hip. She turned, her eyes fluttering open halfway, unfocused for she was still asleep. They stared at him a moment, dark in the room illuminated only by moonlight. Then slowly the lids closed as she reached her arms out like a child, searching for him. He pulled her tiny form against him and shivered when skin met skin. With delicious thoughts fluttering through his mind he drifted off, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

The next morning the castle was buzzing with excitement. The ball would be in only a few short hours, and girls from every house were getting ready. Hermione and Draco were in the Great Hall preparing the room itself for the enormous transformation that would be occurring shortly. Once they'd explained everything to the professors who'd be doing all the work, they'd both head off to prepare themselves for the ball as well. It was really a special occasion. The entire Great Hall had been closed therefore meals had to be taken in the common rooms of each house. The Heads were served theirs in their dorm of course.

But as the excitement mounted within the castle, outside in the forest Malakai was preparing for the ball himself. Crouched beside two cauldrons sitting in the flames of the fireplace in his tiny hut he watched the potions simmer. His face was filthy having spent most of his morning in the forest rummaging for ingredients for a potion of his own design.

Everything for that night was prepared. He had the hairs he needed for the first part of the plan, and after that he'd get what he'd need for the second. His master would be proud. Everything was falling into place perfectly. Rising he turned and walked to his trunk, pulling out the uniform he'd nicked from the Head's dorm. He laid it out, smoothing the wrinkles. His hands shook with excitement as his heart raced. It wasn't time just yet but soon enough it would be.

The day passed rather quickly. Draco was just leaving the Great Hall, closing the door securely behind him. The teachers were within casting their enchantments on the entire room to create the perfect atmosphere for the ball that evening. He was on his way to his dorm where he'd sent Hermione almost half an hour before. He looked at his watch and noticed that the time was five thirty. The ball would start at seven.

He passed few people on the way to his dorm. The ones he did pass seemed to be hurrying quickly to their destination barely giving him a passing glance. The interest had finally begun to die down over their marriage something he was grateful for. They'd finally been able to relax without people constantly staring at them and whispering behind their hands.

The sky outside was beginning to darken as the moon rose high into the sky. Draco had reached the portrait hole and was climbing through as out in the center of the Forbidden forest amongst the trees and darkness Malakai readied himself for the evening. He was crouched beside two cauldrons, both simmering within them a potion that would aid him in the plan.

He rose from his place and wandered across the small hut to the trunk that stood upright near the door. Inside was a crisp dress suit for the ball. He'd be attending. It was almost time to get things rolling. Using his wand he miniaturized the suit and stuffed it in his pocket. Walking back to the potions he sat on the ground and began to bottle them, smiling to himself. Things would go perfectly that evening and his master would be so proud.

An hour or so later Hermione walked down the marble staircase making her way toward the door to the dungeons. The entrance hall was deserted. She could hear the sounds of the professors working on the Great Hall as she moved her face fixed. Even if there had been people around her she would have ignored them. Throwing the door to the dungeons open she started down the dark stairwell not even bothering to light her way.

She was wearing her cloak, and it billowed behind her as she moved swiftly down the hall. She gripped in her hand a wand, her other hand shoved in the pocket of her filthy jeans. Her eyes narrowed she continued on, continuing her mantra in her mind.

'Find Blaise.'

The entrance to the Slytherin common room was close, she knew it, she'd been down here enough times by now to know where it was located. She turned a corner and made her way closer tightening her grip on the wand. There it was, the blank wall that held the door to the Slytherin common room. She whispered the password and watched as the door appeared. Reaching out a hand she turned the knob her face set and devoid of any emotion.

As the door opened she saw that the room was already filled with people. Some were in costumes; others were standing there in their formal wear. Some looked up and immediately they're excited expressions changed to ones of the greatest disgust. This annoyed her. She glared right back, not caring that she was outnumbered. Her anger flooded her but they weren't her purpose for being there.

"Where's Blaise?" she demanded.

"Well well Mudblood, you're awfully stupid coming down here." Said a voice from somewhere to the left.

Hermione turned her head and saw the pug faced girl that had addressed her. Her eyes narrowed and the hand that held her wand tightened to the point of breaking the magical instrument. The girl was approaching slowly, threateningly, but Hermione didn't back down. Soon they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Don't ever call me that again." Hermione growled her voice low and frightening.

"I'll call you what I like you cow. Do you see how many of us there are? Are you really going to pick a fight without anyone to help you?" Pansy smirked at her last words.

"I don't need anyone to help me. Now where's Blaise Zabini, someone better fetch him." Hermione said looking to the audience she now had.

"No one here's going to listen to you Granger, or is it Malfoy now?"

"I would just turn around and walk away if I were you for I'm in no mood to deal with the likes of you, a second rate pureblood."

Hermione then turned away and started through the crowd of shocked Slytherins. No one dared say a word to her but instead moved out of her way. As she neared the doors to the dormitories she turned around and held up her left hand, her wand shaking within it. It was pointed directly at Pansy Parkinson's throat.

"Did you think I wouldn't know you would try that? It was obvious by the way the people were moving away. Obviously you've been trained poorly in the ways of dueling." Hermione whispered pushing the tip harder to Pansy's throat.

Behind her the doors opened to the dormitories and Blaise came rushing out still clad in his uniform though it did look as if he'd been about to, or in the process of changing when he was pulled away.

"Hermione what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Blaise demanded.

"Come with me." She said quickly dropping her hand and shoving Pansy out of the way.

Blaise followed without a word as Pansy righted herself straightening her dress and glaring holes in Hermione's back. The two left the Slytherin common room together the door closing softly behind them. Once it was closed the talking began, the outrage at Hermione's treatment of a Slytherin being the general cry, yet none had aided Pansy.

"What's going on? Where's Draco?" Blaise asked following behind Hermione as she rushed down the corridor.

Hermione hadn't seemed to hear him, or possibly wasn't listening at all. Blaise watched as she walked, the soles of a pair of dirty old shoes making no sound as the touched the stone floor of the corridor. Her cloak was now hugged tight around her body and just below the hem of that cloak Blaise noticed equally dirty jeans. Where had Hermione been?

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Somewhere where we can talk privately." She said in a flat tone. It seemed like something had made Hermione quite unhappy. He really wondered where Draco was.

Following behind the Head girl he noticed that she was slowing her pace. She'd found a suitable place. They stopped before a door to an empty unused classroom and he watched as she unlocked the door and stepped over the threshold. Blaise followed closing the door with a click behind him.

Soon the time for the ball to begin was upon the castle. Couples dressed in matching costumes and others just wearing their best Muggle dresses and suits stood waiting patiently in the Entrance hall fidgeting and talking amongst themselves. They all looked excited, curious to see what wonderful sights lay ahead of them in their usually familiar Great Hall.

Hermione and Draco were standing at the top of the marble staircase just out of the view of the students below. Her dress looked elegant and the cloak trailed behind regally. Draco was staring at her in awe. She looked even more beautiful then than she had at their wedding. But he recalled something that she'd said to him the night before when the dress arrived. She'd said that it was special.

"What's so special now love?" he whispered in her ear.

Chills spread throughout her body at his whispered words. Her lips turned up in a smile as she turned her head to look at him. He was staring at her as she removed her wand from her bag. With an intricate flick Hermione tapped her gown cloak and Draco's suit. She then stepped away, allowing him to watch the magic she'd created.

Draco's eyes followed the silvery vines as they snaked slowly up the dress. Two large silver leaves unfolded over her eyes creating a mask with which to hide her. He'd not even noticed his own vines and leaves he was to enthralled by the movement from what had once been simple embroidered patterns.

"Bloody brilliant." He said leaning in and kissing her softly.

When they parted he offered her his arm and the started down the stairs. As they approached students could hear the sounds from within, the terrible sounds of Halloween. Someone however had noticed their descent and drew the attention away from the Great Hall and instead toward them. Soon every face was upturned, following the masked couple as they arrived in the entrance hall. The crowd parted as they made their way to the door. Once there they turned to address the mass.

"Welcome to the Halloween ball!" Draco called as the doors creaked open eerily.

The Great Hall had undergone quite a transformation. The ceiling resembled the sky outside only the moon was round and full providing much of the light in the room. Gnarled trees had sprouted from the floor; only it wasn't a flagstone floor as it had been a few hours before. The ground was instead brown dead grass and dirt, in some places freshly turned. Grave markers were scattered throughout the room etched on the fronts the names of some of the students that were attending the ball. The walls around them weren't made of stone but instead resembled trees. It looked almost as if they'd stumbled upon a graveyard hidden deep within a forgotten forest. A thin layer of fog lingered around their ankles and billowed as they walked. There was a large patch of grass that would become the dance floor and tables were placed strategically around the room.

Student remarked on the decorations, declaring that the Great Hall had never looked so good, but they were still in for a surprise. As students mingled and talk the music played loud enough for them to hear, but not as loud as it should have been. Students congratulated Hermione and Draco on a well-done ball.

But suddenly the music cut out. Students stopped moving about, all curious as to what was going on. Then suddenly a howl erupted from somewhere within the room. A few girls screamed and clutched their dates. A crash of thunder made some students jump as all eyes turned to the ceiling. Dark clouds rolled forth, covering the light of the moon throwing the entire Great Hall into darkness.

"What the bloody hells going on then?" someone screamed. Many protests followed, confused murmurs breaking out amongst them.

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream erupted throughout the room. Thunder rumbled again as many wands lit up moving toward the area of the scream. There in the ground, a hand was protruding from the dirt. Some students screamed and backed away as a bolt of lightning temporarily lit the room. But then in another area of the room another scream erupted.

Then almost immediately more followed. The wand tips ignited all circling the areas where body parts fought their way to the surface of the fresh earth. The hands were rotted flesh, a greenish tint to whatever skin was left on the bones. Bodies were beginning to emerge from the ground, living dead bodies.

Students screamed and backed towards the walls, but it seemed that the ground wasn't the only place they were coming from. The walking dead were coming right out of the walls. They slipped from the seemingly fake trees clad in their worm eaten best. As students screamed and rushed about only to be trapped by another creature of the night Hermione Draco and the rest of the prefects sat back watching amused.

Once all the zombies had emerged from the ground and the trees platters appeared on their disgusting hands. The scare had been apart of it all. The zombies were actually their servers. The compliments flowed like the water from the pitchers. Students took their seats giving their orders to the witches and wizards that served them disguised magically as the living dead.

"I believe it was a success." Draco mumbled to Hermione at a long table at the top of a small hill where the staff table would normally sit.

"Me too." She said smiling like the Cheshire cat.

After their undead meals the tables were cleared away and the music was turned up and the dancing commenced. Hermione had been scanning the floor searching for Harry and Ron finally finding them seated somewhere near the edge of the dance floor to her left. She'd waved at them, seeing them both dressed much like Draco. She rose from her seat and started to the floor, smiling as her head bobbed to the beat of the music.

"Great ball Hermione!" Ron cried over the blaring music.

"Thanks!" she responded, smiling widely.

The night progressed on the music thumping making the fake trees of the walls vibrate, their leaves trembling. Students danced and mingled sitting in chairs scattered around the Great Hall. Hermione was having fun dancing with Harry and Ron while Draco wandered to find his friends. Blaise was seated in a corner alone, watching the proceedings as Draco approached him.

"Hey, how do you like the ball?" Draco asked materializing a chair beside him.

"'S great." Blaise mumbled his eyes focused on the dance floor watching the students that laughed and danced there.

"Something wrong? Where's Marie?" Draco asked looking around for the beauty that he knew his friend had taken to the ball.

"Somewhere. I don't really recall." Blaise said still not looking at Draco.

"Mate, you look pissed, what's happened?"

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine."

Draco glanced at his friend, knowing that he wasn't fine. Something was different about his best friend, but he also knew that he'd never find out what it was until Blaise was ready to talk. But Draco was growing worried; his friend had never acted in such a way before, so brooding and almost angry. Draco sat there a moment in silence before saying something about going to check on Hermione. As he walked away Draco headed toward the dance floor to find Marie, perhaps she knew something to his friends mysterious new behaviour.

Hermione was walking towards one of the zombies carrying a tray of goblets when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned her head, her smile still spread across her flushed face. There stood Blaise his black suit crisp and clean. He was staring intently at her and she wondered if something weren't wrong. She turned fully to face him looking around for any signs of Draco. He was nowhere nearby.

"Blaise, are you having fun?" She asked her eyes looking into his deep dark ones.

"I need to speak with you. Somewhere quieter. It's about Draco." Blaise said motioning to the door of the Great Hall.

Hermione followed behind him, curious as to what had happened. Hermione looked back over her should at the dancing couples, it was a slow song and students were wrapped comfortably in one another's arms. She spotted Harry and Ginny, holding each other close. She wanted to find Draco, perhaps dance with him; she'd never danced with him. But there would be another song.

She disappeared through the doors to the Great Hall, the vines that crawled up and down her dress shimmering in the light of the entrance hall. The area was almost completely deserted, save for a few students clinging to one another in its many dark corners. Hermione smiled inwardly, wishing she were with Draco. The longing within her was subtle but there. She missed him and he was but a room away.

"We'll have to go outside, no one can over hear." Blaise said pulling open one of the heavy oak front doors.

Hermione followed him into the dark night just outside the castle doors. She shivered wishing then that she had the cloak that she'd designed with her. Wrapping her arms about herself she stopped and turned towards her husbands best friend, worry in her eyes.

"What's going on Blaise? What's wrong with Draco?" she asked.

"Not a thing." Blaise mumbled reaching into his pocket.

"Well then what did you have to tell me?" she asked.

Blaise pulled a vial from his pocket and uncorked it, throwing the cork onto the stone steps. His eyes were focused entirely on the liquid within the vial. In one gulp he drank it down then tossing the vial to the ground where it shattered. Hermione watched him curiously, confusion replacing the worry in her eyes. What was going on?

"I just needed to tell you that I will finally succeed in my mission. My mission to destroy you." He said pulling out his wand.

Hermione's eyes widened. He was holding the wand to her throat, the tip touching her skin lightly. Her breathing picked up as she thought of what to do. Something wasn't right. What mission was he talking about? What did he mean?

"Walk." He said nodding his head toward the forest.

"No. I'm going no where with you." She said her wand suddenly in her hand.

"I thought you'd say that."

Before she could utter a word ropes sprang from his wand and wrapped themselves around her body. She let out a scream, but her mouth and nose were suddenly covered with a cloth. The fumes from whatever potion soaked the cloth were inhaled through her nose in her panic and she grew dizzy. Before her eyes fluttered closed and she was lost to all she saw Blaise's form begin to change. All changed but the unforgiving black eyes that stared at her so intensely.

Once she was out Malakai hoisted her up and started across the grounds to the edge of the forest. She was lighter than he remembered. He could feel the vines on her dress slowly sliding onto his skin, wrapping about his wrists where he held her in place. He'd have to remove the garment once he arrived in his hut.

The forest was quiet that evening. The only sounds that broke the silence were the rustling of leaves overhead. The path was lit by the moon its glow helping Malakai on his trek to his hut. His movements were quick despite the load he was carrying. Soon he was staring at his hut in the distance. Once inside the small building he placed her carefully on the bed. With a flick of his wand the vines that had crawled up his arms disappeared, as did the dress they'd come from. Hermione now lay there wearing only a black strapless bra and panties.

He readied his things, making sure to have all he'd need with him. The Portkey waited on the tiny table and he glanced at it every so often. Once he was sure that all his belongings were intact he threw his cloak over his shoulders and walked to Hermione. Scooping her up he turned on final time picking up the Portkey and with that same hand holding hers to it as well. Holding her securely under one arm he counted back from three and disappeared.

Draco was standing with Marie near where the Slytherin table would normally be. He'd asked her about Blaise and his strange behavior. It had taken quite a bit of time to actually find her, but once he had he'd dragged her away and questioned her immediately.

"Perhaps it has something to do with Hermione." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused.

"Well this evening before the ball, Hermione came to the Slytherin common room looking for Blaise. She wasn't acting right though. She was hostile, agitated. Pansy confronted her, but Hermione didn't ignore it like she normally would have, they were in each other's faces Draco. Then she demanded someone get Blaise. Once he appeared they left together and he didn't come back for a long while. He was acting strange when he came back though. Almost the same way Hermione was acting when she'd come down there."

"That can't be right. I sent Hermione to the common room. I watched her go up the stairs myself. And when I arrived she'd been in the bath." Draco said not wishing to believe that she'd gone down there and started a fight with all the Slytherins.

"She was there. But Draco, I don't know what's going on. Perhaps we should find them both and get to the bottom of it." Marie proposed.

Draco just nodded his head and turned toward the dance floor. He scanned the area but saw no signs of his wife or his best friend. Something definitely wasn't right; he could feel it in his gut. Making his way through the throngs of dancing students Draco called out for his wife, but got no reply. Then he remembered she'd said she was finding Potter and Weasley.

Draco hurried to the area he'd last seen them. There they were talking to one another at the edge of the dance floor. As he approached Potter turned to look at him and he noticed the look in the boy's eyes. Potter was getting a feeling as well.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Draco asked hurriedly.

"She left a bit ago to get a drink. She said she'd be right back, but we've not seen her since. Is something wrong?"

Draco quickly filled Potter and Weasley in on the curious situation. When he was finished explaining Marie appeared Crabbe and Goyle in tow. She explained how Blaise had gone to search out Hermione. Draco was growing frustrated now, what was going on? Why were Blaise and Hermione sneaking around, speaking to one another in private? He'd find out what was happening.

The ball was coming to a close and Draco was there, trying to hide the displeasure of his missing wife and best mate from his face. The Head Mistress, who along with the other teachers had been there monitoring, gave a short speech before dismissing them all back to their dorms. Students filed out of the Great Hall all chattering excitedly on the ball and how much fun it'd all been. All save for Draco and the others that knew about the two missing students.

Draco was talking to McGonagall telling her that Hermione and Blaise hadn't been seen since midway through the ball. The other teachers were standing around as well, listening in, as house elves appeared to clean up the mess that was left behind. Draco had just finished his story when the doors to the great hall burst open and Blaise came running in, clothed in his school uniform his eyes wide.

"I've been attacked!" He cried rushing to where the students and teachers all stood.

"Mr. Zabini calm down and explain what's happened."

"This afternoon Hermione came to the common room demanding me, so I went with her. I figured it had something to do with you." He said looking at Draco. "But when we finally found an empty classroom she drank something from a vial. It was some sort of potion, and it changed her. One minute she was Hermione and the next she'd turned to a boy. Then he used his wand on me. One unforgivable curse and knocked me out. When I came to I was tied up. It's taken me hours to get out of that room."

"Some one disguised themselves as Hermione to attack you?" Ron asked, confused as to the reason. Harry walked to Blaise and looked at him, noticing something that no one else noticed. He was almost positive of what it was.

"Look at this." He said turning Blaise's head. There was a clump of hair missing from his hair, as if unskilled hands had cut it. "Was Blaise drinking out of a flask or something this evening?"

"Yeah. He had it in his pocket. Never seen it before." Crabbe commented.

"Polyjuice Potion." Harry mumbled. "Someone cut out Blaise's hair and kept the potion on them at all times to keep the glamour. He must have taken Hermione."

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. I've been on a bit of a roll the last few days with this story so I'll try and update quicker. Hope yall loved it, and review please!!

Starry


	24. Found Out

I know I know it's been foreeeeever! But I'm sorry. I have no excuses, and I know you all must hate me for making you wait. I just hope you like this chapter. I'm starting the next one immediately. I promise.

Disclaimer: I'd only be so lucky if Harry Potter were mine! But it's not.

* * *

Found Out

His arms rested on the armrests of the plush old chair in sitting room of his home. The clock on the mantle ticked away the time, each click bringing him one second closer to that precious moment when all his plans would fall into place. His face showed no particular emotion as he stared into the flickering flames in the grate. The moon was shinning through the open curtains and he could hear the faint howl of the wind outside.

The tap of his shoes on the ground was the only thing besides the crackle of the fire that broke the silence. His mind was too eagerly anticipating the oncoming events. Glancing once more at the clock, not much longer now. She was probably already enjoying her last moments with his grandson. Once she was captured and brought to him would the real fun begin. He couldn't wait to cut that ring from her finger.

He wouldn't rush into physical torture just yet; no he had every single moment of her stay in the dungeon plotted out perfectly. She'd be trapped down there, starving, possibly aching, depending on Malakai's use of the Unforgivable curses to apprehend her. He'd devastated her mind before her body. He'd spill her secrets, before he spilled her tainted blood.

His eyes shifted to the window. The velvety black sky looked like a blanket with diamonds sewn into the cloth. The stars twinkled brightly on that All Hallows Eve almost as if they were watching what was transpiring. The bare branches of the trees swayed in the strong breeze blowing the fallen leaves about the lawn. His once beautiful gardens were now dead, the flowers no longer bright and beautiful. He could have used his wand to bring it all back, but truly it mattered not to him. The house elves would take care of it soon enough when they noticed his displeasure.

Time was ticking by as his fingers tapped the armrests growing impatient. Getting tired of sitting he rose from the chair and crossed the room to examine something on one of the large shelves that was situated against the wall. He was growing restless; things would need to begin soon. He needed the girl.

Suddenly there was a pop. Standing beside him, looking nervous and even a bit terrified was one of his many house elves. He turned his attention hoping that it brought news of Malakai's arrival, or he would lose yet another elf to his rage. The creature coward, the shadows of the room lit only by moonlight fell across its face. Aemilius narrowed his eyes at the elf's silence making it take a step back before opening its mouth to deliver its message.

"He's arrives sir."

Without a word to the creature Aemilius rushed from the sitting room and down the hall to the door he'd been heading down for the last few weeks. The staircase was narrow and lit by candles in sconces on the walls. It was made of very old stone and as he descended a chill crept up his spine. The room he entered was large, having once been an enormous basement that spanned the entire house. Now it was divided into smaller rooms accessed by winding halls. Doors branched off leading to different places. A wine cellar, a pantry, a laundry room. But the door that he walked to and went through led to the area of the house that he'd created himself.

Just beyond that door was another small room with a hallway attached. Along the hall were doors, with a small barred opening at the top area. It was his dungeon. In that small room before the hall sat Malakai, the girl lying on the cold stone floor at his feet. She was wearing only her panties and a bra, both black contrasting with her pale skin.

"Where are her clothes?" he asked the boy in the chair.

"She was in a gown, an enchanted gown, the vines on it that were enchanted to grow and move kept attaching themselves to me. So I removed it." Aemilius chuckled; he probably would have done the same thing.

"Good work. Take her to a cell and leave her there, we'll deal with her when she wakes." Aemilius said smirking.

Malakai nodded, rising from his chair. Bending and hoisting the girl up in his arms and heading down the hall. He picked a door and pushed it open with his foot. Inside the tiny room was a small mattress on the floor covered with a ratted sheet. Dropping her body upon it he turned and walked out, closing and locking the door with his wand behind him.

Hours passed without a sound from the tiny dank cell in the basement. Hermione lay there shivering from the cold that seemed to seep from the stone all around her. The sheet that barely covered her upper body was no help at all and soon the chattering of her teeth was all that was heard. The potion that they'd used was a strong one and would probably leave her unconscious for a good many hours, giving them enough time to prepare what it was that they had planned for her.

Aemilius and Malakai had left the chilling basement and headed up the stairs to the sitting room where they talked about the next step in the plan. Aemilius was almost positive that his grandson would soon discover his wife was missing, and that they'd be on the search for her. They wouldn't have very much time before Voldemort grew suspicious of him and came snooping in the house. They'd have to have her moved before then, just for precaution.

"Am I to go back to Hogwarts?" Malakai asked as the flames threw dancing shadows across his pale face.

"No, they'll be searching for someone of your description on and around the grounds. You shouldn't have let the Zabini boy see you, but no matter. You can stay here and learn the ways of true Mudblood torture." Aemilius grinned pleased with their plans.

Malakai smiled happily a glint visible in his eye. After another hour or so Aemilius took his leave, telling Malakai that he would be escorted to a room where he would get himself some rest. The fire was dying, merely embers in the grate now. The sky outside was black the moon hidden behind the swirling dark clouds. The wind whistled, a whisper from within the house. And Aemilius took up his candle and started to the stairs.

Malakai was escorted to his room. It was luxurious larger than the entire shabby little hut he'd been living in these past months. Better than the tiny cabin he'd inhabited during the summer. The bed was large and covered in dark blue bedclothes. There were four posts with black hangings. The carpet was springy and made of a dark tan colour. The walls were blue as well, and the furniture was all dark wood contrasting nicely with the colours. The elf left him as he walked forward dropping his filthy bag on the floor.

Walking into the bathroom he stared at his appearance in the mirror. He was filthy; his face had dirt smears along his cheeks and his forehead. His long hair was matted and disgusting. His clothes were covered in dirt and grim as well, making him look more like he'd been somewhere like Azkaban. He looked haunted, the dark circles under his glistening black eyes contrasting with the pale skin of his face.

Walking to the shower he turned on the hot water, it was scalding, but he would stand it. Stripping himself of the Muggle clothes that were popular amongst the boys of the school, a black t-shirt with a wizard band scrawled across the front and baggy ripped jeans, he entered the now steaming stall. He let no yelp of pain escape him as he stood beneath the blast of hot water but instead scrubbed at the dirt on his body as if it were infectious.

When he'd rid his body of all the dirt and grim he took a fluffy white towel from the hook and wrapped it about his waist before stepping from the stall. When he looked in the mirror he was cleaner, his pale skin glistening from the moister that ran down his toned chest. For a skinny boy he had a well-built body. It was sturdy and muscular but not overly so. His arms were strong, the muscles twitching visibly beneath the skin.

His hair was dripping and he glared at it with irritation. Picking up his wand from off the counter he used it to trim his jet-black locks until it was much shorter. Much like the Mudblood's friend Potter, it was unruly and not maintainable. The look suited his face, and his eyes retained their blank stare. Once he was dressed in a clean pair of pajamas he discovered waiting for him on the bed, he sat on the edge of the bed staring patiently out the window. His mind was not on the amazing room, or the fatigue he felt in his body but instead on the girl in the basement.

The image of her, lying there in naught but her underwear, swam through his mind. Her vulnerability, her helplessness, it was all so empowering to him. Rising from his place on the bed he started toward the door of his room. Slowly he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. A few candles in sconces on the wall illuminated it, the flames throwing flickering shadows along the dark carpeting. His room was located very near the stairs and with a quick movement he was pressed to the wall and slowly descending the steps.

Moving swiftly through the shadows on the first floor he made his way to the door that hid the basement dungeon from the prying eyes of any of Voldemort's followers. Once he was on the stone stairs he began to move faster, not fearing the noise would attract attention.

When he reached the tiny dungeon he slipped down the hallway as quietly as he could. He passed empty cell after empty cell, until he found the exact one that he'd left her in. He peeked through the little barred window, staring down at her still form, seemingly not moved from the position he'd left her in a few hours before. He wondered as he drank in her milky white skin, how long it would take her to wake.

He wanted to enter the cell, but knew that wouldn't be the best of ideas. He knew this girl was smart, crafty. She'd beaten Voldemort along with her two best friends, so of course she was capable of beating him. But at least he still had his wand. He watched her chest rise and fall, his dark eyes following the slow precise movement as if she were crouched and ready to leap at him.

His fingers gripped the bars as his eyes lingered on her. His breathing was quickening, as was his heart as things flashed through his head. Thought's of the torture to come, the idea of hearing her screams echoing once again in his ears. He remembered the last time he'd tried to carry out another plan for her demise. The feeling of the blade slicing into her side, tearing through that soft flesh, was exhilarating. Her warm blood, so sticky, had drenched his hands. He wanted it all again. He wanted to hurt her, so he could feel it all again, the ecstasy.

One of his hands drifted slowly to the handle of the door. It was smooth, the metal icy to the touch and he jerked his hand back almost as if it were a red hot poker. He knew he couldn't go in, but he wasn't sure he could fight the temptation much more. He wanted to do something, anything to hear her beg, to hear her screaming voice again. It was like a drug he'd tasted once and had become addicted to.

His master had been talking about the methods of torture that he planned on using, the old ways of Muggle and Mudblood torture that he'd used in his younger days. It was would be bloody and quite painful and while the idea of watching her ruby red blood spill from her milky white skin excited him, he couldn't help but want to try a more, degrading means of torture. She was filthy, scum to them, for her blood wasn't pure, and the idea of doing what he was thinking of doing, was forbidden. But he knew that it would be far worse than any wound a whip or blade could inflict. It would torment her mind, until the moment she gasped her last breath.

His eyes still scanned her semi naked form only now the plot was forming in his mind. He would do it; he would take her right there in that dungeon cell. He would rape her, taking away a piece of her, destroying a part of her. And he would enjoy it, revel in it, the sounds of her screams, the pleads and the cries. It would all be his, his trophies, his rewards. A sinister smirk spread across his cheeks before he turned from the tiny window and started back up to his bed.

Sometime later Hermione's eyes fluttered open and all she saw around her was black. She was shivering and upon inspection she found she was clothed in naught but her underwear. She gripped the tattered sheet around her fashioning a toga like garment to at least help keep away some of the cold. She was still frozen to the core as she rose her bare feet touching the rough stone floor. She slowly followed the dripping walls to the door, her eyes slowly adjusting to the complete darkness she was in.

She didn't bother screaming, because she knew that wherever she was no one would hear her. Instead she began inspecting the place, using her hands to figure out just what kind of door she was up against and how large the room was. She knew there would be no wand to steel, and probably no elf to persuade to help her. There would only be her captor and her. She couldn't remember much, only Blaise taking her outside. But it hadn't been Blaise, it had been someone else, someone who'd disguised themselves as Blaise.

Then everything went black. The last image she could dredge up was the site of an unfamiliar face smiling as her eyelids grew heavy and the darkness ebbed. Fear was beginning to take hold. How would Draco ever find her? How would anyone find her? She stared out the barred window seeing nothing but the same thick darkness that filled her cell. The situation was looking more and more hopeless.

Maneuvering her way across the room she sat on the mattress, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Her body shivered as she leaned it against the damp cold stonewalls. She couldn't hear anything but the deafening silence around her and the sound of her own heartbeat. Hermione could only picture one person, her husband, Draco.

"I miss him." She mumbled under her breath closing her eyes.

"I have to find her." Draco said aloud as he stared out the window at the forest.

Harry Ron and Blaise were standing around the room, each looking thoughtful, contemplating what exactly had happened and what exactly they could do about it. The room was bathed in candlelight and everyone was still dressed in their evening attire. They'd hardly uttered a word the entire way back to the Heads dorm, and were still silently contemplating the situation at hand.

"We should send a letter to the order probably Voldemort too. It's obvious it wasn't either side that took her." Harry said turning to face the blond that stood stock still.

"A letter…" they heard him whisper.

Harry glanced at Blaise. "Yes, to notify them o-"

"A letter!" Draco cried, turning around.

Rushing past them all he threw open the bedroom door disappearing into the dark room. They could hear him rooting around within, growling in frustration. Drawers opened and closed, banging noisily until they hear nothing but silence. Draco appeared then in the doorway, looking thoroughly unhappy.

"Mate, what are you looking for?" Blaise asked.

"A letter." He wandered to the couch and dropped to his knees. "Aha!"

"Found it?"

"Yes. It must have fallen under here last night. Blaise read this." Draco said handing the sheet of parchment to his friend.

They all watched as Blaise read, waiting for whatever discovery Draco was hoping he'd make. Somewhere along the middle of the letter Blaise's eyes grew wide, and he lifted them from the page. His mouth had dropped open forming a perfect o shape.

"That's him!" Blaise shouted, pointing at the letter. "That's the bloke that attacked me."

"Good." Draco said taking the sheet from Blaise and handing it to Harry. "Take this to McGonagall. The boy my father describes is the one who took Hermione. See what you can do with that. Meanwhile I'm going to speak with the Dark Lord."

"We already know that Voldemort's going to want to handle this. What do you want us to do?" Harry asked. "We'll do whatever we can to get her back."

"It won't hurt to have a few extra eyes searching for this bastard." Draco said. Harry nodded jumping to his feet and heading for the exit Ron at his heels.

"You're coming with me Blaise." Draco said. "I'll need you to tell them what happened."

Blaise merely nodded rising as the portrait hole behind them slammed shut. Draco grabbed a handful of Floo powder and tossed it in the crackling flames. They stepped into the sudden rush of green flames that licked at them harmlessly and Draco screamed out his destination. Within the blink of an eye they'd disappeared.

Up in his room Malakai was lying in the enormous bed that he'd been given still thinking hard about his newest plan. He couldn't sleep. His blood was singing, his heart thumping rhythmically. He was so wired from the high of finally figuring out the best and most effect way to break the Mudblood in the cell below that he was sure sleep wouldn't come for many more hours. Throwing off the covers he walked to the window, staring out at the night with the urge to soar coursing through him.

The yard was aglow from the moonlight that showered down from above, reflecting off of every shiny surface it touched. The night was his favourite time, and this yard was one of his most favourite places. He knew every inch, for he'd spent many sleepless nights staring out at it from various windows within the large house. His eyes scanned the ground, gazing almost lovingly at every flowerbed, every bush, and every tree trunk. But as he stared, something caught his eye on the outskirts of the yard to his far left.

A light was glowing softly from behind a bush; he could see it through the small leaves. Thanks to his months spent in the dark forest he knew what a light in the distance through foliage looked like, and he knew just by owning a wand, that it wasn't a lantern but a wand light. Someone was lurking in the bushes. Someone was watching the house, which meant that someone could discover the Mudblood held captive in the basement.

Turning and moving quickly from the window, he rushed out of the room and down the hall to his master's room. There was no glow from beneath the door meaning the old man must be asleep. Rapping lightly on the wooden door he waited. He could hear movement from within, and soon enough the door flew open revealing a very unhappy looking Aemilius.

"What do you want boy?" he demanded.

"There is someone outside the house. Watching. I saw them in the bushes."

Aemilius merely nodded disappearing back inside the room. Malakai knew exactly what was about to transpire and hurried back to his room to change once more. He would not get to sleep that night, but instead would be helping his master move the girl to the new place that they'd had picked out. Once he'd thrown on some pants and a sweater he reentered the hall, Aemilius exiting his room dressed in black robes.

"Go down to the dungeons and retrieve the girl. Bind her hands and feet. I'll Apparate to the cottage and set up the spells. I'll leave the Portkey behind for you." Aemilius instructed.

Malakai nodded and headed for the stairs as a pop echoed from the place they'd just been standing. As quickly as his feet could carry him he rushed down the stairs on his way to the basement. He was smirking, for the excitement of it was thrilling. Once they removed the Mudblood to their new hiding place, no one would know where to find her and they'd carry out their plans, especially his, in peace.

He started toward the basement stairs, moving swiftly through the shadows. He couldn't see the wand light from the ground floor. Instead all he could see was the dark gardens outside the windows. His eyes scanned through the windows, searching for anyone else. He saw no one. Instead he continued on reaching the basement and the dungeons.

Hermione had been seated on the disgusting mattress shivering when she heard the creak of a door. Someone was coming. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she lay back down on the mattress, taking the position she was in when she woke up. She closed her eyes and did her best to slow her breathing and relax, as the sound of the approaching feet grew louder.

Peeking open an eye she could see the light as it came closer to the tiny room that she was in. Things were growing clearer. She closed her eye once more when the light was right at the door. There was a creaking noise and she guessed the door was being opened. Her heart was racing as the footsteps came closer and all she wanted to do was look, but kept herself from doing so.

"Stupid Mudblood. Still knocked out from that potion. No need to bind her just yet." She heard a familiar voice whisper.

Hermione remembered back to the ball once more, to Blaise who hadn't really been Blaise. Some man with ragged long black hair and dark eyes had attacked her masked as Blaise. He was all she could remember then after that it was nothing. But the sound of his voice made her shiver. So slick and deep. As she lay there she could hear him moving and soon enough she felt something touch her knee. It was his finger, then his entire hand, sliding over the bend of her knee and up her bare thigh. She shivered again.

"She's cold." He mumbled to himself as his hand glided over her panties and up her bare midsection. "Icy to the touch."

It was impossibly hard not to jerk away from him. She forced every muscle of her body not to react, holding as still as possible as his foreign fingers glided over her milky flesh. She just pictured Draco, rescuing her, and possibly breaking this mans hands. Those thoughts, plus the thought of survival echoed in her mind, keeping her from losing her composure.

The man slid his hands under her legs and back and hoisted her up. She was suddenly pressed against this mans chest her head resting against his shoulder, still shaking both from fear and rage. All the while she remained still, hoping that he carried her away from that room and somewhere where she had a chance to escape. He started moving, not being careful with her at all. On his way out of the room her ankle slammed into the edge of the door and she bit down on her tongue to keep from crying out.

Hermione was carried in one direction for a while until the man carrying her made a left and started up a flight of stair she guessed. Once again her foot was banged against something hard and to keep from screaming she bit her tongue, this time drawing blood. The metallic taste in her mouth was revolting. When they reached the top the man turned right and headed straight once more and Hermione took the chance to peek at her surroundings.

She recognized them immediately. The rooms with the sheet covered furniture. The paintings in dusty old frames that lined the walls, the hard floors that made your footsteps echo through the hall. She was being carried through Draco's Grandfather's home.

Reappearing in a burst of green flames Draco and Blaise rushed through the house making a great deal of noise. The Death Eaters that were patrolling the house came running demanding to know just what was happening. Draco told them to gather everyone that was around, that something had happened.

"What's happened Draco?" Lucius demanded appearing at the top of the staircase.

"Hermione's been kidnapped." Draco cried.

"What!" Lucius roared his eyes flaring fire.

"The boy you described in your letter, he took her father." Draco said taking the stairs two at a time.

"Come! We must inform the Dark Lord."

Draco followed his father down the hall to the Dark Lord's study where he imagined the man was sitting up, waiting. It was possible he'd heard the exchange already, or had just been talking to Lucius when he sent him to discover the source of the noise, either way it wasn't likely to find him asleep. Lucius knocked quickly on the door and opened it as soon as the reply was heard. The three entered the room closing the door carefully behind them.

"What's going on?" Voldemort demanded.

"My Lord, Draco claims that the girl's been kidnapped." Lucius explained.

"How?" Voldemort demanded, his eyes narrowing in on Draco.

Blaise explained what happened to him, and who it was that had committed the act. Voldemort merely nodded, turning his attention upon Draco who was standing beside his father.

"How long ago did she go missing?"

"An hour an a half maybe. I realized when we returned to the heads dorm that Blaise's description matched the one of the boy in my father's letter." Draco replied.

"The boy your Grandfather is associated with is who you think did it?"

"I think so. People said they saw Hermione leaving the Great Hall with the fake Blaise and heading toward the oak front doors. I think that he lured her out there and then some how got her past school grounds so he could Apparate." Draco explained.

"He took her to Aemilius." Voldemort said rising from his seat. "Lucius gather a team and go to the mansion. I'll send a message to the units already posted there."

"Yes my Lord." Lucius said, turning.

"Draco, you will go with your father. You are to be the only one to get that girl. She's your responsibility. Lucius, bring me your father and that boy." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes my Lord." Both answered in unison before exiting the room.

A few minutes later Draco was standing with three other men and his father, preparing to take a Portkey to a destination just outside the mansions grounds. His wand was firmly gripped in his hand prepared to strike immediately. He was determined to find her. He couldn't believe that he'd allowed this to happen.

As Malakai entered the study in the back of the house he laid the Mudblood down on a chase lounge, running a hand down her stomach, taking in the feel of her luscious skin. Turning his back he moved to the window, scanning the yard for any signs of intruders. Everything was still, but he knew they were out there, watching and waiting. It angered him that these people were possibly taking away his precious plans from him. He was tempted to just take her now while she was still knocked out, but what fun would that be?

He turned back searching around the desk for the Portkey. It was always the same item, an old fashioned magnifying glass. Malakai searched around the desktop for it, pushing aside papers and books but came up empty handed. He wandered over to the bookcase and began rooting through, his frustration growing. Where had the old man left the bloody thing!

Hermione watched from peeked eyes the man as he moved through the pitch black room, seemingly searching for something. She watched him until he turned his back and started searching through a large cabinet on the other side of the room. She opened her eyes and looked around to see if there was anything nearby she could use as a weapon. She could still hear him tossing things around, almost frantic now. It was her chance to escape, to hide somewhere until she could find a way outside.

Slowly she sat up, trying her best not to make a sound. Swing her legs over the side of the chase she touched her bare feet to the cold floor. She tested the boards to be sure that they didn't creak when she rose. All the while she watched him, his back still turned away from her, his attention focused on whatever it was he was looking for. She could hear him mumbling to himself hissing out his unhappiness. With all the noise he was making she was sure that any slight sound she made he wouldn't notice.

She rose from the chase and stopped, standing perfectly still. He was still looking and hadn't noticed her movement yet. It would be hard to do, but she would have to take it a step at a time until she reached the hallway. Inch by inch she crept toward the doorway, her body quaking terribly. Any second he could turn and see her, any second she could be caught.

The room was pitch black only an eerie glow from the moon fell through the window, shedding some light on the place. His anger seemed to be growing, for now he was throwing things around in the cabinet, opening and closing drawers on the front and slamming his fist down. She'd just reached the doorway and was about to slip around the corner when he stopped moving. She paused, not moving an inch but instead watched him carefully. He was frantic it seemed, running his hands through his now short disheveled hair. Slowly he started to turn and Hermione knew it was over.

* * *

Not one of the best chapters, but the next one will be better I swear. Good stuff happens next chapter. Read and review please!!!

Starry


	25. Come

HAH! I bet you thought it would be another five month wait. Well guesssss what! It's not. Lol. I got this chapter done and it was probably the hardest to write because I honestly didn't know how far to take one particular part of it. And ending it, well, that was the hardest part. But I hope you like this chapter. And the next one should be coming soon too but don't quote me on that one lol.

Oh and a warning. Bad things are coming. That is all.

Disclaimer: Roar! Of course it's not mine!

* * *

Come

Through the densely packed trees in the forest that surrounded the mansion Draco could just barely make out the massive building. They couldn't use their wand lights, because that would give them away. Instead they were going in under the cover of the shadows and the darkness. They'd make their way, sticking to the dark areas where the trees were their cover, up to the house and enter quietly through one of the back doors. Draco was right behind his father as they began making their way there, passing a few of the units that were supposed to be patrolling. As of that moment they were all on high alert, having received the message from Voldemort that it was possible Hermione was being held captive in the house.

Draco's cloak was whipped back as a strong gust of wind blew through the trees. He could feel the cold and it inched up his spine. His fingers that gripped his wand were frozen and were beginning to ache. The made their way through the forest, walking carefully under the cover of the trees and the shadows, moving swiftly through the cold, the look of murder in Lucius' eyes.

"When we get in that house Draco, you will go find the girl. I'll take care of whatever we meet in there." Lucius commanded.

"Yes Father." Draco said, nodding.

It was as they approached the back garden, and were within sight of the large glass French doors that led outside, that something went flying through the doors, shattering the glass into a thousand pieces. Lucius took off for the door immediately, Draco right behind him. What had flown through the door had been what appeared to be an umbrella stand that was now dented and filled with glass. A screamed filled the night and they watched something sprint past and toward the staircase in the front of the house.

"It's Hermione." Draco cried before taking off toward the staircase.

He raced down the darkened hall the sound of pounding footsteps running the maze like halls above coming through the floor. He could hear someone, it sounded like a male screaming, then another crash. As he moved silently up the stairs he clutched his wand tightly in his hand and hoped that he got the chance to use it on that boy before his father came to take him away. Another scream this time Hermione's echoed through the hallway as he reached it. His ears were ringing with the sound because after it there was nothing but silence.

He followed the sound, making his way down a long straight hallway with doors lining either side. Portraits were tilted or even knocked off and there were singed spots that were still smoking from where the spells had missed their targets. Furniture that had one lined the walls were either toppled into the center to make it harder to chase, or were blown to bits. The crashes continued somewhere further into the houses, more explosions adding to the destruction already wrought on the house.

"Stop!" She screamed and another crash sounded from around the corner.

Draco turned and saw Hermione backing down the hall holding a large wooden cane. She was swinging it in front of her like a club as someone that looked very much like Potter from behind continued forward a wand clutched in his hand. Draco raised his own wand, ready to disarm the boy when Hermione caught a glimpse of him and dropped her guard momentarily in her happiness to see him. The boy that stalked her had to know that something wasn't right because in a flash he turned and shot a spell toward Draco, who quickly jumped back around the corner.

When he came back around again they were gone. Both Hermione and the boy had vanished. Draco hurried down the hall checking all the rooms on his way, all the while listening for the sound of her screams and cries for help, but there was nothing but silence. Frustrated he continued on down the hall turning corner after corner, moving deeper into the enormous house. He could hear below his father's men talking and his father screaming out commands, but they all sounded so far away.

"Hermione!" he screamed, not caring if the boy heard.

There was no response. There was nothing but silence, and it made him nervous. Silence wasn't good. As long as there were screams and crashes he knew she was still alive, still breathing but when they stopped there was nothing but hope. He moved through the halls screaming her name, and checking every room. It was growing more and more difficult to determine if he'd been in that space before or not because all the halls looked alike.

Eventually he came to another stairwell, and hurried up it, only to enter an entirely new maze of halls. He searched, screaming out her name over and over again hoping for a reply all the while opening door after door only to come up empty handed. He couldn't even be sure that she was in the house, but he had to keep looking, because he had to find her.

"Hermione! Where are you!" He screamed hoping that somehow she could let him know where she was.

He stopped, waiting, listening for any sound at all. He waited for a few more seconds before turning to continue. As he moved however he heard it, the faint cry. It was distorted and cut off quickly, but he knew it was her. She'd said 'up here'. She was on the next floor. He rushed through the halls still screaming her name as he searched for the stairwell that would lead him to the next floor. As he moved through the halls however he figured out that there wasn't a stairwell, not one accessible to just anyone. It had to be an attic, with a hidden staircase that dropped from the ceiling or was hidden behind some closet door. He searched carefully opening every door, trying not to make a sound so that he would once again have the element of surprise.

She'd heard him call her name, so close. Every part of her wanted to break free and run to him, to finally be safe again. He called her name again, closer still and this time she couldn't hold back. She opened her mouth and screamed to him, telling him where she was in two simple words. The man that had brought her up here, who had been standing by the door casting charms on it turned quickly and slapped her hard. She could taste her own blood in her mouth again.

"You shut your mouth you filthy Mudblood." He growled.

"Never. Dra-" but she was cut off.

Malakai grabbed her around the throat and threw her to the ground using his wand to gag her mouth and tie her hands and feet to the floor. Her body was coated in a thin gleaming layer of sweat and blood trickled from the small cuts and scraps she now had. Her garments were barely clinging to her form and her hair was spread out wildly behind her. She was heaving, breathing hard and glaring at him. She struggled against the ropes working her body this way and that, the muscles in her arms and legs twitching and flexing. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Once he'd finished off the last of the spells to keep out the husband Malakai wandered over to where she was strapped to the floor. He kneeled by her side and her head turned towards him. She glared harder and wiggled against her bonds moaning something incoherent. With slow deliberate movements he reached for her, and she moved as far as she could away from him. He narrowed his eyes before grabbing her chin roughly.

"Hold still or this won't go well for you." He whispered, his mouth only inches from her own.

Again he tried to reach for her; this time his fingers lightly stroked the side of her left breast. She shivered and blinked a few times, trying to hold back the tears. He could hear the sobs in her whimpers and it made him smile. He cupped her breast roughly and squeezed, enjoying the muffled scream that came from her mouth. The tears spilled suddenly, mixing with the sweat on her face, streaking down her face into her hair. The site was intoxicating, filling him with a sense of power that he'd never known before.

Placing both hands on either side of her head, he straddled her, hovering over her quaking form. She wasn't looking at him, but instead was attempting to keep her head turned away. With one hand he turned it back, but again she refused to look at him. She merely turned her head back shutting her eyes tightly.

"Look at me." He commanded. She refused. "Look at me or I won't be gentle."

Terrified Hermione turned her head slowly, sobbing uncontrollably. She faced his smirk of satisfaction; the look in his dark horrible eyes that of complete enjoyment. Sitting back on her legs he stripped off his shirt, and she began to scream, trying her best to be heard through the rag in her mouth. Malakai merely laughed, as he tossed his shirt to the side. Using the wand in his pocket his pants disappeared, only to reappear nearby, leaving him straddled atop her in nothing but his boxers.

Roughly with both hands he grabbed at her breasts over her bra, kneading them and twisting the nipples through the material roughly, listening to her screams as if they were beautiful music. His hands pulled roughly at the material until it was completely torn away. He stared at her greedily his hands cupping them once more. Hermione struggled but it did nothing for he was still sitting on her legs. She tried to kick her feet, to slam her fists down on the ground, anything to make enough noise so someone would find her, save her.

"No one can hear you. He's not going to save you." Malakai whispered in her ear. "Why would he?"

His lips touched her neck and it was strange. Hermione remembered the feel of Draco's lips, and the sensations were nothing alike. She struggled, bucking her hips to try and throw him off her but it did nothing but excite him more. He bit her neck, and she howled in pain. He kissed and bit his way down her neck to her collarbone as she screamed and kicked. His hands roamed roughly, scratching and grabbing. Every touch of his hurt.

She felt his lips touch her breast at the same time that she felt his hand slid beneath the elastic of her panties. Her struggles grew rougher, so much so that he stopped his ministrations to slam her shoulders down hard into the floor. He returned to kissing her, rubbing himself against her. She could feel his erection through his shorts and wanted nothing more than to kick him.

His hands once again moved into unwelcome territory, and once again she tried to throw him off her. This time however instead of stopping, he merely reached one hand up and grabbed her throat, slamming her head into the floor so hard that she blacked out.

Malakai was disappointed that she wasn't awake to watch. That she wasn't conscious to scream, because that was the part he'd liked best so far. The sound of her screams of pain and agony were thrilling. But he didn't mind the other feelings he was getting with every kiss he gave her, with every touch of his fingers. Rising off her, he slid her panties down to her ankles and smirked a devilish smirk. He was about to get all that he'd wanted. The torture that he was about to put her through would stick with her forever.

He knelt down beside her, his hand moving between her legs, brushing her skin lightly. He entered her with his fingers, roughly pushing them in and out of her. He watched her face for any reaction. Slowly he moved, shoving them in deeper, the pleasure he was getting by just watching was almost overwhelming. Faster he moved, his fingers going deeper into her body. She began to stir, showing signs of consciousness. She started to moan, then opened her eyes. The moan turned into a scream instantly. Her body wriggled around and his fingers slid out as the tears poured down her face.

"I enjoyed that." He informed her as he rose, slowly beginning to slid off his boxers. "But I'll enjoy much more what I'm about to do to you."

Hermione continued to scream as the man lowered himself over her, poised and ready above her. He'd forced his way between her legs, and it hurt terribly but she wasn't about to let him do what he was planning. She continued to struggle, trying to turn to her side to close her legs, anything to stop this. Once again however he grabbed her by the throat and choked her until she stopped moving. She could feel him at her entrance. It was as he was about to thrust into her that there was an explosion.

The door splintered into a thousand pieces, flying into the room. Hermione had closed her eyes and turned her head as the man between her legs rolled off her. The sound was deafening and she could feel the blood beginning to spill from a large gash on one of her arms from a larger piece of the door that had struck her. When she opened her eyes she saw Draco standing in the doorway. He took one look at her and rushed over removing his cloak. He freed her from the binds, wrapping his cloak around her shivering form.

"What the hell has he done to you?" Draco demanded his eyes dark and menacing.

"Please, we have to get away." She said struggling to get to her feet.

"Ok come on." Draco said hoisting her up. Both of them started for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" came a cry from behind them.

Draco spun around just as Malakai swung his fist, connecting with Draco's right cheek. Hermione screamed, as Draco stumbled backward, hitting a chest of drawers. When he caught his balance he looked up at the man that stood two or so feet away heaving, his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. Draco touched the back of his hand to his split lip and noted the blood that lightly trickled from it.

"Go Hermione. Find my father." Draco said, his voice calm and even.

"Don't move you dirty bitch." Malakai cried running towards her but Draco was far too fast.

In one quick motion Draco had tackled Malakai to the dust covered wooden floor. The two slid, slamming into the wall. Malakai was trying to get up, pushing Draco with all his might but the blond wouldn't let go. Instead he cocked his fist back and punched Malakai in the stomach and watched the man double over. All the while Hermione stood watching with tears streaming down her face.

"Run Hermione!" Draco cried as Malakai was doubled over gasping for air.

Pulling Draco's cloak tightly around her body she ran for the doorway. She rushed as fast as she could down the stairs tripping on the last few and tumbling into the bedroom where the attic stairway was hidden. She could hear thumping and wondered if Draco was all right. Had that man escaped and was chasing her? She didn't wait to find out but instead ran through the halls as fast as she could trying to find the other set of stairs to lead down to the ground floor. She had to find her father in law.

"Lucius!" she screamed as she jogged down the hall. "Lucius help!"

She could hear people, a lot of them moving around somewhere but she couldn't figure out just where they were. Her head was fogged, the back of it still throbbing terribly from where it had collided with the floor. She turned a corner and saw at the end of the hall another set of stairs leading down to the next floor. She moved toward them, dragging her feet because her body was too worn out from struggling earlier.

The soft carpet tickled her bare feet. The house was icy and she tugged the cloak tighter still, shivering both from fear and the cold. She couldn't hear any sounds from above her, nor did she hear footsteps. She only heard the people far below her, shouting to one another, but it was so distant she couldn't make anything out clearly.

She reached the top of the stairs and looked down into the dark hall below. She screamed out for Lucius once more, her voice growing hoarse. She started slowly down the stairs, gripping the railing tightly as the cloak moved around her like a dress. The voices were growing clearer, and she guessed that they were coming, finally. She continued to holler, screaming for anyone to come, screaming for help. She'd only made it down a few steps, her body beginning to tire and slow.

"Hermione look out!" came Draco's shout from behind her.

As she turned he collided with her. Her ankle twisted and the snap was felt through her entire body. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as his body slammed so hard into hers, knocking her off the stairs completely. They flew backwards, his dark devilish eyes staring at her as his hands gripped her neck. The next thing she knew her back smashed into the stairs and the dark haired man was flipped over her dragging her rag doll body down the rest of the flight of stairs in a whirling tumbling ball. She lost track of the snaps she heard, and whether they were her own or not.

Finally with a resounding thud they landed at the bottom. She was on her back and blood was freely flowing from her head. She had no feeling in her left arm and everything around her had gone completely silent. She couldn't hear anything save for the dull but rapid thudding of her own heart in her head. She turned her head slightly and saw the dark haired man sprawled near her, his eyes closed and his arm twisted at an odd angle. Things were beginning to grow fuzzy at that point. She was regaining her ability to hear outside her own head and strained to hear the sound of Draco screaming her name. She turned her head and watched him come down the stairs, his nose gushing blood and his shirt dirtied. There was a bruise forming on his cheek, black and blue and his lip was split opened with dried blood caked around it. There was blood on his shirt, and pants she noticed as he kneeled beside her.

"Hermione! Are you ok? Talk to me." He said his fingers brushing her hair from her face.

The scent of blood was everywhere, filling her head and making her nauseous. The world seemed to be getting further and further from her, like she was sinking into a dark sea. Sounds were growing muffled again, and her vision was growing clouded. She couldn't clearly see his face. She tried to talk, but it hurt so much all that came out what a whimper. He was staring at her, and she knew he was worried, she could hear it in the sounds he made at her, which she knew were words they were just so jumbled she couldn't make them out anymore. Then, he was gone, the clouds rolled in, the sea swallowed her up, and everything went dark.

"Where is that boy?" Aemilius growled tapping his fingers on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in.

He was sitting in a small dark room with thick brick walls. There was one window but it was curtained so that the little bit of moonlight that might have been able to leak through was shut out. There was a small fire in the stone grate but it was merely red embers now, sizzling with the little bit of wind that blew down the chimney. The air was a mixture of burning wood and salt water. The sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs nearby was all he heard as he sat there staring at the red embers, his fury growing.

The cottage he was sitting in was small, only three rooms in total. It had belonged to an old Muggle fisherman who had been reluctant to give the place up. So after Aemilius killed him, he had the house elves bury the man beneath the house, so he never had to leave. It was perched at the top of a small hill, and from the front window you could see the cliffs and the oceans that lie below. The cabin was drowned in moonlight, it's shadow elongated on the dying grass outside. The meager home was dilapidated and filthy and as Aemilius rose from the tattered armchair he stared around in disgust.

Fed up with waiting he Disapparated reappearing in a much nicer and cleaner place. He was standing on a plush Persian rug, an antique, one he'd acquired many years ago from the home of a dirty Muggle he'd tortured. Many of the items in this place were taken at leisure from any number of Muggle households that he'd destroyed. He had no remorse for what he'd done because as far as he was concerned the filthy creatures didn't deserve anything.

His heels clicked on the marble floors that shone in the moonlight as he crossed the foyer. The house was deserted. He entered a rather spacious and elegant sitting room with classic Elizabethan furniture and a glorious fire in the hearth. The front windows weren't curtained and he could see clearly down the rolling hills the cottage he'd just been in, now just a small speck in the distance, shabby even from there. The enormous house had always been there, though hidden from Muggle eyes, disguised as a dangerous marshland that was fenced off from intruders. Any Muggles that had tried to get in over the years had gone missing.

He watched the cottage from the window, his stony face shadowed, his dark eyes glaring. Something had gone wrong, the boy would never delay this long. Angrily he grasped the curtains, resisting the urge to destroy something. That blasted Half Blood had found the girl before he could dispose of her. He only hoped that the boy didn't give away anything, that all he'd been taught would remain with him. Malakai was a smart boy, sneaky in fact. If he was caught he'd figure out a way to escape.

"It's time for a new plan." Aemilius whispered, turning from the window and disappearing into the shadows.

"Lucius, I think I hear the girl. She's screamin for ya!" Called one of the Death Eaters who'd been guarding the house before Lucius and his son had arrived.

Lucius stopped, as did everyone else, and they all together listened, straining to hear someone above or below them shouting. The house was silent save for the wind that whistled through the broken glass door. The chill swept through the halls making the dusty old curtains sway. Lucius hadn't heard anything, and was about to continue his search when he heard her voice.

"Lucius! Lucius help!" she screamed, the Mudblood, his daughter in law.

"Up stairs!" Lucius cried.

He led the way the others stomping along behind him as they moved hurriedly up the stairs. The girl was somewhere up there in that maze of a house screaming for him. He wondered as he moved where his son was and what fate had met him. His wand was gripped tightly in his hand and at the read, should it be a trap. His father was behind it all, the murder attempts during the summer, probably even the sickness that to this day plagued the girl. But this had gone too far. Stealing her away, to keep the Dark Lord's plans from coming to fruit was unforgivable, and he hoped that his master destroyed the man he called father.

He could hear commotion, as he rounded the corner and started down a long hallway that was completely destroyed. Chunks of the wall lay strewn about the carpeted hall, shattered glass and streaks of blood were everywhere. Wallpaper was shredded and lay in ribbons on the ground. Quite a battle had gone up here, and a surge of pride filled Lucius, because his son had been apart of it, apart of that destruction. He could hear her screaming still and it was growing louder. The sound of feet running could be heard then suddenly stopped. Lucius held up his hand signaling all that followed him to hold.

There was silence and Lucius inched forward noticing that only fifty or so feet down the destroyed hall was a staircase. It led to the next floor, and he guessed that's where Hermione was, trapped and screaming for him. A moment more of silence passed and he could hear her heaving breaths, obviously exhausted from running. She screamed for him again and he could tell that she was growing tired. Her yells were less enthusiastic as before. He started forward again, when another cry made him stop.

"Hermione look out!" he heard his son scream.

There was a horrible crashing sound followed by an almost continuous thud. Then as if shot from a cannon, Hermione and the boy that had captured her flew from the stairwell, landing roughly on the ground. He could clearly see through the dark that she was barely clothed; wearing it seemed only Draco's cloak. Fury was in his eyes. What had happened!

He could hear more footsteps and saw his son rushing to her side, talking to her in a frantic tone. Lucius moved forward the men behind him keeping up. When he crouched beside Draco the boy looked up at him his eyes wide. He was filthy, blood covering much of his front. His nose was still bleeding horribly and he was beaten and battered but he didn't seem to care about himself. The girl was broken her foot twisted so severely it seemed to be on backwards. Blood spouted from an enormous gash in her head and slowly created a puddle on the carpet around her head. She was growing paler by the minute as Lucius reached out and felt for her pulse. It was barely there.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's father." Draco said suddenly. "This is too much for mother to deal with."

Nodding, he rose to his feet. His son was right. Narcissa was gifted with the medical arts, but she would never be able to handle this, she'd be too frantic about what was happening as it is, not to mention it was the middle of the night. They'd need to make sure the girl lived, and at the moment, that was looking unlikely. Every moment that they stood there she grew paler and more blood collected around her head. He turned his eyes from the girl and instead addressed the men that stood around him.

"I want you two to return to the Dark Lord. Give him a full report on what's happened. The rest of you will continue searching the house. My father might still be here. Search everywhere."

"What will we do father? How will you come to the hospital?"

"I have a plan Draco. Use your wand to lift her and follow me." Lucius said. "And quickly we haven't much time."

Lucius turned away waving his wand at the boy that was lying unconscious a few feet away. The body lifted off the ground and floated along behind him blood dripping a scarlet trail in his wake. Draco followed along behind, carefully steering his wife's body down the mess of a hallway. Lucius maneuvered their way down the stairs and out the back door. Using an old book he'd found lying on the ground in one of the rooms he created a Port Key to lead them to an alleyway right outside St. Mungo's.

"We'll take this to the hospital. You will take him and the girl into the hospital and explain exactly what I'm about to tell you Draco, do you understand?" His son nodded. "You will tell them your name and demand that an entire floor of the hospital be set aside for your treatment as well as hers and his. If they begin asking any questions, tell them that you were an accident at the school. Tell them nothing more."

"Yes father."

"What do you think is happening?" Ron asked softly from his seat at the meeting table in the shrieking shack.

"I don't know. I just hope they find her." Harry responded his eyes staring off into space.

"Have you seen anything?" Harry was asked by someone at the other end of the table, Remus perhaps.

"Not yet, but as soon as they find her I'm sure I'll see something."

Harry's head was still spinning from earlier. When Voldemort had discovered that she'd been kidnapped, his rage had been greater than ever before. Harry had been pulled through the connection and could see as plain as anything Draco and Blaise there before him, explaining just what had happened at the Halloween ball.

It was hard to believe the ball had been only a few hours ago. They'd been laughing and dancing, having so much fun. Now it was like a completely different time. Like summer all over again. Harry could feel the dull thump of his scar every so often. The pain was almost a comfort now. He was still pale and had barely touched the food that Molly Weasley had placed before him. Most of the order had arrived shortly after the meeting was called. They had all crowded into the tiny little shack and were seated around the table waiting. They were waiting for Harry to see it, see her returning safely to Voldemort's mansion, the safest place she could be now.

It was the wee hours of the morning and half the people at the table were now slouched in their chairs sleeping, covered in hand knitted blankets made by Mrs. Weasley, Harry included. His wild hair as unruly as ever stuck up in many directions as he snored lightly, his head resting in his arms on the table. His glasses lay folded beside him. It was then that the first searing pulse of his scar hit and he was dragged from the tiny room once more. Now instead of being in the shack with the rest of the order he was standing facing two men who'd just notified him that she'd been found.

"Well." He demanded in a hiss.

"She's been found my Lord." One of the men said confidently. "She's secured with Lucius."

"So Aemilius did take her then. Was he captured?"

"No my Lord, but his boy accomplice was. He as well as the girl were badly injured."

"Where are they now?"

"Headed to St. Mungo's. Lucius is leading them." The other man said.

The connection faded and eventually ended all together. Harry raised his head, his scar hurting him greatly but he ignored the pain and banged loudly on the table to wake the sleeping members around him. They all awoke with a start searching around with wide eyes for the source of the noise.

"Have you seen something Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked immediately, seemingly wide-awake.

"They found her. Malfoy's grandfather was behind it. She's been hurt though, badly according to one of the Death Eaters. She's headed to St. Mungo's." Harry repeated. "We need to get there."

"What can we do Harry, it seems like they have everything under control." Remus stated.

"It doesn't matter. I just have to be there." Harry said softly. "We can, provide extra protection. The person that captured her is with them. What if he tries something? It's not like they can post Death Eaters at her door. Maybe we can put Aurors outside for protection. I don't want him getting away."

"All right Harry. We'll see what we can do." Kingsley stated as the boy who lived rose from his seat.

"We'll need a Port Key. They're probably there by now."

Things were soon underway and the order members were rushing around like decapitated chickens. Harry stood by the door staring at the floor Ginny and Ron beside him. Hermione was on all their minds, as all were wondering just how badly she was injured. Harry also knew that it seemed like he was trying to aid Voldemort by making sure that the prime suspect for her abduction was secured, but in all honesty, Harry just wanted the slime to pay for what he'd done to his friend. If he could get his hands on he man before Voldemort, it would be even better.

He knew he looked a mess as he walked into the waiting room of St. Mungo's carrying a bleeding half naked woman with a bloodied and broken man floating behind him. People were staring wide eyed at his disheveled and dirty clothes as he limped forward. Nurses rushed forward firing one question after another but he said nothing until they'd all quieted down enough for him to make his little speech.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and I demand a floor of our own to be treated." He said his voice not as steady as he would have liked.

No one seemed to be listening. He felt someone lift Hermione from his arms and lay her flat on a gurney, as he was lead towards a wheelchair. He could hear the whispers from the waiting room as he was wheeled away. They were all being transported together, him Hermione and the other man. Draco was furious that he couldn't just leave him to suffer in the gutter outside. His father wouldn't allow it. He remembered his father standing in the shadows of the alleyway, and how he'd explained about being there soon enough.

The walls of the hospital were white as sin, and smelled completely steral. The lights were blinding and the doctors were like flashes of white passing before him, their mouths moving so fast he could only really hear a hum. It hadn't bothered him before because he'd been so worried about Hermione, but now Draco could feel the pain in his head from the fight. His eyes were rolling as he fought unconsciousness. He couldn't black out, not when Hermione had to be watched. Not when that man was still around.

"Mr. Malfoy you need to rest a moment. Everything is fine. Your wife is being examined as we speak. We just need to heal your head. You have major clotting and a possible concussion." A doctor said somewhere to his right. Draco did nothing but lie there.

It didn't feel like much later when he woke up but in reality it had been almost two hours. He sat upright in his bed, staring around the white room with wide eyes. He was tucked neatly into the hospital bed, and he could feel the bandages all over him, protecting the various cuts and scrapes on his arms and legs. He could see the dirty clothes that he had been wearing folded over in the corner. He looked down to see a pair of white and blue striped pyjamas.

"What the bloody hell is going on." Draco said softly to himself.

Throwing the covers off he made to rise and leave the room. As his bare feet were about to touch the cold tiled floor the door opened and there was Harry Potter, standing in the doorway. Behind him was Ron Weasley and his father, as well as Remus Lupin their ex professor and a large black man. They entered followed by a crotchety old man who leaned heavily on a gleaming black cane, an oddly familiar object.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Draco demanded to astonished to move from his perch at the edge of his bed.

"We came as soon as I knew she was back." Harry said moving aside as the old man hobbled forward. "She's resting, still unconscious by the way."

"I want to see her. And what did they do with that guy?"

"We've got him guarded. His room has no windows and no wands are allowed in without a guard. He's being treated as a high security criminal."

Draco nodded. The old man with the cane had made his way to the bedside and Draco looked at him curiously. What was this man doing? He looked to be just over five feet tall his back crooked and humped. Tufts of white hair stuck out at the sides and a large gleaming bald spot in the center reflected the light from the ceiling. His face was contorted in a grimace and his eyes were angrily staring outward at the others. He knew that stare.

"Father?"

"Yes." Lucius Malfoy hissed.

"But how?"

"We saw him in the alleyway. We offered to get him in, I knew why he was there. Plus, that guy is being released into his custody. He's posing as a relative." Harry explained.

"What do we know about him?" Draco asked.

"Not much. He's not woken up yet either. But when he does they'll ask him some questions. As soon as we know we'll pass on the information." Remus answered.

There was a moment of silence. They could hear the hustle and bustle of the hospital that surrounded them as they sat there, Lucius glaring daggers at the Order members, and Draco sitting thoughtfully in the middle of his hospital bed. There was a knock at the door before it opened and a man in white robes entered clipboard in hand. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he moved toward the bed.

"And how are we feeling Mr. Malfoy?" The Healer asked.

"I'm fine. How is Hermione?" Draco asked anxiously.

"She's still asleep. She received quite a blow to the head. Her left arm was broken, the bone tearing through the skin but it's been repaired cleanly and should heal fully in a day or so. Her ankle was also broken but that's healed and the bruises are fading fast. Her other injuries were minor. The only other thing really worrying me is her head. She had a very sever gash, and the possibility of damage to her mind is quite high. When she wakes we'll be able to deduce the extent of the damage and begin correcting it."

"And the other patient?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"He's regained consciousness. He woke up about ten minutes ago. We've been asking him a few questions, just normal things for the forms. At first he refused to respond, but then he told us his name. After that he closed up again. We're planning on evaluating him, and we'll keep you updated."

"What's he said his name is?" Draco asked, his icy blue eyes searching the healers face.

"He said his name is Malakai Malfoy."

* * *

Ohhhhhh! What WILL happen next! Tune in next time folks and watch the drama unfold!

Oh and review. I'll love you forever!

Starry!


	26. Return

You have ever right to kill me. I would completely understand. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised, but I want you to know that this story will never be left uncompleted, and hopefully you'll never have to wait two years for another chapter again. There's no excuse, so I won't bother making one.

Thank you to everyone who isn't too mad at me.

And even if you are, thanks for checking back.

Hopefully more will follow. I've found my muse again, and my will to continue this story.

I'll try never to disappoint again.

Disclaimer: Holy crap it's been forever. But alas I'm still not JK.

* * *

Return

Malakai Malfoy opened his eyes, ignoring the pain in his head and various other parts of his body to gaze around the room he was in. The walls were white, too bright white, the sheets tucked neatly over him the same neon white that hurt his eyes under the torchlight. The room smelled sterile, the air frigid, the tables and counters completely bare. He was in a bed with racks on either side, to keep him from rolling out. He was propped up against a small mound of pillows, and the only exit in the entire room was what appeared to be a heavy metal door painted the same angry white colour with a gleaming silver handle.

It was silent, save for the clicking of whatever machine he was hooked up to, the tubes and wires running from its side to numerous places on his body, the little bulb on the front glowing a fiery red contrasting wonderfully with the stunning sterile white room around him. He was in a pair of pyjamas with powdered blue stripes that were stiff and uncomfortable, like the sheets he was wrapped in. His black eyes gleamed in the steady glow of the lights that surrounded him, and he continued to ignore the pain in his body as he sat up.

He tried to scoot to the end of the bed, but the machines wires prevented him from going too far. He tugged angrily at the wires, but it only made him hurt worse. The machine refused to move, though it was clearly on a movable cart. The frustration of the entire situation was making him impatient and unfocused. So much so that he didn't hear the door knob turn, or the door swing open. It wasn't until it slammed closed again, sending the clanging sound of metal on metal through the tiny room that Malakai looked up from his struggle with the machine.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his black eyes narrowed at the man that stood at the end of his bed.

It was a hunchbacked old man with an angry glare fixed on him. He was hunched over a black cane with a serpents head, and it clicked loudly as he shuffled around the edge of the bed. His face was wrinkled, and liver spots covered his bald head. His robes were dragging on the floor, his shiny shoes treading on the hems as he moved. Malakai watched with a disgusted twist to his lips as the man came to a halt beside the gleaming machine with the wires connected to his skin.

"You don't recognize your own brother?" croaked the old man with a sneer so reminiscent of his masters it was shocking.

Malakai watched then as the head of the serpent twisted off, and out of the long black shaft of the cane slipped a sleek wooden wand. With a simple flick that would break the wrist of any man as wizened as this one had seemed to be the being before him morphed. Transfigured back to his original state, Lucius Malfoy rose to his full height, glaring with his tragically blue eyes at the boy in the bed. His robes fit perfectly now, the can still gripped tightly in his hand wasn't there for his aid any longer but merely as a tool to keep up the regal appearance.

"Brother." Malakai spat the word. "Unfortunately so."

"On that subject we agree." Lucius flicked his wand lazily and the chair resting against the wall slid noiselessly across the room arriving just in time to catch him.

"Come to kill me I suppose?" Malakai said with only the tiniest twinge of a smirk playing across his lips.

Lucius observed the boy. He had their father's eyes, black as the unforgiving night. He was scrawny, not at all built like he'd been, like his father. His hair was black as sin, short and untamed. His eyes were hooded, shadowed from days on end without sleep. His skin was sallow, unhealthy, the bandages contrasting with it. He barely moved, except his mouth, constantly twisting his pale pink lips into the same smirk that Draco had inherited from himself, which Lucius in turn inherited from his father.

His father had a second son, and he had a brother, twenty or more years his junior, baring the attitude and arrogance of a Malfoy but the look of someone else. Like a tainted version of the real thing he sat there, cocky and indifferent, so sure of himself and unafraid. He was the son that his father had really wanted, this boy of no more than eighteen, this boy with the raven hair. Lucius leaned back in the chair and thought about what the Dark Lord would do, how he'd handle this, and he hoped with every bit of him that this boy was destroyed.

"Not just yet boy." Lucius drawled.

"What then? Come to frighten me with tales of what your master plans for me? Your Dark Lord, just a silly little half breed playing at power, tainting a pureblood line like ours for his own personal good." Malakai raged his eyes blazing as he spoke.

"Crucio!" Lucius growled waving his wand and watching with satisfaction as the boy's body convulsed in the bed, the machine wailing with ever spasm.

When Lucius lifted the curse the machine quieted and the boy, still breathing heavily, lay there quietly on the bed clutching his heaving chest as he tried to calm his own hurried breathes. Lucius allowed himself to smile at the little bit of justice he'd served. When Malakai finally lifted his lids and glared at Lucius it was with less malice and more weariness than before. He watched the wand tip as it hovered there in between them.

"Insulting the Dark Lord will get you nowhere." Lucius explained. "So I suggest you refrain, unless you enjoy pain."

"What do you want?" Malakai demanded, narrowing his eyes harder at Lucius.

"Answers."

"And what makes you think I have them? Or that I'll give them to you for that matter." Malakai cried baring his teeth against the mind numbing pain left over from the curse.

Lucius smiled, enjoying the boy's ignorance. He might not wish to give up what he knows but Lucius knew he had no choice in the matter. There were far more delicate ways to retrieve information than to simply torture it out of him. The Dark Lord had his own ways, ways that had broken many minds, ways that had broken many bodies, ways that hadn't failed him yet. Malakai didn't stand a chance, but the sheer defiance in his eyes would be a wonderful sight to see broken under the Dark Lord's heel.

"We'll be leaving this afternoon. The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you." Lucius said rising and throwing the chair to the far wall with a flick of his wrists.

He moved to the door, raising his wand to transfigure himself back into that horrible form when Malakai called to him. He paused, glancing over his shoulder at the crumpled form in the bed beneath the pristine white sheets. His lips were once more twisted in a smirk to rival his own as he asked, "Did I kill the filthy Mudblood?"

"Of course not." Lucius said with a wicked smile.

A withered old hand twisted the glaringly bright door knob as the crotchety old man shuffled out the door, throwing that same mocking smile and laugh over his shoulder. Malakai would have sprung at him, had he had the strength. His machine was silent again, just glowing that blood red against the white of everything else, just as out of place as black hair on a Malfoy.

Draco was sitting in a most uncomfortable chair, glaring at the Daily Prophet in his lap. The world was spinning just as it always did, days blending into one another as he sat in that hospital, waiting for the Healers to come into the room he'd been staying in to tell him that Hermione's eyes had finally opened. Nights were the hardest as he lay in that uncomfortable bed, refusing to leave in case she woke during the night, staring up into the blank tiled ceiling praying for the answers to drop down beside him. Potter and Weasley were there almost as much as he was, spending whole days in his room with him, seated in complete silence, always waiting.

This afternoon he was alone, bored of the paper, bored of the plain white walls and the infuriating Healers that brought him no news at all. They'd check in every hour upon his request with the latest information on Hermione and the other patient that he'd brought with him. There was still a guard on the door, two of Potter Order members waiting outside to inspect any Healer that entered. So far though neither Hermione's nor Malakai's condition had changed, both still lay in their coma like states in their respective rooms.

Draco rose, stretching his arms over his head, his body still aching from the beating he'd received that night. He'd been a patient for barely a day, his wounds so much less severe than the others. He'd only seen Hermione once since they were taken in and that was in passing as they hurriedly moved her into a room to begin the hundreds of tests they'd had to run. After that first day he'd given the rest of the floor back to the hospital, but requested that room for himself, so he could remain close by incase her eyes opened. They'd allowed it, though grudgingly and hurriedly delivered their not so news worthy news before darting off again.

Moving to the only window in the room he looked out over Muggle London, watching the ridiculously unaware Muggles as they went about their business as usual. Their lives barely worth a glance from him now became what he enthralled himself with during those long afternoons waiting. He watched them hustle and bustle up and down that street, slipping in and out of shops for a bit of shopping, all the while wondering how they managed it without a wand. Hermione got on well enough, never depending overly on the use of magic, but treating it as more of a special tool than an everyday necessity like he did.

It hurt him to watch those Muggles because it only made him think of Hermione. Thinking of Hermione only hurt because he'd failed to protect her, or so he'd been telling himself. It wasn't because he missed her, missed her lying there beside him, her tiny hands skimming over his cheeks or sifting through his hair. It wasn't because seeing her battered and broken like that was wrong in every way. He hurt because he'd failed his mission; he'd failed his Lord, not because he'd failed her.

She haunted his dreams, when he slept long enough to have them. In every one she slipped away, and no matter what he did he couldn't bring her back, couldn't wake her up. And in every dream he cradled her in his arms, her head falling limply back, her hair draped over his arm, her eyes closed. And in every dream he held back tears, as he leaned in to whisper something in her ears. But every night before he could hear the words he was about to say, before they could be uttered, his eyes would open and he'd stare into the darkness of his hospital room. Nothing changed everything just as he'd left it when he'd fallen asleep.

Potter looked just as tired as he was the worn look on his face and heavily lidded eyes telling Draco that he'd not been sleeping well either. Potter and Weasley traveled from Diagon Alley where they'd been staying on Deputy Headmistress's allowance. Four days since Halloween, four days since the last time Hermione's eyes had been open, since she last spoke. Potter was blaming himself just as much as Draco, Weasley taking Hermione's usual role as the voice of reason. When he did speak it was to say encouraging things, though neither Potter nor Draco was very convinced by them.

He was at the window, watching on particularly portly woman waddle down the street with far too many packages of shopping, when his father shuffled in. The sound of his old man faked grunts of effort to close the door were almost comical, and Draco turned around just at the old man disappeared and his father strode across the room. His eyes flashed, and Draco had a nasty feeling that whatever he was about to say Draco surely wouldn't enjoy hearing.

"He's awake."

"The bastard who almost killed Hermione?" Draco asked, refusing to refer to that boy as his uncle.

"He woke up not long ago, a Healer told me and I demanded to see him." Lucius sat gracefully on the unmade hospital bed. "He's feisty, even in such a weak state."

"I hope you killed him." Draco murmured.

"Of course not. I'd never deprive the Dark Lord of the answers he needs. It's my father he's after; the boy is merely a tool to lead us to him."

"Well, then afterward I'd like to kill him." Draco growled, watching the portly woman as she dropped her packages on the sidewalk. She stooped to pick them up, her dress barely able to cover her extremely large rear.

"In due time Draco."

"Hermione's still not awake then?"

"That I do not know. However this afternoon the boy will be checked out. I'm taking him to the Dark Lord for his questioning. He will have judgment passed on him this evening."

"Will you send word on the sentence?" Draco asked, turning finally to observe his father.

The man was almost content. The idea of his newly discovered younger half brother facing judgment by Voldemort only seemed to excite him. He held no remorse for his sibling, nor worry or any other emotion usually felt for a family member. He looked almost hopeful, Draco thought, hopeful to see bloodshed that night. Lucius opened his mouth to answer, but the twist of the door knob made both their heads turn and with some quick wand work an old wizened man sat where Draco's father had just been perched.

Harry Potter slipped into the room. He wasn't fazed by the seething look from the old man, but moved over to the corner that he'd taken to haunting and picked up the discarded paper. He was buried in its folds, only the tips of his unruly black hair showing over the top for the father and son to see. Lucius turned away, making a disgusted noise in the back of his throat before sliding carefully from the bed.

"I'll send you the owl Draco." He said before leaving, passing Weasley as he entered.

"Heard anything?" Ron asked as he took the other chair in the corner opposite Harry's.

"Not about Hermione." Draco said, leaving the window in favour of his bed. "But my bloody uncle is awake."

"I'm guessing that's what I interrupted?" Harry asked, folding the paper and discarding it just as Draco had done.

"For the most part." Draco said, leaning against the pillows on the bed. "My father's taking him to the Dark Lord tonight for sentencing."

"Sentencing?" Ron asked.

"He'll receive the punishment that the Dark Lord decides for his crimes of plots against him. Most likely he'll be put to death."

"Honestly," Ron said, his blue eyes hard and unforgiving, "I hope he is."

"Couldn't agree more Weasley."

When the afternoon turned to twilight, and the sun slipped beneath the horizon in the distance, the entire world was draped in shadows. Almost completely bare trees shivered in the evening breeze. An entire forest of them, semi bare branches clawing the starry sky, kept her from the world. The only road that wound through the layers of underbrush and dead leaves was overgrown and nearly impassable. It had been years since she'd had a visitor, but she preferred her solitude.

She sat, as always, in the front parlour of her lavish country side home, now a dilapidated shack, dimly lit by a single candle and the moonlight that flooded through her sheer curtains. The wallpaper was faded, and the furniture was dust covered and moth eaten. Her last house elf died almost fifteen years before, leaving her completely alone, and indifferent to the state of the house around her. The chase lounge that had seen so many still sat in the center of the room, a table and her instruments just beside it. The world around her had changed so much, but nothing within that house had, she hadn't.

She remembered when the rooms had been full to bursting with her friends, the wealthy, the high wizard society, rubbing elbows and gossip mongering. The days when she'd throw open all the windows and sit taking in the delicious scent of freshly blooming flowers that wafted in with a nice summer breeze. The days when she'd been in love, and she was just an average witch, not a seer. Memories composed entirely of happier days chased themselves around her weary old head, as she gazed out the grimy window at the carriage-less road outside.

Silence was her companion, the only thing left to her in that house. It was familiar, and at times comforting. The occasional creak from the decaying floors, or a shift in the house echoed through the empty halls, but other than her own voice and footsteps there was nothing else to hear. Sometimes she'd wander the halls, gazing into rooms long ago shut away, sheets covering the furniture, covering more memories, ones she wanted nothing to do with. And now, as she rose and moved toward the cold mantel she could hear her soft footsteps on the decaying Persian rug.

Dust covered frames littered the marble mantel, and with a withered old hand she wiped away the layers to reveal the pictures beneath. Still moving as they forever would, the photos were yellowed but still in good condition. The robes were old fashioned, the house in a much better state. She was smiling in many, if not all, a smile she'd always kept reserved for one person, a smile that had vanished long ago.

There was a pop, unfamiliar to her, but she brushed it off as just a new noise the house was making in the early winter evening. She picked up a silver frame within in which she and a man stood, wrapped up in one another. She stared at their happy faces, her once long shimmering brown hair wrapped so elegantly in a knot atop her head. The man in the photo had short dark hair that was parted neatly on the side and combed, with a smile of straight even white teeth. His shimmering black eyes were darting between herself and the photographer, his hand sometimes reaching up to cup her cheek tenderly. She sighed unconsciously as she sat the frame back down.

"I remember the day that was taken." Someone said behind her.

She didn't turn, but that didn't matter.

"It was such a beautiful day," they continued. "And you were stunning in your robes."

She moved along the mantel plucking another frame from the dust covered surface. With a wipe of her hand she revealed a similar scene, definitely taken on the same day. Another woman was in the photo this time, a blond with soft features and the most stunning blue eyes. She was clinging to the man's other side as they all gazed at the cameras. They smiled, and the wind blew the blonds' hair, and the man seemed entranced.

"I only wish things could have been different." Aemilius said softly, touching her shoulder with just the tips of his fingers.

"Different how?" she asked. She still hadn't turned her head to look at him but instead continued to stare at the frame, at the photo within, at anything but him and her.

"We never meant for it to happen." He explained, his voice strangled. "I did love you Lizzy."

"I'm sure." She said finally turning to look into those emotionless black eyes. "But spare me."

He smirked, that traditional Malfoy smirk and released her shoulder. Running a hand through his neatly combed white hair he moved toward the window and perched himself on the dusty sill. The moon caught his features, and he looked haggard, just as she'd seen him in her visions, pacing that silly cottage, waiting on a boy that would never come. His plots were falling apart, he knew she knew it, that's why he'd come to her.

"Where is he Lizzy?"

"You know where he is." She said ignoring the use of her pet name as she crossed to her chair. "What do you want Aemilius?"

"You're the seer."

"Do not test my patience." She said glaring across the room at his profile.

"I want to know how this will end Lizzy. I want to know if that god damn Mudblood will die. My line is tainted Lizzy, tainted if she gives birth to a half blooded heir."

"It's always been about blood." She spat. "Perfect heredity, blood lines tracing back to the beginning of wizards, old pure families. That and looks."

"You're still angry? It's been sixty years Lizzy."

"Sixty years of betrayal Aemilius!" she cried her sharp eyes turning once again on his heavily lined face. "Sixty years of living with the fact that my fiancée betrayed me, that my sister betrayed me."

"You aren't going to help me are you?" he demanded, that old Malfoy arrogance returning. "You'll just let my son die, in the hands of that filth. The same filth who took your husband?"

"Voldemort had no hand in Eric's death. You forget that I'm the one who can see the future."

"That's the past Lizzy, that and the betrayal that Rosalyn and I committed. All in the past."

Elizabeth Xavier sat, eighty three years old now, in the house she'd been given by her father in honour of her engagement to a very respectable pureblood named Aemilius Malfoy. She could still remember as she sat there the first day they'd walked into the house, hand in hand, all smiles as they toured it talking of their plans for each room. She'd been in love with him, since her days at Hogwarts, since they were mere teenagers. She'd been in love with him, and thought he was in love with her. Their wedding would have been in the spring, mid April, amidst the freshly bloomed flowers of their extravagant garden. The invitations had been mailed, the guests had sent back their R.S.V.P. notices, and her dress had been tailored.

The pictures on her mantel had been taken two weeks before the day, right there on their front lawn. Her sister, her best friend, would have been the maid of honour. Rosalyn had been so excited for her, always talking animatedly about the details of the wedding, the flowers, and the dresses. Elizabeth hadn't suspected anything, too oblivious or just too naïve to see it. She'd never noticed the way Aemilius would sneak away for hours at a time, and how Rosalyn would disappear around the same times. She overlooked the whispered conversations in the halls as their planning something special for her. She'd never suspected an affair.

But when Aemilius went missing on the day of their wedding, and Rosalyn wasn't there to console her, she'd figured it out. They'd eloped, running off together to wed in secret before he could be forced to marry her, the woman he'd chosen to be with. They'd professed their love for one another shortly after the engagement party, and kept their relationship a secret or so they told her the day after Elizabeth Xavier was supposed to have been Elizabeth Malfoy.

"Your son won't die." She said finally, her eyes resting on the frame propped up on the table beside her. "Not tonight at least."

"They're not going to kill him?" Aemilius asked hurriedly.

"Not as far as I can tell."

"Where is he? Do you know?" he was standing in front of her now, his black eyes passing back and forth between hers.

"They're keeping him at the compound. But if you go there no good will come of it." She warned. "Go back to your cottage Aemilius. There's nothing you can do right now."

Without another word or a backward glance he marched off, disappearing into the hall. The distinctive pop of his Disapparating echoed through the house, and she was alone once more. She however continued to stare at the man in the photo beside her, his warm friendly smile comforting her as she thought about the coming days. Eric had always been her comfort, had been there since Hogwarts as well, always in the background, always there to pick up the pieces. She smiled back at him, the memories reflected in her tired eyes.

"I'll make this right, I promise."

Then she rose, leaving extinguishing the flickering candle beside the frame of Eric on the table with a simple wave of her wand. Her footsteps echoed up the hall as she disappeared into her bedroom, the moon still casting beams across the worn floor of her parlour. And the people in the frames smiled at no one, smiled their forever smiles at an empty room, waiting to collect a new layer of dust.

It was shortly after three in the morning on the fourth day when Hermione finally awoke. For a moment her heart thumped wildly in her chest as her blurred eyes tried desperately to focus, confusing the heavily shadowed cavernous room she was lying in for the odorous dungeon she'd woken up to before. At first the darkness was so thick she couldn't see anything, but as her eyes adjusted, shapes grew out of the darkness. The soft outline of a door on the far side of the room, a chair against the wall on her left, and a table covered in flowers. There was a large something beside her bed, the little red bulb on the front casting an eerie glow on the pristine white sheets pulled up under her arms. Her head ached, and she couldn't recall how she'd gotten wherever she was. All of those things however came second to her frantic curiosity about Draco's whereabouts.

She could only just see in clouded remnants of memories Draco struggling with a dark haired man. There was an explosion, and lots of running, but her head ached too much to try and recall anything more. Barely moving her head she examined the rest of the room, guessing by the bandages on her arms that she'd somehow made it to St. Mungo's. The room was empty save for her and she wondered again where Draco was. Had he made it out of that place safely? If he had wouldn't he be there by her bedside, waiting for her to open her eyes?

There was a window off to her left, shaded by very sheer curtains and the world outside was just as dark and dreary as that little room. There were droplets of rain on the window, the pitter patter of more falling from the sky becoming the soundtrack to her night. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound, tears welling in her eyes as those vivid images she could remember repeated like a Muggle movie behind her eyelids. Terrifying memories, moments she'd never want to relive, making her head throb even more as she shook her head hoping that would rattle them right out of her mind.

"Draco," she moaned.

But he didn't come. And soon enough she drifted into a fitful sleep. Her nightmares were no longer filled with Voldemort's vivid red eyes glaring at her, his pale skin glowing in the candle light, but instead haunted by the shadowed face of her attacker. His hooded eyes, that hovered over her face, the feel of his fingers touching every part of her. She whimpered into the dark room, but no one could hear her. She was trapped again only this time just in her mind, trapped by that same terrible man that had pinned her to the floor before.

Her eyes opened again, this time just as the sky was beginning to glow with light. The buildings of Muggle London outside were coming into view with every inch higher the sun rose. The machine she was hooked too gently reflected the light of the dawn, the white sheer curtains turning a dusty pink colour. She ached; her head heavy as she turned it to look for her wand, to look for anything that might help her grab someone's attention. Her hands were covered in wires, monitoring her heart and breathing, some pumping in fluids. Her arms and legs were covered in cuts, they stung sometimes with every inch that she moved, but she sucked in her breaths through her teeth with every jolt of pain, refusing to stop until she was sitting upright in that uncomfortable bed.

There was a button, only just out of her reach on the wall behind her had, a button that she figured would call a Healer. She struggled, using the bars on either side of her bed to pull her closer, still sucking in her breaths with every sting from her injured body parts. Finally her finger grazed the button, just hard enough to make it light, and she slumped back against the pillows, exhausted. The room was bright now, the sun having risen over the tops of the buildings to shine into her room and across the foot of her bed.

The door opened, and a man she didn't know stood there staring at her for a moment. He hurried over and checked the machine, then checked her, shining a light into her eyes and running an eye over the gauze bandage taped to her forehead. He hadn't spoken yet, and she was waiting. His wand was jammed in his pocket, and he pulled it out to Accio her chart over.

"Are you in any pain Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked her, barely looking at her.

"My foot, it hurts. My head some too." She added. "Where's Draco?"

"He's here. I'll notify him as soon as I finish here."

"What's wrong with me?" she asked hurriedly.

"Nothing a little more rest won't cure. You had a pretty nasty tumble from what I can gather. Your foot was broken, among other things, and they've almost all fully healed. They'll be tender for another week or so, nothing Poppy can't handle." The Healer said with a smile. "A nurse will bring in a pain reliever potion, and I'll fetch your husband."

"Thank you." She said softly as the man threw her one last smile over his shoulder as he replaced the chart on her bed and closed the door behind him.

She was left alone only for a few minutes before the witch entered carrying a small metal cup filled with a thick green potion that was cold as ice. She gulped it down, choking on the last bit as the woman waited. It was as she handed the cup back to the witch that the door opened for a third time that hour and Draco stood in the doorway looking disheveled.

He was wearing a wrinkled white oxford with the top two buttons undone and black trousers. His hair was tousled from sleep, his sleeves rolled to the elbows and half the shirt untucked. He didn't move from the doorway except to let the mediwitch pass. They were alone then, for even the hallway outside the door was empty of stray Healers. He stared at her with a look of utter disbelief, his blue eyes taking in the entire hospital room. He staggered in, the door closing softly behind him, and he leaned against it almost like he'd run the entire way to her. He was staring as if he hadn't seen her for ages.

"Draco," she started. "You're ok."

"I'm ok? Who the bloody hell cares about me Hermione."

He crossed the room in a few strides, his left hand gently cupping her cheek as his right cradled the back of her head. In one swift motion he tilted her face up to his and kissed her. He kissed her like he'd never kissed her before, with such need, such force that for a moment she didn't react. She could feel all his fear, his worry, his overwhelming relief in that kiss, taste it on his lips as they moved against her own. She kissed back then with just as much hunger, her arms pulling at him, tugging him closer until he was seated on the bed, leaning over her holding her just as closer as she held him.

"Merlin Hermione I was so worried." He said punctuating the sentence with another heated kiss.

"I'm ok Draco." She whispered between kisses against his lips.

"I just-" He kissed her again. "-if I'd lost you-"

"I know Draco."

"I was so scared-" he was breathless now. "-Hermione, I, Merlin-"

"It's ok now." She hushed him. "It's ok."

"I'll never let you out of my sight." He said as he smoothed hair from her cheeks and forehead. "Never."

He kissed her again and Hermione smiled against his lips. His façade was cracked, his mask of denial falling away. He needed her, he missed her, and he worried for her, feared for her even. Draco Malfoy, her husband and once the most animated of Mudblood haters at Hogwarts, worried for her safety. It was inevitable, she thought to herself as he released her and fussed over her bandages, still rumpled from sleep. It was inevitable that he'd give in, that he'd finally realize that he'd been in love with her just as long as she'd been in love with him. Now all she had to do was get him to admit it.

* * *

New twists are always a good way to pick up where you left off I'd say.

Starry


	27. Decisions

I know, you all hate me for taking years to update. And I do apologize. But I'm trying to get back into writing after numerous mental breakdowns, medical emergencies, and just general life experiances. I've strayed away from fanfiction to work on my own fiction, and now I'm coming back because I feel that I've neglected you too long. I'm already planning the next couple of chapters, and have started writing their outlines already.

Hopefully we can all continue reading, and loving this story, and not hate me for too long. I appreciate all your PMs (which I'm horrible at responding to and I apologize for that as well.). I am on FB so if you'd like to come out there and check out some of my regular fiction feel free to request me. I also have a page for my poetry and photography, the link which I will post here now.

pages/Photos-Prose-Poems-The-Complete-Works-of-Kristi-Lynne-Eble/119764548097474

Enjoy!

Disclaimers - NOPE, still not JK.

* * *

Decisions

The click of expensive hand sewn leather shoes echoed off the cement walls, as Lucius made his way down the hallway outside the countless torture chambers that the Dark Lord kept on the grounds of the compound. He was heading to the very same chamber where his daughter in law had been whipped only a few short months ago.

His thoughts lingered for one moment on the girl who he'd seen that afternoon in his disguise. She'd been sitting up in the hospital bed, the machines about her still beeping and blinking away as they'd always been only this time she was awake. Draco lingered at her bedside, his eyes sometimes straying to stare at her out of the corner of his eye. He was concerned for her, something Lucius could barely stand to watch. Despite her name she would always be the disgusting Mudblood she'd always been. His sons growing feelings for her were a thing of disgrace.

But Lucius hadn't bothered to correct the behaviour. She had only just come out of her coma and the Healers had all cautioned them on overwhelming her with information and emotions. She was still quite fragile and would be kept for observation for a few more days. When he'd left her, passing the Order guards posted outside her door, his son had stayed behind, speaking in low whispers to the girl, his head bent close to hers.

The door loomed at the end of the hall, windowless and made of heavy black steel. With an effortless flick of his wand the door unlocked and began to swing forward, the sound of metal hinges scraping metal hinges grating on his already irritated nerves. Upon stepping into the enormous room, he could see the posts where the boy, his half brother, was magically restrained. He was suspended by his arms, already battered and freshly wounded from a couple of Death Eaters who'd been sent not long ago to check on him. The blood wasn't pooling at his feet but it slid down his legs and arms, dripping from the tips of his elbows and chin.

As Lucius moved toward the boy, he could see the prisoner open his puffy eyes, giving a signature smirk inherited from their father. The look made the anger within Lucius swell, and before he could help himself he took the cane he always carried with him and promptly rapped the boy in the side of the head with it. The grunt the boy let out satisfied him and he took a step back to once again survey the damage the others had inflicted on the prisoner. The Dark Lord had made it clear that at the time of his questionings and at the pronouncement of judgment the boy was to be as he has been upon arrival, unharmed and healthy. The Dark Lord wanted the privilege of causing the worst damage to the prisoner. Therefore no tools of torture were permitted to be used on the boy, and no curses of any kind. The delightful array of painful inflictions was all due to standard beatings, which the other followers were beginning to enjoy. It made Lucius smile.

With a flick of the wand from within the cane, the boy's body went rigid. Then Lucius produced a healing draught from his pocket and proceeded to pour the greenish liquid down the boy's throat. Some of the smaller cuts began to heal instantly, whilst the bruises on his cheeks began to change colour. That small vial wouldn't completely cure the boy of his wounds, but it would be the first of at least four doses. After releasing him from the spell, Lucius conjured a black leather armchair and took a seat before the prisoner. From his chair he could easily see the face of the brother he never wanted.

"I suppose you're preparing to demand answers about my Master's whereabouts." Malakai choked out.

"Those are questions that we will soon know the answers to, but I am not here to ask them." Lucius stated matter-of-factly.

"Then why come? Just to cure me so that despicable Half-blood can torture me for the answers he'll never get?"

Lucius restrained the urge to use the Cruciatus Curse as he rose from his seat and once more rapped the boy across the head with his cane. The sheer brazenness of insulting the Dark Lord told Lucius that this boy would give in so easily to the questioning, but in the end he would break. The pain would be too horrible to withstand for too long. The healing potions wouldn't be administered once the Dark Lord began his questioning. The boy would just be left to bleed where he hung, whipped and battered within an inch of his life. However they'd never let him expire, not until they had the information that they wanted and needed so desperately. As long as Aemilius was alive and well, Hermione would never be safe to fulfill her duty.

"I'm here merely to repair the damage. But you'd do well not to speak so ill of the Dark Lord. As we speak he is deciding the best means of getting the answers you so boldly declare he will never obtain."

"I refuse to be like you." Malakai whispered.

"I suppose father taught you the same Pureblood morals he taught me. Instilled in you the same values that I still hold true to this day?" Lucius asked, using the tip of his cane to lift the boy face to look into his eyes.

The glare he faced was almost identical to his father's, their eyes so eerily similar. Both dark, black and narrowed to slits, and Lucius felt the urge to beat the boy once more. The fact that this boy, this brother, was that son that his father had always wanted, it angered Lucius. It was as he stood before Malakai studying his face that the prisoner spit right into Lucius' face. The fury surged within Lucius, to such a point that he could no longer control himself. It was Nott who found him almost twenty minutes later in the hall.

"Everything all right Lucius?" Nott asked quickly, surveying the wizard before him.

Lucius was speckled with blood and disheveled. He was casually wiping blood from his cane with a white handkerchief as Nott peered through the crack in the door. Within the chamber he saw the boy slumped, hanging limply from the posts. Blood was pouring from wounds on his head and cuts to his chest and arms. Turning back to Lucius Nott opened his mouth to question but Lucius merely held up a hand. Fishing in his pocket he pulled out three other doses of the healing draught, and held them out to Nott.

"Administer one every half hour." As he spoke he was walking away from the chamber, straightening his hair as he moved. "I'll send Narcissa over with a few more doses if those don't fix the wounds."

"As you wish." Nott responded. "The Dark Lord sent me to summon you. He wishes to discuss the punishment."

Lucius held up a hand in acknowledgement but didn't bother turning.

The dawn was breaking of another new day, and the sound of the crows outside the window, perched on the low roof of the front porch, seemed to echo in her cold room. Elizabeth Xavier was laying in a large bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets, her back leaning against the beautiful cherry wood headboard. The entire room was cold and dusty, like much of the rest of the house. Despite its everyday use it was just too large to keep properly heated and cleaned without help. The bright pinks and golds that hadn't yet flooded the room were only just becoming visible over the horizon, tinting the sky and pushing back the night. The gentle howl of a bitter wind outside the window temporarily blocked the sound of the birds, and masked the pop from below. However it couldn't mask the sound of heavy feet on the stairs.

The downside of aging with her kind of gift meant that sometimes certain visions are missed. She hadn't seen him coming, but then again she'd only just woken, and hadn't yet begun looking through the strands of future time. Every morning before she'd gone downstairs for tea and breakfast, she'd spend an hour or so just after dawn sorting through the lines of time that benefitted her. She watched her grandnephew's life, sifting through the different options for his future based on the decisions he'd already made and what that left open for him. She was closely following the lines of Hermione as well, and had as of late started following Aemilius once the lines began intersecting. But aside from her being able to call forth the visions by concentration and focus, she could also be hit by sudden changes that veer a line onto a new course. Those had been happening more rapidly as of late as she fixated her visions on Hermione and her husband.

She caught a quick glimpse of the intruder on her stairs just before the door to her bedroom burst open and he made himself known to her. She had already snatched the blankets up to cover her dressing gown before he'd forced his way in, and feigned surprise upon his entrance. Reaching for the wand on her bedside table, she used it to call her robe to her from the back of a chair across the room. Slipping easily from the bed she hurriedly put on the robe, keeping her back to him as she did so.

"I suppose ringing the bell isn't something you're accustomed to doing." She exclaimed, tying the robe in a loose bow before turning to face him.

"Not particularly no." he said, kicking the door closed behind him and strolling to the small settee positioned against the far wall. "I suppose you know why I'm here."

"Merlin Aemilius! It's the crack of dawn." She cried, placing herself neatly across from him. "You know my routine. Even if it has been sixty years."

"So you've yet to see which outcome my plot will have." He said, nodding to himself. "Good, then I can watch you sort through them myself and judge your reactions."

"You certainly will not."

"I need answers, Elizabeth. I need to know if this chance is worth taking. I need to know if it will return my son to me."

"You're a desperate man Aemilius." She said shaking her head. "The plots of the desperate should never end so well."

"I am desperate. My grandson is corrupt, my eldest as well. Malakai is the last to keep my line pure. He's the only one left with the proper attitude on his blood. And that Half-blood is holding him. I'd sacrifice myself to secure his safety." He said, but something in his eyes told her that he wasn't being entirely truthful in that statement. He was after all a Slytherin, and their first thought had always been self preservation.

"No answers I could give you would be to your liking." She said, leaning back in her chair. "But if that's what you want, I suppose I can oblige. For a fee of course."

"Name your price."

"Two of your house elves. Signed over to my line, to serve only me."

"Done."

She smiled, and saw his dark hungry eyes looking back at her before she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. The room was silent, the gentle sound of the wind outside had died away, and she could just begin to see the gold and pink glows behind her eyelids from the coming sun. But soon that too faded and she was standing in a dark empty space. A rolling fog lingered around her ankles and as she moved it billowed out like a living thing avoiding her step. She approached a table that had on it a length of string for every person whose future she longed to know. They were each neatly labeled with smoky letters, floating just above the taut string.

Reaching out Elizabeth rested a single finger on the string labeled Aemilius. Her eyes no longer saw the strings or the table but instead Aemilius standing before his son, Lucius, demanding to be taken to Voldemort. The vision skipped ahead to Aemilius applying to Voldemort for a fair trade, information on his granddaughter in law and himself, for his son's freedom. She watched as Voldemort agreed to the terms, and the notice sent to bring the boy to the room. Once the boy arrived Aemilius explained to Voldemort that the medication that Hermione was taking daily was actually a contraception potion, and Voldemort in a sudden rage immediately killed Malakai. Aemilius is suspended on the posts and Lucius delights in cursing his father until he's dead. And Voldemort in a furious rage destroys Narcissa for daring to defy him. Hermione doesn't escape his wrath either, and is kidnapped once more to spend days on end chained to a mattress where Draco is forced to rape her until she is with child.

Elizabeth takes her finger away and her hand goes to her chest. Her heart is beating so rapidly, and she knows that her movements within her head are being reflected outside of it. Turning she walks away from the table. She doesn't need to see the others fate to know that this is the decision she needs to keep from being made. If Aemilius goes to the Dark Lord with this new, everyone's fates will be doomed to death or pain. When she opens her eyes Aemilius is sitting at the edge of his seat on the settee, staring at her closely.

"I've seen the decision you're contemplating, and I can tell you now that it isn't one that you want to make." She says softly.

"What did you see?"

"If you go to him with that news, your son will die."

"Was there no other option?" he asked. "You've told me yourself that sometimes there are other options."

"Yes, and if there were the thread would have showed it as well." She sighed and looked down at her hands. "But in this case if you take this course of action, your son will die, as will many other innocent people."

Aemilius rose, and began pacing. His fingers rubbed the stubble on his chin and for the first time in almost sixty years, she really sat and looked at him. This was the most disheveled that she'd ever seen him look. His hair was ruffled, his face not cleanly shaved as it had always been. There were bags under his eyes and she saw as he passed her the tired look his eyes occupied. His face was wrinkled, heavily, and he looked much older than he had the last time she'd seen him. He was ignoring her as he thought about his options.

She wondered what he would do. He wouldn't care about the others, she'd been hoping there had still been a shred of decency left in him, but he'd long ago lost his ability to care about those outside his own circle. He was entirely focused on saving himself and his son, and all else be damned. His son would die if he acted on his thoughts; there was no doubt about it. And in all honesty she believed that even if he had Harry Potter as a bargaining chip for his son's release, he'd still lose his son, and possibly his own life.

"There has to be something." He said distractedly. "Anything I could give him."

"The only way you could possibly hope to retrieve your son is by going into the compound and recovering him yourself. I didn't see that in a vision, but I know for a fact that if you attempt to bargain with this man he will not hold to his word."

"I wouldn't expect someone of his blood to." Aemilius spat out. "You must know the location of this compound?"

"Locations aren't easy to determine." She explained. However that was a lie. She knew the exact location of the Dark Lord's compound. However he seemed to know she was lying and looked at her suddenly with narrowed eyes.

"You know where he's hiding." He said slowly. He moved towards her.

"Do you really expect to break into that compound unnoticed?"

"Blast it all woman don't you understand what's at stake here!"

The look in his eyes was murderous but she didn't budge. He raised his hand to slap her, the anger making his hand shake in the air. But she stood there defiant of him. Her eyes were just as narrowed as his and in the battle of locked wills she knew that she would win. He wouldn't risk harming her because he knew that he needed her abilities to aid him. The anger coursed through him, making his face red as he turned away mumbling something just under his breath, but she'd heard a couple of words that had caught her attention.

In as fast a move as she'd done in years she yanked her wand from its place in the belt of her robe and used it to send him flying into the wall opposite her. The force with which he hit shattered the framed portrait of a beautiful fall afternoon and two people under a tree, and ripped the faded wallpaper. He slid to the floor in a heap, grunting as he rolled over onto his back.

"What did you say!" she screamed, hurrying over to stand over his body.

"I said, 'Your lack of caring is just the reason your husband was murdered'."

"How dare you! What do you know of it? You were so bloody happy with my whorish sister and your new born. You had no time for your grieving sister in law, devastated after the death of her husband." She turned away and walked to the window, gripping the sill with all her might to keep from cursing him again.

"I know more than you think Lizzy." He said and she could hear him stirring.

Turning she saw him gingerly making his way to his feet. His breathing was labored and she hoped as she watched him that she'd broken more than one of his ribs. The early morning light was now pouring into the room with such force that his shadow was thrown against the wall behind him. Hers stretched out before her, almost meeting with his.

"Obviously not." She remarked with a scoff. "Eric wasn't murdered."

"He was, Lizzy. I know, because I did it."

The words didn't register. She laughed for a moment, turning back to the window, but instead of gripping it to prevent her cursing him; she was gripping it to prevent her falling. The pain in her heart spread through the rest of her body, making the simple task of taking air into her lungs an arduous struggle. She was beginning to shake, her fingers clenching and unclenching against the sill. Her wand had fallen to the floor and she closed her eyes momentarily to try and regain control over the bulk of her extremities.

"I killed him. You'd been out that day, I recall because I'd been keeping an eye on you via a house elf. I just couldn't let you go Lizzy, even after all those years with Rosalyn. Lucius had just been born and she was so wrapped up in him that she barely looked at me anymore. And I…" he paused, and she heard something bang the wall and assumed he'd punched it out of frustration. "I just couldn't stand him touching you. Touching what was mine."

"Yours!" she shrieked rounding on him again. "I stopped being yours the moment you touched my sister."

"You may not believe it Lizzy, but you'll always belong to me." He glared at her. "You stopped caring for me after what happened, but I never did."

The anger within her was overflowing and she stooped, picking up her wand from the floor by her feet. Her arm outstretched, wand in hand, she narrowed her eyes to slits. The air in the room was electric with tension, and she could see the tip of her wand bobbing from the force of her rage. He was staring at her suddenly, sad and wary. His wand was also in his hand, but relaxed at his side as they stared one another down.

"So you took away the one man I loved because you wanted what you could no longer have. You took away my reason for living, because your wife was ignoring you. Because you were jealous."

"I had to do it. I had to make you understand what you were doing to me by loving him. By being with him, by loving that man, you gave me the same pain that he gave you by dying."

Those words were what put her over the edge. Without words she fired the curse, but before it could reach him he'd already Disapparated. The pop was resounding in her head, the sound of a murderer's escape. The horrible pain that it forced through her sent her to the floor in agonizing sobs. Her body shivered with the force of the cries that echoed through her room. There were two pops, and she didn't bother to lift her head or her wand to defend herself. Her eyes remained closed as a pair of footsteps echoed in her ear.

"Is Ma'am all right?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw standing beside her, two small terrified house elves. Both were clothed in dirty white pillow cases, one male and the other female. She stared up at the elves, before letting her head fall back to the floor, her eyes turned towards the ceiling. He'd kept his word.

The sound of someone moving about the room, fiddling with the machines that monitored her health, woke Hermione as she lay propped up against a pile of pillows beneath her. Her eyes fluttered and she saw the Healer marking something down on the chart with a quill he pulled from behind his ear. He looked over, smiling before turning away and leaving her room. She couldn't help but smile, though she was tired of lying in that bed. She'd been there now for almost a week, and still hadn't been allowed to return to the castle. Harry and Ron had already been sent back, and Hermione was sure that Draco was going to be sent back as well, considering he'd been cleared to leave for almost a week.

She knew he would refuse, and the unhappy look on his face as he entered the room told her that her suspicions were correct. He grabbed a chair from the corner and dragged it to her bedside, grumbling under his breath, and she could see a piece of parchment tucked in his pocket. Before he could stop her she pulled it out and quickly unfolded it, holding it out of his reach. She began reading the short note out loud, before he snatched it away, folding it hurriedly again and tucking it in his back pocket.

"And why am I not allowed to read that?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest in mock anger.

"It's just a letter telling me I need to return to school." Draco said, sitting down beside her. "But I'm not leaving until you come back with me."

"Who's it from? Your mum?" she asked.

"McGonagall."

Hermione's look changed from fake anger to shock.

"You have to go Draco!"

"I'm not leaving here without you by my side." He said leaning back in the chair, tapping the arm rests impatiently.

"I should only be a day or so behind you." She explained, "Please go back. You can't miss this much work."

"You really don't have your priorities right do you?"

They spent a few moments in silence. Hermione was flattered that he was so worried about her, even if he wouldn't say the feelings she knew he had for her, but she was safe. He was overly worried about her. She was in St. Mungo's; under the care of an entire hospital full of Healers, and under the careful watch of hired guards, who just happened to be Order members. But she also understood the immense scare that her kidnapping had created. He was worried for a reason, and that reason had become real. Someone was out to get her, and thankfully he'd been caught.

The Healer returned, addressing her and Draco before looking down at the chart in his hand. He was young, probably not much older than Tonks. His light brown hair was wavy and curled just below his earlobes and every so often he had to shake some of it out of his eyes. He had a cheerful disposition, despite the unhappy looks Draco had been shooting him since his entrance. She rolled her eyes and asked the Healer how much longer she was expected to be there.

"We have a few more tests to run, just to make sure that all the bones and internal damage was healed properly. Probably late this evening or early tomorrow morning we will release you."

"See Draco, I'll be right behind you."

"No you won't, you'll be beside me when we Floo out of here."

"Actually Mr. Malfoy, it seems that you are to be sent back to Hogwarts today, in about an hour to be exact. Your Headmistress wrote explaining that there would be someone along to fetch you by mid morning if you didn't come on your own." The Healer said softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he chuckled.

Hermione laughed at the glare Draco sent the Healer as he left the room, leaving her chart hanging from the end of her bed. He rose after the door closed and picked up the chart, flipping through its pages, reading every so often. She took that moment to analyze his disheveled appearance, the untucked rumpled white oxford he'd left unbuttoned at the collar, the black trousers with creases where he'd been sleeping, probably in the same chair he'd abandoned to stare at the confusing medical chart. His hair was ruffled and sticking up in the back, which she was almost positive, he didn't realize otherwise she was sure he'd have fixed it.

"I'm sure I can persuade McGonagall to let me stay until tomorrow." Draco continued the argument.

"Draco please. I'll be fine, and you know she won't budge with this. I'll talk to the Healers and make sure that I'm back by tonight. You can even have the Professor write to the Healers to make sure of it. Please."

"You understand why I'm so nervous Hermione." Draco asked, replacing the clipboard and walking around to the chair again. "Why I don't want to leave you?"

"I do Draco, but he's gone. Your father took him away and he's locked up somewhere with Voldemort poking and prodding him until he bleeds."

Draco looked at her closely. She could tell that he was hoping she'd say more, and seemed disappointed and frustrated when she just stared right back. Scooting his chair closer, he reached out his hand and slid his fingers through hers, and she revealed in the simple touch. The feel of his skin on hers was something she delighted in, and after the trauma she'd endured, and survived, it was something that stole the fear from her. His touch made her feel safe, and Draco knew it. His fingers stroked the back of her hand as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Hermione, Malakai wasn't the only one behind the kidnapping." She only stared. "My grandfather, Malakai's father, was the one who has been trying to kill you all summer."

After he'd broken the news to her the machines had begun shouting and wailing as her heartbeat escalated. The Healer's rushed in and Draco was almost removed from the room, but that only seemed to make the problem that much worse. After her begging sobs, Draco was allowed to stay, on the condition that she not be excited anymore, as it would only make her stay that much longer. After the Healers left however, the escort for Draco arrived, and Draco was given only moments to collect his things before the Port Key took him back to Hogsmeade.

"I'll see you tonight, I promise." She whispered as the escort, the Astronomy Professor, waited at the foot of her hospital bed for Draco. "I'll use the Malfoy sway if I have to."

He smirked, leaning in and pressing his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes, her hands on either side of his face. She knew that part of this affection was a display because of the story in the paper, but she also knew that he meant it as well. Draco, who should have been completely against affection of any kind, sometimes enjoyed touching her, running his fingers through her hair, holding her hand for no reason. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a quick kiss and as he pulled away he gave her hand a squeeze. Then he followed the Professor, passing the Healer on his way out. He paused to whisper something to the Healer then continued on his way, winking at her over his shoulder before he disappeared around the corner.

Hours of annoying questions, wand scans, and head examinations later and Hermione was finally being wheeled back to her room, hoping to get her release papers soon. The Healer helped her out of her wheelchair at the door to the room, but she declined his help any further. He merely smiled and wheeled the chair away, saying he was going to go analyze the test results and would be back to tell her what they'd found out later. Slowly Hermione made her way through the doorway, gingerly turning her still achy form and closing the door behind her. Thankfully she'd been taken off all the heart monitors and such shortly after Draco's departure, and could just crawl back into bed without worrying.

It was however as she turned around and made to slide into the bed that she saw Madam X seated in the corner, very prim and proper, in the chair that Draco had occupied during his stay in St. Mungo's. She looked the same as she had at Malfoy Manor, the same black veil covering her hair, draped perfectly over her squared shoulders. The look on her face was very serious. In one fluid motion, she rose from the chair. Slipping an old withered hand into the folds of the cloak she wore, she pulled out a wand. Pointing it at the door, Hermione heard the lock click.

"Please, lie down child. I mean you no harm." Madam X said as she neared the bed.

Hermione leaned into the pillows, watching closely the wand in the woman's hand. She couldn't really be sure who it was, especially with Draco's grandfather still loose and out for her blood. She waited as the woman put the wand back into the folds of her cloak. For a moment there was nothing but silence between them as Hermione watched the woman warily from her bed. Madam X stood, her hands resting lightly on the bar at the foot of the bed, her fragile looking fingers twisting the cold metal nervously.

"I've come to warn you." Madam X began.

"Warn me?" Hermione asked. "About what?"

"Our secret is unfortunately no longer such." The chair in the corner approached the bedside. Madam X moved slowly around the bed and sat down once more in the chair. "It seems you were being watched for quite a while before you were abducted. I was paid a visit this morning by your husband's grandfather, and the father of the man who took you."

"He saw the potion while he was watching me." Hermione realized. "And I assume he stole a vial and took it back to Aemilius."

Madam X only nodded.

"He knows what it is. And because of his bloodline obsession he plans to go to the Dark Lord and reveal everything to him."

"What!" Hermione sat up quickly, making her concussed head spin. Madam X rose, putting her hand lightly against Hermione's head, and the other on her cheek. It soothed her, and as she leaned back against the pillows, she turned her head and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"You're a good girl." Madam X said as she smoothed the blankets over Hermione. "All I ask of you is to dump the potion when you return to your dorm and replace it with water. I plan on paying Narcissa a visit this evening and altering her memory. I've foreseen his reaction, and that is our best way of saving the situation."

"But what about the sickness I get when I don't take the medicine?"

"That should have already passed here in the hospital. It's been over a week since you were last given a dose." Madam X explained.

Hermione nodded, all the while thinking of the best way to switch the potion with water before Draco could possibly notice. Madam X was silent, seemingly staring into the future, and Hermione realized that might be precisely what she was doing. The seer had the gift of seeing into the future, and she supposed that she was now looking into the future of what Hermione's decision and actions would bring. It was as Hermione patiently waited for the woman to tell her what she'd seen that she heard the handle attempt to turn on the door to her room, but to no avail. Her Healer had returned, and would soon discover the old woman sitting there beside her.

"I shall contact you if anything should go wrong with this decision." The woman said hurriedly.

"Hermione!" the Healer called through the metal door. "Can you hear me?"

"Ok, send the owl to Harry Potter. If it comes for me Draco could intercept the letter." Hermione explained in a hushed voice.

"Hermione the doors locked! Are you all right?" the Healer called again. "I'm going to unlock the door."

"Remember, empty the vials as quickly as you can, and don't drink any of the potion."

The lock on the door clicked and as the door swung open, Hermione hurriedly closed her eyes to feign sleep. The pop of the woman's Disapparation was hardly heard at the rumble of feet entering the room. The Healer followed by both guards from outside the room, and another Healer Hermione didn't recognize all flooding the room. The guards swept through the room as Hermione's Healer woke her, asking her why the door was locked and if she was ok.

"The door was locked?" Hermione said, rubbing gently at her eyes. "I didn't know. I might have turned the lock while I was closing the door by accident. I was just so tired."

After a thorough sweep of the room, as Hermione watched, the guards returned outside and she was left with just the two Healers, one on either side of her bed. The new Healer was a woman, perhaps in her mid forties. Her hair was already flecked with grey strands, and as she looked at Hermione she was reminded of Professor McGonagall. The woman wore glasses that hung on her oddly crooked nose. She was nodding as Hermione's primary Healer rattled off the results to the tests she'd been given all day.

"In the end we've found that you're head is still concussed, and that will take a bit more time to dissipate, but all the rest of your injuries appear to have healed completely."

"So I can go back to school tonight."

"We plan to release you in a little bit, but my college wanted to come in and do a last minute check over of your head. Just to be sure. Your husband before he left demanded that you receive the best care and that we take great care of monitoring your head injuries. He explained how important your studies were to you."

Hermione smiled, and answered the questions the woman beside her asked. Draco was probably sitting there on the sofa, waiting for her to return, sometimes jumping from his seat to pace anxiously. The memory was so vivid that Hermione got lost in thought a few times during the questioning and snapped back only when someone called her by her married name.

"Other than a few moments where your focus seemed to lapse, you seem to be on the road to recovery. Your head will probably ache terribly for the next few days, but that's nothing Madam Pomfrey won't be able to treat." The woman said. "You're all cleared."

"We'll be filing out the papers. Your husband had some clothes sent over for your return. We will leave you to get changed then your guard will escort you back to the school."

Both of the Healers left her sitting up in the bed, closing the door with a final snap behind her. Hermione stiffly got out of the bed, thinking as she moved around it to the table where the bag sat, about exactly what she'd gotten herself into. The risks she'd taken by taking that potion hadn't been so dire at the time. The idea that someone could inspect the potion hadn't occurred to her and now as she sat there, fully clothed in a comfortable sweater and pair of jeans, and she realized how reckless she'd been. But as the knock on the door sounded through the room Hermione called out to the person on the other side, deciding that she couldn't go back and change her decision, and wasn't sure she would if she could. She'd taken her stand, and she wouldn't stray from that.

Elizabeth appeared in her home, just returning from the unused portion of Malfoy Manor, where she'd met up with Narcissa and promptly changed the woman's recollection of just which potion she'd brewed for Hermione. Instead of the contraception potion, Narcissa now remembered brewing a flu relief potion, tinted a very light blue. It was as she walked up the stairs that she noticed the cobwebs in the corners of the stairwell were gone, and the dust on the stairs had been swept away. The house elves that Aemilius had supplied her with were very good with their instructions. She had given them simple tasks, as well as commands not to abuse themselves or each other for whatever mistakes they may feel that they make. In the end that had taken some encouragement but had finally stuck.

The house was beginning to look quite beautiful again, and only a few short hours had passed. She moved silently through the hall, heading toward the study she kept specifically for her own private use. A small desk sat in a corner by a window, and atop it all her writing supplies were neatly organized. There she sat, staring out the window at the deep purple sky, and the twinkling stars overhead. Taking out a piece of parchment she grabbed a quill and began to write.

'Despite my general dislike of taking sides in matters such as these, I feel that it is in my best interests to inform you that the person whom you have been searching for so desperately is located in a large house, previously belonging to a Muggle family from the area near Parkers Hill. He has also procured a small three room cabin a short distance from the large house. He will be hold up in one of these two dwellings. I will not reveal my name, but my information is the truth. He has visited me twice, and as I am the widow of a man he heartlessly murdered many years ago, I'd prefer not to receive a visit from him again. I have included the addresses of each of the places I described.

Yours,

Etc.'

Hurriedly Elizabeth rolled the letter, sealing it with a wax seal that had belonged to her father. She knew that the seal would be recognized, if Lucius ever saw the note, but decided to worry about that later. She needed to get the not out of her home as quickly as she could. Summoning one of the house elves with a snap of her fingers, she requested that an owl be procured from a perch in the small coup she kept outside. The elf bowed low and disappeared, leaving Elizabeth in a dimly lit room, staring down at the note still rolled in her hand.

* * *

I hope you like this triumphant return. There should be some interesting things coming up. What could all these changes mean for Draco and Hermione, you will have to see.


	28. Letter

I know guys, I know. I'm God awful at this updating thing. I have the entire next like seven chapters mapped out, so the hard part is really done, it's just finding the time to flesh them out and post them. I'm going to try harder, I can't make promises.

No I'm not dead.

NO this story is not abandoned.

YESSSSS I most certainly will finish it, that I swear. It might take me ages, but I'll definitely keep going. It deserves and end. I started this in high school and I'll finish it before I turn 30 haha.

Disclaimer: Of course I'm NOT JK, all though I wonder if she ever gets horrible writers block too.

* * *

Letter

The clock mounted just above the mantle ticked away, noisily, blending into his thoughts, driving him mad. The sound only made him that much more anxious as he sat there on the sofa, tapping his shined shoe against the stone floor. The fire blazed a few feet away from him, but he couldn't look into it. Whenever he did he thought he saw the swirl of her coming home, emerging from the flames and dusting off the soot. Every creak from the castle, the rustle of the trees outside the window, it made his ear turn toward the portrait hole, in hopes she'd come climbing through, smiling and happy to be home and out of the ridiculous hospital pyjamas she'd been wearing. But the longer he waited the more aggravated he grew with every passing hour.

He tried to think of anything else that he could to keep his mind from wandering to St. Mungo's where Hermione was. Instead he wondered how badly beaten his half uncle was now; strung up in one of the many chambers that the Dark Lord used to torture those he needed information from. He hoped that the man would crack soon and reveal where Draco's grandfather was hiding. The sooner the danger was out of the way the sooner he could focus on his mission. The sooner he could finally get Hermione pregnant, and get his own father off his back about their sex life.

The sun had long ago set on the other side of the castle and Draco had already had dinner, despite the fact that he'd not wanted to go down. It was actually Potter and Weasley that had come down and forced him to leave the dorm. He'd reluctantly followed them down, believing their excuse of how disappointed Hermione would be if she knew he were sulking in their dorm waiting for her. She had assured him before he left her that she would be fine, and would be home that night.

That had been an ordeal all of its own. Pansy had pranced over, learning from her parents just who it had been to take Hermione, and what had happened to his Mudblood bride. It had taken all of Draco's self control to refrain from cursing the girl to hell. She talked about his grandfather and half uncle like they were some sort of saviors. It had finally taken an outburst from Blaise to shut the girl up long enough for Draco to take his leave, barely eating much of anything at all.

Leaning back against the cushions of the sofa Draco turned his eyes upon the ceiling, his fist clenching at the memory of Pansy's gleeful smile as she told the table about Hermione's tumble down the flight of stairs and bloody injuries. Hardly anyone listened to her but she didn't care if they paid her any real attention, just that they had heard what she'd said, and it was quite obvious that most of them had. He'd have to have a discussion with his father about the Parkinson family. If Mr. Parkinson was telling his daughter so much, it was a miracle that the compound had remained a secret as long as it had.

His eyes began to droop, the rhythmic clicking of that abysmal clock lulling him to sleep. The sofa seemed to swallow him up as he let his body relax and soon he was lying, curled on its cushions just as he'd been the first night of their arrival. That thought caught in his head and as he let the memory play in his head he heard the sound of the portrait hole opening. He vaguely figured it must have been his imagination as he remembered the sound of her soft footsteps as she'd crossed the room. Hermione had crouched before him that night, as he'd lain on the couch, just slipping into the wonderfully peaceful sleep that he'd been waiting days for.

And as he let the memory of her soft lips pressing gently against his, he felt fingertips on his cheek. And then lips against his own, the smell of her filling his nose. When she broke the kiss he opened his eyes and there she was crouched, her eyes creased at the corners as she smiled at him. She leaned in and kissed him again, flattening her palm against his cheek and tilting his face up to give her better access to his mouth. He reached out and let his fingers get lost in her curls, touching her so gingerly as if she were made of glass and could break at any moment. The kiss lasted a moment before she pulled away again and let him sit up. He patted the cushion beside his own and she sat gracefully, letting the arm he slipped about her hold her closer to him than they'd been in ages.

"Took you long enough Granger." He whispered against her head just before he kissed it.

"I tried being polite. I asked to leave quite nicely, but around the fifth time I took a page from your book and threw a fit and demanded as a Malfoy to be released." She giggled, "By then they were glad to be rid of me."

"I've never thrown a fit." He said, looking at her with a smug expression. It only made her laugh. "How are you feeling?"

"Everything is fine, just a bit of a headache but that's to be expected." She said, resting her head against his shoulder.

"You should probably get to bed. You know, rest and all." He said looking down at her.

"Actually I'm quite hungry."

"You didn't eat at the hospital?"

"The food there is terrible, I picked at it at best." She explained. "Do you think you could ask McGonagall if it would be ok to have something brought up to the room, since dinner has been over at least three hours?"

"Only if you go get in bed and wait there." He explained.

She nodded and together they went into the bedroom. Hermione moved to the closet, slipping the sweater over her head and heading inside to grab a pair of pyjamas. Draco waited at the bedside, smiling as she walked out, buttoning the pyjama shirt as she moved. Stopping before him she smiled before letting him pull her against his chest in a firm hug. The feel of his arms about her told her that she would be safe, as safe as she could be for the present. She pulled back and he leaned in, kissing her quickly before turning and pulling down the covers for her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He called over his shoulder before heading towards the portrait hole.

When the click of the portrait closing behind her echoed through the empty living room Hermione hurriedly threw the covers off her and moved to the place where Draco kept the box of vials stored, over a cupboard. With the aid of the wand she'd been handed upon returning to the castle, she levitated the box to the bathroom where one at a time Hermione emptied the vials and refilled them all with water. It was tedious and slow, but in the end Hermione was able to get each of the vials refilled with water and back atop the cupboard before Draco came back. She was just climbing back into the bed when the portrait hole opened and Draco came through.

"She sent a message to the kitchens. An elf should be coming up soon with a tray for you." Draco said, crawling onto the bed and lying beside her, all his clothes still on.

"Thank you." She said softly, smiling.

The rest of the night Hermione and Draco agreed to pretend that the past week hadn't happened and put off the discussion of her safety for tomorrow. For that night they agreed to just enjoy being together, and discuss classes and Christmas. Hermione wondered if she would be able to spend her Christmas, or at least some part of it, with the Weasley's or if she would be forced to go to Malfoy Manor. She didn't dare bring it up then; she knew that would be a discussion that would start a terrible fight between them. And she was so happy with their peaceful discussion.

After the house elf brought the tray and Hermione had her fill, the elf returned to take the tray away, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Draco had changed, and was climbing under the covers, his cold hands reaching out for her, eventually wrapping about her middle and pulling her towards the center of the bed where they usually lay curled in one another's arms. She nestled into the crook of his neck, listening to the thump of his heart in her ears, letting the sensations of their bare skin touching run through her body.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered after a few minutes silence in the dark room.

"I know Draco. But you didn't. I'm safe and sound right here." She said pressing her lips to his jaw. "With you."

"That's the thing; I just can't stop thinking about it. The sight of you laying there, so twisted and broken, I can't get it out of my head. I just don't know what I would have done if…"

He trailed off and Hermione could feel his heartbeat increasing. The fear. The terror of what would happen if she'd died. It was more than just what Voldemort would do to him if she died; it was so much more than that now. His grip on her tightened just a little bit and he sighed. She could feel it lingering in the air, the unspoken words that Hermione knew would never be said. The fact that he loved her was something he could never admit. Hermione could be many things to him, but no one else would ever know that she was his love. And that thought brought tears to her eyes. But she blinked them back as he began again.

"I'm certainly never letting you out of my sight again." He said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the suddenly dark mood.

"I figured." She laughed. "Let's go to sleep now Draco, I'm exhausted."

He said nothing, but instead turned his head and once more planted a kiss on her head. She folded into him, letting his warmth sink into her and as she lay there she could feel his breathing begin to even out. He'd slipped so easily into sleep she wondered how much he'd gotten in the last week. But soon her thoughts floated away as she slipped into a comfortable and restful sleep as well.

The night slithered along, the moon drifting across the sky following the same path it had for ages. The castle settled, the inhabitants slumbering peacefully within. Hermione in her bed however wasn't as peaceful as those in the dorms. Instead of a peaceful restful sleep she seemed to toss and turn, jerking out of Draco's arms, startling him awake. He sat up, the wand he'd left on the stand beside the bed in his hand before his eyes had even adjusted to the dark room around him. He heard her haggard breathes and turned to see her curled in a ball, a pained look on her face. Instantly he was shaking her gently, his eyes focused intently on her.

Hermione woke with a start flipping onto her back and staring up at him in confusion. He was concerned; she could see that in his eyes. His wand sat in his lap where he'd dropped it when he'd reached out to her. Slowly she scooted into a sitting position, pressing her warm skin against the cool headboard. The room was bathed in shadows, and she could still feel the frantic beating of her heart. The dream she'd been having was a wisp of smoke on a windy day, gone before she could even try to see it.

"Are you all right?" he asked his fingers combing through her knotted hair.

"I will be." She responded.

"What were you dreaming?"

"I honestly don't remember. I don't want to try either." She shivered.

He pulled her closer, tucking her head neatly into the curve where his neck and shoulder met. And despite not being able to remember the dream that had her heart racing and the urge to cry pulled to the surface, she clung to him. He was comforting, the feel of him against her, there to protect her. She could feel the thump of his pulse against her temple, and smelled his cologne on his skin. The scent was unmistakable.

She fell asleep again quickly, curled against him, and slept through the rest of the night that way. When the sun filtered through their window, creeping across their bed and right into her eyes Hermione buried her face in his chest and groaned. Luckily it was a Sunday, and neither Hermione nor Draco was needed anywhere but where they were. Hermione could feel Draco moving beside her, and she tightened her hold on him, not wishing him to leave her so soon.

"I'm not going anywhere Granger." He said eyes still shut against the bright light. "Just closing the curtains."

He groped at the nightstand again, until he felt the wand that seemed to be rolling just out of his fingertips reach as he tapped. The wand finally in hand he flicked it gently and dropped it back on the table as the curtains closed. They were once again shrouded in hazy shadows as his arm closed around her, holding her against him. She sighed and he chuckled at the sound before both drifted back to sleep again.

The next sound that woke Hermione was the sound of a knock on the portrait hole. She opened her eyes to see that she was alone in the bed, wrapped in the sheets, her legs tangled around them. The curtains were still closed and she could just make out the sound of the portrait hole opening as she lifted her head off the pillow. The sound of soft voices speaking in hushed tones reached her groggy ears, and as she rolled over and sat up she just saw a ginger head pass the cracked door.

When Hermione opened the door three heads turned to stare at her. They all smiled and she approached, having just finished tying her robe, blinking at the bright light that streamed through the windows. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost lunch time, and the rumbling her stomach gave at that realization only shocked her more. She stopped beside the couch where Harry and Ron sat, smiling at them before turning her eyes to Draco. Her smile quirked to one side as her eyes narrowed.

She didn't even have to speak before he was chuckling. He paid no mind to the look and instead told Hermione that they'd come to see if she would be coming down to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione only nodded and wrinkled her nose at her husband. She made short small talk before heading back into her room to gather her things to shower and prepare for lunch. When she'd disappeared into the bathroom Draco's smile slid off his face and the folded letter that he'd hurriedly shoved into the side of the chair made its reappearance.

"When did you receive it?" Harry asked softly.

"Just this morning." Draco responded, unfolding the letter as he spoke. His name was scrawled hurriedly across the front, and the writing within wasn't all that much more composed. "He looks to have been in a hurry to get this to me. And he couldn't have been at home or at the Dark Lord's compound, because he didn't use an owl I've ever seen."

"Why'd you call us up here though?" Ron asked his voice laced with struggled civility.

"Apparently my grandfather was killed this morning."

"Killed? By whom?" Harry asked glancing quickly at the bathroom door to be sure that Hermione was still unawares.

"The letter says that the Dark Lord received a letter late last night, a letter with my grandfather's whereabouts sent by an anonymous informant. Apparently he was somewhere near Parker's Hill. He'd killed a Muggle and taken his houses. He must have Disapparated there after we found out he'd been the one to kidnap Hermione. The Dark Lord sent in Death Eaters this morning and both houses were blown to bits. I suppose it will be in the papers, not that my grandfather died, but perhaps that Muggle homes were destroyed."

"As far as I know the informant isn't a member of the Order." Harry explained. "If we knew where your Grandfather was located we'd have sent the Aurors in to capture him."

Draco nodded, rereading the untidy handwriting that crisscrossed the page. His grandfather was dead; the thought seemed to nag at him. His fingers tightened into fists and he listened to the sound of the water running in the bathroom. The rest of the letter had explained that Malakai's sentencing would take place within the next week, and that Draco and Hermione were expected to be there for it. Draco was looking forward to that with a sadistic pleasure he'd not felt in ages.

They discussed the possibilities, the suspicions of who the informant could be, and Harry explained to Draco that he would need to share the information with the Order, and would let him know if it turned out that the informant was within their circle. Draco nodded but doubted that the information had come from Harry and his band of light fighters. Somehow Draco suspected something or someone within his own side, perhaps the traitor that he'd still not located, the traitor that he couldn't seem to pinpoint despite his efforts. He was leaning back in his chair, the letter folded and hidden away in his pocket, as the door to the bathroom opened and Hermione emerged in a cloud of steam.

"I'm ready." She said softly.

Together the four of them headed towards the Great Hall, Hermione clutching Draco's hand, the soothing strokes of his thumb against the back of her hand calming her pounding heart. As she walked Hermione stared out the windows to the grounds, the sun glaring at her through the windows bright and penetrating. The Gryffindors were conversing civilly with Draco, and Hermione let a small smile sweep across her mouth at that. She was glad that they might finally be learning to put aside their differences. She knew that Draco didn't like it much, but she knew that he would come around eventually.

When they reached the entrance hall Draco paused, letting Harry and Ron head through the open doors to the Great Hall without their friend. He and Hermione lingered beside the stairway, his hand holding her beside him. She turned her head, staring up into his face with a curious expression. Before she could ask why he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss that made a few giggling Hufflepuffs passing by blush.

"What was that for?" She asked in a breathy voice.

"No reason." He murmured his lips brushing hers with every word.

Then with a smirk he started towards the Great Hall, tugging her along gently behind him. Inside the doors they parted much the same way they always did, to a chorus of cooing from the girls of nearby tables. As Hermione approached the Gryffindor table she wondered just how long she and Draco would be the couple everyone watched and babbled over in the corridors. As she took a seat she closed her eyes against the assaulting sunlight that filtered in through the windows that lined the walls. It made her head ache, something her two closest friends noticed and addressed. She waved them off but halfway through lunch changed seats with Ron to lessen the light that made behind her eyes pound.

Draco was watching her from the other side of the room, his icy grey eyes catching hers, his smirk sliding easily across his lips as she waved him off as well. Hermione ate slowly, her concentration focused more internally as she slowly sipped a goblet of pumpkin juice. Madam X said that Aemilius would use the potion against her, reveal the secret that she had been keeping for months. To be exposed would mean torture, possibly death, but definitely punishment. The idea of being punished made Hermione shiver involuntarily, the images of her most recent experiences appearing behind her closed as an example of what might be in her future.

Hermione hoped then against all other things that Draco's grandfather was discovered before he could ruin her. She'd never been one to wish bad on others, but in this instance she wanted nothing more than to see that man feel the pain and suffering that he'd condemned her to. To have him silenced before he could cause any more trouble for her and Draco. Immediately after she felt guilty, a heavy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and she pushed away the plate she'd barely picked at, ignoring the rumbling of hunger within her.

After lunch was over Hermione was invited to take a stroll down to Hagrid's cabin with Ron and Harry. Draco declined Harry's uncomfortable extended invitation, explaining that he had some letters to write to his mother and hurried up the marble staircase as they headed to the oak front doors. As Hermione crossed the grass she turned her cheeks to the sky, keeping a hand over her eyes to block out the rays, enjoying the heat on her skin. The air was crisp, the scents that lingered in the air were definitely those of autumn, and Hermione felt a surge of delight. The cabin door opened after Harry's heavy knock and Hagrid ushered them in, holding Fang the Boarhound back by the collar. Still however the dog got in a few slobbery licks on Harry and Ron's faces before they sat at the table.

In their shared common room Draco was seated at a writing desk, scribbling a reply to his father's hurried letter. They would be expected to turn up for the sentencing, in their special robes and cloaks, and participate in the ceremonies that would follow. Hermione would certainly be unhappy about having to be there, he expected that, but he knew that it wouldn't take much convincing considering that she knew what was at stake as much as he did. Draco didn't bother to express condolences to his father concerning his Grandfather, and he didn't at all believe that his father was even holding up a pretense of mourning. The man, despite being the head of their clan, wasn't at all a beloved person. Draco was just glad that he couldn't hurt Hermione any longer, glad that he couldn't cause Draco anymore problems.

He sealed the parchment, and made his way to the owlery. By the time he returned to their dorm, Hermione had returned, her cheeks pink from the warmth of the sun and the excursion of climbing all the stairs. She was curled in a chair by the window, using the sun to read a book, a roll of parchment curling in her lap. Homework, she was already working on homework and he shook his head as he made to sit himself on the sofa before the fire. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and said her name softly, resigning himself to tell her the news.

"Hmm." She said without looking up from the essay she was writing about Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hermione, Aemilius is dead." He said, his eyes watching the side of her face for any sort of reaction.

The quill stopped scratching the page. Her hand hovered over it, the tip of the quill shaking only slightly. Her face turned; her eyes finally, after what felt like hours, connected with his, searching his face, analyzing him. He only nodded and she let out a soft breath before her head fell back against the chair. She closed her eyes and whispered to the ceiling what he could only assume were thank yous. He smiled, happy that such a weight could be lifted off her shoulder.

"An anonymous tip. He was found hiding out in a Muggle house in Parker's Hill." Draco added as an afterthought. "They blew the place up."

"What about the Muggle?"

"Already killed."

"Oh." She said softly.

"Next week Malakai will be sentenced." Draco explained. "He wants us there."

"Oh, oh no Draco. I can't go to that." Her eyes were pleading. "Must I?"

"You know the answer to that Hermione."

"Can't there ever just come good news?" she said as she put quill to paper again.

He was silent, letting the cracking fire and the quill on parchment come between them. She understood he knew she did, and Draco was just too exhausted to do more than lean back against the sofa and revel in the few minutes of peace they were getting. Next week they'd be Death Eaters. Next week they'd be judging his half uncle, deciding on whether he lives and dies. But for now they were just two students, a couple, tucked safely in the castle.

The first few days of lessons were grueling for Hermione. She'd spent most evenings buried in a mound of books in the library, hell bent on catching up without another person's assistance. Wrapped in a shawl she sat up in their common room until the early hours of the morning pouring over volumes covered in thick layers of dust. Draco barely saw her except for just before she crawled into bed in the middle of the night, but whenever he mentioned it she snapped at him. By the middle of the week he'd stopped trying to talk to Hermione all together and just kissed her forehead before she hurried off to a small breakfast and a quick trip to the library in the mornings.

By Friday Draco had received their request to return to the Dark Lord's compound and Hermione was finally caught up with all the work she'd missed in the hospital. He'd gone to the Headmaster and informed him of the situation and Dumbledore had no choice but to allow them to leave. They would leave after lessons that day, or so Draco told Hermione as they walked together to lunch. She only nodded as she kissed him and turned away, heading with the other Gryffindors to their table. She was so preoccupied with the coming trip, the idea that she would have to see him again, the man who'd almost…

Hermione shook her head. She caught the look Harry was giving her as she climbed onto the bench but turned away before he had the chance to ask her anything. Instead she engrossed herself in a conversation that Lavender and Parvati were having concerning their Care of Magical Creatures Lesson.

Lunch progressed much the way it always did. It was as the lunch room began clearing that a window opened and in flew a large brown barn owl. It circled momentarily over the Gryffindor table before skidding to a halt inches from a pitcher of water, right in front of Harry. Clutched in its beak was a thick parchment envelope, yellowish in colour, with Harry's named elegantly written on the front. The seal on the reverse side was red wax but unfamiliar to anyone. Harry reached out and took the envelope, and the Gryffindors watched as the bird took flight again, swooping past Neville and stealing the bit of sausage that lingered before his wide open mouth, poised to be eaten.

Harry turned the letter over in his hand, staring at the script with narrowed eyes. As the table began to empty he slipped his finger beneath the flap, breaking the wax seal. Hermione rose, glancing over at the Slytherin table where Draco was staring over, curiosity writ clear on his face. Hermione stared at the back of the envelope, remembering suddenly what she'd said in St. Mungo's. She knew who the envelope was from.

"Come on Harry. We've got to go to Potions. We can open that later on." Hermione said, keeping her voice low.

Harry glanced up, catching the look in her eyes. She glanced a moment over her shoulder where he could see Draco making his way over. Hurriedly he closed the envelope, hushing Ron's inquiries with a wave of his hand. It was as Draco moved through a crowd of Ravenclaws, distracted by Blaise Zabini that Harry was able to slip the envelope into one of his books in his bag, effectively hiding it from prying eyes.

"Right, later." He said as he and Ron moved from the benches and following Hermione down the length of it and meeting at the end with Draco who'd finally managed to break through the crowd.

"Ready?" he asked Hermione, slipping an arm around her waist. He was searching Harry's hand and person for any sign of the letter he'd just been holding moments before.

Hermione glanced up at Draco, smiling at the knit of his brows, the way his eyes seemed to search fruitlessly. He was nosy, always curious about Harry and Ron and what they did for the Order, despite how little attention he seemed to pay the whole thing. If Hermione's hunch was correct however this wouldn't have anything to do with a secret of the Order's. Instead this would concern her, and Narcissa, only Hermione wasn't entirely sure why Madam X would be contacting her, not anymore, not now that the threat Aemilius posed to them was killed along with him. But she maintained her cool as she hurried along with Draco to their Potions lesson.

Hermione knew that they would be leaving after lessons were completed for the day. She knew that there was no way around that. But she knew that if she needed to get something from the library before she left she could delay, just for a little while. Draco wouldn't dare follow her to the library either, not after earlier in the week they'd had a nasty fight over his hovering whilst she was organizing the piles she was planning to check out. He'd avoided her in the library after that. As Potions lesson passed by slowly she was able to formulate a plan, using an opening to help Neville at the table before Harry and Ron's to give them the message of where to meet her and when. Draco hadn't been paying attention, instead to focused on the potion before him and torturing the boy she was at the same time trying to help. She merely rolled her eyes at the childish behavior and made her way back to the seat beside him, chastising him under her breath as she moved.

When the bell rang and she sprang from her seat she informed Draco that she needed to get a few books from the library to study whilst they were away and at the mention of the library Draco merely paled and nodded. Without a word or a backwards glance Hermione disappeared out of the class. The halls of the castle whizzed by as she hurried to the library, the amount of time she had to learn if her hunch was right or not was limited. The sun would be setting soon, night was falling and she knew that they were most likely expected at the fall of the evening. She arrived in the library a few minutes later and hurried to her favourite corner, plopping breathily into a worn armchair to wait.

She didn't have to wait long as Harry and Ron rounded the corner to her section of the library moments after she did. The letter was already out of Harry's bag, held tightly in his hand as he approached. Hermione rose, leaving her bag in the chair and stood huddled with them as they silently and without instruction opened and began reading the letter.

Just as Hermione predicted the letter was addressed to her and when Harry saw her name at the top he lowered the thick parchment paper and requested the explanation that Hermione had meant to give him long before the letter was ever received. However she'd never thought that she'd need to, seeing as how Aemilius is dead. But after accepting Hermione's excuse for his receiving her letters, they realized just how misinformed they were.

"He's alive." Hermione whispered, staring up at Harry's green eyes.

The letter read fully through by all three sets of eyes hung from Harry's limp hand at his waist. The page long document that told her just how wrong she'd been to think she was so safe. The page that instilled in her all the fear that she'd ignored over the last week of healing, of catching up. Hermione could feel the fear weighing her down, growing in her belly, until she was almost sure she was going to throw up every bit of lunch she'd had earlier.

"Aemilius is alive."

* * *

Okeeday loves, up next we shall head on over to Voldy's compound and see what all the hubub is about. Can't wait!

Starry


	29. The Sentencing

Well now I suppose you weren't expecting this so quickly. I'm on a role ladies and jellyspoons.

Should be an interesting next few chapters, I have the next several mapped out. And I stayed up super late just to get this one done. So...

You're welcome :)

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOPE but that'd be awesome right?

* * *

The Sentencing

Hermione stared at her reflection. She stood before the oval mirror in a polished wooden frame, tilted back so she could see her full form draped luxuriously in what at any other time would have been considered very beautiful material. Emerald green robes in a soft as silk material Hermione couldn't seem to put a name to fell down to the floor, delightfully comfortable they fit amazingly for having never been worn before. The form fitting robes had been a gift to her upon her initiation to the Inner Circle of the Death Eaters, the custom uniform for all the women of the circle. She didn't even remember being measured for them but she supposed, as she turned this way and that to admire their effect on her, they could have obtained that anytime she'd closed her eyes to sleep. Gently she smoothed a hand down her sides, and turned away from the frame to glance out of the window.

Beyond the small forest that surrounded the compound Hermione could see the soft glow of the red sun as it sank below the horizon, giving way to the deep purple blanket of a night sky. It would be a clear night from what she could tell of the round full moon that hung in the sky. Dots of stars were fighting for their time to shine and be noticed as she glanced down into the yard. People were already milling about, the other members of the circle arriving early and making their way through the thicket of trees that separated the out buildings from the house. She could just see the top of the roof in the center of a clearing, a gentle stream of smoke filtering out of a small chimney at one end. He was being kept in there, Malakai, the man that had almost…

Hermione shivered at the memories that seemed to be flooding her. Her head still ached; her body still remembered the feel of his fingers touching her, the pain he'd caused wouldn't ever be gone really. She pushed it down, the mounting terror, and moved hurriedly away from the window. She was ready, waiting on Draco to retrieve her. Narcissa had been their earlier to do Hermione's hair. It was now woven in a beautiful knot at the base of her head, smelling of sweet flowers, a few tendrils escaping to spiral naturally around her face. She wore no makeup, no jewelry but the rings on her fingers. She kept her look simple yet elegant, impressive yet respectful.

Hermione was already learning the ways that were now expected of her. She tried not to think of what an obedient little thing she'd become, for it made her feel weak. But it wasn't true weakness to cooperate with people who could destroy all she loved and held dear. She was far beyond denial now, she loved Draco, she'd admit it to Voldemort if he should ask her, but the love she so willingly and readily admitted could be and most likely would be used against her. In the end Hermione knew that it was easier for her, and safer for him to cooperate with his side, to obey like a dutiful wife and please her husband's master. The idea always made Hermione a little ill, but she never let it show.

The crackling of the fire in the grate beside where she sat was the only sound that broke the silence. She sat, just as Draco taught her a pureblooded woman would sit, as she waited for him. He'd been ushered away while she was left to dress in this room, the same room she'd occupied during her last stay in this particular house. The room brought back memories of the other painful ordeal she'd been put through at the hands of Malakai. He'd spent the summer transforming himself into another Draco with Polyjuice Potion and wreaking havoc on her and Voldemort's compound. She'd been injured in this particular room, twice. Impaled and stabbed, carried away to be thrown in a lake full of Infari, and she was lucky she'd survived either attack.

The memories swam behind her eyes, the red of the blood, the feel of the burning pain from the knife; the sound of her own screams echoing in the halls just outside the door, Hermione couldn't stand it. She couldn't make them cease and she let out a frightened cry when the knock at the door broke her reverie. The door flew open and Draco, wand drawn, hurried in. He moved to her side, kneeling, placing one hand on her cheek the other covering her clasped ones. She smiled, teary eyed as she assured him she was fine.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, gently wiping away the tears.

"Just remembering."

His eyes softened as he rose and stared down at her. He waved his wand and stifled the fire before heading over to the bed where her matching emerald green cloak waited. Hermione rose, wiping away the tears that had continued to fall and moved to stand before Draco. Tenderly he wrapped her cloak about her, fastening it below her chin just before he leaned in and kissed her. The feeling swelled in her stomach and seemed to spread outwards, content and safety, the only things she felt when she kissed Draco, other than love.

"Draco."

Their kiss was broken at the sound of Lucius' voice from the open doorway. He stood there, regal in his pitch black robes, his blond hair combed until it show and hung in a wave down his back. The eyes, so remarkably like his sons were bouncing back and forth between her and his son, and his lip seemed to be curling ever so slightly in disgust. The idea made Hermione angry, but she maintained control of her anger as she followed along behind the Malfoy men, keeping her eyes downcast and her mouth closed.

The walk through the house was short and uninterrupted with chatter or conversation of any kind. Draco didn't bother looking at his father as he walked, instead opting to glance every now and then back at Hermione, where the look he gave her spoke volumes. They were still and probably would always be under heavy scrutiny, so long as Hermione was attending meetings anyway. Voldemort trusted Draco, but he would never trust Hermione, and despite the soft spoken words and smiles his followers would just as quickly turn on Hermione as Hermione would turn on them were the roles reversed. They were waiting for her to fail, waiting for the chance to feel superior to a family that had once had the purest bloodlines in wizardry.

Draco's father ignored Hermione for most of the walk. It wasn't until they were outside, and Hermione was tugging her cloak closer about her that he bothered to even acknowledge her existence. He only stopped, just at the tree line, to ask where her cover was. Hermione had it tucked under her robes, already around her neck, prepared and waiting to be activated. Once that was explained Lucius could only say 'Do it.' before turning away and heading along the path to the outbuildings she'd seen so many disappear down before.

Draco turned her to face him; the distant glow of light from the house turned his hair a darker shade of blond, instead of the platinum he'd inherited from his father. With fingers that softly brushed her neck, Draco reached for the hood of her sheer black cover and lifted it over her head. His wand sealed it with the only magic that could do the trick, the magic of the only man that could control her, other than Voldemort himself, in the Dark Lord's eyes. Hermione's eyes bore through the sheer material at his own, her mind full of fear. Not of Draco, but for them both. The secret that Hermione now kept, the truth about Draco's grandfather, if anyone ever discovered it, not only would Hermione be severely punished, but so would Draco. It seemed that their marriage would never have an ounce of normalcy to it.

He gave her a ghost of a smile before he turned away and took her hand and placed it in the crook of his bended arm. With her free hand Hermione held her cloak about her, trying to quell the trembling that had begun in her knees and spread throughout her body. They started along the same path Lucius disappeared down moments before, Draco lighting the uneven ground with his wand tip, and Hermione gripping his arm for support as she stumbled along beside him. The foliage was thin, the leaves gathering in heaps along the sides of the path so that their trek was relatively silent, instead of the crashing it could have been. Through the tangle of bare angular branches Hermione could see the building where she herself had been punished. The shaking continued until her teeth were silently chattering behind the veil.

The memory of the pain, the abuse she'd suffered inside this building flooded her mind. A moment's peace she'd never get it seemed, not with the never ending flood of bad memories that everything seemed to trigger. The relative silence that they'd endured as they moved through the thicket of trees was being broken by a low hum of many voices, all male of course, speaking lowly in the clearing ahead. As they approached Hermione assumed that they were the last couple to arrive. They stood in a large circle with two gaps in its shape. Draco led her to a place near the door of the building, at the opposite end of the circle from the trees, where the gap was significantly larger. Perhaps they weren't the last to arrive after all.

Hermione's eyes moved around the clearing, identifying all the faces she'd seen in her last meeting with the Inner Circle, yet not spotting the one face she was most frightened to encounter. Malakai must be inside, but then why would they have all gathered like this. As they took their place in the circle, Draco standing beside his mother and Hermione on Draco's other side, she turned and looked up into his face. He was conversing lowly with Snape, who stood on Hermione's right, his face a mask of seriousness. She kept the emotion hidden from her own face, but when he glanced down; their eyes connecting momentarily, Hermione knew that he was just as worried as she about the night's activities.

Silence fell over the circle suddenly as footsteps were heard approaching from the very place Hermione herself had just emerged. It was Wormtail in the lead, Voldemort sweeping along just behind him. Hermione took the stance Draco had taught her, a stiff straight back, arms down at her sides and her eyes straight ahead. It reminded her so much of an army, and Hermione realized that they were in fact an army of sorts, a much more intimate collection of them, but still soldiers nonetheless.

Clad in his customary black, Voldemort moved through the gap of the circle before the thicket of trees he'd just exited. He stopped in the center, turning on the spot, the sleeves of his robes falling back to his elbows as he raised his arms in a gesture of welcome. Together the circle returned his greeting with a deep bow, and Hermione disliked the feeling of exposing the back of her neck to her enemy, but she obliged.

"Greetings my faithful." He exclaimed, the excitement clear in his red eyes. "Tonight we have but one task on our agenda. Inside this building hangs a man who has attempted the life of a circle member, and tried to defile the wife of my next First Minister. Serious crimes and I ask you, here tonight to bear witness to his questioning and judge him as you see fit for the crimes he's accused of."

Together they cried, "My Lord."

"Then follow me, my faithful, and we can meet the filth together."

He crossed to the gap in the circle on Lucius' left, moving through the door that already stood ajar between a pair of flickering torches in cast iron brackets. Lucius and Narcissa followed along behind, Draco and Hermione behind them, and in groups of two the others followed in line.

Across the threshold Hermione felt the terror building in her chest. Her breathing escalated as her heart began beating in her ears. Her grip on Draco's arm tightened and he glanced down to see her mask of indifference, but seemed to know still just how afraid she was. He placed his free hand over her fingers, letting his thumb stroke them in long slow passes. It helped, but only barely. They turned a corner after a few yards and moved down a long corridor. There were openings in the wall, no doors hanging on them that led into large open rooms with high ceilings made of iron beams. The tin roof above had openings, propped open to let in the moonlight that seemed to blind her when she looked. She could smell blood, and burned flesh, and could see the stains of other question sessions, sentencings, and general torture. Her stomach turned and she had to look away.

Voldemort entered the last opening on the left and Hermione hoped desperately that there was a chair within the room she could slide into. Her knees were weak, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. The anxiousness tied her already fretful stomach in knots and sent spasms through her arms and fingers. The filed in, and Draco led her to the place just before the post. Suspended on it is Malakai, his head bowed, his chin to his chest. His arms were manacled, hanging from a cast iron post above his head. His toes barely grazed the floor. He was in tattered robes, filthy from head to toe, yet to Hermione's astonishment he seemed completely unscathed.

As the followers filed in and took their places around the post, forming the same circle they had outside, Hermione fought back the urge to flee. She tried instead to focus on Voldemort who prowled around the body like a cat. As the last couple took their place he raised his arms again and this time with his back to Hermione he instructed the men to remove their ladies hoods.

Hermione turned to Draco, wishing Voldemort hadn't made that command. The hood kept her silent didn't let the sound of her heavy breathing attract the unwanted attention of the others around the circle. His wand undid the spell on her hood and he pushed it back gently from her face, letting the back of his hand brush her cheek as he did so. Draco's face was still serious, but Hermione knew that hers was beginning to crack. She could feel the tears swelling in her eyes, bit her lip to stop it's trembling, but still shook away the questioning look and turned her attention back to Voldemort.

Draco's hand brushed hers as they resumed their respectful army stance, and Hermione knew that it was all the affection and support she was liable to receive through most of this ordeal. The room around her was silent yet she was sure the others could hear her heart pounding like a drum inside her. She suddenly felt Snape's eyes upon her and glanced out of the corner of his eye to see his head turned ever so slightly in her direction. She tried to ignore it but she knew that Snape knew she wasn't handling this well at all. The idea ashamed her.

"Here upon this stake hangs the reason for most of this summer's defining catastrophes. His crimes are numerous, especially those against the newest members of our circle. But not only were his crimes against the Malfoy's but also against our cause, the very purpose we fight for." Voldemort began, standing beside the boys post, gesticulating with his long pale fingers to the unconscious figure. "Though the ideals are the same, they still try to destroy our most important of plots. To disrupt the prophecy predicted decades before that states that with the union of this girl and our beloved Draco, will come a child, and through this child a victory."

The crowd nodded, murmuring amongst themselves their agreement with their Master's persuasive words. Hermione nodded herself, not because she had much invested in the victory of the man before her, but because whatever reason they chose was good enough to bring about the highest price for his crimes. Hermione knew that like Voldemort, Malakai and Aemilius wouldn't stop until either she or they were dead. She supposed Voldemort recognized that sameness within them as well and was eager to end the disruptions to his plans with this boy's death. For once Hermione agreed with her enemy.

"It's possible that only this boy is left of this new defiance to our coming victory, but to be sure I'd like you all to bear witness to his questioning." Voldemort explained as he waved his wand and stepped away from the post.

Hermione watched the form on the pole move, groaning as his head rose, bleary eyes roving the sudden swell of faces before them. A smirk twitched the corner of the boy's mouth up, and the eyes narrowed as realization settled upon him. Another flick of Voldemort's wand and the chains lengthened and the boy dropped to the floor suddenly. He lay there a moment, winded, before chuckling softly under his breath at them all. Hermione lifted a foot to take a step back but stopped herself.

"Who are you boy?" Voldemort asks, though Hermione knows for a fact that Malakai's identity isn't a secret to him. But she figures as Malakai lifts his head and shakes the messy black hair out of his eyes that it's more for the rest of circle's benefit.

"I might ask you the same question, Halfblood." Malakai answered smoothly.

The collective intake of breath was astonishing. Hermione let a flicker of shock show in her eyes before she returned to her unaffected airs. The sudden surge of rage from the rest of the circle was expected and a few wands appeared, the owners calling out their threats of harm simultaneously. Draco, taking this moment of confusion, moves forward as if exclaiming his outrage, but instead blocks Hermione from the prisoner's view. Hermione is grateful to lose sight of the broken boy, the mentally deranged man that had been so close to hurting her. It helped calm her rapid heartbeats.

"Charming." Voldemort said his lip curling. "Crucio!"

Hermione couldn't help peeking around Draco at Malakai as he contorted with the spasms of agony. He let out no sound, but the pain was etched in ever line of his face as they creased with the effort it took him to hold in his pain. It was respectable, and incredibly stupid, Hermione knew from experience. The curse only lifted when Voldemort lazily flicked his wand upwards, sending the boys suddenly limp form from the ground where it had been curled into the post where it remained pressed, the extra bit of chain from the boy's manacles wrapping about his throat.

Hermione could hear the choking, the sucking of air, though not enough, never enough. The knots in her stomach twisted painfully. The sound tugged at the more human part of her that couldn't stand the pain inflicted on others. She suppressed that side though, reminding herself that the man being strangled would have killed her, would still kill her if given the chance. Then suddenly it was over, and the clinking of chains against metal told Hermione that the boy was on the floor again, the excess chain swinging wildly from his fall.

"Your name." Voldemort said again.

"Malakai Malfoy." He choked out, coughing heavily.

"Son of Aemilius?"

"Yes." Malakai spat and Hermione could just barely see past Draco's shoulder the glare Malakai shot Voldemort.

"And were you and your father working with anyone else?"

"I find it incredibly interesting that you would think that I would tell you."

Hermione could see now that Malakai was leaning against the pole, his breathing ragged, the bruises from the chains beginning to gain colour on his neck. There was a sheen of sweat that had developed on his forehead, yet it was so cold in the room. Hermione could hear the taunting tone in Malakai's voice, the same tone that he'd used to taunt her, to scare her. She could see him now, not looking at Voldemort, but instead looking about him at the many angry faces that were again making threats, tossing out insults. Holding on to the pole she watched as he pulled himself to a standing position. The gritted teeth were all that told her he felt the sting of the curse still. They all watched as he stood, and turned his back on Voldemort. He began to move around the pole, taking small steps, the chains rattling as he moved, he was looking at them all, smirking at their outstretched wands, taunting them with his eyes that seemed to gleam with excitement as much as Voldemort's had at the idea of a bloody end to Malakai.

He was approaching her side of the circle. Hermione knew that there was little protection against his eyes finding her, against his smirk of defiance, and against the shivers that would surly make her tremble before him. Draco shifted uneasily, his arm extending as a shield, his body poised to move, but Hermione knew he couldn't possibly do anything because Malakai already knew she was there. That was why he was hunting, moving around the pole, ignoring the question he'd been asked, doing nothing but searching through the faces for her.

"Your father, he is dead now, so it's only you that can bear the brunt of a punishment that should be shared. Your death will not be quick." Voldemort promised.

"Dead?" Malakai said, glancing at Voldemort over his shoulder in a nonchalant manner. "I'm sure you think so."

"We received a tip. A cottage near Parker's Hill. He was inside, waiting on you I suppose." Voldemort explained, his snake like eyes narrowing. "There was very little left of him once we'd finished with the place."

Hermione watched for Malakai's reaction. He'd stopped his prowl, his head drooping as he took in what Voldemort had said. Hermione wasn't sure if Malakai truly believed it. He seemed to be arguing with himself. An internal struggle that flickered across his eyes when his head rose, was obvious in the nervous twitch of long fingers, itching for a wand to strike with, Malakai however wiped his face before he moved back to the post. Leaning against it lazily, trying to project an air of uncaring, of confidence.

"What have you to say of your crimes?" Voldemort asked, "Now that you are to be held accountable for them. And those of your father."

"Crimes?" Malakai laughed then. Tossed his head back and shaking his black mess of hair. "What you call crimes was nothing more than the duty of keeping a prestigious line pure. That little bitch is just as disgusting as you, Halfbreed. She has no place bearing the name of Malfoy. Just as you don't deserve the title of Lord. And these followers, they're a disgrace to the pure blood that flows through them. Tainting it with the likes of you, and her, and this misguided cause. A true Pureblood should be leading the cause, a man like my father. A man as honorable as him should be exterminating the world of your kind."

"If posing as my misguided nephew, in an effort to rid him of his filthy bride and restore honour to this family is a crime then I suppose I am guilty. You should be thanking me Draco. Praising my father, your grandfather's name for freeing you of a bride that you didn't want in the first place, a bride that you yourself complained about, you should be glad for our help."

Draco, Hermione could feel, had tensed at his name and only seemed to grow angrier as the speech continued. Hermione knew it was a lure. He was luring Draco in, and therefore exposing her. He would see her, and once he saw her he wouldn't relent his verbal tortures, not until he was dead. Hermione reached out and touched Draco's shoulder but he jumped at the contact. His head snapped down, and Hermione could see in his eyes the fury.

"I'd almost killed her. I'd stabbed her, shoved the knife in and let her dirty blood spill out over my hands. She was still in that gown, fresh from the alter, the damage had already been done, but I could still save the family name." Hermione knew that Malakai was staring at Draco, probing with his eyes, looking around him to her. She felt her heart thumping in her ears. The noise deafening, yet every word sliced through it as Malakai continued. "She begged. Whispering your name, begging you to stop, but she didn't know it wasn't you. The pain she was in, her tears, in her head they were because of you, not me."

Draco made his move. Using his wand to drag Malakai up the pole, pinned by the neck with magic, the power choking him again, pressing him deeper into the pole, and furiously shouting at Malakai as he pushed him up past the pole. Draco's face was red, his eyes glaring as Hermione had never seen him, but the sudden chuckle from the man that now hovered twenty feet in the air drew Hermione's attention from her husband to the mocking eyes that were staring directly at her.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, moving forward and yanking his wand down.

Malakai fell to the floor with a thud but that didn't stop his laughing.

"Speak of the devil." He croaked out between chuckles. "I knew you were here, it was just a matter of weeding you out."

"What do you want?" Hermione said more venom in her voice than she knew she had. "Why should I listen to another word you have to say? You've already confessed. And of course you weren't working with anyone, well no one that knew more than their part in your plan, and you probably didn't leave any of them alive or with their right memories anyway. People like you, purest imbeciles wouldn't risk the possibilities of unclean blood to get your dirty work done."

"Clever little Mudblood. Draco you must find that annoying." Draco raised his wand but Hermione stopped him again.

"It's not worth sullying your hands Draco. Not worth rising to the bait. You're the First Minister; he's just some bastard second son. None of your grandfather's estate will go to him, ever, since by all accounts he doesn't exist. Your father will get everything, and he will watch as all the things his father worked to protect goes to the family that sullied their own blood in its patriarch's eyes."

"My father is not dead." Malakai said. "I should have slit your throat when you had the chance."

"You probably should have." Hermione said, dragging Draco back. "But you didn't, and now you'll pay for that mistake with your life."

Malakai chuckled again. Hermione could feel the fear mixing with her anger, her desperate need to get away suddenly became a want to watch this man pay for the pain he'd caused her. She glared, her lip not trembling any longer. Instead she was rigid, the fearlessness she'd displayed in Aemilius' home what felt like ages ago returning once more to make her bold enough to move forward, to pass by the crumpled boy chained to a post and to approach Voldemort.

"I would like to request that upon his death he not be taken to the Malfoy family plot located on the ground of Malfoy Manor. His presence amongst the dignified and prestigious ancestors of my husband and his family would bring shame upon him and me, as well as any children our union might produce. In the effort of keeping the reputation of this family as respected as it is, I feel it would be better if he were laid to rest in a Muggle cemetery, left to suffer amongst the people he detests for all eternity."

The brazen request spoken, Hermione moved back to her place beside her husband in the circle, taking great heaving breaths to slow the beat of her over anxious heart. Her hands were shaking, and she was growing overly warm as she stood there. Her eyes connected once more with the man that had taunted her, and her husband, with the man that had almost killed her more times than she could remember. And she began to feel satisfaction at the thought that he would soon be far from her, deep in a hole, dead and buried.

"I will take that under consideration Mrs. Malfoy." Voldemort said as he moved towards Malakai, his wand raised.

"You think you're going to kill me? I'm not going to die here, not today, and certainly not by your filthy hands." Malakai spat. "That little piece of filth is so proud of a line she's destroyed, such dignity, but there are things about her you don't know. Things she's not told any of you. She's not been entirely faithful to her darling Pureblood husband."

"What?" Hermione cried. "What are you talking about?"

Malakai stared past Voldemort, his eyes moving between Hermione's angry face to the sudden shocked grey eyes of her husband. The smirk on his face was much the same as Draco's, crooked and oddly handsome, though in this case it wasn't so much handsome as terrifying. Hermione felt the room begin to slant this way and that. Her fury was making it hard to focus on calming herself down and her head began to ache.

"She begged for it."

"You're lying!"

"In the cell, on that rotten little mattress she begged for me. She kept calling out, 'Please. I need it. Please.' It was pathetic really."

"You tried to rape me! And I wasn't begging you for anything. You're lying!" Hermione cried. "Why would I do anything so incredibly stupid!"

"Because you're a little whore slut. I almost had you in that attic, you were right there beneath me. And let me tell you, you taste delicious for something so disgusting. I would have taken great pleasure in fucking you simply to watch you break."

Hermione moved forward before Draco could stop her. Her hand, balled into a tight fist, flew forward and connected with the side of Malakai's head. The punch sent his head back into the post and the clang that rang out was like no other sound heard that evening from the post. He fell to the side, the back of his head leaving a bit of blood on the post. Hermione was screeching, the tears streaming down her face as she remembered all the hell he'd put her through in that attic. Draco had her about the waist as the other members of the circle began calling for the boy's death. The place was becoming chaotic and Voldemort stood back, watching, pleasantly surprised at the girls brazenness.

Draco led Hermione away, trying his best to sooth her as the roar of the others in the room reached a level that was almost deafening. He could see as he looked down at her face that she wasn't ok. It was too soon after being so injured to be this worked up. Her face was red, the tears streaming down it. Her breathing was too fast and Draco watched in sudden horror as Hermione's eyes rolled in her head and she slumped forward.

* * *

Malakai has always been my least favourite character to write because he's the most despicable. That last thing he said, just completely horrible. But we shall see what happens to him next time.

Starry


End file.
